Deathly Scream
by Flora Winters
Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.
1. Chapter Prologue

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Prologue

Harry James Potter felt cold, frozen, and shattered on the inside. The pain that stabbed at his heart was sharp and acid green. He could feel the icy poison flowing through his veins, burning with fury.

He gazed at his pale reflection in the window and punched it. His fist connected with the cold glass and lightning split the sky on the other side. The pain felt good and he embraced it. He deserved worse, a lot worse for what he had allowed to happen in that cursed graveyard.

He bit his bottom lip and fought to keep the tears from falling again. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel those petal soft kisses against his skin. He could hear that loving voice whisper his name on a jasmine scented breeze.

It had all been taken away from him. Everything had been taken away from him in a bright flash of deadly green light. He could still hear that evil laughter taunting him, telling him how weak he was.

It was all a lie. Love had no power in the face of evil. Cedric was dead, locked away for all time in the lonely earth. He could still see the vacant look on that handsome face that would never smile or speak to him again. He would never again hear Cedric laugh, or feel his loving embrace.

The tears fell and he cried out in agony, not giving a damn who heard him. He screamed until the whole room shook with his pain. The picture of his loving parents fell off the dresser, shattering in the floor along with other items that were in his possession.

_I love you, Harry._

"Shut up!" He cried, falling to his knees, grabbing his head.

_Kill the spare._

"I said shut up!" He screamed, falling over onto his side, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Boy!" A loud voice roared in fury.

The room continued to quake with every sob that escaped him. His tears were so hot they felt like they were burning his cheeks.

The door swung open, causing Harry to jump to his knees with fluid grace, hissing. He felt a violent pulse erupt from his body, throwing his fat uncle from the room like a rag doll, causing the window to explode into hundreds of sharp shards. The emotionally abusive bastard collided with the wall with a thud, sliding to the floor.

"Vernon!" A shrill voice shrieked in terror.

Harry was panting for breath, and something deep within him snapped. He opened his mouth and the scream that spilled forth from his lips was death to all who heard it. It was power and he rode it out into darkness.

_Walk with me, Harry?_

TBC…

Please review if you like. This is my first Harry Potter fiction. I usually write a lot of Smallville fiction, but I thought I would try something new.

Flora.


	2. Chapter One

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter One

He had finally managed to escape from Ron and Hermione. He loved the two of the dearly, but he needed some time to himself.

He made his way down the winding path to the lake. It seemed to be the only place that was free of students.

The sun was shining in the clear blue sky and the grass all around was a vibrant green. The warm rays felt really good on his exposed skin.

He could not believe that his broom was broken. It was as if an extension of him self was gone. That stupid tree needed to die. He hoped it got termites. He wanted to give it a good whomping, too. That would show it. The bitch!

_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_

The sound of his mother's screams haunted him whenever a dementor got too close. Those disgusting creatures were the reason for his blackouts, having to hear his mother's screams for mercy, losing the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and the death of his beloved Nimbus. He seriously wanted to just fall over onto the grass and cry. Little children did so all the time and they always seemed to feel better afterwards.

He walked along the shore until he found himself a _nice boulder_ to sit on. It felt so nice being surrounded by the near silent sounds of nature. He laid back, closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the small waves lapping the shore.

"Hi, Harry." A deep, yet soft voice spoke from nearby.

_Cedric?_

Harry opened his eyes and turned his neck to the side to see Cedric standing a few feet away, smiling at him. What was he doing out here all by himself?

_What are you doing out here by yourself as well, Harry? Isn't there some crazed killer out to get you?_

"I'm happy to see that you're all right." The handsome sixth year said. "Madam Pomfrey would not allow me to see you."

_See me? Why would you want to see me? You don't even know me? Why are you smiling at me like that? You look like a handsome idiot._

He quickly turned his face away, doing his best not to blush.

"I told Madam Hooch that I would like a rematch, but Wood said that my team won fair and square."

Harry smiled. Fred and George had told him the exact same story. It was a nice gesture. So, chivalry still existed, eh?

"Are you going to talk back, or am I making enough good conversation for the both of us?" Cedric asked, looking at him intently.

Harry saw that he was still smiling. He sat up and looked at him.

"I lost my broom."

Cedric could not help but to admire the younger boy's eyes. They were so green and those dark lashes were so long.

"I'm sorry about your broom, Harry," he told him, "But I'm just glad it was your broom that got whomped and not you."

Harry saw that those smoky gray eyes were glowing with sincerity. Why was a sixth year even speaking to him? He did not even think the older students from other houses even knew he existed.

He smiled. "Thanks."

His smile took Cedric's breath away. The smile actually made those emerald orbs glow.

"I like coming here." Harry told him, turning to gaze back out over the waters. "I like the silence every now and then."

"I hear that," Cedric said, stepping closer, "Mind if I join you?"

Harry looked at him and nodded his head. He moved over on the boulder to make room for the sandy blonde boy.

Cedric climbed up and settled down next to him. He looked out at the shimmering water and sighed. The sunlight on his light golden skin felt good.

Harry closed his eyes, wondering what scent it was that Cedric was wearing. It was light, floral, and it smelled really nice. He wondered if he had ever smelled anything like it before.

"I like the cologne you're wearing." Harry told him, leaning back some more on the rock, "It smells really nice."

Cedric turned to gaze at him. He wondered if he had _shock_ written all over his face. He just now took the time to notice how dark Harry's hair really was. It reminded him of a raven and just as wild.

Harry opened his eyes to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Cedric told him, really looking at him, "Thanks."

Harry nodded. "You're welcome."

Cedric turned back to the water and lowered his head. He was suddenly feeling like a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to do. He needed to owl his mother immediately.

"Jasmine," Harry suddenly said out of the blue, "That's what your cologne reminds me of."

Cedric suddenly lost his balance, and fell off the boulder with a yelp. He hit the hard ground with a thud.

"Cedric!" Harry cried in surprise, looking down at the sprawled wizard on the ground below him. He took that moment to notice that Cedric's shirt had risen up and he saw his exposed abs. He blushed.

"I'm fine." Cedric moaned, slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, "Ouch."

Harry snorted as he climbed down. "Are you sure?"

Cedric looked up to see that Harry was offering him his slender pale hand. The blonde took it with his bigger one and allowed Harry to help him to his feet.

"Thanks." Cedric said, wiping debris off his black robe, looking at the rock with scorn.

"Now don't get mad at the _nice boulder_." Harry told him, walking over to pick up a tiny flat rock to skip across the water. "It's not the boulder's fault that you're clumsy."

Cedric's jaw dropped and he started to laugh. It made Harry smile.

Cedric stood there and watched the smaller boy skip several rocks across the water. It was something he had never done before. He asked Harry to show him how to do it.

"Not like that." Harry said, suddenly taking the bigger hand in his own, not noticing how Cedric was blushing like a rose. "You have to flick your wrist like you do with your wand."

Cedric did as Harry instructed and smiled as his rock made four skips before sinking. He started laughing. That was so easy.

They immediately made it into a contest. The two of them simply had to see who could get the most skips out of one rock with five tries. Cedric won. Harry called it beginners luck. For some odd reason, he had actually allowed Cedric to win. Why was that?

The two of them talked a lot about nothing while they skipped the rocks. Cedric had accidentally hit the giant squid and had to duck the rock it threw back at him. That had Harry almost rolling on the ground with laughter. He laughed until his stomach hurt.

Cedric said that he would hex him if he ever told anybody about that. Harry complied. He did not want to walk around looking like a Smurf for three days. He then had to explain to Cedric what a Smurf was.

"I really need to be going." Harry told him, picking up his robe off the rock. "Ron and Hermione are expecting me in the library to study for Charms."

Cedric nodded. "This was fun, Harry."

Harry smiled. He had had a good time, too. This had been the most fun he had had in sometime.

"Would you like to meet and hangout again sometime?" Cedric asked, looking down at his feet.

Harry nodded. "You know my owl."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Present**

Mad-Eye Moody could not believe his magical eye as he gazed down at Harry Potter's form on the wooden ground. Shattered fragments of glass were all around his frame.

Hedwig was screeching her brains out as she hopped along the ground, trying to wake her friend up.

He had the other members of the order taking care of Harry's relatives. He could not seem to take his eyes off the young man lying on the ground.

His skin was glowing like pale silver moonlight, and his hair seemed to shimmer like onyx smoke. The young man looked absolutely beautiful.

Moody knelt down next to him, moving some of that smoky hair out of the way to see that his scar was ablaze like emerald lightning. This could not be good.

That was when Dumbledore walked into the room with a swish of his enchanting robes. He looked down at Harry with sad blue eyes that were drowned with misery.

"The curse is slowly consuming him." He said, having Moody pick the boy up. "It is feeding on his pain, heartache, and his thirst for vengeance."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Tonks asked from the door, concern written all over her pretty features.

Dumbledore turned away from Harry to look at her. "He was kissed by a Beansidhe."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Two

Hermione made her way into the common room with a good book in hand that she could not wait to start reading on. She walked over to a chair that was in the corner, suddenly stopping when she noticed a lonely figure sitting on the sofa in front of the glowing fireplace.

"Harry?"

He turned around and looked at her. She noticed that he did not have his glasses on, and she almost did not even recognize him. He looked so different without them. Were those tears gleaming in the firelight?

He gave her a big fake smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She said, walking over to take a seat next to him.

He put his glasses back on, taking notice of the big book in her arms. "Are you actually studying this late at night? Tomorrow is Saturday, you know."

She shook her head. "This would be a romance novel, Harry."

He gawked. "Say what?"

She rolled her eyes and handed it to him. He took it from her and looked at the cover. The title said, _The Banshee's Kiss._

He looked back up at her. "What's it about?"

Hermione blushed. "A romantic tale of true love that is doomed from the moment the two lover's first kiss."

Harry made a face and handed it back to her. "Why would you want to read something that is so sad?"

She sat the tragic tale aside and looked him over. He still looked like Harry, but something has changed. His eyes seemed so distant. Perhaps she really should stop slapping him upside the head so much. She has probably rattled something loose.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked and quickly put his hand to his forehead. "Don't answer that."

She snorted. He really was cute. "I was just wondering why you are sitting down here all alone?"

He looked back at the warm glow of the fire and sighed. "I just wanted to spend some time alone."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong Harry? You seem so distant all of a sudden? Did something happen the other day?"

Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes. Cedric had sent him an owl during dinner and wanted to hang out with him at the lake again tomorrow. It was supposed to be warm and sunny all day, too.

He could still see Cedric ducking the rock that the giant squid had thrown back at him. It had been one of the funniest things he had ever seen. He actually swore that the squid shook a tentacle at Cedric as if to say, "You darn whippersnappers!"

That had been so much fun. He had had a lot of fun with Cedric the other day. He wanted to have fun with him again tomorrow, too.

Hermione touched his arm and it brought him out of reverie. She noticed that his face was really red, too. Was he coming down with a cold?

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him in concern, feeling his forehead with the back of her palm. "You're really red in the face."

"I'm fine." He said, leaning back. "And we seem to be avoiding each others questions, huh?"

She laughed and he decided to tell her.

"I pass out whenever those damned dementors come anywhere near me, I hear my mom screaming for Voldemort to stop before I hit the ground, I have a psychotic murderer after me, and I lost my broom."

Hermione blinked.

He could not help but shake his head. That was only the tip of the titanic iceberg that was looming under the frigid depths. There was something even scarier than Voldemort's panties hounding him.

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Prince of Gryffindor, The Light Which Shines In The Darkness, might be…gay.

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Hermione took a hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be okay, Harry. I'm here and Ron's here, too…when he's not sleeping. You do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Harry gave her a big smile that almost reached his emerald orbs. "Thanks, Hermione."

She gave him a big hug and watched him go up to his room. She picked up her book, made herself nice and comfortable, opened up the cover to the first page, and then frowned.

"Damn! I forgot my tissues!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cedric was sitting on the _nice boulder, _tossing some little stones he had collected on the way down from the castle into the water. Each one made a tiny little _plop _when it hit the surface.

He had thought that he was not going to be able to get away from Cho and all the other people who were always crowding around him. Cho was nice, and she was a really good friend to him. She kept his _secret. _It was all the other people that got on his nerves. He treasured Moaning Myrtle's friendship above theirs. At least she was always honest with her feelings and intentions. She really was a tragic little ghost and he could not help but befriend her. She always helped him when he wanted to sneak away.

He looked down at his open palm and smiled. There was a neat little rock there and it had a perfect hole in it. It looked to be made from the remains of some tiny aquatic creature. He really couldn't think of the name, so he put it in one of his pockets for safekeeping.

He heard a soft hello come from behind him and he turned around to see that it was Harry. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green t-shirt that really made his emerald eyes glow.

"Hi!" Cedric said with excitement, admiring him. He began to wonder how nice Harry would look in clothing that actually hugged his lithe frame like a glove. "You look just like a handsome muggle."

Harry blushed and scratched his head. "Thanks, I think."

He suddenly froze on the spot. _Did he just call me handsome?_

"I'm glad that you were able to make it." Cedric told him, scooting over to make room for his guest. "I was starting to think that you were going to stand a powerful wizard up."

Harry laughed a little nervously as he took a seat next to him. There was that delightful scent again.

"You're going to have to tell me what your cologne is called and where I can get me some, Cedric."

Cedric nodded, telling him that he would bring him some the next time they hung out. He absolutely adored Harry's smile. He looked back out over the waters and cringed with excitement. Nobody else in the whole school had been able to smell it but Harry. His True Love Oil had worked. Only his true love would be able to smell the magical aroma. He was definitely going to have to owl his mother now.

"I'm going to have to see if Professor Sprout will let me have some night blooming jasmine." Harry told him. "And hang it somewhere in my room."

Cedric was so excited. He could not seem to take his eyes off the beautiful young man that was sitting right next to him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Cedric told him.

"So," Harry asked, "What do you want to do?"

Cedric put on the mimic of a thoughtful expression. It made Harry laugh.

What could the two of them do? He did not want to be bothered by other people right now. He was simply too excited.

"Walk with me, Harry?"

Harry looked back up at his smiling face and nodded. "Okay."

The two young men walked along the rocky shore together, asking each other all manner of questions about each other's life. They must have asked each other a hundred questions because the dinner bell was gonging. The two of them had spent the entire day together.

The two of them had found out that they had a ton of likes and dislikes in common. They now knew each other's favorite color, food, drink, sky, flower, gemstone, and even a few dirty little secrets. How those even came out of the dark, neither one knows. It just happened.

"One more question." Cedric said, picking up another little rock that had a hole in it, adding it to his growing collection.

"Okay." Harry said, stopping to look at him. "Ask away."

"It might sound a little odd." Cedric warned. "So, don't freak out."

Harry chuckled. "Just ask it already. I'm hungry."

Cedric nodded. "You've finally discovered you're true love but your true love turns out to be a guy. What would you do, Harry?"

Harry blinked. His face was turning red. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? Was Cedric playing with him? Had he been playing with him all along? Did someone put him up to this?

He looked around to see if he could see anybody watching the two of them. Well, he knew how to play back, too.

"Oh, that's easy." Harry smiled a little coldly. "I'd find a spell and make him grow tits and a vagina."

Cedric took half a step back because of the sharp venom in that cool voice. "You would?"

"I don't like being made fun of." Harry said, turning to walk away. "But at least you have the rocks to do it to my face and to do it alone as well."

Cedric looked at the tiny little rocks in his hand and frowned. This had all somehow gone horribly wrong.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled after him. "Wait!"

"No, it's okay!" Harry waved over his shoulder, not even looking back at him. "I should have known better that to think someone like you would actually want to be my friend! Ha, ha! Looks like the jokes on me!"

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks and spun around to look back at him. "And to answer your question honestly, Diggory, it doesn't matter what gender my true love might happen to be! Love is love! If my true love happens to be a guy, I'd wrap my arms around him and never let go!"

Cedric just stood there open mouthed, watching Harry storm away. He swore those green eyes had blazed with a cold fire.

He looked at the rocks in his hands and tightly closed his fists around them. He was so going to fix this.

Harry could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Why would Cedric Diggory, the handsome heartthrob, want to be his friend? In that tiny little moment, he hated people.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Present**

Dumbledore was sitting at Harry's bedside, finding that he could not take his eyes off that heartbreakingly beautiful face. His skin was so white it seemed to glow like mother of pearl. His smoky black hair was coiling and curling around his haunting face like serpents. That lightning bolt scar on his forehead kept glowing with a blazing emerald light.

How had he not been able to see this coming? He was so stupid to think that Harry would be okay after what had happened to Cedric Diggory.

A banshee's cry was one that was foretelling the death of a loved one. The cry of the Beansidhe could literally strike a person dead. It was a lot like the cry of a mandrake, only a lot messier.

The Dursley's had been lucky. The curse had not yet consumed Harry. If it had, well, their brains would have been splattered all over that pretty white carpet.

"How is my godson?" A cool voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Dumbledore turned his wet blue eyes away from Harry to glance at Sirius Black. "He will soon come out of it, Sirius. How his manor will be, I do not know."

Sirius went to his godson's side, kneeling down, holding a slender moonlit hand. "How did this happen to him?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not know, my friend."

"You said that a beansidhe kissed him." A soft voice came from the doorway, causing both men to turn around to see that it was Tonks.

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry must have been kissed by one of these ancient creatures sometime after Cedric Diggory's death."

"I don't understand." Sirius said. "How could this boy's death affect Harry so much? Did they know each other that well?"

Hermione stepped into the light. "They were lovers, Sirius."

Ron came in right beside her, "Soulmates."

Sirius looked straight at Dumbledore. "And you knew this?"

The old, yet powerful wizard nodded his head.

"Cedric?" Harry softly called out in his sleep. His voice was so airy, soft, and melodious. It was beautiful. "I will walk with you."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

I just found out that Dumbledore is gay. I absolutely love it! JK is GODDESS! I'm also going to add this little fun thing my friend and I did last night. This chapter really depressed me, and I needed some cheering up. Don't get mad, it's just for fun. Rita Skeeter is interviewing Dumbledore on the Wizard Carpet.

Rita: And don't you simply look flaming hot today, Dumbledore. Who are you wearing?

Dumbledore: Fawkes, of course.

Rita: Into beastiality now, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: (chuckles) I thought it would get Gellert's attention. (blue eyes twinkle) He never pays attention to me anymore, since I whooped his butt, way back when.

Rita: (cracks the heck up) Just how big is your wand, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Big enough to tame that old dark wizard who won't even speak to me anymore. I bet he misses it. (winks) I cast a wicked spell, Rita.

Rita: (snorts) Oh, I bet you do.

Dumbledore: (chuckles)

Rita: Was it hard dragging young Harry out of the closet?

Dumbledore: (dramatic eye roll) Oh, it was the most difficult part of the war. I almost thought he was going to stay in there forever, and marry that little Weasley girl, and grow up and have lots of poorly named children.

Rita: I would cock an eyebrow at that, Dumbledore, but my face is too frozen by all the enchantalox I inject into it daily.

Dumbledore: But thankfully, due to some coincidental time travel, which I had nothing to do with, he ended up in 1883, when I was a seventh year, and, well, I couldn't possibly tell you the rest.

Rita: (snorts and holds out hand) Can you loan me some money?

Dumbledore: (cocks shapely white brow) How much you need?

Rita: (Looks at him) I need about t'ree fitty.

Dumbledore: (nostrils flare) You gosh darned lake squid! I knew you weren't the real Rita Skeeter! (takes Harry in a sack and runs away)

Harry: (peeks out and throws up his arms) Oh, it was scary!

I feel better now.


	4. Chapter Three

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Three

Harry was in his room, sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the setting sun. They sky was all ablaze with scarlet and orange hues. It was so pretty. All the fiery colors reminded him of Fawkes.

Peter Pettigrew turned out to be alive and was the rat that sold his parent's out to Voldemort. He wished now that Crookshanks had eaten that fat, rat bastard. Why, the very nerve of that trash living in his room as Ron's pet for two years seriously pissed him off. He was so going to buy some rattraps and set them all over the place in case that sniveling little bitch came sneaking about again.

Snape was such a master screw up. That slimy git was always screwing up something or other. It had been hilarious when Hermione sent him on a crash course with a wall. She was still mortified.

Professor Lupin was a real werewolf. Now Harry understood why the boggart had turned into a shiny sphere of silver light for the man. He actually went all furry and howled at the moon when he wasn't tearing out some poor bloke's intestines. He really hoped that Professor Lupin never really gotten the chance to do that.

Hermione and he had actually gone back in time, using a Time-Turner. That had really explained to him how she was able to be at all her classes at the exact same time as all the others. That had to be a lot of work. No wonder she had snapped at Snape and sent him crashing into a wall in the Shrieking Shack.

The two of them had been able to save Buckbeak, who is a hippogriff, who was condemned to death because of that sniveling pussy, Draco Malfoy. Oh, Hermione broke his nose with her fist, too. She sent that little bitch running with his snaky tail between his legs.

They then managed to free Sirius Black, who was not a psychotic murderer at all. He is actually Harry's loving godfather, who has flown off into hiding on the back of Buckbeak.

Harry rested his head against the cool glass. His life was so fucked up. He needed a vacation from his life. Maybe he could snatch that Time-Turner and take a little break somewhere in time. Oh, even better, he could go back in time and drown Tom Riddle while he's bathing. Wow, wouldn't that be entertaining?

He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no doubt that Dumbledore had it locked up tight somewhere he couldn't get to. That kind of magic seemed too powerful to mess around with.

It would all be so easy if he had it. He could _borrow_ the Knight Bus from Stan and run Tom over with it. He would then back up, just to be polite, and make sure that he got the job done.

"What on earth are you cackling about over there, Harry?" Ron asked, cocking a brow, arms folded against his chest. "You sound just like Hermione when she's plotting to get the best study section in the library."

Harry turned to look at him with a big smile on his face. "I was just picturing myself at the wheel of the Knight Bus, running Voldemort down with it."

Ron's jaw dropped and he just gawked at his best friend, who was smiling like a maniac. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded. "It'll be fun."

Ron picked his jaw up off the floor and put it back in place. He just shook his head. "I can actually see that in my head, too."

Harry laughed. "We need to start packing."

"Aren't you going to go get something to eat?" Ron asked him, walking over to his dresser.

Harry nodded and then asked, "Do you want me to bring you anything back while I'm down there?"

Ron shook his head. "I've already eaten. Hermione snatched some food earlier and is off somewhere doing gods only knows what."

Harry smiled at his friend, got to his feet, and left the room.

Ron watched him leave and frowned. He knew that Harry was hiding behind laughter and big smiles. He knew that Harry had wanted that brilliant white stag to be his father's patronus sent to protect him.

He looked over the photo of Lily and James Potter that was on Harry's desk. He picked it up and smiled back at them. The two of them were watching over Harry. He just knew they were.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cedric was sitting at his desk with his head resting on a blank piece of parchment that was about to be his sixteenth letter to Harry. He was twirling a purple and green quill around and sighed. No matter how many letters he had sent to Harry, his owl would always return them to him unopened. Well, he was not the kind of guy who simply gave up on true love.

He started writing his letter. It was short, sweet, and to the point. He summoned his owl.

"Take this to Harry." He said, giving it the letter. "Hoot him until he reads it, okay?"

The owl hooted and flew out the open window. He sighed, only to moan when his stomach growled. He was so hungry. Where the heck was Cho?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry made his way down towards the Great Hall, only to freeze on the bottom step. He growled when he saw that black owl flying at him again. How many letters was that jerk going to send him? What did it take to get through to that mean prick?

"I don't want it!" He snarled, waving his hands around in front of his face. "Go away! Tell him to go jump in the lake!"

The solid black owl hooted at him.

"You know perfectly well who!" Harry fumed, as the owl fluttered around his face. He hissed at it and took off running towards the Great Hall.

"I don't want it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, failing to see a surprised looking Cedric and Cho as he ran by them with the owl right behind him.

Cho made a face, pointing at the funny third year. "Are you sure he is worth all this moaning, moping, and groaning, Ced?"

Cedric's tiny frown turned upside down, and he nodded. Cho rolled her eyes.

"I take it that you would like for me to bring you some food, huh?"

Cedric blushed. "You don't mind?"

He poked his head around the corner to see that some of the students were watching and pointing at Harry who was slinging spells at the pestering owl. Professor Dumbledore looked amused as all get out from his seat, and Professor Snape simply looked ill.

Cho put a hand on his shoulder. "He is very cute…and he is funny."

Cedric's smile got bigger. "You think so?"

She waved him off and walked into the Great Hall. She could not help but smile as she watched Harry fuss over the owl. He was swiping at it to no avail.

He finally just gave up and fell into a seat with a huff. There was no way he could win against such a formidable opponent. It had him burning in a rage.

He fended off a hundred dementors (which was simply sheer luck), kicked that rat bastard's ass (which was mostly Remus and Sirius), and freed his godfather (which was mostly Hermione's doing). Why the hell could he not fend off this simple little hooter?

He just glared at those big amber eyes and hooted at it for the meanness of it. _I'll get you, my hooter! And your sexy boy, too!_

The owl hopped forward, dropped the letter on his sliver plate, gave a little hoot, and fluttered up into the air, where it hovered. He just sighed.

"What?" He asked in annoyance. "Are you just going to fly around until I open it?"

The owl hooted.

A shadow was suddenly looming over him and he saw that it was Cho. She leaned across the table and grinned at him. It was not a pleasant grin either.

"Open that letter." She commanded in a cool tone. "And I won't bite your pretty little head off."

Harry made a face. What the hell did she know about this? Just who the hell does she think she is? Oh, he was pissed now! _Wait! Did she call me pretty?_

He picked up the letter, got to his feet, snatched up a honey glazed roll, took a big bite out of it right in her face, and strolled away with a sharp hiss of his robes.

She put a hand to her mouth and giggled. The owl fluttered down to rest on her shoulder, hooting in glee.

"You're telling me." She laughed, going to gather a big plate of her and Cedric's favorite foods. "Why do all the good ones have to be gay?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was doing his best to try and stay calm. He was so mad, he couldn't stand it. What the hell did Cedric want with him? They didn't know each other. He thought they were starting to, but that was blown out of the water when Cedric asked that mean question. He just knew someone put him up to it, too. Why else would Cedric ask such a question?

He looked at the letter in his hand and was just about to tear it to shreds when a dark shape fluttered above him. It was that damn owl again.

"What are you going to do?" Harry yelled up at it. "Harass me until I open it!"

A soft hoot was his answer.

He looked at the letter. _Why me?_

He opened it up and started to read it.

_Harry,_

_Please come and see me. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I want to try and explain why I asked that question. I didn't mean to make you so mad. Please read this letter. I really do want to be your friend. We have so much in common and I __**really **__like you, too. Just give me the chance to explain. I'll even let you hex me if I piss you off. I promise! Please come and see me at the Quidditch field at 10 o'clock. Oh, dress warm, too. It's going to be chilly out._

_Cedric_

He must have stood there and read the damned thing over twenty times before he realized he was doing it. He just gazed at the pretty handwriting. Was this for real? If this was some kind of mean trick, he was going to hex him good.

He folded the letter up, put it back in its envelope, and tucked it into his robe for safekeeping. He jumped when the clock started ringing. It was 9 o'clock. He had to go get ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cedric was a nervous wreck. What if Harry didn't show up? Oh, what if he did? What was he going to do?

This should be easy. Harry told him that if his true love was a guy, he would wrap his arms around him, and never let go.

There was no way he could just come right out and tell Harry that they were meant for each other. That would send the beautiful young man running…probably blindly into the Forbidden Forest. Oh, but if that did happen, and Harry got into some serious trouble, he could be the white knight that saves him.

He shook his head. Harry would probably just burn the whole forest down, trying to throw a hex at him. He heard all the rumors from the other houses at how powerful Harry was when he got mad. There were two new rumors going around about how he had broken Draco's nose and sent Snape flying into a wall.

Maybe he should be afraid if Harry showed up. Harry would probably snap and kick his ass if he said one thing out of line.

"Hi." A small voice came from behind him.

He must have jumped ten feet in the air. He spun around with his wand whipped out, sparks shooting from the tip.

Harry cocked his head to the side, pulling out his own wand, voice icy. "Are we going to duel now?"

Cedric instantly lowered his wand, blushing. The smaller boy had scared the hell out of him.

"No." Cedric said, putting his wand away. "You just frightened me."

Harry cocked a brow, lowering his wand. "Am I that scary, Cedric?"

He didn't know how to answer that because he was scared to death right now. He didn't want to make Harry mad, and risk losing the chance to set things right.

_What am I going to do? Why is my heart racing like this? Wow, his eyes are so green right now. They look like emerald jewels. _

"I'm sorry." He said, lowering his head. "I didn't mean to make you so mad, Harry. I just wanted to know you better."

Harry sniffed. "That really wasn't a smart question to ask someone you hardly know, Cedric."

Cedric nodded. "You're right."

Harry crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Why did you ask me that question anyway?"

Cedric bit his bottom lip. "Would you answer a little question for me first?"

Harry took a step towards him. "Okay."

Cedric looked into his face and almost gasped. It was so breathtaking in the moonlight. He wanted to touch those pale cheeks that reminded him of smooth porcelain.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. "Did you mean it when you said that you wouldn't care if your true love was a guy?"

Harry just looked up into those smoky gray eyes. "I meant it. Why?"

Just then Harry's eyes widened in shock. _We have so much in common and I __**really **__like you, too._ He had to take a step back. What did Cedric mean by that?

"I like you, Harry." He said softly. "Can't we be friends?"

Harry turned his face to the side and looked down at the sparkling grass that was all aglow from the moonlight. Cedric was so handsome, smart, and really strong looking. Why would he want to be his friend? This was all so fishy.

"Why do you like me? Is it because of my scar? Is it because everybody knows my name?"

Cedric shook his head. "You're a really good seeker, we have tons in common, you're smart, funny, and you're really good looking, too."

Harry's eyes widened and Cedric's face turned redder than a cherry.

Cedric threw up his hands, "I'm sorry."

Harry started to laugh and Cedric just looked at him.

"You're crazy." Harry said, shaking his head. "That's just all there is to it."

Cedric frowned. "Why am I crazy?"

Harry snorted. "Only a crazy person would think me good looking, Cedric."

Cedric just stood there and watched Harry walk over to sit down on a bench. He followed him over and took a seat next to him.

"Where are they hiding at, Cedric?" Harry asked.

Cedric looked down at him, "Where are who hiding, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him. "The people who are going to jump out and laugh at me any minute now for believing that someone like you would actually want to be friends with someone like me."

Cedric gently gripped his shoulder. "You would really think that I would do something like that to you, Harry?"

Harry laughed. "I don't know you. You're popular, like Malfoy. Why not make fun of the stupid _scarhead_?"

Cedric let him go and Harry got to his feet. He walked a few paces away and just stood there in the moonlight. A chilly wind began to blow.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you Harry?"

Harry spun around so fast that Cedric thought that it was instant. Were those tears in his eyes?

"People have been trying to kill me and stab me in the back ever since I came to this fantastic place! All the rumors, all the mean words! Most of its not even true! If all you've ever known is hate, lies, and sheer cruelty, you'd be just like me!"

He took a step back. He had not meant to explode like that. Now they were all really going to have something to laugh at. Not only is scarhead gay, he's an emotional nutcase, too.

Cedric got to his feet. "I'm the only one that's here with you, Harry. Nobody is going to jump out and go, aha!"

Harry turned away from him. "They're just waiting for the right moment."

Cedric walked right up behind him and put his arms around him. He didn't know what made him so brave all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" Harry gasped, stiffing in the warm, solid embrace.

"Nobody is going to jump out at you." Cedric said. "I'm your friend, Harry. I'm not ever going to do anything to hurt you."

Harry started shaking. "Why are you doing this to me, Cedric?"

"I'm not doing anything to you." He said, pulling him closer. "I just want you to see that I'm sorry and that I'm here for you…if you want me."

Harry just stood there, letting the bigger boy hold him like that. So many thoughts and ideas were running through his mind. Was he telling the truth? What was this feeling?

"You smell good." Harry said.

"Thanks." Cedric said. "I brought you some, too."

Harry turned around and Cedric pulled back. "Did you really?"

Cedric nodded and pulled out a pretty little crystal bottle with a pretty crystal cork. He handed it to Harry with a smile.

Harry took it and just looked at the pretty bottle. He pulled the cork out and sniffed the great aroma. "Thank you."

"Oh!" Cedric said, reaching back into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "I made this bracelet for you, too. I think it's what muggles call a _friendship bracelet_."

He slipped it onto Harry's wrist and smiled.

"These are those little rocks you were collecting that day." Harry said, as he looked it over. "You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

Cedric nodded. "Why else would I be so persistent?"

Harry laughed. "I thought your owl was going to peck my eyes out if I didn't open your letter."

He did not mention Cho. He did not want to start something. Wait! He had totally forgotten about Cho. What did she have to do with this? Why had she told him to open that letter? Was she out here watching all this?

"Since you told me that you didn't care if your soul mate was a guy, Harry…I might as well just tell you something I've kept hidden. Only one other person in the whole world knows about it, and she's my best friend."

Harry looked up at him. "Would that be Cho?"

Cedric's jaw dropped, and he nodded. "Yes."

"Well, since you just held me like a lover would." Harry said, admiring his bracelet. "I would have to guess that your secret is that you're gay."

Cedric just watched Harry sniff the True Love Oil.

"Still think somebody is going to jump out and go, aha, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "Cho might."

Cedric scratched his head. "Then I guess you can hex me for lying then."

Harry suddenly blushed.

"What?" Cedric asked in concern. "Are you cold?"

"I was just wondering." He said, putting the cologne away, and playing with his bracelet, nervously. "Do you like, umm, hmm, me…in _that _way?"

_Here's your chance, Cedric! Take it!_

"Would it be weird if I said yes?" Cedric asked him in a small voice.

Both of them were blushing furiously.

"I'm thirteen and you're sixteen." Harry said. "And, well, wow, I'm just, umm, and I'm just really confused right now."

Cedric suddenly reached out and poked him on the tip of his nose. "Can I just hold you, Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded. This was so weird, and he really liked it. If this did turn out to be some kind of mean trick, he was going to go straight to Voldemort and demand him to personally teach him the killing curse.

Cedric held Harry in his arms and smiled up at the moon. "Will you write to me this summer?"

Harry breathed in his scent. "I will, but only if you promise to write me back."

Cedric pulled him even closer. "Okay."

Harry laughed and squeezed him. "What's your favorite kind of moon?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Present**

He slowly opened his eyes and ever so carefully sat up in the soft bed that he was lying in. The sheets were all white and he took his surroundings. Was this the hospital wing at Hogwarts?

The light of candle flames illuminated the soft darkness all around him. It was night out and the moon was high in the sky.

"Hello?" He called out in a soft voice that he didn't recognize as he got to his bare feet.

He looked around and started to walk towards the door. Was this Hogwarts? How did he get here? Why was he here? Did something happen?

He opened the door and called out, "Hello!"

His musical voice echoed all around him. It was so beautiful. Something was definitely wrong. This was not Harry James Potter's voice.

He heard a noise behind him and he spun around to see that it was Madam Pomfrey walking in from a door that just appeared from out of no where. She looked to be carrying a tray full with all manner of things.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"Oh my goodness, you're awake." She said in surprise, and quickly set the tray down. "Get back to bed this instant, Mr. Potter. I have to go and call the Headmaster."

"What happened to me?" He asked. "How did I get here? What's wrong with my voice?"

She stalked towards him with a stern look on her face. "Get back in that bed this instant, Mr. Potter."

He frowned and walked back towards the bed.

She stood there and watched him for a moment. She had never felt so sorry for anyone in her whole life. Her heart just seemed to ache for him.

She could not help but stare at him. His flawless white skin was glowing like a pale silver moon, his eyes looked like molten green jewels, and his hair curled and glowed like glossy onyx smoke. The scar was still there, and it was no longer an angry acidic green either.

"It will be a moment, Mr. Potter." She said, tearing her eyes away from his sharp beauty, hurrying off.

He got back into the covers and lied down. He hated being in this place.

He fought but his eyes drifted over to the corner where another bed was. It was there that they had placed Cedric's body. He could still see the ghost of his form lying there with a white sheet over him.

He forced himself to look away. He did not want to cry. He did not want to cry again. Would the tears never stop? They stung his eyes and they burned his cheeks. The heartache was like poison and it burned through his veins like ice.

"Harry!" A happy voice called out. "You're awake!"

He looked up to see that it was Ron and Hermione running in. Oh, how he wanted to smash their smiling faces in. Why did they deserve to be so happy? He knew he should not be thinking that, but he didn't care.

"Hi." He said, looking down at his glowing white arms and hands.

_What the hell?_

"Harry." A soft voice said and he looked up to see that it was Dumbledore.

Those beautiful glowing white hands suddenly grew into extremely long, razor sharp, silver talons.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	5. Chapter Four

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Four

A bright flash of acid green light filled Harry's dream and his emerald eyes snapped open in fright. He sat straight up, drenched in a cold sweat, looking around his small bedroom, still hearing that high, raspy voice.

_Avada Kedavra!_

His scar felt as if it were on fire, causing him to shiver. What had he been dreaming about? His scar only hurt when Voldemort was near. He tried to think.

There had been a room with just enough light coming from the burning log in the fireplace. He swore that bastard, Peter Pettigrew, had been there as well.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Voldemort had been there as well. There was no mistaking that scary voice. He had been the tiny figure in the chair when it turned around.

He opened his eyes again, frowning. Not matter how hard he tried he could not remember what that murdering snake had looked like. It really pissed him off.

_Now I can't even sleep because of that bastard! Why does he have to haunt my every shadow? Doesn't he have anything better to do?_

The sun was starting to rise and he was thankful that his snooty relatives were still sleeping. What was today? Oh, it was Saturday.

He got to his feet and softly crept over to remove his floorboard. It was here that he kept all of his treasured letters and other belongings that meant so much to him.

He forgot all about his bad dream as he picked up the three letters he had received from Cedric so far this summer. They were mostly about how his summer was going, asking him more questions, asking how he was, wishing him well, and hoping to see him soon.

Each one of the letters had been sprayed with the scent of jasmine. He gazed down at the tiny crystal bottle as he sniffed the scented parchment. He absolutely loved the smell. It was so…Cedric.

He closed his eyes, imagining that Cedric was holding him like he had that night before they had to return home for the summer. That was when a frown crossed his face. All that time wasted because of his mistrust. He could have spent all that time with Cedric getting to know him better.

He picked up the bracelet that Cedric had given him, putting it on. It was such a simple little thing and he loved it all the more because of it.

He put the letters back, sliding the board back into place. "I won't make that mistake this year."

He got back to his feet and silently walked over to look out his window. Maybe he would get another letter from Cedric today. The thought of it made him smile. He loved reading Cedric's letters.

He squint his eyes when the scar started to slightly sting again, and put his hand to it. He knew he could not tell Ron or Hermione. They would flip out and tell him to run to Dumbledore. He did not want to be a bother.

He quickly looked down at the empty street outside. Was Voldemort here, in Privet Drive? The mere thought of a dark wizard lord being here made him laugh. Nobody in their right mind should ever want to come to this boring place. Oh! That's right! How could he be so silly? Voldemort wasn't in his right mind.

That made him nervous. What if the Dark Lord was here, slithering about, sniffing him out? Just the thought of that made his skin crawl with utter disgust.

He decided to write Sirius a letter, telling him how he was, asking how he was doing, hoping all was well, telling him to tell Buckbeak hi for him, and maybe even mention his scar. He got right to that. With a satisfied smile, he looked it over, signed his name, and folded it up. Now if Hedwig would hurry up get back from hunting, he could owl it.

With a yawn, he opened the window for Hedwig, walked over to his dresser, put on some clothes, stuck his tongue out at his reflection in the mirror, said a small prayer to whatever god up in the sky or down below that gave a damn, and went down to breakfast.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Breakfast was just as normal as ever. His daily dose of degrading began right on the dot, and he got an already opened letter thrown in his face. It had quite a few stamps on it, too.

His uncle looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Well, if he kept eating the way he did, packing on those pounds like that, he was going to.

Harry just shook his head. No god would be that kind.

"Well, open it!" His Aunt Petunia snarled, buttering her toast.

Harry quickly did so. It turned out to be a letter from Mrs. Weasley, inviting him to the Quidditch World Cup, and to spend the rest of the summer with her family.

Vernon finally popped. "What the bloody hell is Quidditch?"

"It is a sport, Uncle Vernon." Harry told him in a calm voice. "It is kind of like the football that you and Dudley watch on the television."

Okay…that was a lie…but who the hell cares?

Vernon took a deep breath and Petunia made a face. "Eat your vegetables, Dudley."

"May I go?" Harry asked, enjoying his cousin's torment. The fat cow was on a diet. It made his blood run cold with joy. Unlike his bloated cousin, he was use to this rabbit food.

"If it will get you out of my face," Vernon snarled.

He did not want to do anything to piss the brat's godfather off. He could only imagine the chaos that would cause him and his family. And besides all that, what on earth would the neighbors think?

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, politely excusing himself from the table, and left the kitchen. He had to go and immediately write Ron back.

The moment he entered his room, he let out a surprised yelp when a small ball of feathers smacked into his head. A letter fell at his feet, and a tiny owl was fluttering around his head, hooting.

He picked up the letter, quickly recognizing Ron's sloppy writing. He opened it up and smiled. They were going to come tomorrow at five o'clock to pick him up. He was practically jumping up and down with joy. This was so exciting.

"Pig, huh?" He asked, smiling up at the exited little owl, and went to write a quick response back to Ron.

"Here, Pig." Harry said, giving him a tiny piece of parchment. "Will you take this back to Ron for me?"

The owl hooted, snatched it from him, circled around his head, and darted out the window. He snorted. Why couldn't Hedwig be that excited about delivering mail? 

He quickly added a little side note to Sirius' letter, explaining to him that he would be spending the rest of the summer at Ron's, and going to the World Cup. That made him decide to write to Cedric, too.

_Dear Cedric,_

_I know I just sent you a letter, but some new stuff is going on. The Weasley family has kindly invited me to the World Cup and I will be spending the rest of my summer vacation with them._

_I hope all is well, take care, and I miss talking with you in person._

_Harry_

He looked it over and nodded. A hoot came from the window, causing him to turn around.

"I'm glad you're back." He said, getting up, walking over to her. "I have some evil bidding for you to bid out to the masses."

Hedwig nipped his hand, making him chuckle. "I'm only kidding. I'm going to be at Ron's when you get done, okay?"

He tied the letters to her, and he watched her take to the sky. He could not wait until tomorrow. This was going to be so exciting.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Everything was a complete and total blur after the Weasley's had showed up to fetch him away from his wicked relatives. Harry was standing in the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley's arms wrapped around him, squeezing the life from his bones, and yelling her head off at the twins.

The two of them had given Dudley some kind of candy to eat, causing his tongue to swell and hang out of his mouth. It had to be one of the funniest things he had ever seen in his life. Dudley had been running around in circles, tripping on his tongue, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon chasing after him. The whole incident was up there right along with Cedric getting a rock thrown at him by the giant squid.

"No offense, Harry." Arthur Weasley said, walking out of the fireplace in a huff, "But there is something not right with your relatives."

Harry nodded his head right along with him. "You don't have to tell me."

Molly Weasley then passed him onto Hermione who magically pounced on him from out of nowhere. He was so happy to see her.

Mr. Weasley hauled out his trunks and had them float from the room. "They'll be in Ron's room, Harry."

"Bill and Charlie are out in the yard setting up for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you all go have some fun?"

Fred and George made a move to a bolt from the room but Mrs. Weasley froze them in place. "Not you two! Oh, no! We're going to have a little chat."

"Run you guys!" Fred moaned in despair.

"Save yourselves!" George cried in horror.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. She had had enough of there Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Come on," Ron said, leading Harry and Hermione away from all the drama.

"Will you all be silent?" A loud voice shrieked from the top of the stairs. "How can I get this report done with this ruckus?"

"Stuff it, Percy!" Ron yelled up at him. "Got back to playing with your smelly fertilizer the ministry sent you from wherever!"

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, only to jump when a door slammed really hard.

Ron sighed as he led them out to the yard. "He's been such an ass, you guys."

Harry started laughing. Crookshanks was chasing a gnome. The little man was cursing up a storm, too.

A loud bang went off and he turned to see two other redheads. They had to be Bill and Charlie.

Bill worked at the Wizard's bank, Gringotts, and Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. He could not help but stare at the two of them.

Charlie was good looking and Bill just looked plain hot. He touched his bracelet and smiled. Cedric outshone the both of them in the looks department.

"Harry Potter?" Bill asked in a pleasant voice, walking over to shake his had. "Ron never shuts up about you."

Harry blushed and shook the bigger man's hand. "Nice things, I hope?"

Ron made a face. "Always, Harry."

Charlie snorted. His hands were slightly bigger and rougher feeling compared to Bill's. "He goes on about you as if the two of you were a married couple, Harry."

Harry started laughing. Ron's face became as red as his hair.

He jumped his older brother. "You jerk!"

Hermione smiled at them and picked her kitty up. She wondered where Harry had gotten the pretty bracelet at. He kept playing with it.

"How about a game of Quidditch, you guys?" George yelled, running out.

"We've escaped the Red Dragon Lady!" Fred laughed, following right behind his twin. Mrs. Weasley hated it when they called her that. She was a sweetheart. Everyone said so.

Harry nodded.

Ron and Charlie looked up from the ground where they were wrestling.

"I'm going to go read a nice book." Hermione said, walking past Ginny, giving her a smile.

"Hi." Harry said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The pretty redheaded girl said. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm about the same." He said.

"Last one to the field is a rotten dragon's egg!" Fred shouted.

Harry watched everybody race off and Ginny punched him in the shoulder, playfully. "Better go, rotten dragon egg."

"You're not coming?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I have some homework to do."

He nodded. "I'll see you later then."

She waved him off. "Okay."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Harry yelled, racing off after the five of them.

"Better hurry, Pretty Boy!" Charlie yelled. "I want to see just how fast you can fly!"

Ginny laughed when Harry nearly stumbled and fell.

She watched him run off and sighed. He was so enigmatic and his eyes were so bewitching. She was furious with him, but she could not help but forgive him. He was just the type of person you couldn't stay mad at for long.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ron was downstairs with Hermione in the kitchen. She was helping him with an essay that would be due for Professor Snape's class at the beginning of term. The ass just gave them homework because he could. Harry had gotten all of his homework done.

Harry had the bedroom to himself for a little while and he was going through some of his things. He came to the pretty crystal bottle of cologne and smiled.

"That's really pretty." A soft voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see that it was Ginny who had stepped into the room. She walked over and took a seat beside him.

She held her smaller hand. "May I?"

He handed her the bottle. "It smells really good."

She pulled the crystal cork out and sniffed at it. She looked up at him with a puzzled face. "Really, because I don't smell anything, Harry."

He laughed. "You're funny. I can smell it from here, Ginny. I love it."

She shook her head, putting the cork back in it. "I couldn't smell a thing."

He made a face, taking it from her when she handed it back. "You're telling me you can't smell the jasmine?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He cocked his head. "Why is it that I can smell it and you can't?"

"Smell what, Harry?" Another voice asked.

It was Hermione.

She walked in. "Bill had to take over for me. I was losing patience."

Ginny giggled and Harry handed the bottle to Hermione. "Smell it."

She did so and the two of them looked at her with big eyes.

"Well?" Harry asked. "What do you smell?"

"Not a thing." She said.

"Harry says that it smells like jasmine." Ginny told her.

"I can smell it and you two can't for some reason." He said. "What's the point in having something that nobody else can smell?"

"Where did you get it at?" Hermione asked.

Ginny lowered her head and Harry said, "A friend gave it to me."

Hermione sniffed the crystal clear contents again. "I smell nothing."

"How odd is that?" Harry asked, tapping his bottom lip with a finger. Why would Cedric make it so that nobody else but he could smell it?

Hermione put the cork back in, and handed it back to Harry. "May I ask who this friend is?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. Should he tell them?

_You do know that you can always talk to me about anything, right?_

He looked up at her. "Cedric Diggory gave it to me."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"We became friends and hung out some." He said, playing with his bracelet again.

"Now it makes sense." She cackled, making Harry and Ginny cock a brow apiece. "All those times you vanished."

Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me where you were going?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his arm. That was such a lie. "It's a long story."

Hermione pointed at his bracelet. "Did he give you that as well?"

He nodded. "We're just friends, Hermione."

She started laughing. "Are you sure about that, Harry?"

He blushed furiously.

"Don't be like that, Harry. It's okay." Ginny said, taking his arm in hers. "I was out for a stroll and saw the two of you."

Harry would have fallen off the bed if he hadn't had two girls on either side of him, holding his arms.

"Oh, do tell, Ginny Weasley." Hermione smiled, eyes flashing. "And don't you dare leave out the juicy stuff either."

"Now just a minute," Harry tried to say, but was cut off by Ron shouting from nearby.

"Stuff it, Percy!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to bed!"

"Good for you, Ron!" Percy shrieked. "You do just that! That'll show me real good!"

Ron stormed into the room, yelled down the hall, and slammed the door. "What a fucking idiot!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione thundered, causing the poor boy to spin around in fright. "You kiss your darling mother with that mouth?"

"What's this," he asked, hand over his thumping heart, "A slumber party?"

The two girls snorted.

Harry lowered his head and sighed.

Ron just looked confused.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The next morning, Harry found himself on a small hiking trip through the woods. It was him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley. The seven of them were off to find a portkey. It was some kind of magical device that would transport them to the World Cup. He couldn't wait to see what a portkey looked like.

Ginny and Hermione were discussing amongst themselves and snickering back and forth. Harry caught Cedric's name and immediately blushed. What were they going on about?

Ginny had seen him with Cedric on the Quidditch field. Did she see them holding each other? 

"Aw," Hermione said, "That's so cute. He poked him in the nose?"

Harry stumbled and fell flat on his face. Both girls froze and then busted out laughing.

"You all right there, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ron helped him up. "Still asleep I see."

"What are you two girls going on about?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled, "A book, of course."

Harry sighed in relief, which made Ginny snort.

"Stoatshead Hill," Mr. Weasley said. "Who wants to race me to the top?"

"We ladies," Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand in hers, walking by him, "Don't run, Mr. Weasley."

He scratched his head. "Right, right, well, how about you boys then?"

"Now," Hermione cried, and the two of them raced up the hill hand in hand.

"Now see here!" Mr. Weasley yelled, talking off after them, along with Fred and George.

Ron just watched them run off and looked at Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "We better catch up."

The two of them jogged up the hill to see Mr. Weasley taking a breather. Fred and George were telling the girls off for cheating like that. The two of them were cracking up.

Hermione suddenly poked Ginny in the side, whispering in her ear. "Well, speak of the handsome devil. He's come to tempt our Harry away from us, Ginny."

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes and snorted.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley called out. "Have you found it?"

"Cedric found it, Arthur!" Amos Diggory called back.

Harry's eyes immediately fell on Cedric who walked up, smiling at him. He was holding an old boot in his hand. Why in the world was he holding that dirty thing?

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley said, "This is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry, and you all know his son, Cedric."

Cedric looked at them all, smoky eyes lingering on Harry's emerald orbs. "Hi."

Hermione and Ginny giggled, pretending to be little lovesick girls. Fred and George grumbled their hello, and Ron just nodded.

Harry smiled at him. "I like your boot."

The young boys just looked at him in shock, except for Ginny and Hermione.

"Really?" Cedric asked, looking the ugly old thing over. "Thank you, Harry."

"Why, bless my soul thrice on Sunday." Mr. Diggory laughed. "It's Harry Potter."

Harry began to blush.

Cedric muttered under his breath. "Here we go…"

"My son, Cedric, he has told me so much about you. Why, he's gone on about you ever since he's gotten home." The kind man said. "He said he played against you on the Quidditch field. I was so shocked that he won. I couldn't believe it. My son beat Harry Potter."

Harry was stunned and blushing like a rose.

"He fell off his broom, Dad." Cedric said, looking really red in the face. "It was an accident. There should have been a rematch."

Amos waved it away, sticking out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet a good friend of my son's, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Diggory gave him a wink and left Harry stunned. He watched the eccentric man walk over and start talking to Mr. Weasley. _Did he just wink at me? Did Cedric tell him about us?_

Harry slowly turned to Cedric. "He's like a whirlwind."

Cedric shook his head. "You have no idea."

"So," Ron said, stepping up. "When did you two become so chummy?"

Harry was about to answer him, but Mr. Diggory called for Cedric to bring the boot. Cedric noticed that Harry was wearing the bracelet he had made for him. His heart felt like it was glowing.

"After the match I lost." Harry quickly said, pulling Ron after him. "Come on."

"Now," Mr. Weasley said. "Everyone touch the boot."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "This is the portkey?"

Cedric laughed. "I thought you said you like my boot, Harry?"

Harry made a face. "Hush."

Cedric laughed, and Ron wanted to puke.

He was between Cedric and Ron. He felt nervous as hell. What was going to happen?

All of a sudden he was swept off his feet by a great roaring wind. They were all spinning around in an array of vibrant colors.

Hermione and Ginny were screaming their pretty heads off, Fred and George had their eyes closed, and Ron just looked green. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley were discussing how nice the weather was.

Harry was laughing his head off, turning to look at Cedric. "I love magic."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Present**

_Til everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reins_

_Til everything burns_

_Ooh, oh_

--Anastacia

Harry could hear the sound of cloth being shredded but he didn't care. Right here was the man who had allowed the man he loved to die. He was partially responsible for Cedric's death. If it had not been for that stupid Triwizard Tournament, none of this bullshit would have fucking happened! Cedric would still be here with him! He could be with Cedric right now!

"I hate you!" Harry roared, suddenly on his feet, racing at Dumbledore, talons flexed, ready to tear flesh from bone.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand. "_Incarcerous!"_

Rope shot out from the tip of his wand, winding its way around Harry like a snake. The young man's eyes widened, filled with poisonous venom, as he fell flat on his side.

"It's your fault!" Harry cried at the top of his lungs. "This is all you're fault, you stupid old man! He'd dead! He's fucking dead! And it's all you're fucking fault! I fucking hate you!"

The tears streamed down his gorgeous face. "None of this would have happened if you had simply let us quit! I told you I had bad dreams! You wouldn't listen! You never listen to me!"

Dumbledore shook his head, lowering it. Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry shrieked. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Harry?" Hermione tried.

"Shut up!" Harry roared, fighting his restraints. "Let me go!"

Ron pulled her to the side. He knew that Harry didn't mean what he was saying. It was the curse talking. It had to be. Harry could never mean those things.

"I watched Voldemort kill him!" Harry yelled. "He killed him right before my eyes, you stupid ass!"

He threw his head back and wailed. It was heartbreaking. "Let me go!"

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Dumbledore softly said, eyes sparkling with tears.

"He laughed at me." Harry moaned like a lonely wind. "He laughed at me, danced around his lifeless body, taunting me."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Harry?"

Harry hissed and began to fight harder.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out, running in, only to freeze at the sight before him.

Harry looked up at him, eyes burning with tears full of hate. "Let me go? Please, let me go?"

Sirius didn't know what to do. He was torn between loyalty to Dumbledore and his innate protection over Harry.

"He's not himself, Sirius." Dumbledore warned. "He'll say or do anything to get free."

Harry started to laugh and it was frightening. "Oh, just you wait. When I get free, I'm going to carve out your twinkling blue eyes and squeeze them until they pop between my fingers."

Sirius actually took a step back. This was not his Harry.

"_Silencio!" _Hermione cried, pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He was completely mute. The look he gave her should have scorched flesh from bone.

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "Send for Professor Snape, Sirius."

Harry was screaming at them, but they couldn't hear a word of it.

"You're not going to do that, are you, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking right at Harry.

"We don't have a choice." He said, looking down at Harry, a tear finally spilling. "He is a danger to himself and everybody around him."

"You're going to erase his memories." Hermione whispered.

Harry suddenly stiffened, mouth open in a silent scream.

Dumbledore looked at those beautiful glowing red lips, reading every word.

_All of this is your fault! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! You're no better than he is! I finally got to know happiness and all of you took it away from me! I hate you all! I fucking hate you all! How can you do this to me! You don't deserve to live! If Cedric can't be alive then none of you should be alive! None of you fucking deserve to live!_

"It's the curse." Dumbledore kept telling himself. "All of this is because of the curse."

They had better hurry and get this over with. The Beansidhe is a powerful magical creature. Pretty soon, these minor spells will have no effect on him at all. They'll just bounce right off him.

"I'm here, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry looked right at the slimy bastard, and Snape cocked a brow, Sirius was right behind him. Those deadly green eyes looked right at Dumbledore.

_I don't want to forget Cedric. Please, don't make me forget Cedric! Don't make me forget Cedric! _

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

_No. _That silent voice hissed from between those glowing garnet lips. _Not as sorry as you're going to be._

Dumbledore nodded at Professor Snape.

"Okay, Mr. Potter." Snape said, walking over to him, having him float up in the air, "Open wide."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to all of you who is reading this.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Five

The cool wind was whipping around Harry and he could feel how close Cedric was to him. His eyes were lost in the flashing colors and some of them he didn't even recognize as being part of the spectrum.

"Let go, now!" Mr. Weasley suddenly shouted, as if he had nearly forgotten what they were doing. That talk about the weather must have been interesting.

Harry did as he was told and suddenly felt himself falling at an accelerated rate. It was all happening so fast and then he slammed into the ground as if it were made of fluffy marshmallows.

Hermione and Ginny suddenly came screaming from out of nowhere and Harry quickly rolled out of the way. He was still laughing. That had been so much fun.

Fred, George, and Ron touched down right across from him in an untidy heap of tangled limbs. All three of them were cursing up a storm, trying to get off of each other as quickly as they could, but only managed to keep crushing each other.

Fred was yelling for George to get his face out of his crotch and Ron was yelling for Fred to get his elbow out of his face. It was all very funny to see and the language was so colorful, too.

Harry looked up to see that Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric were simply floating down like feathers on the wind. Now why couldn't he have done that as well? It looked so cool. How were they able to do that without a broom?

Cedric touched down gently next to Harry and offered his _true love_ his hand. Harry looked at it, smiled, and let Cedric help him up.

"That was so awesome." Harry said with such excitement in his voice. "Can we do that again?"

"No!" Ron thundered at the top of his lungs.

Harry frowned in disappointment. He almost called Ron a pussy, but thought better of it. He did not want Hermione to have to fix his glasses again.

Hermione and Ginny got to their feet with Fred and George's help. All of them simply shook their heads, making Harry frown even more. They were all such buzz kills. That had been a blast.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory were both talking to two other wizards who suddenly put a memory charm on a muggle. Why were muggles here?

Harry suddenly realized that his friends were looking at him funny. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

Cedric made a slight coughing sound next to him which sounded like he was trying to clear his throat. Harry looked to see that he had not let go of his hand.

Harry quickly let it go and scratched his head in embarrassment. Ginny and Hermione were doing their best not to crack up. Cedric did not like the way the twins and Ron were looking at him.

"Cedric," Mr. Diggory called out to him. "Time to be off, Son!"

Cedric nodded and leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear. "See you later?"

Harry felt delightful chills run up his spine. Cedric was so close and he smelled so good. His warm breath even tickled. It made his knees tremble. What the hell was wrong with him?

He could only nod his head. "You bet."

Cedric smiled with really white teeth and sauntered past the twins, blushing, not even realizing that Ron was growling at him. He was just so happy.

"Harry," Mr. Diggory called out over his shoulder. "Come by our tent later for some tea!"

Cedric turned around and winked at him before setting off after his father.

_Harry? Why are you staring at Cedric's butt like it's a piece of candy?_

He felt like he was in an enchanting daze. Cedric really liked him and his father seemed all right with it. The man wanted to have tea with him. This was so…unreal.

"Come on, Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted in high spirits. "We're leaving without you!"

"Right," Harry said, starting to walk.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, only to roll his eyes. Not only did he just witness Harry walking in the wrong direction, he watched him trip and fall into some bushes.

Ginny had both hands over her mouth and Hermione was howling with laughter. She had to hold onto Fred in order to keep from falling. Mr. Weasley simply shook his head, chuckling.

Fred turned to gaze right into his reflection's mirrored eyes. George only nodded. Harry was falling for Diggory. They were so going to enjoy teasing him.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry could not believe his emerald green eyes. This had to be one of the coolest things he had ever seen in his life…well, besides Hogwarts that is.

He had stepped into a small yellow tent to find himself in what looked to be a house. He had to poke his head back outside just to make sure. This was the coolest thing ever. He loved camping.

The enchanted tent had a kitchen, a small living room, five beds, and a good sized bathroom. Charlie and Bill were already here. They had a fire going in the fireplace.

Harry was simply amazed. He wondered if Cedric's tent looked this cool.

"Don't get too comfortable now." Mr. Weasley told them, setting some things down on the table. "That match will begin soon, and we don't want to be late."

Harry couldn't wait. The stadium had been massive. Ron had told him that it could seat over one hundred thousand witches and wizards. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

He was at the World Cup, surrounded by his friends, had a good guy that liked him, and was going to spend the rest of his summer away from the terror that was Privet Drive. So far, the remainder of his summer looked even more magical.

All of a sudden he felt guilty. Was it wrong to wish the match over so he could go have tea with Cedric? Eh, he would pray to the Quidditch Gods for forgiveness later. Oh, maybe he would see Cedric there? He really liked the feel of Cedric's hand in his. Cedric's hands fit his like a glove. _A perfect fit._

He walked over and sat down at the table and Mr. Weasley told them where they would be sleeping. Hermione would be with Ginny, Fred with George, Bill with Charlie, and Harry with Ron.

Charlie moaned. "Why do I have to sleep with smelly old Bill for, Dad? He snores and wets the bed."

Harry snorted when Bill slapped him across the back of his head. "I do not smell and I do not wet the bed."

"But you do snore." Charlie said, rubbing his head.

Bill smiled. "I know."

"I'd much rather sleep with Pretty Boy." Charlie chuckled, winking at Harry. "You don't snore, do you, Harry?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. He didn't think he snored that is.

Some wizard stuck his nervous head in and asked for Mr. Weasley. The two of them stepped out.

"Sorry to spoil your desires for Harry, Charlie." Fred laughed. "He's got it bad for someone else. It had him tripping into bushes and walking into things that weren't there."

Harry lowered his head, face redder than a cherry.

Charlie playfully pouted, muttering, "Pity."

"Oh, stop it!" Ron roared. "Quit picking on Harry!"

Harry looked up at him with a very thankful expression.

"Now, now, Ron," George laughed. "I'm sure Krum will blow you lots of kisses during the match."

Ron's nostrils flared, but he simply turned his head away in a huff. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of an argument.

Harry just felt flabbergasted. Was Charlie gay? Was everybody all right with him crushing on Cedric?

"So," Bill asked, slapping Charlie on the back. "How is that handsome dragon tamer of yours doing?"

Harry's jaw dropped. That answered all his questions.

Charlie leaned back in his chair. He told them that Kai had received a few new scars that were going to need his special attention when he got back to Romania.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, stepping up beside Harry. "He's the gay one. Mom wants Kai to come home for Christmas with Charlie…you could bring Cedric if you want."

Harry could only nod. This was so cool. He had been all afraid of Ron's reaction for nothing. He was so happy that his other best friend would always have his back no matter what.

Just then the bathroom door flew open and out stepped Hermione and Ginny. The two of them were all charmed up to support the Irish.

Ginny had charmed her hair green and had a shamrock on her left cheek. Hermione had done the same with her hair and had a shamrock on her right cheek, just to be different. The two of them had seen other witches and wizards doing it on the way to the tent.

Harry walked over to them and touched Ginny's shamrock. "I want one, too."

"Traitor," Ron shouted. "How dare you betray Krum?"

Everyone laughed and Hermione gave Harry a shamrock on his left cheek, too. He walked over to the mirror and smiled. It was dancing.

"Time to go," Mr. Weasley shouted in.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Viktor Krum had caught the golden snitch, but Ireland had won the match regardless of his splendid skills. Bulgaria was 160, and Ireland was 170. There was going to be lots of drinking tonight.

Ron had been and was still crushed. How could this be? Krum always won.

"He did win, Ron." Hermione told him. "He caught the snitch. Doesn't that count for something?"

He gave her a weak smile. He hoped Krum was okay. That broken nose had looked terrible. His eyes had even blackened.

Harry had had a lot of fun. All the cheering and the yelling had been contagious. He had been screaming right along with everybody else. He hoped to be as good as Krum someday.

He did feel a little disappointment though. Cedric had been nowhere in sight. He had hoped to see him.

However, he did have the misfortune to run into the Malfoy's. They claimed to be richer than the gods themselves. So, why the hell couldn't they afford to buy descent personalities? If one can put a stopper in Death, then surely one can brew some bitches a personality. Hell, they should at least buy one and share it.

All of a sudden a bright sphere of white light came out of no where and zipped around Harry's head. He had no idea what it was. Was it a faerie? Where were the wings?

"Oh!" Charlie said from beside him. "It is a message ball."

Harry blinked and held out his palm. The fluttering ball of light landed in his open palm and it felt really warm. It began to turn blue and then Cedric's voice spoke.

_Hi, Harry! I can't wait to see you. Follow this light and it will lead you to my dad's tent. See you soon._

Harry could only daze off as he held the little sphere of light that would lead him straight to Cedric.

Ginny and Hermione were trying to cheer up a depressed Ron. He looked way down in the dumps.

"Do you guys mind?" He asked.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, telling him to be careful. It was going to be a night of celebrating and things could get chaotic.

Fred and George ran into the tent with their pockets jingling.

"Oh, no," Mr. Weasley frowned. "They've been gambling. Molly will kill me."

He raced into the tent after them.

Bill summoned chairs and a campfire with a graceful swish of his wand. It wasn't cold, but what was camping without a fire?

"I'll see you all later then." Harry said, releasing the glowing white light, following it off.

"Later, Pretty Boy," Charlie called after him. "And have your Prince Charming to walk you home!"

Ron reached for a pint, but Hermione slapped his hand.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry followed after the little ball of light that led him past dozens of different colored tents. He could see that there were officials stationed all over the place. He was thankful for that, in case something unforeseen happened.

He could hear the silent whispers following after him. Some people were shocked to see him so out and about like this. They were discussing his scar, his luck, his eyes, and his looks. He willed the ball to show him to Cedric's faster. He hated it when people would stare at him and gossip.

The little ball led him right up to a sky blue tent and vanished in sparks. He stood there for a moment before sticking his head in.

The place was similar to Mr. Weasley's tent. It just looked a little bigger. That was probably because there were not nine people fussing about.

He saw Cedric at the stove, looking like he was putting a kettle on to heat.

"Why not use magic for that?" He asked, stepping inside.

Cedric spun around and smiled at him. He had on a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a big green shamrock on it.

"Why waste magic?" Cedric asked, walking over to hug him. "I see you're sporting the green as well."

Harry laughed, touching his cheek where the dancing shamrock was. He had completely forgotten about it. "Hermione spelled it for me."

He loved the fill of Cedric's arms around him. It felt as though they were made to hold him.

Cedric led him by the hand over to the table and had him take a seat. "My dad's out having some pints with a few of his coworkers. He won a little money tonight."

Harry nodded. "So, we're here, all alone, together, then?"

Cedric blushed and went to take the whistling kettle off the burner. "Enjoy the match?"

"It was so awesome!" Harry said in an excited voice. "I had to hold my breath at the very end."

Cedric laughed, pouring the boiling water into some of the prettiest teacups Harry had ever seen in his life. His Aunt Petunia would have died green with envy.

"I was nervous, too." He said, adding the tea. "But then I would just think about how I was going to get to see you afterwards."

It was Harry's turn to blush. He looked down at his hands in his lap. "You really like me, huh?"

"Yes." Cedric nodded, setting Harry's tea down in front of him, pointing at the sugar bowl in the center of the table. "Help yourself, Harry."

Cedric watched Harry add three teaspoons and stir. Someone really liked his sugar. He wondered if Harry's rose colored lip's tasted as sweet as they looked.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sipping his tea, eyes suddenly widening. "Wow! This is really good, Cedric."

"I'm glad you like it, Harry." He laughed and then his face turned thoughtful. Out of everyone at Hogwarts, his true love was The Boy Who Lived. No! His true love was Harry Potter. In all honesty, he had secretly watched Harry from the shadows ever since he first set foot in Hogwarts. The young man continued to intrigue him.

"Do you like me as well, Harry?" He asked in a soft voice, looking across the small table, directly into those emerald stars.

Harry couldn't have blinked even if he tried to. Those smoky gray orbs just seemed to pull him in. There had to be some raging fire in those depths in order to produce that much smoke.

He immediately started to play with his bracelet, softly nodding his head. The smile that suddenly consumed Cedric's face was blinding.

"What's it like?" Harry asked in a nervous voice, licking his bottom lip. "What's it like to kiss a boy?"

Cedric could not help but think the man setting across from him beautiful. "I don't know. I've never kissed anyone before, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Well, there is my mom." Cedric smiled. "Would you like to use a truth charm on me?"

Harry slowly stood up and walked around the table towards him. He gazed down into those gorgeous eyes, nodding.

"Wait right here." Cedric said, getting to his feet, only for Harry to put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

Cedric looked down at the pale hand that lightly whispered across his broad chest, for a finger to snake up his neck, to trace his jaw line. It sent thrills down his spine. Harry was touching him!

He suddenly found his voice. "Do you want me to get the charm?"

Harry shook his head. He had no need for a charm. He knew the truth. The truth was in the eyes.

Cedric suddenly felt trapped in Harry's blazing green infernos. There was magic in those emerald pools. Was it possible to drown in someone's eyes? It was a gaze that he felt was stripping him down to his naked soul.

He shivered when Harry's slender hand moved below his belly button. He couldn't take his eyes off Harry's. Was this magic?

Harry loved the feel of Cedric under his hands. His body was so hard and glorious.

He slipped a cool hand under Cedric's shirt, loving the look he saw on the other man's bedazzled face. His skin was so smooth, toned, and hot.

Cedric put his arms around Harry, pulling him close. He loved the sweet caress of Harry's hand. The feel of the smaller man in his arms was slowly driving him over the edge. He wanted to kiss those petal soft lips so badly.

"Kiss me, Cedric?" He asked, taking off his glasses, putting them on the table.

Cedric touched the tip of Harry's nose with his own. "Are you sure?"

Harry was so beautiful. He could not take his eyes off him.

Harry nodded and Cedric angled his head. He put both hands on either side of Harry's smooth porcelain cheeks and gently kissed him.

Those lips were sweet and they were just as soft as he thought they'd be. The kiss was slow and kind of clumsy at first. Harry slid his hand out from under Cedric's shirt and wrapped both his arms around the back of his neck.

Cedric's bigger hands glided down the back of Harry's body to clasp around his narrow waist. Harry was on his tiptoes, kissing him, and that was when the magic struck like an arrow from Eros' bow.

Harry opened his mouth and Cedric's tongue slid inside. It was the perfect slot for his key. He moaned and Cedric felt as if he were drinking from some scorching fountain. The more he kissed Harry, the thirstier he got.

Cedric suddenly felt like he were the candlestick and Harry was his flame. He felt like he was melting into Harry's enchanting embraces.

Harry moved his hands down Cedric's broad back sliding them under his tight fitting shirt. Cedric didn't mind melting, as long as it was into Harry.

Harry could feel Cedric's hardness grinding into him and he knew he was just as hard. He ran his fingers down Cedric's back making the bigger man moan with want. Their two bulges met, said _excuse me _to one another, and it was like electricity shooting straight to the root. Both of them gasped, quickly pulling apart, wheezing for air.

Cedric was taking deep breaths, hands on his trembling knees. He was laughing and Harry was doing the same. Neither of them knew why either.

Harry's knees gave out and he collapsed onto a chair, and Cedric took the floor.

"Did you…" Harry tried to ask, messing with his bracelet.

Cedric shook his head. "I almost did though…you?"

Harry blushed, but shook his head. "I wanted to."

The two of them looked at each other and snorted.

Harry suddenly gasped, touching his lips in shock, blushing furiously. Since when had he grown so bold?

"What is it?" Cedric asked, keeling right in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Harry just looked at him. "That was my first kiss."

Cedric smiled, taking his hands in his bigger ones. "Mine to, Harry."

Harry squeezed his hands.

"I was saving myself." Cedric said, running a cheek across Harry's hand. "I was saving myself for my special someone."

Harry gently pulled a hand free and poked him in the nose with a finger. "And you think that special someone is me, huh?"

Cedric raised Harry's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I know so."

The certainty in Cedric's voice had Harry trembling with want, need, and fear. He didn't know what his was. But, whatever it was, he wanted to hold onto it, and never let go of it.

He was about to ask him how he knew that for certain, only for the sound of screams to echo in from outside. What in the world was going on out there? He quickly put his glasses back on.

"Looks like the Irish are tearing it up." Cedric chuckled.

Another shriek filled their ears, this time closer, making Harry shiver. "Something's wrong, Cedric."

Cedric quickly pulled Harry to his feet, heading to the swinging flaps. The two teens poked their heads out to see a group of people run by, screaming in terror. They both looked to see people in black robes and masks, attacking anyone in sight with spells.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, as Cedric pulled him out behind the tent, weaving around others, to suddenly bolt towards the dark forest in the near distance.

"Deatheaters, Harry." He said, over his shoulder at him, whipping out his wand as well.

He squeezed Harry's hand tightly in his own, spun around, yelling, "_STUPEFY!"_

A beam of red light shot from the tip of his wand, knocking a pursuing Deatheater flat on his or her back.

"Come on, Harry!" He yelled, pulling him after him. "Into the trees, come on!"

The two of them ran into a confused looking Draco Malfoy. He was looking at the two of them holding hands. _What the fuck?_

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled at him. "You need to get away, Malfoy, its not safe to be this close!"

Draco yelled something back at him, but Harry could not make out what it was. He was worried sick about his friends. Where were they? Were they okay? Did they make it out of there?

He suddenly saw Hermione blasting those hooded figures into teeny tiny pieces in his mind. It made him smile.

Cedric was in a panic. The screams seemed to be coming from everywhere. Where the hell was safety? He had to get Harry to safety. That's all that mattered. He was worried about his dad, but he was trained in these matters. His dad knew how to kick Deatheater ass.

"_STUPEFY!"_

Harry suddenly cried out and Cedric spun around for the smaller man to crumble into his arms.

"Harry!" He yelled. "Harry!"

He looked up to see a hooded figure running right for them. The blood seemed to boil in Cedric's veins.

He flicked his wand in rage, screaming, "_EXPULSO_!"

The ground exploded in front of the hooded figure, sending him screaming into a thicket full of sharp briars with a bone snapping crash.

He picked Harry up in his arms and took off running again, not realizing that Harry's wand had fallen to the ground.

He was scared to death, and he was pissed as hell. That fucking bastard dared to attack his Harry!

He spotted a bunch of bushes that seemed to cover a good sized ditch. He quickly sprinted towards it and got down behind the bushes.

He sat down, cradling Harry's head against his racing heart, wand ready for anything. A spell was on the tip of his tongue whenever feet would go running by them.

"Harry?" He whispered, lightly shaking him. "Please, wake up."

He pointed his wand at Harry, whispering, "_Finite Incantatem."_

Harry suddenly began to stir, blinking his eyes, looking up into Cedric's frightened face. "What happened?"

Cedric put a finger to his mouth, instantly silencing him. Someone had just run by them.

Harry went for his wand only to gasp. "My wand is gone!"

Cedric frowned. That was not good. "We'll find it later, I promise."

All of a sudden the two of them jumped when a loud voice echoed in the near distance.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

A loud explosion went off, and the two of them hunkered down to gaze up at the sky in fear. There was a skull with a snake slithering through the eyes and mouth in the sky.

Cedric immediately put his arms around Harry. "It's the Dark Mark."

"Oh my God," A frightened shriek echoed. "It's the Dark Mark!"

"This way, Amos," Harry heard Mr. Weasley shout. "It came from over here!"

"Dad," Cedric shouted, helping Harry up.

"Oh, thank the gods, Son!" Amos cried, running up. "You're all right."

"The others," Harry cried at Mr. Weasley. "Where are the others?"

"They're safe, Harry." Mr. Weasely told him, hugging him. "I had Charlie get them all back to the portkey. Bill is helping with the poor muggles who unfortunately got in the way of the Deatheaters."

"Who did it?" A loud voice cried. It was the Minister of Magic, himself. Cornelius Fudge.

"I just took Harry and ran." Cedric told his dad. "I managed two get two of them."

"Good man." Amos said, hugging his son.

"I lost my wand." Harry told Mr. Weasley. "It could be anywhere."

"We'll find it, Harry." Cedric said before Mr. Weasley could. "I promised."

Amos smiled at his son, even though he was worried to death. All of this was just terrible. Those damned Deatheaters, and their stupid robes and hoods. They were just as annoying as the KKK from Muggle Studies. They all needed to be taken out and whipped for being damn stupid.

"Over here, Minister Fudge!" A man yelled. "We've found a wand."

All of them raced over and Harry said before he thought, "That's my wand."

"Ah, ha," Fudge shouted. "He admitted it."

"Harry was with me, Minister," Cedric said, starting to get mad again. "Why would Harry Potter conjure the Dark Mark?"

The minister took the wand, and waved his wand over it. The spell revealed that is was Harry's wand that had conjured the Dark Mark.

Cedric made a face. "The two of us were hiding over there in the bushes. Harry had been stunned and unconscious, until I got the chance to wake him up."

"We heard a deep voice shout it." Harry added. "It was kind of muffled, too."

"I don't believe it." Fudge snarled.

"Are you calling my boys liars," Amos shouted, wand drawn to attack, sparks flickering at the tip.

Harry just looked at the man and Cedric smiled. His dad was the coolest.

"I dropped my wand during the attack, Sir." Harry told him. "One of those Deatheaters must have found it, and used it instead of their own wand."

"It is clear that Harry would not know how to summon the Dark Mark, Minister." Mr. Weasley said. "May he have his wand back now?"

Fudge looked at Harry and frowned. He gave Harry back his wand. "I'll be watching you, Boy Who Lived."

Harry shuddered. "You always are, Minister."

"Come on, Harry." Cedric said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go back while the Ministry cleans this up."

"Right," Mr. Diggory said. "Come along, Arthur. Let's go clean up this mess."

Mr. Weasley squeezed Cedric's arm. "You take good care of him now."

Cedric nodded. "I will."

The two of them began to walk back towards the camp and Harry just looked up at Cedric. "You led me to safety, protected me, and defended me."

"Well, duh, Harry." Cedric said, pulling him over behind a tree. "That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do."

Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "Boyfriend?"

Cedric cocked his head to the side. "Well, that is if you want me to be."

Harry didn't even think about it. He pulled Cedric's face down, crushing their lips together, kissing until they both saw flashes of white lights behind their eyelids. They were both in bliss.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Present**

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_--AVRIL LAVIGNE_

Harry felt himself floating up in the air and he silently screamed at them all, tears drowning his vision. He struggled and he snapped his teeth at Snape in fury.

_I hate you! I hate you all! Just you wait, Dumbledore! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you all for doing this to me! I'm in pain and nobody cares! Nobody has done a damn thing to make that murdering bastard pay! I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to kill you! You should have fucking stopped him when he went after the stone! He was weak! I was a child! A fucking child, Dumbledore! _

He threw his head back, screaming silently to be released. He twirled around in the air, trying to kick at Snape.

_I'll gut you like a fish! I'll slice open all your veins and watch you bleed to death! I'll make you suffer the horrors I suffer every time I close my eyes! I'll make you beg me for death! I'll make you scream like I screamed when Cedric was blasted from my world!_

"Mr. Potter!" Snape barked in fury. "Hold still or I'm going to slap you senseless!"

Harry's burning green jewels flashed dangerously.

_Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? I'm really going to enjoy killing him, Dumbledore. His death will be on your hands, just like Cedric's, and all the other people you've failed to protect. _

He threw his head back and silently laughed. Oh, the look in those sad blue eyes was making him feel a whole lot better. He couldn't wait to carve them out, and smash them under his heel.

His head suddenly snapped to the side, his lip busted from the blow.

Hermione let out a gasp and Ron yelled, "You slimy bastard!"

"Ten points, Mr. Weasley." Snape hissed, fighting with Harry.

The molten green gemstones burned right into Dumbledore's eyes, and Harry licked his busted lip. His beauty was suddenly terrible and fell to look at. That heartbreakingly beautiful face twisted into something cold and sharp as razors.

Suddenly it was Harry again, silently pleading. Burning green stars staring on in horror at something they couldn't see.

_Not Cedric, not Cedric, please not Cedric!_

Dumbledore had to turn his back. His heart could not take it.

"Do it now!" Sirius growled. "Stop taking pleasure in his pain, you snake!"

Tears fell from those eyes, burning, stinging, and blinding him to his surroundings. All he could see, all he could hear, was the sound the Cedric crying out, and then slamming into the ground, dead. Those beautiful gray eyes, staring sightless up into the starry sky.

Harry opened his mouth to scream in agony, power rising from the pit of his aching soul.

"_**OBLIVIATE!"**_

_Walk with me, Harry?_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Six

Harry opened his green eyes to the morning sun streaming into the room in golden beams. He stretched, yawned, and could hear Percy shouting at the top of his lungs. What in the world was going on?

"That mad woman has it in for the Ministry, I tell you! That lying, no good, sneaky, underhanded, two faced, enchantaloxed out, little witch! She's got rumors going that bodies had been removed from those woods! Someone needs to put an end to her career!"

A door slammed violently.

Harry shivered, remembering how he had run through those woods, hand in hand with Cedric. He had been so disoriented, confused, and dazed. He had not been much help to Cedric at all. He had gotten himself stunned, and he had lost his wand.

He could still see that frightening skull and snake growling in the night sky, screams on the wind. Cedric had thrown his arms around him, holding him tightly to his chest, as if to be Harry's shield from the horror.

Voldemort had used that sign when he or his Deatheaters had killed someone. Had that sign been put over his home when his parents and he had been targeted for murder? The mere thought of it made his blood boil with rage.

His mind suddenly drifted back to Cedric. He was now his boyfriend and he simply tingled with joy. He played with his bracelet, smiling, remembering how they had kissed behind that tree for what seemed like forever.

The feel and taste of those petal sweet lips still lingered on his mouth. He could feel those huge, gentle hands, running down his back in massage like motions. Cedric had smelled so good, and the feel of him had been so wonderful, that Harry had forgotten his fear.

Cedric had taken care of him, protected him from the Deatheaters, and defended him from the Minister. His heart must have been thumping a hundred beats a second.

Mr. Weasley had had Bill to come fetch him from Cedric's slightly scorched tent. The man had walked in to find the two of them up against the bathroom door, kissing each others brains out.

He had been mortified and Cedric had blushed furiously. Bill had only chuckled and told him that it was time to return home.

Harry had smiled at Bill. He had referred to the Burrow as being _his _home, too. It made him feel all warm inside.

"I'll owl you." Cedric said, bending down to kiss his soft, pale, cheek. "I'll try and come visit you before school."

Harry had been thrilled by that. The two of them could ride brooms together, or chase the snitch together. He couldn't wait.

The instant he had gotten back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had pulled him and Bill into a breath stealing hug. When she let go, the two of them were panting for breath. Damn, she was strong.

She had been worried sick about her family and had gone through two boxes of tissues. Harry suddenly loved the kind hearted woman even more.

Hermione and Ginny had pounced on him, both demanding if Cedric had done anything naughty while all hell had broken loose. He shook his head, furiously. He told them how brave and heroic Cedric had been. The two girls just looked at him with twinkles in their eyes.

He gazed over at his shopping bags that were full of books and school supplies Mrs. Weasley had purchased for him while he had been at the World Cup. She had done the same for everyone else as well.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," A loud voice shouted, door to his room swinging open. It was Charlie, and he had a letter in hand. "You're white knight in shining armor has sent you a letter, Fair One."

Harry almost fell out of the bed. Had Charlie no shame? Where the bloody hell was his glasses? He couldn't see a damn thing.

He reached over onto the stand, felt around, picked them up, and slid them onto his face. Charlie was smiling at him with a big grin, and walked into the room.

"You're horrible." Harry told him, moving his feet so Charlie could sit at the foot of the bed. "Did you know that?"

Charlie handed him the letter, nodding. "I know, and it makes people love me all the more."

Harry took the letter from him with a soft _thank you _and looked at his name on it. Cedric had used a beautiful green ink that seemed to glitter like emerald.

"Your prince has very nice handwriting, Harry." Charlie said, gazing off. "If only Kai's was as nice."

Harry gazed over at him and grinned. "You really like your dragon tamer, huh, Charlie?"

Charlie smiled at him, nodding his head. He told Harry that sometimes your heart simply knows when someone is _the one._

Harry carefully opened up his letter, pulling out the parchment that was inside. There was that delightful smell again. He put it to his nose and sniffed.

"He scented it, too?" Charlie asked in shock. Why couldn't Kai be so thoughtful?

Harry smiled. "He always does."

Charlie was so going to have some words with Kai. Why couldn't he be this romantic? The two of them would argue about it, which would lead to a duel, and then makeup sex. Charlie simply shivered. He couldn't wait.

He watched Harry unfold the parchment. The look in the young man's emerald gaze was so cute as he read the letter's contents.

_Wow! Harry's got it bad! _He thought.

Harry suddenly realized that Charlie was still in the room and his cheeks went pink. Had he just zoned out again?

Charlie chuckled. "Well, what does it say, Harry?"

"He wants to come see me." He said, playing with the letter. "Do you think your parents would mind some extra company?"

Charlie could only grin at him. This beautiful boy had it bad. Harry had all the symptoms. Eros had shot him right through the heart.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Molly Weasley was not an easy woman to shock. Hell, she had known that Charlie was gay even before he did. When he came out of the closet wearing her shoes and lipstick, well, that said it all. None of the other children had ever done such a hilarious thing. He had looked ridiculous.

When he had been in his early teens, he had been fascinated with _eyeliner_. Arthur had brought some home with him from work, saying how all the muggle women and men went crazy over it. She had to show him how to apply it properly before she would let him out of her sight.

She was now looking at Harry, knowing that she was gawking. What were the muggles calling it again? Oh, yes! Maybe her _Gaydar_ needed some fine tuning, because Harry never made a _ping_. She suddenly wondered what his eyes would look like with black eyeliner. She bet they would scream _electric green_.

"Of course, Harry, Dear." She said, hugging him to her bosom. "I would love to meet your boyfriend."

Ron looked across the breakfast table at Hermione and Ginny. The two of them were simply eating this up.

"And as for you," Molly snapped, pointing at Charlie. "When do I get to meet your man?"

Fred and George were both snickering because Bill was making all kinds of faces at Charlie behind their mother's head.

"I'll bring him home for Christmas." Charlie told her, waiting to give Bill the finger.

"You can even bring Cedric as well, Harry." She said, filling up his plate once more for him.

He was so happy. Ron had been right. His family was so awesome.

George simply had to say it because Fred put him up to it. "Oh! Hey! Maybe Ron could bring Krum as well?"

Ron's face went as red as his hair, and he roared, "I'm seriously going to murder you!"

"Quiet!" Percy shrieked at the top of his lungs. "How the bloody hell am I going to get this report done? Nobody understands how important this is to me! Oh, why am I so alone in this world?"

His bedroom door violently slammed for the second time that morning.

Everyone at the table just gazed around at everyone else.

Charlie put a hand to his forehead. "Drama, drama, drama."

Everyone laughed.

"I think Percy does that on purpose." Bill said, biting into a sausage. "I think he's secretly going into an acting career."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, turning towards the stairs. "You don't say?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "He does have that whole wailing in despair thing down."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, jumping to his feet. "It's time for work. I've got lots to do now because of them Deatheaters. I might not be in for a while."

"Wait for me!" Percy cried, throwing himself down the stairs in a near swoon. "I must save my desk!"

"Hurry up now, Missy Scarlet." Charlie howled with laughter. "You mustn't be late."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "What about a desk?"

He had zoned out again.

Percy ran into the fire, cursing about Howlers. Those damned things exploded if you did not quickly open them. His desk was already scorched.

"Have a nice day." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing her husband, then looked back at Harry as Mr. Weasley vanished in the flames. "You really should eat more, Sweetheart. Would you like more gravy for your biscuits?"

Harry smiled, but shook his head. He was stuffed. "No, thank you."

He felt kind of bad for Percy. Did Percy not know how to take a breather? The poor guy was going to work himself to death.

"When is Cedric coming, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "When is it all right with you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"What do you think about tomorrow?" She asked. "I'll make the two of you a special picnic basket."

"Aw." Hermione said, seeing Harry's face.

He could only look at Mrs. Weasley. He didn't know what to say. He was so happy.

He lowered his head, blushing. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Now, who wants to help me with the dishes?"

Fred and George both bolted from the room and Bill apperated away with a loud BANG.

Mrs. Weasley growled, making a tight fist. "Those three…"

"I'll help." Harry offered.

Ron mad a face. "I will, too."

Everyone who was remaining in the kitchen stopped to stare at Ron. Ginny felt his forehead which made him snarl.

Charlie only smiled to himself. Was Ron jealous of Harry and Cedric? Was his little brother scared that he was losing his best friend to some other man? He nearly squealed. This was too adorable.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded and got to his feet.

"Now wait just a minute." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a hand to her chest. "Never have I ever allowed a guest under my roof to do the dishes, and Ron breaks one too many to be trusted."

"We'll do them, Mom." Ron said, gathering up his plates.

She made a face, but then smiled at the two of them. "Okay then. You come with me, Charlie."

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"I found myself a lovely dress." She lied, pulling him after her by the arm. "And since you're a gay man, I need your opinion."

Hermione and Ginny both snorted. They simply loved the stereotypes.

Charlie waved to them all before vanishing with her around the corner. He was going to have to take Harry shopping. The beauty had a nice figure and needed the right clothing to compliment it.

Ginny asked Hermione if she would like to go for a walk in the garden. The older girl complied and they excused themselves.

Harry watched the two of them leave, and quickly began to run some water in the sink, while Ron gathered up the dishes.

"Harry?" Ron asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"The dishes," he said, turning to smile at him, "The muggle way."

Ron cocked his head to the side, asking why. Harry told him so they could talk about stuff.

"So?" Ron asked, drying off the dishes Harry handed to him, putting them up. "Cedric did all that, huh?"

Harry nodded, telling Ron what a good person Cedric was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Harry." He quietly said, setting down a plate.

"What?" Harry asked in shock, turning to look at him. "Don't worry about it, Ron. You had to look after Ginny and Hermione."

Ron gave him a sad smile. "I'm your best friend. I should have been there for you when the Dark Mark was set off."

"You had no idea any of that was going to happen, Ron." Harry said, dropping his rag into the water. "We were all having a good time, doing our own thing. Nobody saw this coming."

He suddenly remembered Draco in the woods. He had not looked concerned at all. Had his father been apart of the Deatheaters that had attacked?

Ron shook his head. "I wasn't there to protect you."

Harry just looked at him. What was this?

"You did what your dad and older brother told you to do." He said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You could have been hurt or worse if you had come looking for me, and I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something bad was to have happened to you if you had."

Ron leaned back against the counter. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I love you, you idiot." Harry laughed, splashing him with the dishwater. "Don't you ever do something that would endanger your life just so you can try and save me. I'm not worth the pain your mother would feel."

Ron stared open mouthed at him, and then smiled. "A little too late on the life endanger part, Harry…three years too late."

Harry rolled his eyes, snorting. "You know what I mean."

"Not really." Ron lied. "But I can pretend if you want me to."

"Dry this." Harry ordered, handing him another dish.

The both of them laughed and talked about how awesome the match had been. Ron had gotten tons of pictures of Krum. He could not wait to hang them all up, too. He even told Harry how he almost fainted when he saw Krum's busted nose. He hated the sight of blood almost as much as he did spiders.

"Harry!" Charlie shouted, coming into the kitchen, pretending he had not heard every word of their conversation right around the corner with his mother. "I'm taking you shopping…for clothes!"

Ron dropped a dish, jumping when it shattered.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry had thought Percy had come home.

Charlie pointed his wand at the ruined plate, said a quick spell, and it was whole once more.

Ginny and Hermione poked their heads in at the door and said at the same time, "Shopping?"

Harry scrunched his face up. "Say what?"

Charlie chuckled and told him to hurry and write his knight a letter so they could get going. He shooed Harry from the kitchen, laughing the whole time. This was going to be so much fun. Cedric Diggory was not going to know what hit him.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_You light the skies, up above me_

_A star, so bright, you blind me, yeah_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away_

_**OH!**_

_--TAKE THAT_

The spell struck Harry and he tried to scream but he couldn't. He could feel all the memories of Cedric slowly being ripped away from him. He wailed like a destructive wind in his mind, clawing at air, trying to grab at least one of his secret treasures.

_No! Cedric! Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone! I hate being alone! _

The man that he loved with his entire soul just slowly started to fade away. He could no longer remember his face, the touch of his lips and hands, the smell of him, the very feel of his body on top of his. He couldn't even remember his voice, and then, he was simply gone.

_No! No! No! No! No, no, no, no__**, no, no, no!**_

He suddenly felt himself falling, and his head smacked the cold floor with a crack. His vision blurred. He could hear voices, people shouting his name in concern, and empty darkness claimed him.

"You fool!" Professor Snape hissed in rage. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You might have erased every memory in his head!"

Sirius pushed past him, to fall at Harry's side. He waved his wand, making the ropes vanish like smoke. Those silver talons melted away into beautiful white hands once more.

"Is he all right?" Hermione cried out, running over to them. She had heard Harry's skull crack against the floor.

Sirius lifted Harry up into his arms and felt something wet behind Harry's head. He looked at his fingers to see that they were covered in warm blood.

Ron made a gasping sound. He hated the sight of blood.

"Take him over to the bed!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, quickly pulling out her wand.

Sirius did as he was told. He had not meant for this to happen. He just couldn't take watching Snape enjoy his godson's pain. He laid Harry down on his stomach, turning his head to the side so Poppy could get to his wound.

Madame Pomfrey attended Harry's head wound, and Dumbledore just sat down at Harry's side, holding the young man's hand that had wanted to slice him open just moments before.

Sirius grabbed Snape by the front of his robes. "If you ever lay a hand on my godson in violence again…I know a spell that will break every bone in your body!"

Snape smirked coldly. "You couldn't beat me in a fair duel, Black. You never could."

"Fair?" Sirius asked him in shock, giving him a good shake. "The snake speaks of fighting fair?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore boomed. "Now is not the time for this."

Snape pulled himself free, and swept from the room in a hiss of his billowing black robes.

Ron looked over at Hermione who was chewing her thumbnail, tears falling from her eyes.

"What exactly did you erase, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at him.

"I wanted to erase his pain." Sirius said, looking at him. "I just wanted to erase his pain."

Dumbledore nodded and looked back down at Harry. They were just going to have to wait until he woke back up.

There was no known way to remove the curse of a Beansidhe. Once kissed, there was no going back. The Ministry was going to have a party with this. They could really use this to discredit Harry's story about the return of Voldemort. They could even have it to where Harry was the one who killed Cedric in a fit of shrieking rage inside the maze.

"I have a meeting with the Minister." He said getting to his feet. "Please look after him for me, Poppy."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Like a dragon does her egg, Albus."

"You three need to return to Grimwald Place." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not leaving Harry." Ron said, actually stomping his foot.

Hermione nodded. "We're not leaving him."

"There is nothing you can do for him." Dumbledore said. "When he wakes up, he might be dangerous again. If everything turns out to be okay, he will join you at Grimwald Place."

"You never said what you're going to do with Harry if his memories were erased of Cedric." Sirius said.

"Trust my judgment, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. _Harry did. Now look where it's gotten him. He's fucking snapped._

Sirius nodded. "Ron, Hermione, let's go."

"What?" Ron demanded in outrage. "You can't be serious!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to curse something or somebody, too.

"Come on." Sirius barked, leaving the wing. "I told them I'd have you all back."

"Go with him." Dumbledore said. "Harry will be fine. I promise you."

Ron growled and literally stomped from the room, following after Sirius.

"What are you going to do when the school year starts?" Hermione asked him. "How are you going to explain Harry's sudden physical change?"

"That all depends on Harry's mental, physical, and emotional well being, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her.

"If Cedric has been erased from his mind…how are you going to keep hundreds of students from mentioning his name to Harry?" She asked him, stepping towards him.

"I have my ways, Miss Granger." He said. "Off you go."

She took one last look at Harry who was lying on his stomach. His face was to the side, and she could see that those glowing ivory cheeks were still wet from tears.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry, smiling softly down at him. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish you could hear me. I know what you're going through…believe me when I say that."

He slowly walked from the room, as if his age had finally caught up with him. Harry had been right. He could have captured Voldemort when he had gone after the _Sorcerer's Stone._

If he had the power…there would be so many things that he would change.

Madam Pomfrey finished mending Harry's wound and smiled at her handiwork. She then washed the blood from his silky black hair that kept moving. It was like it had a life of its own.

He moaned softly in his sleep and her heart shattered. She hoped that he was going to be able to pull through this pain. Her fondness for him has grown over the years. He was one of her favorite patients.

"Everything will be fine, Harry." She smiled, wiping his cheek with a warm rag. "You'll open your eyes and everything will be better."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	8. Chapter Seven

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Seven

_Come into these arms again_

_And lay your body down_

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_It's beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_

_It knows not how it sounds_

_For it is the drum of drums_

_It is the song of songs_

_--Annie Lennox_

Harry was standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself for what must have been the hundredth time. He shook his head.

_I look just like a slimy Slytherin._

He had on an emerald green turtleneck with a silver collar that fit him like a glove. The form fitting pants he had on were as black as sin. He did not look like himself at all.

He had bought four other outfits besides this one. All the other ones were a mixture of red and gold. Charlie had been the one to talk him into buying this one because it complimented his eyes and his milky white skin.

The more he looked himself over in the mirror, the more self conscience he became. What if Cedric took one look at him and flies away in terror?

He did have to admit though, his eyes looked fierce. Charlie had charmed his emerald orbs with eyeliner. It was one of his secret tips. He had made it look like this was the way Harry's gorgeous eyes always looked.

_When Cedric looks into your eyes, Harry, have your lips ready, okay? He might need some mouth to mouth._

Charlie had event taken care of that. He had spelled his ruby red lips with a natural glossy looking sheen.

He simply lowered his head. Cedric was going to take one look and laugh at him.

Well, at least his hair still looked the same. Charlie had told him that it was wild and that it made his eyes look wicked.

It had made him laugh at the time, but now he was worried. Did his eyes really look wicked?

_Oh! Stop it, Harry! Wicked doesn't mean evil!_

_Well, not according to that one film that has a house, a twister, pretty ruby slippers, and a green lady._

_Oh, stop it!_

Just then a knock came at the door. He spun around to see that it was Charlie and he was smiling.

"If I didn't have Kai, I'd seduce you to my bed, Harry."

Harry blushed, looking back into the mirror. "I'm not so sure about this, Charlie."

"Too late now," he laughed, walking over to him. "Your prince is downstairs and I nearly got the vapors. He is a fine male specimen."

Harry's knees suddenly started to tremble and he grabbed both sides of the mirror to steady himself. Was this what panic attack felt like? He felt scared.

"Calm down, Harry." Charlie told him, putting a hand on his back, smiling over his shoulder at him in the mirror. "You look sharp, stunning, and absolutely radiant. You're going to knock him off his sexy feet and right into a position where you can have your wicked way with him."

"Charlie!" Harry hissed, blushing deeper than any rose. "We're not like that!"

He chuckled and whispered in his ear, "That's not what Bill said."

Harry made a face, grabbing his wand. "I'll kill him!"

"After your date with Handsome," Charlie said, pulling him from the room. "Put your wand away, silly."

Harry could hear Cedric's sexy voice and almost turned tail and ran. He looked like an idiot. He couldn't let Cedric see him looking like this.

"Oh, no you don't," Charlie snorted, grabbing his arm again, fixing his glasses. "He's waiting for you."

Harry slowly gave in, taking his time down the stairs. The moment he saw Cedric, his heart started to gallop like a unicorn.

Cedric turned around to see Harry coming down the steps and everything suddenly felt like it was running in slow motion. The butterflies in his stomach were suddenly growing bigger and doing somersaults, both at the same time. His heart was beating like a sporadic drum on fire.

His breath left his lungs the instant his eyes caught those wicked emerald green gems. There were no words to describe how beautiful Harry was.

Harry only had eyes for Cedric. How on earth had he captured the affections of this handsome man?

He loved the sky blue sweater Cedric had on. It was hugging his broad chest ever so tightly. The pants he had on were doing the same for his long, muscular legs.

He got to the bottom step and smiled at Cedric. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

It took Cedric a moment to find his voice. He couldn't stop looking at Harry.

He shook his head, smiling with really white teeth. "I'd wait a hundred years."

He suddenly blushed. That had been corny as hell? What was he thinking?

_I'd wait a hundred years? What the hell was that, you idiot?_

"You might have had to." Charlie said, from right beside them. "I thought I was never going to pull this wicked queen away from his mirror."

Cedric laughed and Harry growled at him. That was supposed to be a secret.

Hermione and Ginny could not help but giggle. The two of them looked so adorable together. Cedric towered over Harry.

Ginny could see it now. It seemed like Harry was meant to be with someone who was taller than him.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room carrying a picnic basket in hand. She had loaded it up with all kinds of goodies for them to eat.

"So nice to meet the young man who protected our Harry," She said, shaking his hand. "Harry told us all about your heroics during the attack."

Cedric shook her hand, blushing. He didn't know what to say, because he didn't want to sound like a pompous ass. He had to protect his true love, but he couldn't just come right out and say that either.

"You've embarrassed him, Mom." Charlie chuckled, sensing the handsome stud's plight.

Harry took a hold of his warm hand and smiled up at him. It seemed to relieve Cedric's nervousness, and ease his own.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Harry the basket, summoning a red blanket for Cedric to take. "We have tons of forest, so take your pick of a nice spot to have fun."

Cedric took the blanket from her only to throw his arms around Harry like a shield when a huge explosion shook the house. Was it another attack?

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. This was simply too precious. Cedric thought Harry was under an attack.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, flying up the stairs like a whirlwind of doom. "I told you two! No more Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

Cedric made a confused face, looking down at a stunned Harry in his protective embrace. "Wizard Wheezes Who?"

Charlie smiled and patted Cedric's back. Everybody was so use to the random explosions that were always coming from the twin's bedroom that they never pay it any mind. He must have been scared to death.

"I see that our Harry is in good hands." He said, winking at Harry. "You two have fun."

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked like a banshee. "What have you done to your ears?"

Charlie took off up the steps. He so had to see this.

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ginny. "See you two later."

Cedric gave them nods.

They waved, watching them go outside. The two of them laughed when they heard Cedric keep on asking about the Wheezes Who Wizards.

"Come on." Ginny said, pulling Hermione after her when the door closed.

"And just what do you two ladies think you're doing?" Charlie asked, appearing behind them with a _BANG._

Hermione grinned. "We're only going to spy on Harry and Cedric, Charlie."

"I am ashamed and appalled at the both of you." He reprimanded, hands folded across his chest, nostrils flaring, loving the way their shocked faces looked. "How dare you even think about leaving without me? Just who do you two think you are?"

All three of them took running to peek out the door. This was going to be so much fun.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cedric and Harry walked hand in hand into the shady forest, wanting to find the perfect spot for their picnic. The two of them looked up to see birds fluttering amongst the tall limbs. The two were too caught up in each other's company to notice that they were being followed from a distance.

"So," Harry asked, letting go of Cedric's hand, running a little ways in front of him, turning to smile. "You're not going to turn into a big bad wolf and steal my basket are you?"

_Where in the hell had that come from? _Harry asked himself.

Cedric grinned. He remembered how his mom used to read him muggle fairytales when he was little. Little Red had been among his favorites.

A beam of warm light fell across Harry, and it momentarily blinded Cedric. Harry looked like he was enveloped in a glowing halo.

"Why would I want a basket," Cedric asked in a deep, melodious voice, giving him his best wolfish grin, "When all I want is you, Harry?"

Harry felt his knees buckle. Gods, Cedric's voice was sexy and smoldering, and that smile on his face was wicked. He longed for another fiery kiss.

Cedric took a step towards him and Harry suddenly bolted like a deer. His gray eyes widened in amazement at how graceful Harry looked as he sprinted off among the towering trees.

He took off running after him, wondering what kind of game this was.

Harry was running and he didn't know why. His heart was beating like some frantic drum. Hell, it was racing like a unicorn did. He suddenly started laughing.

"If you want me," He called out, looking over his shoulder, seeing Cedric right behind him, "You're going to have to catch me."

Cedric laughed and picked up the pace. "I love a challenge, Harry!"

Harry gracefully swerved to the left, running through blinding beams of brilliant golden sunlight, laughing the whole way. He jumped over a fallen tree that was covered in green moss, smiling as he did so.

Cedric could not take his eyes off the man that kept eluding his grip. He would get right up on him, and Harry would swerve in a totally different direction. He suddenly felt like a faun who was chasing an ever elusive nymph. He smirked to himself and went in a different direction.

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see that Cedric was no where in sight. He halted and looked around. Where did he go?

He took a step back, bumping into something hard. Suddenly, powerful, yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Gotcha," A warm, fragrant breath ticked his ear.

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning into the strong embrace. "You cheated."

"Did I?" Cedric asked, leaning over a shoulder to place a gentle kiss on a smooth cheek. "You told me that I had to catch you…looks like I did, huh?"

Harry looked in front of him to see the most beautiful weeping willow ever. It looked like it had been spelled directly out of a storybook.

He pointed over at it and Cedric looked up as well. "Let's eat under it."

"You might run away again if I let you loose." Cedric whispered, heart thumping.

Harry could feel it against his back and Cedric could feel his. The both of them seemed to freeze in the moment. Were their hearts beating out the same rhythm? 

Harry shook his head. "I won't run, I promise."

Cedric slowly opened his arms and Harry grabbed a hand, suddenly noticing that Cedric had tied the red blanket around his neck like a cape.

"What is this?" He asked. "Are you Superman now?"

Cedric didn't know who that was but he said, "Only if I can be yours."

Harry stood on tiptoe, pecking him on the lips. "Come on."

Cedric followed him over, untying the blanket, and laying it down at the base of the tree.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie were all three watching the two lovebirds through some dense bushes. They were doing their best to not break down and sob.

Harry had his back resting against the trunk of the tree and Cedric was resting his head in his lap. He was running his fingers through Cedric's soft hair.

The two of them looked to be talking and laughing about something. They had watched the two of them eat their sandwiches and fruit salad. Their stomachs all rumbled and they told each other to _shush it_.

"What are they talking about?" Ginny whined. "I can't hear a thing."

Hermione shrugged and Charlie smiled. He could hear them, thanks to the hearing charm on his ears.

All three gasped when Cedric raised his head up about to kiss Harry on the lips. Now it was getting interesting.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You're so beautiful, Harry." Cedric said, looking up into those emerald eyes, softly caressing a porcelain cheek with his hand. "Can I kiss you again?"

Harry's heart trembled as he gazed down into those smoky gray depths. He nodded his head, smiling.

Cedric pulled himself up with fluid ease, being careful with his weight as he straddled Harry's thighs. He angled his head to the side and softly devoured Harry's rosy red lips. It was like drinking from a goblet filled with sweet tasting nectar. The more he drank, the more he wanted.

His heart would beat only for Harry. His heart would bleed only for Harry. This was magic and it was the beating sound of their trembling hearts.

Harry dug his hands into Cedric's sweater, pulling him closer. It was like he couldn't get close enough to him.

The two of them moaned and Harry started to pull Cedric's sweater over his head. He wanted to feel his skin next to his own. It was like his heart was screaming for it.

Cedric finished pulling off his sweater, tossing it aside, moaning when Harry's hands ran all over his exposed flesh. He trembled under those wanting touches.

He pulled Harry's shirt off and had to drink the sight of him in. Harry's torso was so pale and flawless to where his own was a soft gold. The contrast between them was stunning. They were two different colored stars, but in the same sky.

Cedric smiled at the bracelet Harry was wearing. He wondered if he ever took his gift off.

"Harry?" He asked in sudden concern. "Why are you crying?"

Harry shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's nothing."

Cedric pulled him forward so that Harry's head was resting against his warm chest. "Tell me, Harry."

"I'm happy." Harry whispered, breathing in the scent of Cedric's flesh. "And I'm afraid."

Cedric kissed him on top of the head. "Why are you afraid, Harry? Are you afraid of me?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid of losing this feeling. Happiness has this way of being torn away from me."

Cedric's heart suddenly ached for his Harry. He softly cooed to him, gently laying him back. The tears were still falling from those shining emerald stars.

Harry gasped when Cedric began to gently lick his tears away with a caress of his feather soft tongue. He suddenly started to laugh and more tears fell. It was like a dam had shattered inside of him, letting the light in him spill forth. He threw his arms around Cedric, crushing their mouths together.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There was not a dry seat behind those dense bushes. Hermione and Ginny were holding each other's hand, suddenly feeling guilty for watching this.

Charlie could not help but smile. Here was something beautiful. This was love that was innocent and pure. Something that darkness could never taint. The two of them were shining only for each other.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Harry opened his eyes and found himself watching Cedric sleep. His face looked so soft and relaxed as he laid there on his side.

The two of them must have talked in each others arms until they fell asleep. He smiled and started to trace his index finger along Cedric's handsome jaw line, feeling a slight stubble. It made him giggle.

He poked Cedric on the nose, making the older boy scrunch up his face in sleep, causing him to snuggle closer to him. He put his nose against Cedric's collarbone and sniffed in the scent of jasmine.

It seemed to permeate the air around him. He was drowning in the scent of Cedric.

A warm breeze began to blow through the willow tree, causing the drooping branches to dance all around him and Cedric. The emerald green leaves glimmered in the soft light that was slowly vanishing.

How long had the two of them been asleep? Harry turned back to see that a breathtaking butterfly had landed on Cedric's rosy golden cheek.

Harry was completely mesmerized by its beautiful wings. They were gray as smoke with emerald dots all over.

He softly gasped in awe and started to shake Cedric awake who groaned about not wanting to clean his room. It made him laugh.

Cedric suddenly opened his eyes and sat up in concern, looking right at Harry. That was when he noticed that they were completely surrounded by beautiful butterflies that were fluttering all over the place.

Red and golden wings glimmered with spots of black and yellow were sparkling all around their still forms. It was the first time either of them had seen so many butterflies in once place. Harry held out an open palm for one to land in it.

The two of them turned to look at each other and smiled. This had been one of the most magical days of Harry's and Cedric's life.

Just then a flash went off and both of them turned their heads to see that it was Ron. He had taken a picture of them and was smiling at them, too.

"Mom was getting worried." He lied. "So I came looking."

"You took a picture of us with the butterflies!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet in excitement. "I want two copies, please!"

Ron nodded his head. "Okay, Harry."

Cedric smiled. "Our first real date is on film."

Ron laughed. "It's a really good picture, too."

"Let me see!" Harry said, bolting over to him, Cedric right behind.

Cedric looked at the picture and gasped. Ron had caught the moment in its perfection.

Harry was smiling at the butterfly in his hand, and then turned to smile at Cedric as the others danced around them like glittering gems in flight. The two of them looked like they were the only two people in the world, completely surrounded in magic.

Ron suddenly blushed, looking away from the moving picture, asking, "Where are your shirts at?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Harry kissed Cedric goodbye, wishing him a safe flight home, and watched him zoom off into the sky waving. He leaned back against the door, sighing in wonder and happiness.

That is until the door opened and he stumbled back into Charlie's waiting arms.

"Well?" He asked. "Give us the goods, Sister."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Present**

_The sweetest song is silence_

_That I've ever heard_

_Funny how your feet_

_In dreams never touch the earth_

_In a wood full of princes_

_Freedom is a kiss_

_But the prince hides his face_

_From dreams in the mist_

_--HEART_

_He was running through a forest that was thick with mist, chasing after a figure whose face was hidden. It was as if the mysterious figure was all over the place, face blurred, lost in shadow._

_His heart was pounding in anguish as he tried to grab the figure, only for it to fade away like ashes in the wind. He screamed and took off running after another figure in the distance, only for it to fade away as well._

_He fell to his knees beneath a dead tree, screaming, and clawing at the barren earth._

"_Show me your face!" He screamed like the glass shattering from a thousand mirrors. "Tell me your name!"_

_He spotted another figure and scrambled to his feet that were not even touching the ground. The blurred figure stood there, letting him get close, only to turn his face away just before melting into the mist._

_He raked and swiped his deadly silver talons at the mist, trying to shred it to pieces. The screams poured from his throat like a raging river rushing to meet the chaotic sea._

_He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back, and they pushed him forward. He cried out, falling into the mist._

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Harry bolted up in the bed, feeling like he had been running for his life. The white sheets fell to the floor and he ran his slender hand through his silky soft hair that seemed to be moving of its own accord.

He didn't know if that was supposed to be odd or not. Wow, this sure was a strange looking room. Where the hell was he? What the hell was that?

"Excuse me, Sir," Harry said, getting the figures attention, "Did you just float through that wall?"

The ghost took one look at him and fled for its afterlife.

That caused him to frown. _Well, that was rude._

He got to his feet and glided around the room, feet barely touching the ground. Was this normal as well?

"Mr. Potter." A stern voice said from behind him, causing him to swirl around like a graceful dancer.

There was a stern looking woman looking at him with a very stern look on her face. She did not look happy at all.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked in confusion, walking over to her like a skater on ice. "Is that what I'm called?"

Madam Pomfrey was bewitched by his beautiful voice and his even more stunning looks. Wait! What? He didn't know his own name?

"Harry." She said, taking him by a pale glowing arm. "Why don't you walk back over here and lie down."

"Harry?" He asked, face a mirror of confusion. "Am I called that as well?"

She nodded her head. "Yes you are. Now, please, lie down for me. There, that's a good boy."

Harry looked up at her, eyes like a deep emerald, burning with their own inner light. This lady was nice. He liked her.

"Who are you?" He asked, watching her waving a stick around him. "You're nice."

"I am Poppy Pomfrey." She said, wand aglow with magic. "But you call me Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded. "Poppy? That sounds pretty."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at him. It looks like that spell and that bump on his head did exactly what Severus had feared. Harry was suffering from complete and total amnesia. Well, at least he wasn't trying to scream everyone's brains out their ears, and trying to slash them to pieces. Those had been some wicked silver talons. Normal banshee did not possess those tools of swift death. They just warned of impending death.

"Hey!" Harry snapped in a commanding tone. "Yes, I mean you! Did you just float through that wall?"

It was a different ghost, and she had the same reaction as the first. She took off like a bat out of hell.

Madam Pomfrey blinked.

"Well, my goodness." Harry said, folding his arms across his chest. "People come and go so quickly here."

"I want you to stay right here, okay, Harry?" Madame Pomfrey said. "I'm going to go and get someone who needs to see you."

Harry let out a sigh, suddenly getting agitated. He did not want to lay here on this thingy. He was bored and wanted to figure out what the heck all this stuff was that was in this room. He wanted to know what that stick thingy was. It looked like loads of fun.

He nodded his head. "Okay, Madame Pomfrey."

She hurried from the room.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"That is correct." Dumbledore said to Moody. "I want everything that Harry has of Cedric Diggory's brought to me at once."

Moody nodded his head, and left the office.

Dumbledore then turned to the fire. "Yes? What is it, Poppy?"

"It's Harry, Albus." She said. "He is awake."

"Wonderful." He said, pacing in front of her image. "I must speak with him immediately."

"Albus, we have a problem." She said, face looking worried. "He did not even know his own name…and his appearance has become even more ethereal. There will be no hiding this, Albus. I tried my best glamour. They just bounced right off him."

Dumbledore made a face. "Does he have any idea what he is?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I'll be right there then." He said.

Her face vanished from the flames.

"Severus." He called into the fire. "Meet me in the Hospital Wing in ten minutes."

Snape's face appeared in the flames. "Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned away and frowned. His meeting with the Minister had not gone well at all. That stupid old fool was still denying the return of Voldemort, and was demanding that Harry be brought before the Council.

"Albus!" Poppy yelled from the flames. "Harry just slapped a ghost for trying to run away from him…he actually slapped a ghost!"

Dumbledore lifted his long robes up, and raced from the room.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	9. Chapter Eight

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Eight

It was storming the morning everyone was getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express. The hard rain was hitting the glass windowpanes like tiny bombs. Even the wind was howling like an angry banshee as lightning split the dark clouds in the chaotic sky outside.

Harry quickly put on an old pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt. He did not want to get his good clothes wet or ruined by this awful weather.

He made sure that he was careful with his new dress robes. They had cost him a pretty Galleon, and he did not want them ruined. Apparently they were going to be important for this year. So, he packed them with extra care.

He walked down the steps and made his way to the rowdy breakfast table to see Mr. Weasley talking to Mr. Diggory's head in the fireplace. The kind man was going on about please-men, a rude garbage can, and some crazy character named Moody.

"All packed then, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing him a plate. "We'll be leaving within the hour dear, so do eat lots."

He nodded his head, taking the pate of food from her with a big smile. She made the best meals ever.

Bill was already gone. He had to report in for work. The goblins had been in an uproar. Apparently a fair amount of money had gone missing from a client's account, and the curses were flying all over the place.

Charlie got to his feet, saying that he was going to load up the cars, and the twins offered to help. He took them up on their offer, knowing that they did not want mother to catch them with their Wheezes.

Ron had fallen asleep at the table and Crookshanks was lapping at his milk. The cat looked to be in high spirits. He often went crazy when it rained.

Hermione and Ginny seemed to have gotten closer over the break. It made him happy. It was nice to see Hermione getting closer to other people.

Mr. Diggory was talking a million miles a second to Mr. Weasley, suddenly asking if Harry was there. Apparently Cedric was having a conniption, wanting to know if Harry would be on the train.

"Of course Harry will be on the train." Mr. Weasley said. "Why would he not be?"

"That crazy boy of mine is afraid that Harry might do something _funny_ and fly another car into the Whomping Willow like he did last year." Mr. Diggory whispered. "To tell you the truth, Arthur, it made me like the boy even more. He has spirit."

Harry's face went pink. He had been trying to forget about that. Apparently nobody else was ever going to allow him to. What had he and Ron been thinking?

Ron bolted up. "I did the flying! Harry did the falling out and the screaming!"

A loud shout came from within the fire, causing Mr. Diggory to make a face. It sounded a lot like, _WHAT??! _

Had that been Cedric?

Mr. Diggory's face had a smile on it and then it turned serious once more. "They need us to come as quickly as we can, Arthur. They say the poor man is a wreck."

Amos Diggory's face vanished from the flames and Mr. Weasley turned to his wife. "Sorry about this, Molly."

She kissed him on the cheek and he told everyone to have a good year and to stay out of trouble before vanishing into the green flames.

"Ready?" Charlie asked from the door, soaking wet. He had a huge grin on his face. This year at Hogwarts was going to be super exciting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry walked through the enchanted wall that took him directly to platform nine and three-quarters. He wondered how he was ever going to find Cedric in this ruckus. Students and parents were all over the place.

All of them loaded on their trunks and hopped back down to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie. Harry gave the both of them the biggest hugs ever. They had given him a summer he would never ever want to forget.

Charlie gave him a small peck on the cheek, telling him to have a great year. It was going to be an exciting one at that.

Mrs. Weasley was begging the twins to behave themselves and to study hard. She did not want them to be messing with those Wheezes anymore. She told them if they dared to shame the family name, she'd clean their room.

The two of them simply looked at her in horror. She had that look of, _one toe out of line_, too. They told her that they would try their best and ran off laughing.

She shook her head. Those two were going to make her as loony as the Lovegoods. They were such kind hearted people, too.

"You all have a safe and happy year at school." She said, waving them off with Charlie.

Harry took one last look at the both of them, gave them both a big smile, and boarded the big red steam engine. They all followed after Hermione who was looking for an empty box. They all had their dress robes and familiars in hand.

Little Pig did not know how to shut up and Ron threw his old maroon robes over his cage to muffle the annoying hoots. Harry felt sorry for Pig. He was just young and excited. He looked at Hedwig to see that even she was annoyed with the little hooter as well.

All of them stepped into an empty compartment, rain splattering the windows. Harry wondered where Cedric could be at. This storm did not look like it was going to be letting up anytime soon.

Ron was snarling at Pig, demanding him to be quiet. It was not working out at all like he had planned. Hedwig was asleep.

"I wonder what Charlie meant by this was going to be an exciting year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, smiling at them all. "Every year at Hogwarts is exciting…"

Ginny took a seat by the window and Hermione told them all to shush it. She pointed to the compartment next to theirs. They could all hear a very annoying voice. It was Malfoy going on about how great he was.

He was talking about how his father had considered sending him to a place called Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. He insulted Dumbledore, and talked about how loving Mudbloods was pathetic. His mother had not wanted him to go to a school that was so far away from home.

Durmstrang was all about teaching their students the Dark Arts, as well as defending against them.

Hermione could only snort. That little pansy wouldn't last five minutes at that school. He would piss himself and cry for his mommy the minute he got his hands dirty. The boys who went to that school were tough as nails, and did not put up with bullshit.

"What's a Durmstrang?" Harry asked, not really catching the whole conversation. He had this whole selective hearing thing going on when it came to Malfoy speaking. Whenever the cow opened his mouth to speak, he just imagined Malfoy mooing and eating grass.

"Durmstrang is a wizard school, Harry." A smoky voice came at the door and it slid open. "And it has a very bad reputation, too."

Harry's eyes lit up. It was Cedric and he was with Cho Chang. She looked very pretty in her robes, and Cedric looked hot as fire.

Everyone in the compartment took notice of Harry, even Cho. Harry simply glowed like a candle in Cedric's presence.

"Harry." Cho smiled, stepping into the compartment with the taller boy. "Cedric told me the good news. I'm so happy."

Harry beamed.

"Mind if we hide out with you all?" Cedric asked, toeing the ground, pretending to be all shy and bashful.

Cho closed the door and Harry rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and hugged him.

"Flying car?" Harry asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, it's raining." Cedric said a little pink in the face. "I was afraid that you might have a flat and be caught in the storm."

Harry shook his head and Cedric followed him over to set down beside him and Ron. Cedric told them how he thought he was never going to get away from everybody.

He smiled over at Cho who was sitting with the other girls. "But Cho always knows how to get me away from them."

"How is that?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

Cedric leaned down and whispered into his ear. The girls giggled when Harry blushed furiously.

"You didn't!" Harry gasped, looking at Cho in humor. "Blue or pink?"

She put a finger to her mouth. "Out little secret, Harry."

"Where is this Durmstrang at anyway?" Ron asked, not wanting to discuss female issues.

"Nobody knows." Hermione said. "But I'm thinking that it has to be somewhere in the North, seeing as how they wear fur and all that."

"What do you mean nobody knows?" Ron asked. "The place has to be as big as Hogwarts. You can't hide something that big."

Hermione explained to him about all the spells and enchantments that were on Hogwarts that kept it hidden from muggle sight. A muggle will only see an old ruin with lots of signs telling them how dangerous and unstable the area was.

There was also a third wizard school called Beauxbatons. It was a school just for girls like Durmstrang was just for guys. The school was hidden as well. The three schools had secrets that they didn't want the others to possess.

"It is all a bunch of politics and all that Jazz." Hermione said, looking to see that Ginny had fallen asleep. She must still be dead tired.

"Such a pity that Malfoy didn't go." Ron said, stars all in his eyes. "Someone could just push him off a glacier and enjoy hearing him scream as he fell."

Cho made a face. "Draco is an ass, but he doesn't deserve that, Ron."

Ron cocked a brow at her. "Try me."

Cedric put an arm around Harry and playfully punched Ron in the shoulder. "She has such a good heart."

The lunch trolly finally decided to roll in for a stop and Harry bought tons of goodies for everybody. He had a bit of a sweet tooth and Cedric loved it.

Ron, for some odd reason, could not seem to stop watching Cedric and Harry. The two of them looked so comfortable and happy tossing candies into each others mouths.

He looked over to see that Hermione was running her fingers through Ginny's pretty red hair. His sister was still asleep. It was funny how she was the only girl in the family.

Cho was reading some kind of a magazine, giggling to herself. She seemed to be completely enthralled by it.

He leaned back against his headrest, closing his eyes. What had Charile meant by an exciting school year? Why was that idiot Malfoy going on about a school that nobody knew the location of?

Cedric tossed a pretty blue jellybean at Harry's mouth and he caught it with his tongue. He snorted when Harry made a terrible face in disgust.

"What kind was that one?" Cedric asked, wondering if he wanted to even know.

Harry stuck out his tongue, scrunching up his face. "I think it was sea salt."

Cedric opened his mouth and caught the pretty pink one on his tongue and chewed. He gave Harry a big grin, telling him that it was strawberry.

Harry rolled his eyes. That was so not fair. Why was he only getting only the nasty ones? Was Cedric somehow cheating? 

Just then the compartment door swung open and a disgruntled Ravenclaw Prefect ran in. She bent over, hands on her knees, panting for breath. She looked up, finding the man she had been looking all over for.

"Cedric, I need you!" She said, hand on her racing heart. "Oh, gods, I'm so working out this year. Anyway, I need you. Apparently there was a bad batch of chocolate frogs and students are ill."

Ron hid his smile. Fred and George were so up to that. He had been helping them make some of their Wheezes, only for the explosion to make his ears grow to the size of an elephants.

Ginny had not even woken up. She was still sleeping soundly. The girl was a very deep sleeper.

Harry watched in shock as Cedric pulled out a golden Prefect badge, pinning it to the front of his robes. His jaw hit the floor hard enough to bruise.

"I'm right behind you, Ami." He said, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze, before racing from the compartment with her.

"Oh, that's right!" Cho giggled, loving Harry's reaction. He was so cute. "You're boyfriend's a Prefect."

Harry just looked at her. "Why didn't he say anything? That is a huge honor. I could have gotten him a present or something."

"He was a little embarrassed by it, really." She said, laughing. "He's heard rumors about how you simply love breaking school rules, and he didn't want you to think of him like Ron's older brother, Percy."

Harry blushed. He did not like to break school rules. Things just happened.

Ron snorted. "Nobody can even hope to aspire to Percy's pedestal of King Pompous Ass."

"Did you enjoy the World Cup, Weasley?" An annoying voice asked. "How were those top box seats that you'll never hope to set in again?"

Cho saw Ron's left eye twitch.

"Except for maybe him," Ron said, turning to see Malfoy standing at the door with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

Harry just lowered his head and sighed. This train ride had been going so well, too. Why did all good things have to come to an end? What the hell did this idiot want? 

Cho looked from Malfoy to Ron's red face. "Hmm, I see what you mean, Ron."

Malfoy made a face as the girl walked by him. "What point is that?"

Ron snorted. "That you're the biggest idiot in all the school."

Malfoy's nostrils flared in outrage. "How dare you insult me? Just look at your sister all cuddled up next to that filthy Mudblood!"

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

Ron's face went scarlet and he shouted. "Don't you dare call her that, you rat faced little bitch!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Don't let him gall you into a fight. That's all he's looking for right now."

"Ah, Potter." Draco smiled, twisting his pretty face into an ugly sneer. "I didn't even recognize you. Did you let your hair grow?"

Harry nodded his head, asking. "What is it that you want?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "No snappy comeback, Potter?"

Harry shook his head. He was so tired of these petty games. "What do you want?"

"Are you going to enter so you can get the chance to show off how great you are?" Draco asked him with molten scorn.

"Enter what?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't ask you, Mudblood!" Draco snapped. "I'm asking Scarhead!"

Hermione's eyes blazed.

Ron whipped out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy. "I'm warning you."

Ginny was slowly counting backwards from ten. Harry was right. This was not worth getting into trouble over.

A sharp pain stabbed Harry right between his eyes. He was so sick and tired of having to go through all this crap every damn year. For once he wanted to have a fun year without all this bullshit.

"What he hell are you wearing, Weasley?" Draco laughed. "That ratty old thing would have looked all right way back when."

"Leave my brother alone!" Ginny roared, jumping to her feet, wand pointed at him. "And don't you ever call Hermione that nasty word!"

"Aw, did I wake the little Mudblood's girlfriend?" Draco snorted, goons howling with laughter.

"Enough!" Harry suddenly snapped, on his feet, wand pointed at Draco with red hot sparks shooting from the tip, the window behind his head cracking from some invisible pressure. "I've had enough of this petty bullshit!"

Everyone looked at him in shock. Draco was at a loss for words…for once.

He flicked his wand, screaming. "Grow the fuck up!"

All three slytherins were thrown from the compartment by an invisible hand, and the door slid shut with a violent bang.

Ron's jaw was open wide in shock. Ginny and Hermione both spun around to look at Harry.

His eyes were glowing a vicious emerald green, slowly fading away. The scar on his forehead was blazing with the same wicked color. They all shouted his name when he stumbled, collapsing to the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Present**

_You're a beautiful_

_A beautiful fucked up man_

_You're setting up your_

_Razor wire shrine_

_--Sarah McLachlan_

Dumbledore raced down the long hallway with his robes billowing all around him like violet and silver colored wings. He rounded a corner, racing up a flight of spiraling stairs.

A handsome man in his portrait looked at his buddy next to him. "For an old man, he sure can move."

His buddy nodded, and drank some more of his wine.

Dumbledore could hear a familiar poltergeist begging for his afterlife. What in the world was Harry doing to Peeves?

"Harry!" Poppy was yelling, trying to get the young man's attention. "You release that poltergeist at once!"

Dumbledore raced in to see that an ethereal Harry had the spiteful spirit by the throat, giving him a good throttling. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Harry was enjoying himself.

"He came in here." Harry's beautiful voice hissed like frost creeping across a casket. "And he dared to throw a water ball thingy at me…and then he thought he was simply going to fly away."

He pulled Peeves right into his face. "Is that what you thought you were going to do, hmm?"

"Please, forgive me, your Dark Majesty." Peeve's coughed, and Harry gave him another good shake. "I didn't know."

Dumbledore and Poppy both froze. Why did Peeves call Harry that? 

"Harry." Dumbledore said, slowly walking over to him. "I'm sure that Peeves is very sorry for what he did. Would you please let him go now? I think he has learned his lesson. What say you, Peeves?"

The poltergeist nodded, milky white eyes rolling around in his sparkly white head.

Harry cocked his head to the side like a snake did just before it gobbled up a little birdie. "You will never come into my presence again unless I ask you to…do I make myself clear, slave?"

Peeves nodded.

He then threw Peeves through a wall, and spun around, smoky tendrils of dark hair fluttering around his gorgeous face. He gazed down at his wet clothing, frowning.

Dumbledore and Poppy both felt their heart break. Why was he frowning? Harry Potter must not frown.

They both shook their heads. It was the power of the Beansidhe. They could shatter hearts with a mere look.

"I'm wet." Harry fumed, immediately taking off his wet clothes.

Poppy quickly ran to get him a sheet, so he could wrap it around himself.

"Not from that bed!" Harry snapped, and Dumbledore saw that he was pointing a delicate white finger at the bed where Cedric's body had been laid. "I do not like that bed for some reason."

Did he just call Harry's finger delicate? Oh, he was being hit with the magic big time. That delicate little finger could dig out a person's intestines and play jump rope.

Poppy went to another bed and pulled off a sheet, for Harry to wrap around himself until he could get himself some proper clothes.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you know who I am?"

Harry looked up at him with blazing pools of emerald light.

Dumbledore felt his breath being sucked from his lungs. Harry's beauty was suddenly terrible and frigid.

That flawless white skin seemed to shine like fresh fallen snow under a silver moon's light. His lips were the color of glowing red garnets, and he knew those red petals could make a person's eyes bleed and have their brain explode out the back of their heads.

"For some odd reason, I really don't like you." Harry said, gliding across the ground as if he were on wheels. "I wonder why that is?"

Dumbledore held his ground. "I'm not sure. So, you cannot remember me?"

Harry glided back and stared at the bed he did not like. "I do not like it. Make it gone."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the bed vanished in shimmering distortions of light.

Harry turned to smile at him and Dumbledore felt as though he had been socked in the gut. "I want you to teach me that." 

"I have arrived, Headmaster." A cool, calculating voice said from the shadows.

Poppy watched as Harry glided over to look out a window. His hair was coiling and curling around his head like deadly black serpents.

This young man's mind seemed to be all over the place.

"It would appear that our Harry is suffering from a major case of amnesia." Dumbledore whispered to him. "I think you know what I want you to do."

Harry twirled around, eyes frozen like emerald ice. "I do not like this man either. I will not go with him."

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape is a trusted teacher."

"What in the world is going on in here?" A troubled voice asked and it was Minerva McGonagall. "Why were you running down the hall, Albus?"

She froze when she saw her student. Her hands went over her mouth in shock.

"Terrible omens I have seen in the runes." A wispy voice echoed down the hall. "Such terrible omens I have seen…"

Everyone but Harry jumped when they heard a terrible crash. 

Professor McGonagall tore her eyes away from the terrible vision of beauty before her and peeked out into the hall. She saw that Professor Trelawney had stumbled into a suit of armor, apologizing furiously at it.

She shook her head. That poor woman hardly ever gets out.

"What is Mr. Potter doing here?" She asked, looking at everyone. "And what's happened to him?"

"Happened to me?" Harry asked in confusion. "What has happened to me? Wasn't I always as I am?"

"Minerva?" Sybil Trelawney asked from the door. "I must speak with you or Dumbledore immediately."

She took one look at Harry and shrieked in heartache. "The pain! Oh, the pain! What have you done to him??! What have you done??!"

"Take her!" Dumbledore thundered, and Harry blinked at his volume.

Poppy quickly put an arm around the sobbing woman and hurried her away.

Harry was intrigued by this. That woman must know something that he didn't. Apparently all these people knew something that he didn't. Why could he not remember? There were so many things he could not remember.

His face suddenly became dark and stormy. It was pissing him off.

"Albus, what is going on?" Minerva asked, listening to Sybil's shrieks vanishing.

"Harry? Will you please go with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry suddenly decided that he was not going to get anywhere by being…um…that one word he couldn't think of…oh, yes, unreasonable. He was not going to find out the answers to his questions if he was to punch his fist through their chests and pull out their still beating hearts.

"I will go with him." Harry said, gliding across the floor, like a fish does through water.

"Follow me then, Mr. Potter." Snape said. His eyes were filled with interest.

Harry did, but only because he chose to. For some odd reason…he really wanted to kill this man…but he stayed his hand.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched him glide from the room right behind a graceful Professor Snape.

"We need to find you some clothes, Mr. Potter." The Potion's Master said as the two of them vanished around the corner.

"What has happened to him?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry was kissed by a Beansidhe, Minerva." Dumbledore told her. He had not meant for Harry to lose all his memories. He had only wanted Professor Snape to erase Cedric form each one. How was he going to break this to the order? Harry Potter had full blown amnesia…but he did remember the bed…well, only that he hated it…and him…and Severus.

McGonagall went into a state of shock. "Why is he here? He could kill us all."

Dumbledore shook his head. "We have that under control…for the time being."

She turned her head away. "That poor child…he must have really loved…"

"Don't say his name." Dumbledore said, holding up a hand. "He must not hear that name."

McGonagall made a face. "How are you going to stop that name from being spoken from the mouths of all the students, Albus?"

"Harry will be in isolation for the most part." Dumbledore said. "Only his closest of friends will be allowed to see him."

"Accidents happen, Albus…as you well know."

"Not with the charm I'm going to cast." He said.

She gasped. "You don't mean that."

"Harry is too important in this upcoming war we have on our hands, Minerva. I will not allow the Ministry to mess this up. If anything happens to Harry…Voldemort will win."

"He was kissed by a Beansidhe, Albus." She said, walking over to him. "Parents will not allow this. It's too dangerous."

"I did this to him, Minerva!" He thundered without meaning to. "I'm the reason for his pain. I'm the reason he was vulnerable to the attack of a Beansidhe! I will not abandon him!"

"Not just any Beansidhe, Headmaster." Peeves said, poking his head in through the wall. "Wee little Potter has been kissed by the Queen of Beansidhe."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	10. Chapter Nine

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Nine

Cedric ran his hands through his hair in frustration. What in the world had been in those chocolate frogs? He had never seen anything like it in all his life.

One girl's face had broken out into puss filled zits and a boy's face was swelling up like a red balloon. A shrieking fifth year girl ran by with a nose that took up half her face.

Ami was practically in tears because she could not get a first year girl to stop crying. The poor things feet had grown seven sizes and ruined her new shoes.

He spun around when he heard a girl shouting his name. It was Ginny and her face was as white as a sheet. All he had heard was _Harry passed out _and he was running right behind her.

Everything was in chaos and he wanted to scream for everyone to calm down. It was all going to be okay. They could fix this.

_What the hell is going on?_

Ginny slid the compartment door open and the two of them rushed in to find Harry's head resting in Hermione's lap. Ron was kneeling down beside them, looking just as pale as Ginny.

Hermione told him what had happened. She had never seen Harry get so angry before. They all turned to look at the cracked windows.

Cedric said a quick spell that she did not recognize and the windows looked as good as new. The three Slytherins must have bolted for it when their senses returned.

Hermione slowly moved so that Cedric could gently take hold of Harry. She had never seen Harry lose control like that. His eyes had been filled with so much anger and his face had looked ready to kill.

"Harry?" Cedric cooed to him, softly tapping a flawless white cheek with his hand.

"I don't have a clue what's going on." A voice said from outside the door. "However, I did see that Malfoy bitch running for his life for some reason. He looked like he had pissed himself."

All of them waited with bated breath to see if the door would slide open. They all suddenly looked down when Harry started to groan about his head.

Long dark lashes fluttered like soft butterfly wings and emerald eyes were gazing up at them all in confusion. "What happened? Are we at school?" 

Cedric slowly helped him to his feet and took almost half an hour making sure that he was absolutely okay before running off to find Ami. To his relief, the effects of those chocolate frogs were vanishing. They students who had been affected were slowly returning back to normal.

"Was this all some kind of a test?" Ami shrieked in rage, throwing up her hands in protest. "Were they seeing if we were cut out for this job? If something like this was to happen again, they can take my badge and ram it up their asses!"

She stormed off in a huff and Cedric sighed. That girl needed to calm down. Everything was all right. The other two Prefects had done their best to help as well. They had sauntered off somewhere to take a break.

He suddenly heard snickering and spun around to see that nobody was there. He ran his hands through his hair, turning to find himself surrounded by his usual crowd.

They were all talking at a million miles a second, telling him how awesome he was. He looked around, wishing that Cho had another female issue he needed to help her with. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

_Harry?_

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The Great Hall was packed with students and the first years were already scared as hell. Professor McGonagall had not been happy with the Prefect's report of the trip. What in the world had happened? Nothing like that had ever happened before.

Fred and George were discussing amongst themselves, snickering at the first years. Ron just shook his head. Those two were relentless when it came to causing chaos. They seemed to live for it.

Silver ghosts were fluttering around in the air above the four great tables. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the stormy sky outside and floating candles hovered above their heads.

Harry was looking down at his empty golden plate. Everyone had told him what he had done to Malfoy and his two goons in his fit of rage. He felt kind of bad that he had snapped like that. Why couldn't he remember doing it? Why had he done it to begin with?

He looked up to see that Malfoy suddenly turned his head away from him. Harry shook his head. Maybe the idiot had learned his lesson? Maybe Malfoy thought that he would grow fangs and spit acid the next time?

The sorting began right away and Harry could not pay attention. In fact, he couldn't care less what houses the new students were sorted into. For some odd reason, he was starting to get a very bad feeling and he didn't like it.

Whisperings were going on all around him and he laid his head down.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

He looked up across the table at her and nodded his head.

Ron kept on muttering that he was starving and wanted some food. Harry smiled. Ron was always hungry.

Dumbledore then took the floor with his usual style and grace. He was flaunting a beautiful cerulean robe with silver touches here and there. He simply shimmered.

It turned out that this Mad-Eye Moody fellow was going to be their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Many students were in a roar when he limped into the Great Hall and up to the head table to take his seat amongst the other professors.

Harry saw that the strange man had an ever moving eye and that one of his legs ended in a clawed wooden foot. The man ignored the goblet of pumpkin juice that was sitting in front of him and took a long drink from his flashy silver flask. Moody looked like he could have cared less about the cool welcome he had received from some of the students. He looked like he was ready to get down to the business that he was being paid for.

Was this the Moody Mr. Diggory had been talking about in the fireplace this morning? The man had a really mean looking face. No wonder they called him Mad-Eye Moody. Did the guys face always look so stormy?

All of a sudden a deafening hush fell over the Great Hall when Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. He explained everything about how it had started seven hundred years ago and was disbanded because of the death toll getting too high. Parents got tired of losing their kids and all that jazz.

Harry felt a chill when the whispers continued all around. He turned his head around to see that Cedric was being patted on the back by some of his buddies. Had he known about this? 

Dumbledore continued to tell them that the tournament was fixed to where no champion would find him or herself in mortal danger. He told them that the heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving in October with their contenders.

A smile crossed his face when he told them that the selection of the three champions would take place on Samhain.

Another chill ran down Harry's spine. Why that day? 

The winner would win glory for their school and a thousand Galleons in prize money for him or herself as well. Shouts of protests erupted when Dumbledore told them nobody under the age of seventeen would be allowed to enter. The tasks were going to be extremely difficult and dangerous no matter what precautions they took. The risk of dying was very low, but it was still a factor.

Harry shook his head. He was happy that he was only fourteen. None of those prizes were worth the risk of death. Eternal glory and money…was that all people cared about? It was not that he was afraid…it was just that he had good sense.

Fred and George looked pissed when Dumbledore said that there would be an age line that those under seventeen would not be able to cross. They were muttering furiously to each other about how unjust this was.

Harry turned around once more to see that Cedric was looking down at his plate. A heavy stone suddenly dropped into the pit of his stomach. Was Cedric thinking about entering the tournament?

Cedric's mind was in a little chaos right now. He didn't know if he wanted to enter the tournament or not. His dad really wanted him to.

He was dating Harry Potter, too. His name would always be known as Great. He would just be the guy that was dating Harry Potter.

Harry was his true love. There was no doubt about that. He was falling for Harry more and more.

He looked up and caught Harry's emerald gaze. The two of them seemed to freeze in that moment. Their eyes just staring into each others and several people took notice of this.

He made up his mind. He was going to enter and prove to himself that he was worthy of dating Harry Potter and make his dad proud. He was going to have to owl his mom.

They both jumped when Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast began.

Harry gave him a small smile and turned back around. Cedric sighed and wished that they could sit together.

Ron was stuffing his face and Hermione and Ginny were both looking at him in disgust.

"Care for some hash, Harry?" Neville asked from beside him.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Harry had not been able to see Cedric after the feast. He had wanted to talk to him about the train incident and assure him that he was fine. He was not going to mention anything about the tournament until Cedric did. He did not want Cedric to think that he was clingy or controlling.

Fred and George were talking about finding away to get across that line. Other people were offering to help them because they wanted eternal glory and the prize money.

Harry told his friends that he was sleepy and wanted to get a good nights rest. Hermione told him that was a good idea and he made his way up the stairs to his and Ron's room.

He kicked off his shoes, threw his robes off, removed his glasses, and crawled onto the bed. He was just about to fall asleep when a peck came at the window.

He glanced up to see that it was an owl. His eyes sparkled because it was Cedric's owl. He needed to ask Cedric what his owl's name was.

He put his glasses back on, got up, opened the window, and the solid black owl fluttered in with a hoot. It suddenly struck Harry. His owl was solid white and Cedric's was solid black. Was that odd? It reminded him of something.

He took the letter and opened it up as the owl watched him. It was scented just like all the rest.

_Hi Harry,_

_I was watching you at the feast. Are you feeling okay? You hardly ate a thing. If you need me, you owl me, okay?_

_Let's make plans to see each other soon._

_I wish I was there to hug and kiss you goodnight._

_Yours,_

_Cedric_

He quickly put the letter down and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill. He was going to buy himself a nice set of inks so he could send Cedric really nice letters, too.

_Hi Cedric,_

_I'm fine. I wasn't really that hungry, but I will be for breakfast._

_Would you like to compare class schedules and see when we have free time? I'm sure we can find someplace to hang out where people won't gawk at us._

_I wish you were here, or I was there, so we could hug and kiss each other goodnight, too._

_What's your owl's name?_

_Yours,_

_Harry_

He gave the letter to Cedric's owl, telling him to have a goodnight, fly safely through the rain, and gave him a big thank you for delivering the letter in such weather. The owl playfully nipped his finger, and took flew out into the rain with a hoot.

Harry decided to go take a nice hot shower. It would help him to fall asleep faster.

He suddenly cocked his head to the side.

_Did I waterproof that letter?_

_999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_

**Present**

Professor McGonagall took a step back when the poltergeist floated back into the room. The look on her face could have frightened a basilisk. Everyone knew that she did not like this spirit. He was the very embodiment of chaos that happened in this school. If something chaotic was happening, Peeves was the one who started it.

Dumbledore turned his back and walked over to stand next to a bed. Why would the Queen Beansidhe kiss Harry Potter? She hated all males.

"Follow me, Minerva." Dumbledore said, walking from the room. "Thank you Peeves."

The poltergeist gave the Headmaster a humble bow and floated off to go rattle Filch's chains. It always made his eternity.

Professor McGonagall followed Dumbledore all the way back to his office. She watched him walk over to a bookshelf and pulled down a rather old and very dusty tome.

"What are you doing, Albus?" She asked with a guarded tone.

"I have to know why she kissed him." He said, flipping through the crinkled yellow pages.

"You're not going to summon that creature here!" She fumed, looking around, wanting to leave. "You're mad. She'll kill us for doing something so brash."

"Not if we hold the circle of power around her together." He told her. "Once summoned by this ancient spell of calling, she can do no harm."

"That spell requires blood, Dumbledore." She said, walking towards him with a hiss of her robes to see him pull out a dagger from his robes. "The Ministry will not condone this."

"What takes place in my school is under the jurisdiction of the Headmaster." He said, looking the spell over. "And this is important. There may be a way to save Harry from this curse."

She looked up at Fawkes and sighed. "Do you condone this as well?"

The fiery red bird chirped at her, spanning his flaming orange and red wings out.

She shook her head. "This is madness, Albus."

"Will you help me or not, Minerva?" He asked, pulling out his wand, walking from the room.

She followed after him. "You know I will."

"Good." He said. "Let us go to the Forbidden Forest."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Professor Snape had Harry to take a seat in a comfortable looking chair while he went to find the instruments that he was going to need. Pulling hidden memories from the mind was tricky business and it was going to take his full concentration. One little mishap and it could all go straight to hell.

Harry looked around the office. There were bottles and jars full of potions all over the place. All of them were different kinds of colors.

Some were pearly, others were ruby, and many were as black as night. His sparkling green gems fell on one that was swirling and blue. He actually wondered what it was. It was very pretty.

"All right, Mr. Potter." Snape said, walking back over to him. "I'm going to lay the chair back and I would like for you to close your eyes."

"Why?" Harry asked. His eyes filled with curiosity. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look inside your mind and find your hidden memories." He said, honest enough. He was just not telling him what he was going to do with them.

Harry made a face. "Will this harm me?"

Snape shook his head.

Harry nodded his head. It was not good to tell someone what you were going to do with them should they fail. If Snape so much as made him utter _ouch_, he was going to slice off his head and kick it down the hall.

Snape laid the chair back and Harry closed his eyes.

"Relax your mind, Mr. Potter." Snape said, pulling out his wand. "Imagine that you are taking a walk through a green forest. The trees are swaying gently in the warm breeze that is blowing through."

Harry softly smiled. Professor Snape had a nice voice.

Snape carefully put his hand on Harry's scar and whispered the spell.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"The circle is holding, Albus." Professor McGonagall said. "You can begin when ready."

The two of them were standing deep within the heart of the Forbidden Forest. In case something was to go wrong, nobody else would be hurt.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped up to the glowing ball of golden light that sent the shadows screaming. He held out his wand and started speaking the spell of calling.

_Child of Sorrow, I summon you into this circle. Deirdre of the Sorrows, I summon you. Daughter of Felimid, I Summon you. Great and Treasured lover of Naoise, I summon you. Fair and Beautiful Deirdre, Queen of the Beansidhe, I summon you here. Come into this circle, harming none that is here!_

A great howling wind descended and rushed through the forest, slicing through the air like deadly knives. Thousands of dead leaves rushed and swirled around them, as the howling grew louder.

Dumbledore sliced open his palm with the enchanted silver dagger, laying it upon the golden ball of light. A great pulse shot out, blowing their robes all around them.

Professor McGonagall held the circle.

"Would you like to know what I did to the last wizard who summoned me with that spell?" A cold and blood chilling voice hissed like a deadly serpent. "He wanted one of my hairs for a wand."

"Forgive us for this intrusion on your person, Queen Beansidhe." Dumbledore said, taking a humble bow before the stunning image of beauty that stood within the golden bubble of light.

A tall and willowy woman stood before them. She had to be at least six feet tall. Her skin was the color of the moon shrouded in silver mist. The hair that billowed around her sharp features was the color of flame. Those eyes that burned at them with fury were the color of molten amber.

"I sense great pain in you, old man." Her honey sweet voice cooed, dripping with poisonous venom. "If you were seventy years younger, I'd think about kissing you."

Dumbledore raised his head. "I have a question for you, Great Queen."

"You're blood is strong, old man." She said, touching the bounds of her prison, golden light pushing back at her. "You did well."

Her voice was so soft and airy. It was almost the tinkling of silver bells. No mortal throat could ever produce such a sound without the help of magic.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said, making her presence known to the stunning goddess. "It was you who kissed him."

Those frighteningly beautiful amber eyes fell upon her, and Minerva had to fight not to shy away from them. Those eyes were the eyes of a beautiful young woman, but they held thousands of years of pain and anger.

"That little child's screams of anguish called to me like a lover under the moonlight." She cooed, floating back from the bounds of the bubble. "He is a child of Sorrow…just like me."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at her, ears wide open.

"His screams were like my own when my lover was killed before my eyes. Like me, he had nobody left to love him. He lost it all, like I did." She said, twirling a strand of flaming red hair around a long white talon.

"Is that how you became the first Beansidhe?" Dumbledore asked.

"My story is not for mortal ears!" She snapped like lightning splitting a tree down the middle. "Just know that his screams of sorrow called to me. His love was mirror to my own. We are two sides of the same mirror."

"Is there anyway to free him from your kiss?" Dumbledore asked.

Her eyes suddenly filled with a malicious power, and she smacked the barrier with all her might, causing it to tremble.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall fueled it with their power.

"While I am here, I can't kill the two of you." She hissed like lightning searching for prey. "Just pray that when I leave, I forget who you are."

"Please," Dumbledore begged. "Is there anyway to free Harry?"

The goddess shook her head. "My kiss is as eternal as I am. As long as sorrow exists within his heart…my curse will always be there to claim him."

Dumbledore looked away from her. The look in her eyes was brining back too much pain.

"There is such sorrow in you." She cooed like a gentle lover. "You must have lost someone very close to you and you hide it behind those twinkling blue eyes."

He shook his head. "My pain is my own."

McGonagall was starting to get nervous.

"Release me then, old man. You've wasted enough of my lonely eternity." She said, floating back.

"Is there no way to save Harry?" He asked again.

"Release me now!" She shrieked, clawing at the barrier. "Before I slice open your guts and fill up my cup!"

Dumbledore shook his head.

_Return to where you came!_

The bubble and the Beansidhe Queen vanished in a _POP._

Professor McGonagall fell to her knees, wiping the sweat from her brow. "This was most foolish, Albus."

He leaned back against a tree with a withered hand over his heart. She had dug deep into his soul. She had known his secret pains. She had seen the face of his lover he lost to darkness.

McGonagall turned her face to look at him. "Are you all right, Albus?"

He nodded his head. "Let's just hope that Severus has been more successful."

She got to her feet and took him by the hand. "Are you sure that you are all right?"

"Yes." He said, starting to walk beside her. "I'm fine."

_Everything will be fine._

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"You may open your eyes now, Mr. Potter." Snape said, walking away from him.

Harry did as he was told, looking around in confusion. "Is that it?"

Snape turned and nodded at him. "That is it."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, floating to his feet.

"What I told you I was going to do." Snape told him. "I was searching for your lost memories."

"Did you find them?" Harry asked. "Can I see them?"

Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I could not find any trace of your lost memories."

Harry frowned. "Have I lost them forever?"

Snape's heart would have broken if he had one. The look that Harry was giving him was heartbreaking. "I don't know, Mr. Potter."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said, turning to glide away.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, Mr. Potter." Snape said, taking a step towards him.

Harry's face became like a storm. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to walk around and look at the people in the pictures."

"I'm not sure if the Headmaster will approve of me allowing you out of my sight." Snape said.

"Then you may come with me." Harry said, gliding through the door like a ghost.

Snape blinked. _Did he just float through that door as if it were made of water?_

He quickly spelled the cabinet shut that contained many bottles of glowing blue liquid before racing from the room to catch up with him.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you so much.

Flora.


	11. Chapter Ten

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Ten

The storm finally blew itself out by morning when Harry went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. His tummy was rumbling something terrible. He was about to faint from hunger.

He had not been able to shake his horrible feeling that something bad was ever so slowly blowing right towards him on the wind. Professor Dumbledore's words about the Triwizard tournament's death toll being too high still haunted him.

What if Cedric decided to enter for a chance to compete? Would he be okay with that? Would he stand by and let Cedric risk his life for some silly cup?

He quickly looked over his schedule. He had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. He always hated having classes with the Slytherins. They never had anything nice to say about anybody.

Herbology went off without any problems and Hagrid's class did the same. Malfoy and his goons stayed as far away from him as they could and still be in hearing range.

He could feel Malfoy's venom being glared right into his back, but he ignored it. As long as the idiot kept his mouth shut, it was going to be a good day.

Hagrid spent the whole class explaining how to properly care for their Blast-Ended Skrewts. Some students got burned and others even got stung. Harry didn't think he liked these magical critters at all.

Ron and Hermione argued the whole time, as usual. It helped him to forget about his bad feelings. The two of them simply cracked him up with their antics. They fought like an old married couple.

That afternoon, he and Ron made their way to the North Tower for Divinations with Professor Trelawney. She was always predicting some kind of doom to befall Harry every minute on the minute.

The two of them walked up a spiraling staircase that glittered with silver stars and moons along the railing. These stairs led to a silver stepladder that they had to climb up to get through the circular trap door that looked like a smiling moon. This was where Professor Trelawney resided. She told them all that she had to keep herself away from the mundane world, or her inner eye would get clouded with confusion.

Harry's nose was immediately assaulted by the familiar sweet perfume in the air as he climbed up through the trapdoor. The room was lit by soft red light form dozens of covered lamps.

A fire was silently roaring in the stone fireplace. The sweet scent was coming from the black cauldron within.

Harry and Ron made their way over to the round table they usually sat out. It was here where Hermione threw a tantrum last year and sent a crystal ball rolling for its life.

"Good day." A misty voice said from right behind Harry, making him jump in fright.

How did she do that? She was always doing that! She was like a bloody ghost, always popping up like that.

Professor Trelawney was a very thin woman. She was dressed in flowing robes that looked to be made of the finest silk. She was bedecked with all kinds of bracelets, rings, and necklaces. The glasses on her face made her eyes look like the size of American Silver Dollars. In a way, she reminded Harry of a giant glowworm.

She was gazing down into Harry's emerald eyes with a tragic expression filled with heart wrenching sorrow.

"Your eyes are filled with worry, my dear." She said in her wispy voice that always sounded frighteningly mysterious whenever she did this. "Your soul is troubled with dark feelings and I regret to say that it is not your imagination. I see difficult times ahead for you…most difficult indeed. That which you are afraid of will come to pass. It will come to pass very soon I think."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry didn't open his mouth as she floated past them. Was Cedric really going to enter the tournament? Was something really bad going to happen to him?

"What are you seeing?" Harry suddenly asked, listening to the slight gasps from all around.

Ron was looking at him like he had lost his mind. Why was he listening to this loony old fraud for?

Professor Trelawney turned back to him with a mournful expression on her face. She saw him weeping in anguish, screaming in heart shattering agony over a body covered in white.

"Come to me later, Mr. Potter." She said, gliding closer. "We shall have some tea."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked crestfallen. They each longed for a private session with the professor. Each of them was gifted with the sight, according to Professor Trelawney. They each got the highest marks in class.

Harry looked down at his hands that were shaking in his lap, willing them to stop. She had to be just saying those things to get under his skin like always. He fiddled with his bracelet just to make himself feel better.

"Today we are going to consult with the stars for they guide our every step…" She went on to say while Harry got even more lost in his thoughts.

"Harry!" Ron snapped, elbowing him.

He sat straight up, looking around in wonder. "What?"

Giggles followed.

"I was telling you how you were born under the dark sign of Venus, my dear." Professor Trelawney told him. She was just a teeny tiny bit irked that he had not been paying attention to her.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor, what? I'm a little flustered, sorry."

"Venus, dear, you were born under the dark sign of the planet Venus." She said, flattered that he was so flustered by her words. It was about time he started to take her words to heart. "Dark Venus was obviously in a position of great power at the moment of your birth…your wild raven black locks…your haunting green eyes…tragic losses of love so early in life…you were born in Midsummer, correct, dear?"

"I was born in July." He told her.

Professor Trelawney smiled, continuing on with lecture. Everyone was paying close attention to her words now, except for Ron. He was bored stiff. She probably looked at a birth record.

She distributed to each of them a circular chart, telling them to fill in the position of the planets at their exact moment of birth. It was a lot of work and required actual effort to get it right.

"Ah, yes, Icy Pluto." Professor Trelawney smiled down at Harry's chart. "No wonder your skin is so fair."

Ron snorted and she turned on him with a baleful gaze. "And Fiery Mars is the reason for your striking red hair and short temper, my dear."

Ron looked down at his chart. For some odd reason he had two Jupiter's. Was that right? There was only one up there…how could he have two? He backtracked and realized that he had screwed up.

Lavender and Parvati squealed and she glided over to take a look at their work. She kept her gaze cool. Harry's chart was disturbing her greatly. He was going to lose something that would either make him or break him.

At the end of class she assigned them all homework. She wanted them to keep track of the planetary movements in the coming month, with references to their own charts. It was to be turned in on Monday to be examined. She told them to have fun with it because unfogging the future was supposed to be fun and exciting.

"Tea will be served at seven o'clock, Mr. Potter." She said before leaving through a door.

"Crazy old bat!" Ron snarled as he followed Harry down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner. "This crap will take all week and most of the weekend."

"Homework!" Hermione squealed. She sounded almost happy about it. She was an odd one.

Ron mumbled something not very nice and the three of them entered the Great Hall. Someone shouted Ron's name and it was all a bit of a blur after that.

Malfoy had read to them something in the paper that some troll bitch from hell had written about Ron's dad. The idiot then proceeded to insult Ron's family and called his mother fat. The whole thing was drawing a rather large crowd.

Ron told him to shut the fuck up and to never talk about his mother like that. Malfoy had laughed and pointed at Cedric's dad in the moving picture. He was defending Mr. Weasley. He was actually shocked that the Weasley's had friends. Why would this old fool support a Weasley?

Harry's fuse was lit. The more Malfoy talked about Mrs. Weasley and Cedric's dad, the sooner the bomb would go _BOOM!_

The paper in Malfoy's hands suddenly exploded into flames and ash, causing the ass to jump back with a gasp. He pointed his wand at Malfoy and people suddenly formed to sides.

"Don't you dare insult Ron's family like that or Mr. Diggory." He warned.

"Oh, that's right." Malfoy said, really wanting to get Potter back for what he'd done to him on the train. "You were staying with them weren't you, Potter? Does your real family not love you? Is Weasley's mother really this huge?"

Harry's eyes flashed, and Ron snarled. Hermione was telling them to stop it before a teacher came.

"Stuff it, Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled. "Tell me something, Potter. Why defend that crackpot, Diggory?"

Harry's hair started to flutter around his face. "That's none of your business."

"Is his son your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked, eyes sparkling with menace. "I saw the two of you run by me in those woods holding hands. Are you shagging Cedric Diggory?"

A silent hush fell over everyone present. All were looking at Harry with shock on their faces. Some were even smirking as if they had known.

Harry suddenly lowered his wand. This little worm was beneath him. So what if the whole school knew that he was gay. They could go jump in front of Voldemort's wand.

"You're an idiot." Harry said, looking him right in the eye. "I don't waste my time with idiots."

Malfoy's face went pink with rage.

"How dare you?" He snarled.

Harry turned his back and began to walk away with his friends when a loud _BANG _went off.

People screamed and Harry felt something lava hot graze the side of his face. A second _BANG _went off and a loud shout echoed from the front of the hall.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Everyone saw that it was Professor Moody limping in. His wand was out, pointing it right at a furry white ferret which was shivering in terror right where Malfoy had been standing.

"Did he burn you, Potter?" Moody growled with rage.

Harry shook his head. "No, Sir, he missed."

"LEAVE HIM THERE!" Moody bellowed at Goyle who nearly fainted at the volume. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET, BOY!"

The terrified ferret went flying through the air with a squeak.

"I don't like little fools who attack their opponents when their backs are turned!" He hissed, bouncing the ferret up and down, enjoying its squeaks of pain. "What you did was no good, cowardly, scummy, and a rotten thing to do!"

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall said in a shocked voice, walking in with a ton of books floating behind her in a neat stack.

"Howdy." He said, bouncing the helpless, squealing ferret higher in the air.

"What on earth are you doing to that ferret?" She asked in horror.

"I'm teaching the kiddies a lesson." He said, sending the ferret squealing around in dizzying circles. "It'll do them good to listen well. I don't like cheaters."

Her eyes widened and the books fell. "Is that a student, Moody?"

"Technically," he said, enjoying the laughter of several students. "It is a ferret."

Harry could not believe his eyes. Moody was the coolest.

Hermione had her hands over her mouth in silent shock and Ron was practically holding onto to Harry in order to keep from falling. He was howling with laughter.

"No!" She shouted, pulling out her wand, zapping Malfoy back to normal.

Malfoy hit the ground with a yelp of pain. His face was red. He was looking at Moody with pure hatred. He was completely humiliated.

"We never use transfiguration as a form of punishment!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you that?"

Moody scratched his chin, shrugging his shoulders. "He might've mentioned it…once or twice."

"We give detentions, Moody." She told him. "We report them to their head of house."

"Detentions?" Moody asked in confusion. "What good do they serve?"

"Take him to Professor Snape!" She snapped, helping Malfoy to his feet.

Harry was watching all of this with such glee in his emerald eyes. Seeing Malfoy completely humiliated like that made him feel good.

"_This will teach him to talk bad about the people I care about." _He said to himself.

"When I tell my father…" Malfoy snapped.

"I know your daddy, boy!" Moody hissed, grabbing him by the ear, leading him off. "We go way back! Come along now, we mustn't keep my good friend Severus waiting."

Everyone was in a state of shock. They forgot all about Harry and Malfoy's accusations about him being romantically involved with Cedric.

Ron was still howling with laughter even after Professor McGonagall stalked from the hall. That had been fucking hilarious. He meditated on the whole experience. He had finally obtained Nirvana.

"That was horrible." Hermione said, trying her best to keep a straight face. "Are you all right, Harry? Your cheek is a little pink."

Harry put a pale hand to it in shock. That beam had been really hot.

"I'm fine." He said, looking around, seeing no sign of Cedric. "I can't wait to see how he teaches."

"Who might that be, Harry?" Fred asked, walking up with George right beside him.

"Moody." Ron said. "You missed it. He turned Malfoy into a ferret and played meet the ground over and over again."

"He's awesome!" George said with excitement.

The two of them took a seat and began to tell them all about the class.

Harry smiled, suddenly dreading tea with Professor Trelawney. She had seen something terrible. He was sure of it.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry made his way out of the Great Hall and started towards the North Tower for the second time that day. He rounded a corner and ran right smack into Cedric who was running at top speed.

He yelped in surprise when powerful arms wrapped around him. Cedric immediately spun around so that Harry was the one who fell on top.

Harry's elbow accidentally got Cedric right in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. Their robes fluttered out like broken wings all around them.

Cedric wheezed for air and Harry was too stunned to move. The two of them just laid there in a graceful heap on the floor.

"That was a spectacular fall." Peeves cackled, zooming off, howling with insane laughter.

"I'm glad…I was able…to catch you…Harry." Cedric panted as Harry quickly rolled off him. "I was…afraid…I was going…to miss you."

"You caught me." Harry said, smiling down at the extremely handsome and dazed Hufflepuff. "What's up?"

"The little golden snitches fluttering around my head." Cedric smiled, making Harry laugh.

Cedric sat up, Harry got to his feet, helping the bigger teen to his.

Cedric rubbed his stomach. "You have a wicked elbow, Harry."

Harry instantly put his hand on Cedric's firm tummy, giving it a gentle rub. "I'm sorry."

Cedric felt like electricity was shooting straight to his groin and coughed.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, taking Harry's hands, pulling the smaller teen over into the privacy of the shadows.

"Professor Trelawney wanted to see me." Harry told him, wondering if he should tell him about his bad feelings.

"Has she predicted something terrible for you?" Cedric asked with a soft grin. "She told me during my third year that I was doomed to die among the tombstones."

Harry paled. "What?"

"She's loony, Harry." Cedric told him, leaning down, kissing his slightly pink cheek where Malfoy's spell had grazed him. "But, I'm never going to set foot where there are graves."

Harry nodded his head, savoring his petal soft kisses. He wrapped his arms around Cedric's narrow waist.

"Do you mind if I escort you to your intended destination?" Cedric asked, stepping back, puffing out his broad chest, offering Harry his well defined arm.

"Don't you want to go eat something with your friends?" Harry asked, wondering if he might be hungry.

Cedric shook his head and Harry took his arm. He was a Prefect now. He could get food whenever he wanted. Right now he wanted to be with his Harry.

The two of them set off to the North Tower, arm in arm.

Cedric loved the feel of Harry's arm entwined with his own. It was as if they were made to fit together. The perfect fit.

"Would you like for me to wait for you?" Cedric asked as they ascended the tightly spiraling staircase.

"I'm not sure how long I will be." Harry said, looking at him.

Cedric reached into his robes and pulled out a small book. Harry saw that it had a healthy looking woman that kind of reminded him of Mrs. Weasley on the cover. Her hair was the color of flame and she was holding a two pronged golden cup in her hands.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

Cedric suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, gasped, put a hand over his heart, and swooned back against the railing.

"Who is that…who is that?" He asked, really loving Harry's shocked expression. He was too adorable. "This is Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry suddenly recognized the badger on the cup, and nodded.

"I'm going to sit down here while you climb up to see your professor." Cedric said, taking a seat next to a yawning gargoyle, opening his book.

Harry shook his head and began to climb up the ladder.

Cedric looked up and felt him self blushing for looking. His Harry had a nice ass. He whistled.

Harry almost lost his footing, froze, and snapped his head around to look down at him. "What was that for?"

Cedric gave him a very white smile. "I'm admiring you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and climbed up through the circular trapdoor. His heart was fluttering like a crazy hummingbird with a sugar high.

Cedric chuckled as the trapdoor closed with a click. He opened up his book once more and started to read.

His house founder had a magical relic. It was the golden cup that was on the front cover of the book in his hands.

The cup was supposed to possess many strange and unusual powers. It was whispered in whispers that she had crafted it from the gold of an ancient god of Death. The cup was then lost many years ago. Some say hidden, others say stolen.

He sighed. He has spent six years looking for it. Maybe this will be the year that he finds it for his house.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

A warm fire was burning in the stone fireplace and the room smelled like it always did. It was a magical smell that must help to open one's inner eye to the world of the Unseen.

Harry looked around to see that there was a table in front of the fireplace in place of Professor Trelawney's winged chair. It had a beautiful violet silk cloth covering it and in the center was a good sized crystal ball.

"Is that the look of love I see in your eyes, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked in her usual wispy voice, stepping into the room, carrying a good sized tray filled with goodies.

Harry realized that he was blushing and looked down at his feet. He was about to ask her how she had known, but thought better of it.

"I always wondered when Mr. Diggory would find his true love." She mused, fixing him a plate with heart shaped tarts.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Try some of these, dear." She told him. "I'll be right back with the tea."

He just stood there with plate in hand, looking extremely confused. How in the world had she known about him and Cedric? What was this true love business?

He liked Cedric, a lot, but love? Wow, the tarts were good!

Professor Trelawney came back in with a beautiful tea set. She poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"You can deny it to my face if you like, dear." She said, cocking her head to the side. "But the beating of your trembling heart cannot lie."

He watched her walk over to sit down at the table with the crystal ball on it. She motioned for him to take a seat with a hand littered in jewels. He did as he was asked.

"Do you like the tea, dear?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "It is very good, thank you, Professor."

"You were locked away as a child." She said, gazing at him. "You always thought nobody would ever love you."

The teacup slipped from his hand, shattering upon contact with the floor. His breath was frozen in his lungs. How could she know that?

"I put on a good show in class, huh, dear?" She asked him.

"Tell me what you see." He whispered, on the verge of tears. Nobody knew that about him, except for Dumbledore, and he would never tell.

"People think that if they know the future, they can change it." She said, jeweled hands touching the crystal before her. "But, one cannot change the future, Harry. It is mapped out by the stars, and nothing can change the course they are set in."

"You're real?" Harry asked in awe.

"Of course, I'm real." She snorted, putting a hand over her nose. "Do you think Dumbledore would keep a fraud around?"

"Then why the whole show then?" Harry asked, waving his arms around.

"It is for my protection." She said, looking him directly in the eye. "Plus, people love the glitz and the glam, dear. They don't want to know the truth. The truth scares them."

"Then you only told Cedric that he was going to die among the tombstones for show?" He asked her.

"Aha!" She said, pointing a sharp nail at him. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Harry asked, lost in translation.

"You do love him." She said, obviously very pleased with herself. "Eros has shot you right on target."

Harry nervously started to fiddle with his bracelet. What was she doing?

"He gave you a love gift straight from the heart." She smiled, looking at it. "It took him hours picking through to find the prettiest stones."

The look he gave her warmed her heart. What am I doing Harry? I'll tell you, my dear boy. I want you to know true love…while you can still hold it in your arms.

"He did?" He whispered, looking back at the trapdoor, knowing he was down there, waiting for him.

"True love, Harry, is something that many people never find." She told him. "What does the song in your heart sing?"

He cocked his head to the side at her. What did his heart sing? What was she talking about? He didn't know.

"The smell of true love is pleasing to the senses." She said, leaning forwards a little. "No other may smell it until they find theirs."

He was more confused that ever and the sickly sweet smell was making him dizzy.

"Close your eyes, Harry." She said in her hypnotic, wispy voice, using his first name for the first time ever. "Listen to the song in your heart."

Harry found that he was doing as she said. He closed his eyes, wanting that tiny voice to speak.

He could hear his relatives calling him useless, garbage, unlovable, trash, not fit to let live, should have died at birth. Tears fell from his closed eyes.

Images of that dark little cupboard came back. He was all alone, cold, and unloved. The dark scared him. The thought of always being alone terrified him. All he wanted was for someone to come and love him. His heart screamed for love.

All of a sudden, the little metal window slid open. A loving voice filled with golden warmth called out his name.

He sat up on the tiny bed and the door opened. The light was so bright and it illuminated him with warmth.

A hand reached into the darkness for him take hold. He put his hand in the bigger one and got to his feet.

That gentle hand pulled him out of the cold and lonely darkness. He suddenly found himself in the loving embrace of Cedric Diggory. His heart had only one name on its beat and it was singing only for Cedric.

He opened his eyes to see that Professor Trelawney was smiling at him with a tissue in hand.

"It took you long enough?" She smiled as he wiped his eyes. "Did you find him?"

He looked down at his watch. IT WAS MIDNIGHT??!

He looked back up at her with red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. She smiled at him, handing him a small crystal ball.

"In case you forget." She said, also handing him a pass. "In case you get caught by dear Mr. Filch, which I doubt."

He got to his feet, not knowing what to say. His heart was racing and he was so happy. He quickly put the crystal ball in his pocket.

"You can thank me by getting top marks on the assignment I gave you in class today." She smiled, waving him off.

He nodded his head, making his way over to climb down through the trapdoor. He was very quiet about doing so. Filch could hear a unicorn fart magical rainbows from all the way in the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Trelawney watched the trapdoor silently shut. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Hold onto him with all your heart, my dear."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry climbed down to the bottom, turned around, and smiled. Cedric was still where he left him, only sleeping. Well, he had been up there for five hours. Why had he waited around for so long?

Cedric had his back against the stone wall, his head resting against a snoozing gargoyle, and his book was lying open in his lap. He was snoring ever so softly, mouth slightly open.

He quietly tiptoed over and knelt down next to him. Cedric looked so adorable when he was sleeping.

The smell of jasmine seemed to fill his senses and it made him lean over, kissing Cedric on a rosy golden cheek. The older teen smiled and cuddled closer to the gargoyle.

Professor Trelawney was right. The smell of true love is pleasing to the senses.

He gently shook Cedric's shoulder and he mumbled about crazy chocolate frogs.

"Cedric?" He said, shaking him a little harder, and gray eyes fluttered open.

Cedric turned to look at him with sleepy eyes, giving him a big goofy grin. It was the type of grin that would make lovesick girls squeal, "STOP IT!"

He reached out with his index finger, poking Harry on the tip of his nose with it. The look on Harry's face made him snicker and he realized he wasn't asleep right now.

"Your face," Cedric said, realizing it was wet. "Have you been crying? What did she do?"

Harry suddenly threw himself down into his arms, squeezing him like a giant teddy bear, terrified to let go. Here was his loving light that pulled him from the lonely darkness. Here was the name his heart would forever sing and beat for.

"It's midnight." Harry told him. "Better kiss me before I turn into a pumpkin."

Cedric chuckled.

Harry showed him his watch. He quickly looked at his own.

Cedric looked at him in concern. "What were you doing up there?"

Harry smiled, kissing him on the lips. It was a kiss that left Cedric dazed when he pulled away. The look on his handsome face had Harry giggling inside.

"I was unfogging my future." Harry told him as they got to their feet.

"Was I still there?" Cedric asked, taking him by the hand as they walked off.

Harry nodded. "I was betting botox and you were getting liposuction."

Cedric made a face. "What is that? It sounds scary."

Harry laughed and squeezed his hand. "Want to play a prank on Filch?"

"I'm a Prefect, Harry." Cedric said in a very serious, Percy-like manner. "I have to uphold the rules."

"Oh, come on, Cedric. I have a pass from Professor Trelawney." Harry whined, pulling on him. "I just want to stuff his cat up in a suit of armor again."

Cedric's eyes widened. "That was you?"

Harry nodded.

Cedric snorted. "I'll close my eyes."

The two of them laughed. Since Cedric was a Prefect, he could be out this late.

He walked with Harry back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, kissed him goodnight, and saw him safely inside. The Fat Lady growled about having to change the password again.

Cedric gave her an apology and strolled off, whistling with a skip to his step. He suddenly realized that he was skipping and he didn't give a damn. He was so happy. He made his way back to the Badger Hole.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Can't you just fix it for me?_

_I'll pay you well_

_Oh fuck!_

_I'll pay you anything_

_If you could end this hell_

_--Dresden Dolls_

**Present**

Professor Trelawney took a seat in her winged chair before her roaring fireplace. Her skin was so cold. She thought she was never going to feel warmth again.

The pain in that child had overwhelmed her. All the images she had seen flashed through her mind. Those haunting green eyes haunted her.

She could hear his screams, feel his anger, and feared his burning wrath. It was just waiting like a snake in the bushes.

Maybe she should have told him everything? Maybe he could have saved his love? Maybe, maybe, maybe… the world was full of maybes.

No matter what she had tried to divine…it all ended up the same. Cedric Diggory was destined to die and it would either build or break Harry Potter. Obviously it had broken him and built him into something new and terrifying.

They had stripped him of his memories and probably of every item Cedric had ever given him. If he was to get his memories back in some way…she feared for the lives of all involved.

She looked over at her crystal ball and wiped a falling tear away. Did Harry Potter still have a future? He was a Beansidhe now, an immortal creature graced or damned with power and endless beauty.

The Dark Lord might have doomed himself the moment he told his servant to _kill the spare_.

If he had no future…then maybe she could give him the past…

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Harry floated along the moving staircases, looking at all the moving pictures. They would all take one look at him and shiver in awe.

Snape was walking behind him, keeping a close eye on his every move. A Beansidhe's temperament was like the weather. You had fair skies in one breath, and found yourself not breathing due to lightning strike the next.

"Did I go to school here?" Harry asked, turning around to gaze at the tall, thin man.

Snape nodded his head. "You will be a fifth year, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned back to the portrait of a grazing elephant. "You really don't like me, do you?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry looked back at him.

"I don't mind." Harry smiled and it was as brilliant as lightning splitting the sky. "The feeling's mutual."

Snape just stood there, not daring to say a word. He kept his eyes cool, and his face blank.

Harry smirked. "You're so calm and collective…am I scaring the hell out of you?"

In a frightening blur of supernatural speed, he was floating right in front of Snape at eye level. "There is so much hate in you, Professor. What have I done to make you loath me so?"

Snape did so much as breathe. Harry's face was stormy and that long smoky hair was hissing like snakes. That brilliant white flesh shimmered like fresh fallen snow under the sunlight.

A glittering hand gently caressed a pale cheek, each finger slowly growing into long, razor sharp talons that made the moon pale in comparison. Those molten emerald stars burned into his eyes.

Luscious red lips, glowing like garnets, whispered ever so softly. "Why do you hate me, Professor?"

"Harry!" A voice called from behind him, and he spun around, hair fluttering around his beautiful face like curling smoke.

Snape almost fell to his knees with thanks. That idiot, Black, could not have showed up at a better time.

"And you are?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly pissed at being interrupted.

Sirius's face fell.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Moody had found every item that the Diggory boy had given Harry. He must have really loved Harry with all his heart, because he had given him his house ring. It was a golden ring with the badger on it and it was strung on a thin golden chain.

There had been so many letters. He had to put them all into a sack.

He had actually looked through the photo album. It had broken his heart. There were so many happy memories contained within.

The picture that actually made his heart squeeze was the one with the two of them surrounded in butterflies. It was a magical sign that only a few people ever got to experience in a lifetime.

_They were made for each other._

He immediately packed up all of Harry's belongings with a spell. It was time to be getting back.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you so much! It is greatly appreciated. I love feedback.

Flora.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Eleven

**So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone**

**--Goo Goo Dolls**

Harry was sitting at his desk, waiting for Professor Moody's class to begin. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him, getting their quills and parchment ready. Fred and George had both told them that Moody was a great teacher, but would not fill them in on any of the details. The twins told them that it would be a lot of hands on and note taking, but it would be worth it.

Everyone turned when they heard a wooden door creak open from behind them. It was Professor Moody and he looked to be ready to begin right away. His face was so serious and that magical eye seemed to be reading every single one of them as if they were an open book. Harry did not think he liked that very much.

"It would seem to me that you are all too far behind in your studies on how to defend yourselves against the darkest of magic." Professor Moody told them all with a no nonsense face. "What could any of you hope to do if a dark wizard or witch were to suddenly attack this classroom right now?"

Not a single student opened his or her mouth. In all honesty, they didn't know what they would do.

Many were thinking that they would just duck and run for their lives. Some were thinking that they would throw their chairs at the supposed dark threat.

"Expect you to protect us?" Ron bravely answered and got some giggles.

"Distract him or her with something off the top of our heads and stun him or her?" Neville asked to some people's shock.

Moody chuckled and it was not a very a nice sound to hear. "This is terrible. What could Dumbledore be thinking? Have none of you learned anything?"

"We've learned to defend ourselves against boggarts and grindylows." Hermione answered him and that magical eyes zoomed around in his socket to look at hair.

A grim smile crossed his weathered face and he shook his head. "Each of you would clearly be like little lambs on your merry way to be slaughtered."

He limped over to a counter that held jars containing different kinds of insects. To Ron's horror, he chose a hairy looking spider to demonstrate on.

"I am going to demonstrate the dangers of the Dark Arts." He told them, and everyone was suddenly looking nervous. "I am going to show you all the Unforgivable Curses."

Some people gasped and Harry looked down at his desk, not wanting to meet the gaze of that creepy, ever moving eye. He really wanted to leave now.

"Someone, anyone, give me the name of one of the three Unforgivable Curses." Moody barked, making the spider grow a little bigger.

Ron actually squeaked but raised his hand. Hermione did the same.

"Weasley!" Moody said, pointing at him.

"My dad was telling me about how it can control people's actions…" Ron told him. "He called it the Imperius Curse…or something."

"Ah, yes, very good, Mr. Weasley." Moody said. "Your father would know all about that one. It gave the Ministry such a hard time back in the day. Many a Deatheater claimed to have been under the influence of this dreaded curse."

He said that last bit with a lot of scorn in his voice.

He pointed the tip of his wand at the spider. "_Imperio!"_

Many of the students were laughing as he had it tap dance on the table. He had it race around in circles until it was dizzy, and had it do whatever he wanted. Many of the students found this to be hilarious.

"Do you find this funny?" He asked with a grave tone. "What if I had it jump out the window? What if I made it drown itself in this cup of water? What if I had it decide to crawl its way down one of your throats?"

Ron paled and shivered. He did not want that last bit. He hated spiders.

"Name another one." Moody ordered, having the spider to stop dancing.

Neville slowly raised his hand. "The Cruciatus Curse."

"Longbottom, is it?" Moody asked and Neville nodded his head at him.

Moody made the spider grow even more so that it was the size of a tea cup. Everyone was watching him with wide eyes now. Ron wanted to scream and run away.

"_Crucio!"_ Moody hissed, wand pointed right at the spider.

The spider seemed to crumple in on itself, rolling onto its back. Not a sound was coming from it, but Harry knew that it was screaming in agony in its own language. The helpless thing was rocking from side to side, twitching in agony.

Neville looked as if he were about to throw up, his hands clenched the desk, knuckles white as chalk. This curse haunted him.

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly cried. She couldn't take it anymore. Neville was horrified.

Moody relented and the spider began to shrink back to its normal size. He looked around the room.

"This was very popular back in the day." He said, looking at them all. "Name the last Unforgivable Curse."

Harry felt as if a block of ice had suddenly fallen into the pit of his stomach. He could hear those hissing words and see that blinding green flash. His eyes closed when Hermione actually whispered it aloud.

Moody nodded his head. "The last and the worst…the Killing Curse…Avada Kedavra."

Harry opened his eyes to see Moody pointing his wand at the spider. He could hear the sound of his frightened heart beating in his ears. The sound of his mother's screams filling the air.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Moody roared.

A blinding green light shot from the tip of his wand, followed by a terrible rushing sound. The spider rolled over onto its back, dead. Several students muffled their cries of alarm and Harry nearly fainted.

Had that been how both his parents died? Had that acid green light simply wash the life from their bodies?

"Not very nice, is it?" Moody asked, his face as hard as steel. "There is no spell that can block it. Only one person has ever survived that deadly green light…and he's sitting in this room with all of us now."

Harry looked up at him from the body of the dead spider. His hands were trembling and he fought to calm them.

"Those are the curses that will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban." Moody told them, having his wand to enchant the chalk. "I'm not here to teach you how to cast them. I'm here to show you what you are up against and how to defend yourselves to the best of your abilities. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! You must be ready to face the unthinkable."

The board was quickly beginning to fill with notes. It was all about the curses and how to fight the first two. One could only hope that they could dodge the Killing Curse.

"Write all of this down." Moody ordered. "We shall have a quiz next class."

Harry's writing hand shook as he tried to write as neatly as possible. He really wanted to be alone right now.

As the three of them were leaving class, Harry could hear the excited whispered about how _cool _all of that had been. It made him sick. There was nothing _cool _about controlling, torturing, and killing someone.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, seeing him on the landing, looking out a beautiful stained glass window. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, hi guys." He said, smiling at them. "I'm hungry. Are you three hungry as well?"

"Neville?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine." He said and Harry could tell it was a lie. "That was an interesting lecture. Are you all as hungry as I am?"

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "What…"

He was interrupted when a loud clunking sound echoed from behind them. It was Professor Moody and he was limping right towards them.

"Everything will be all right, sonny." Moody growled softly as Neville. "Why don't you come to my office for some tea?"

Neville turned frightened eyes on Harry. He couldn't even speak.

"Are you all right, Mr. Potter?" Moody asked him with concern.

Harry looked up at him, nodding his head. "I'm fine, Sir."

"It's harsh, I know, but you have to be ready. There is no point in pretending that it can't happen again." Moody told him.

Harry nodded his head once more. Moody quickly began to lead Neville away. He turned to follow his friends down to the Great Hall for some food.

"That was some lesson, huh?" Ron asked. "The way he said _Avada Kedavra_ and the spider simply died. It looked as if the life was just snuffed…"

The look on Harry's face could have scared a male dragon sterile.

"I'm going to go take a walk." He said, strolling past them. "I'll see you two later."

Hermione sharply elbowed Ron in the ribs, causing him to yelp in pain.

Ron was about to call her something nasty but she cocked a brow, daring him to open his mouth. He followed her silently.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry had no destination in mind. He was just simply walking to wherever his feet were carrying him. He just wanted to get away from people for only a little while.

The Killing Curse had been performed right in front of him. He had seen that acid green light with his own eyes and not just in dreams. That rushing sound had washed right over the spider, snuffing the life right out of it.

There had not been a single mark on the spider. Had his parents died without a single mark on them as well? Did the life in their bodies just get washed away in that terrible roaring sound?

His knees suddenly gave out on him, and he collapsed to the cold marble floor. He hissed in pain and leaned back against the cool wall, closing his eyes. Why would Dumbledore allow that? He was only fourteen years old. No child should have to witness such evil.

Why couldn't he be like everyone else? They went through their days without a single care in the world. All they had to worry about was grades and what kind of clothes were in style.

He was constantly worrying about a dark lord jumping out and killing him or someone he really cared about. It wasn't fair. Why him? But, then again, he would never wish his pain on anybody.

He shook his head, rubbing his temples. He knew that if life was fair, everybody would be like him, always watching their backs…but not for the same reasons.

Voices could be heard in the distance and he stumbled back to his feet. He leaned against the wall, acting like he was waiting for someone until the four younger looking students passed.

One of them, a boy who looked about twelve turned back to look at him. He quickly turned back to his friends with excited whispers.

Harry sighed. Were people always going to talk about him? He wanted to snarl about how he had feelings to after them.

He had so much homework to do and he was not in the right frame of mind to even get started on some of it. He decided to go for a walk in the greenhouse. Maybe Professor Sprout would be in. He wanted to see if she would give him some kind of jasmine to grow in his room.

A smile crossed his face as he stepped out in the warm sunlight. The golden rays from the sun felt really good on his chilled skin. He just needed to calm down before he made himself sick.

Dumbledore has to have his reasons for allowing the Killing Curse to be performed in front of students. He really would like to know what that reason was.

What if something had gone wrong and the curse accidentally hit a student? He knew that Professor Moody was the best in his field but accidents do happen. The mere thought of such a screw up had him shivering again.

He wondered if he could handle seeing one of his classmates dying right in front of his eyes. He had seen a professor crumble into dust, and a shadow of Voldemort die, but they had been evil, they had it coming.

That suddenly had him wondering about what Moody had said in class. He told them you had to have a lot of magic in order to cast the Killing Curse. You had to mean it.

He had been so angry last year that he probably could have used it. He had wanted to kill that rat bastard for selling his parent's whereabouts to Voldemort. He wondered if he had done the right thing in letting Peter Pettigrew live.

He suddenly found himself at the greenhouse and made his way inside. It was hot, misty, and he was surrounded by beautiful plants. He was standing in a paradise.

He looked around to see that there was no sign of Professor Sprout. Maybe she had already gone to dinner?

He began to walk around. The greenhouse was rather large. Maybe she was lost in the greenery?

"Professor Sprout?" He called out only to receive no answer.

He walked by a green and brown painted cabinet only for it to shake violently. It caused him to jump back.

He cocked his head to the side. Was Professor Sprout having a boggart problem?

He pulled out his wand, having a small smile on his face. Maybe he could take his anger out on this pathetic creature that lived off people's fears.

He opened it up, not expecting what was inside to come tumbling out to land with a thud. His wand slipped from his fingers and he stumbled back with a look of pure horror on his face.

A tiny squeak escaped his mouth and something breakable exploded behind him.

Cedric was lying in the floor, gazing up at the vine covered ceiling with empty gray eyes. His chest was not moving and his mouth was slightly open as if in shock.

Harry fell to his knees, completely oblivious to their screams of protest. He started to rock back and forth as his hair began to glow in a magical breeze around his face. The scar on his forehead began to blaze an emerald green.

Glass objects all around began to rattle and crack under an invisible pressure. The scream clawed its way out of his throat like a demon roaring its way out of hell. The scream was a name and it was Cedric's.

Glass exploded all around him in a shimmering wave of death. He grabbed his head and cried out in horror at the dead body before him.

"_Riddikulus!" _A voice shouted over his cries.

What had been Cedric's dead body began to fold in on its self and explode into wisps of black smoke.

Harry could hear the sound of booted feet racing over the sound of crunching glass only to scream again when strong arms suddenly embraced him. He was still consumed in his fear.

"Harry!" The voice shouted, spinning him around. "I'm here! I'm right here!"

"Don't leave me!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around him, stealing the breath from his lungs. "Don't leave me!"

The tears streamed from his emerald eyes as he clung to Cedric with all his might. He knew it had been a stupid boggart…but he had expected it to be a dementor…not Cedric's dead body.

Cedric was in a state of shock. He had come to see Professor Sprout about his house ring. He had not been expecting to come running in to find Harry screaming over what appeared to be his corpse.

He really was in shock. Did he truly mean this much to Harry? He was head over feet in love with Harry, but he did not expect Harry to fall for him so quickly.

He looked around at the shimmering mess Harry had made as he held the trembling teen in his arms. He never wanted Harry to feel this pain again.

"I was…not prepared…for that." Harry said, cursing himself for falling so easily into the trap.

Cedric nodded, kissing him on top of the head. "I don't think Professor Sprout would use her Head Boy as fertilizer."

"That all depends on whether or not he's going to help clean up this mess." An angry voice said from behind them. "What in the world did you do to my greenhouse?"

Harry explained to her what had happened once Cedric helped him to calm down. She took notice how Cedric was affectionately rubbing the top of Harry's clasped hand with his thumb. Now she understood why Cedric had wanted to talk to her about his house ring. Cedric Diggory was truly in love with Harry Potter and from the shimmering destruction…she could only guess that Harry would kill for him.

She was amazed at how destructive Potter's power could be when out of control. He said that he had known it wasn't really Cedric, but she could only wonder if he was being honest. She could only imagine what might have happened if it had truly been Cedric.

She could hear Professor Trelawney's wispy voice as if the crazy woman was right beside her. "I see a new greenhouse being constructed for you, my dear."

Cedric was wiping Harry's salty tears away with his sleeve, making him smile. Oh, yes, she would actually believe that prediction. Out of all the years teaching Harry Potter, she had never seen him smile straight from the heart like that.

It would seem that the two young men before her were totally lost in each other's eyes. She coughed and they both jumped to her amusement.

"Let's clean up this explosion and I'll fix us some tea." She told them, waving her wand around. "And then I'll go and get Mr. Potter his night blooming jasmine."

Harry could only lower his head and she winked at Cedric. He had discovered himself a treasure.

Cedric squeezed his hand and they quickly began to help Professor Sprout clean up the mess. He could tell that Harry was still quite shaken. Why would he be afraid of him dying? That was not going to happen for a long, long time.

He wanted to ask Harry but quickly thought better of it. He did not want to upset him further. Harry would open up in his own time.

"Ouch!" He hissed, pulling his finger away from the sharp bit of glass that had bitten him.

Harry was by his side in an instant, holding his hand, looking at his bleeding finger. Cedric slightly gasped when Harry put it to his mouth and started to suck on it, lapping at it with his tongue. A searing heat shot straight to that which hung between Cedric's legs.

Harry felt a slight electric shock sizzle through his veins. Cedric's blood tasted like warm crimson apples.

Cedric heard a slight tearing of cloth but could not take his eyes off Harry's garnet red lips. They were softly kissing his finger now and he watched as he tied a strip of black cloth around it. He could tie the prettiest little bow. Wait! Had he just torn his robe?

Professor Sprout walked back out with some tea and smiled. Harry was cuddling Cedric to him like she had once seen Professor Grubbly-Plank cuddling a full grown male unicorn.

She thought that it was absolutely adorable. Cedric was so much bigger than Harry.

"Gods help the one that should ever come between them." She muttered.

"What was that, Professor?" Cedric asked.

"The tea's ready." She said, setting it down on a worktable, handing each a cup.

Harry and Cedric both took a sip and smiled. The tea was absolutely delicious.

"Who else knows about your relationship with each other?" She asked, sipping her own.

Harry told her and Cedric growled about the Malfoy incident, but laughed at what Moody had done to him. He was sorry he had missed that and kissed Harry's cheek where Malfoy's graze was fading.

Professor Sprout went and brought back a small pot of jasmine for Harry. The smile that lit up his face was brilliant. She wanted to see him continue to smile like that.

He took it from her and sniffed the closed buds. He could not wait for them to open their beautiful petals.

Professor Sprout told him to try some of the growing spells and see what he liked. He nodded and she asked Cedric to stay behind for a minute. Harry said that he would wait outside.

Cedric nodded and watched him stroll out before turning to his professor.

"He's the one?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yes." Cedric said. "He's the one."

"And you're going to offer him your house ring?" She asked.

"I'm going to wait until the perfect moment." Cedric smiled, leaning back against the table.

"I fear for the boy's sanity should something happen to you if you are chosen to participate in the tournament." She said, gesturing around at a mess that was no longer present. "Just look at what a boggart made him do. Imagine what might have happened if it had really been you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Cedric told her. "I love Harry too much to allow that to happen."

Professor Sprout lowered her head. The young think their going to live forever. "Have you told him that you're going to enter?"

Cedric shook his head. "I've not told him yet."

She sighed. "I think you're going to have an explosion on your hands."

"Harry's not like that." He told her. "But if he is, I'll be his own personal bomb squad."

"I think you should tell him before you put your name in the cup." She advised.

"I'm going to." He said. "I'm not going to keep secrets from him."

She nodded and patted him on the arm. "That's a good boy."

He smiled. "I've never been this happy, Professor."

"I know." She said, walking over to tend some enchanted roses that could sing one to sleep. "You better not keep him waiting."

She watched him leave and never felt prouder of any student in her life. He was everything a Hufflepuff should be…and she knew he would have given Harry the ring even without her blessing. True love was not bound by anything.

She did not know whether to pray for his success or failure in getting chosen for the tournament. She only wanted him to be happy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, aren't you going to ask me what Professor…Sprout wanted with me?" Cedric asked, walking backwards in front of Harry, stumbling only once.

"If you want to tell me." Harry smiled at him.

Cedric beamed. He adored how Harry was not nosy.

Cedric bounced over to his side, smiling. "It's a secret."

Harry rolled his eyes and would have playfully punched him if his arms weren't full. He suddenly frowned and stopped walking. Cedric turned to look at him.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked in concern.

Harry looked down at the closed blossoms. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there." Harry whispered like tear drops. "I allowed myself to be fooled and my magic could have hurt you."

Cedric stepped right up to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, gently gripping them. "I wouldn't run through shattering glass just for anyone, Harry."

Emerald green eyes widened in fright. He had ran through the glass?

"As you can see," Cedric smiled down into his face. "Not a single scratch, well, except for this one, but I forgive you, Harry."

He looked at the cloth covered finger. "You should have Madam Pomfrey treat it."

"It's already healed." Cedric smiled, sliding the pretty bowed cloth off, revealing smooth flesh. "Your kisses are magical, Harry."

Harry snorted. "Liar."

He watched Cedric carefully slip the bow into a hidden pocket.

Cedric shrugged. "Well I believe they are."

He had used a healing charm but Harry's kisses had given him the warm focus he needed. He poked Harry on the tip of his nose with his healed finger.

"Kiss me?" Cedric asked with a playful pout.

Harry stood up on tiptoe and the two of them kissed. While they were kissing, the jasmine in Harry's arms opened their purple blossoms, releasing their bewitching scent for them to enjoy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Present**

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses dance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

--Once Upon a December

Professor Dumbledore made his way with Professor McGonagall back into the castle. The two of them were tired and they had a lot to do.

Dumbledore needed to get Harry in the right frame of mind in order to appear before the Ministry Council tomorrow. He had to show them that the boy was no threat. He had already told them not to mention a word about Cedric Diggory. The minister had asked why…and he had clearly told him that he could see for himself.

Professor McGonagall told him that all of this was foolish. Something's were just not meant to be. Pretty soon Harry would be just like the Beansidhe Queen. Hate and fury will consume him, and he will unleash it on all present.

Removing the poor boy's memories had been a mistake. If he ever got them back…she could only imagine the destruction he would wreak.

Right now he was merely lost and confused. Once he got a handle on his newfound powers…nobody was going to be able to control him. It would be like asking a full grown dragon to kindly not set everything on fire.

Dumbledore told her that he had some business to continue with the Minster of Magic. He excused himself and left her to her thoughts.

She just shook her head. This was madness. Harry was a ticking time bomb. It would only be a matter of time before someone or something pisses him off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was looking at the dark headed, bearded man. He was handsome for an older man. He could use a good shave. He did not like hair being on the face.

"Godfather, huh?" Harry asked with a coy smile, gliding over to him as if on ice. "Are you sure about that? You're awfully handsome."

Sirius made a face and Harry giggled. It was as sweet as honey and just as poisonous as a cobra's venom.

Harry reached out with a sharp talon and Sirius jumped back. "What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry's eyes filled with a blazing emerald fire and his terrible beauty twisted into something frightening. His voice was like the deadly calm before a storm. "Don't move unless I tell you to move, dog."

Snape quickly motioned over Harry's back in some kind of secret language. He just hoped the idiot could remember it. _"Don't piss him off!"_

Harry whirled around like a vicious shimmering cloud of death. "What are you doing?"

Snape acted like he was combing his hair. "I had an itch."

Harry's seductive mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. "Are you playing with me?"

Snape shook his head. "I know better."

Harry cocked his head to the side, debating on whether or not to rip his hooked nose off. The thought of hearing this man screaming in agony had his blood run cold with pleasure.

"You two bore me." He said, floating up into the air. "I'm going to go look around. Play amongst yourselves."

He vanished through the ceiling before either of the two men could shout his name. They merely looked at each other and took off running for the steps. The Headmaster would have a bitch fit if they lost him. They had to find him.

"You go that way!" Snape pointed. "Have the paintings search to."

Sirius nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry Potter will be at the court tomorrow at noon, Minister." Dumbledore said. "And I have your word that you will not mention the boy's name?"

Fudge nodded his head in the fire. "You have my word that none will utter a whisper of that name."

Dumbledore could only smile. "That is all that I ask."

The Minster's face vanished from the fire, causing Dumbledore to frown. That old fool was up to something. He had agreed too easily.

He could only hope that he could keep things under control.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry glided down the hallway, looking at all the lovely paintings. Many of them he really liked until he came face to face with a very big lady. He looked down to see that the title on her portrait was _The Fat Lady_.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled down at him. "Don't you simply look ravishing today?"

Harry looked up at her smiling face and nodded his head. "You know me as well I see?"

"Of course I know you." She said with a giggle. "Who doesn't know your name?"

She knew that he had amnesia. She was just trying to keep him occupied until one of the teachers came to fetch him. But before she could say anything, he floated right through her as if she were made of water.

"Oh, dear," she muttered. "Now what am I to do?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry stood within a common room that was designed in the colors of red and gold. A warm fire was burning in the fireplace and he walked around, looking at everything. All of this seemed familiar to him in a way.

There were echoes of laughter and tears in this place. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw a shadow run up a flight of stairs.

He quickly glided off after it. What on earth could it be? It did not feel like a spirit. He could easily bitch slap them for daring to run from him.

"When I catch you…" Harry muttered under his breath. "I'm going to make you sing a very high key."

He saw the shadow of someone tall slip under a closed door and he immediately ran through it like a phantom. He gazed around an empty room that was filled with something shocking.

He could hear cries of pleasure…and they were his own…mingled with someone else's. He closed his eyes and he could hear the warm whispers, the soft tears, and then nothing but a raging, burning, freezing, pain.

The bed slightly trembled and he immediately walked over and pushed it out of the way as if it weighed nothing. There was not a damn thing under it.

He closed his eyes and listened. There was the sound of moving stone.

He got down on his knees and saw that there was a stone that looked like it could be moved. He immediately lifted up the stone slab and saw that there was a tiny crystal bottle inside with a round glass orb.

He gently sat the stone slab down and reached in for the tiny bottle. It looked to contain some kind of a clear liquid inside.

He pulled the crystal cork out and the smell assaulted his nose like a lover. The emotions in the room seemed to gain strength as he smelled the familiar scent. It reminded him of something…someone…

He heard a soft whisper and he spun around to see that nobody was there. It had been so warm, so filling.

"Come out!" He ordered. "I said, come out!"

There was nobody there. He was really starting to get pissed off.

He put the cork back in the bottle and picked up the crystal orb. It was warm to the touch, which surprised him. He suddenly heard a gentle voice.

_Harry…_

It was coming from within the orb. There was something in the orb.

He put the orb up to his face and gazed into the silvery depths that billowed like shimmering smoke. He could see a tall and handsome figure leading him by the hand out of some tiny place. The way the man was looking at him made his heart feel like it was on fire.

Who was this? What's going on? Why couldn't he remember?

The two of them were dancing on a floor made of silver smoke…or was it snow? The dance was slow and it was beautiful. They were dancing so gracefully in the glittering snow.

_Dance with me, Harry?_

He spun around with a deadly hiss when he heard voices shouting his name. He quickly put the orb back into the hole and slid the stone back into place.

He glided over to the bed and pushed it back into place as well. Nobody was going to find out about this. If they were going to keep secrets from him, then he was not going to tell them a damn thing.

He was going to find out who this man was and he knew just the person to ask.

"I'm coming!" He cried out like a blast of thunder, making the whole room shake with his fury at being interrupted.

"Harry, its Dumbledore." The voice called to him. "We need to talk."

Harry poked his head out from between the Fat Lady's breasts to her horror and his voice was dripping with candy sweet poison. "You need to talk to me about what, Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man smiled.

Oh, yeah! He had this whole acting thing down. Just give them what they want, Harry. You can tear their tongues out later when you finally have your answers.

"Come with me to my office." Dumbledore said and then glared at Snape and Black. "I will speak to you two after we're through."

Harry glided past them, turning back to grin real big. "Did I get you two in trouble?"

Snape kept his face cool and Sirius looked like he wanted to paddle some ass. He knew that this was not Harry's fault that he was behaving like this, but it still hurt.

Harry followed after Professor Dumbledore, coming up with all sorts of imaginative ways to kill him. In all honesty, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was just his nature.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Trelawney fell back into her chair with sweat covering her brow. That had taken more magic than she thought it would.

Now all she could do was wait for Harry to come and see her. She knew better than to seek him out. Professor Dumbledore would probably stop her in an instant. But, he could not stop Harry.

A Beansidhe went wherever it pleased.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you so very much!

Flora.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Harry woke up and took a long hot shower. Steam billowed around him and the hot water felt really good. He was debating on whether he wanted to go to breakfast or not. He just wasn't that hungry.

He could still remember how he had woken up to find that there was a letter at the foot of his bed. How had it gotten there? It had been from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to fly north right away. Your scar hurting you is not the only strange news that has reached me where I am. If your scar so much as itches I want you to go straight to Dumbledore. If he's gotten Mad-Eye out of retirement then something bad is on the move._

_I'll be in touch with you soon. Tell Ron and Hermione a big hello for me. Are you seeing anyone? Are you eating enough? Oh, and watch your back, Harry._

_Sirius_

He didn't know what to do. What if Sirius got caught? He quickly got out, dried off, and went to write him back.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Maybe I was just imagining my scar hurting me. I had just woken up from a dream when I wrote you last. You don't really have to come back. I'm fine, we're all fine here. You don't have to worry about me at all. My big head feels fine. Ron and Hermione say howdy, I am seeing someone, and yes I'm eating. _

_Harry_

He then gave the letter to Hedwig, telling her to find him before the dementors did. She softly hooted and flew out the window. He watched her disappear into the sky.

How had that letter gotten on his bed? It was so weird. Perhaps Dumbledore had done it.

The next couple of weeks had kept him really busy. He got top marks on Professor Trelawney's assignments. He was also doing very well in all his other classes, too.

He actually managed to get a potion correct the first time, much to Snape's horror. The man was looking around as if expecting a hoard of demons to attack at any second.

He had not been able to hang out with Cedric much, but they did have their few moments together each day. Most of it was spent kissing and wishing they had more time together.

He now had jasmine growing around the windows in his room. It was creeping up the stone walls ever so nicely and blooming along the ceiling. Ron thought that he might be going a little overboard on the greenery but didn't open his mouth about it. He had never seen Harry so happy.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Professor Moody had just asked her to allow him to put her under the Imperius Curse. She shook her head and he simply excused her from class. A few other students went with her. There was no way in hell they were going to do that.

"Do you wish to leave as well, Potter?" Moody growled.

Harry shook his head and walked up to stand in the center of the room. He wanted to know what he might have to face someday.

Moody pointed his wand at him, saying, "_Imperio_!"

A warm fuzzy feeling suddenly washed over Harry. He felt all light, happy, and free. It was as if all his cares in the world was suddenly washed away. Everything was so blissfully blank. He didn't even mind the funny looks people were giving him.

Suddenly he could hear Moody's voice. It was echoing from deep within and all around him. His voice was commanding him to start dancing.

Harry smiled. He loved to dance when nobody was watching. Whenever his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took their whale out for a drive he would watch MTV and VH1. He simply loved those channels. He would mimic the music videos.

_Dance! _That loud voice commanded once more.

_Why? _A tiny voice asked him. _You don't have a partner. Cedric's not even here to watch. Why should you dance for these people? They don't deserve to see your other skills._

_I said dance! _That commanding voice shouted again.

_Eh, no thank you. I'm not really in the mood. Maybe if you paid me or gave me a free pass to skip class so I can go and kiss my Cedric…then I might dance._

_Dance! NOW!_

Harry suddenly felt pain shooting through his legs. The voice told him to dance and he told it to go fuck a horse. So, he fell flat on his face with a splat. He had tried to dance and stop himself at the same time. He actually fractured his left wrist.

Moody removed the curse with glee.

"Excellent!" He roared. "They'll have trouble controlling you, Potter! Now, let's do it again!"

Harry limped out of class behind Ron, moaning in pain. Moody had told him to jump up on a table and he hadn't wanted to. So, he had taken a swan dive into a table instead. He was in a hell of a lot of pain.

Moody had patched him up but he was no Madam Pomfrey. He was going to be feeling this for weeks.

He followed Ron into the Great Hall and took a seat at their table. Everyone was talking about how Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving in a week. Classes were going to end half an hour early and all that good stuff.

"Only a week," Ernie Mcmillian, a Hufflepuff shouted. "I have to go tell Cedric!"

Harry suddenly felt like the food in his mouth was turning to ash on his tongue. So, Cedric was going to enter. Why hadn't he said anything?

"Cedric Diggory?" A voice asked and Harry turned to see a student he didn't recognize stroll by. "I would hate for that idiot to be Hogwart's champion…stupid Hufflepuffs and their big dreams."

Harry's nostrils flared at the impertinence of the young Slytherin and suddenly froze. He had been reaching for his wand without realizing it. He wanted to find out what Pure Blood tasted like.

He suddenly shook his head. Where in the hell had that come from? Had he just been filled with murderous intent? Something wasn't right.

A solid black owl swooped down, dropping a letter in front of him. He looked up and waved at Blix. The owl hooted and flew off.

He picked up Cedric's letter and opened it. He wanted to see him and asked if the greenhouse would be okay. Professor Sprout was going to be out for a while.

He turned around and spotted Cedric looking right at him. He nodded his head, giving him a tiny smile. Cedric grinned and made a kiss at him, not really caring if anyone saw him doing it either.

Harry's smile got a little bigger and he reached out and snatched it out of the air. It made Cedric laugh.

He turned back around to see that Ginny was looking at him with amusement in her eyes. He had not seen her in forever. When had she gotten here?

"Don't tell me," he whispered, rolling his eyes. "Are you using a Time-Turner?"

She put a finger to her mouth and giggled. "I'm having fun, Harry. You really should give it a try. All my classes are awesome."

He shook his head. "No, thank you. My workload is enough."

Hermione grinned. "I helped her out. Professor McGonagall though it an excellent idea. She simply loves it when students want to learn more."

Ron snorted and she gave him the wicked eye. He made the sign of the cross and hissed at her.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Harry made his way out to the greenhouse right when the sun was starting to go down. The sky was all ablaze with brilliant hues of scarlet and orange. It reminded him of a robe he once saw Dumbledore wear. He sometimes liked to dress in the colors of his phoenix friend.

He walked down the pebbled path that led to the greenhouse and stopped outside the closed door. Was Cedric even here yet? He decided to wait for a few more minutes and see before going inside.

Flashbacks of what happened yesterday came back to him. He could still see Cedric's body lying there in the floor, lifeless and starting. It had scared the hell out of him. What would he do if he actually lost Cedric? He didn't know…and that really scared him.

He waited five more minutes and then made his way inside. The smell of roses seemed to permeate the air. They were glowing with their rosy red hues. All of them were different and looked just as pretty as the next. What was Professor Sprout going to be using them for?

He walked over and took a seat at a table, because his sore body was aching. Why did Moody have to pick on him so much? Why couldn't he have picked somebody else to try and make dance on tabletops. It wasn't fair.

_Oh, not that fair card again, Harry. When are you going to learn? Life's not fair, poppet. Get that through that scarred head of yours. Nothing in life is fair. You take what you're offered or you simply take. That's the way it is._

_But…why is that?_

_Don't ask questions. You'll just give yourself a headache, again. And we all know how big of a whiner you can be sometimes._

_I don't whine!_

_Need I say more?_

_No!_

"Wow, that conversation in your head looks heated," Cedric said from the door. "Maybe I should go and come back later when you don't look so angry."

"Don't you dare," Harry said, getting to his feet, slowly walking over to him. "I haven't gotten to kiss or touch you all day."

"Why are you limping?" Cedric asked in concern, taking him in his arms to hug him. "Did you get into a fight?"

"With the floor and a mean looking writing desk," Harry told him, breathing in the scent of jasmine. "I think you should expel them."

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked in confusion.

_How does one get into a fight with the floor and a desk? Wait, this is Harry Potter we're talking about here, right?_

_Yes!_

_Well, the answer should be obvious._

Cedric shook his head. "Tell me what happened."

Harry told him and Cedric nodded. Moody had done that in their class. He had been able to throw it off the second time. The first time…Moody had him pick his nose. It was so embarrassing.

Harry snorted. "How many girls fought to possess your buried treasure?"

Cedric made a face. "That's just gross…nine."

Harry laughed.

"I walked out of the room and I heard a mad dash for the trashcan." He said, blushing something horrible. "Girls scare me sometime."

"So," Harry asked, limping back, poking him on the nose. "What's up?"

Cedric frowned. "Are you sure that you're all right, Harry?"

Harry really wanted to whine and say that he was hurting all over. He needed kisses for all his booboos. His skin was unmarked, but his knees and left wrist ached. Moody told him that he would be just fine come morning.

"Come on," Cedric said, leading him over to a long worktable. "Let's sit down."

The two of them took a seat and Cedric took a hold of Harry's sore wrist and started to gently massage it. Harry slightly cringed because it hurt at first, but then it started to feel really good. It was Cedric's gentle hands were filling it with some kind of healing warmth.

"I'm going to enter my name in the tournament, Harry." Cedric told him, barely above a whisper.

Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes. He knew this had been coming.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Cedric's gentle hands began to massage each finger and Harry looked into his eyes.

"Because I'm a good wizard, Harry," he smiled, leaning his face closer to him. "I can win the cup for Hogwarts and make my dad proud of me. I can make you proud of me, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion. "I know you're a good wizard, Cedric. You protected me during the Deatheater's attack at the cup. I am proud of you."

"I want to prove to myself that I am worthy of dating Harry Potter." Cedric said, suddenly realizing his mistake.

Harry's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled.

"That's not what I meant, Harry." Cedric quickly said, but Harry jerked his hand free, wincing at the pain.

"Worthy?" Harry all but screamed. "You don't think you're worthy? What makes you think you're not worthy? Who am I, Cedric? What makes me so great in your eyes? Is it because of my stupid scar? Is it because I was a baby when Voldemort's spell fucked up and turned him into a…I don't know what?

Cedric winced at the use of Voldemort's name and turned his head away. "You don't understand, Harry."

"Then tell me, please," Harry said, getting to his feet to look down at him. "Because I am really confused right now, Cedric. Do you think I'm ashamed of you? Hell no, I'm not ashamed of you! I want to scream to every one of those pricks I see touching you that you're mine! I want to tell all those girls to go fuck a tampon and to leave you alone! Some idiot today called you an idiot and I wanted to ram my wand through his head and teeter as I did so!"

Cedric eyes widened at Harry's volume and language. He looked so beautiful when he was heated. Harry was being all possessive…and it was a major turn on. Should he feel bad about that? This was a really serious situation.

"It's you that should be ashamed of me," Harry said, turning his back on him. "I'm not good looking, I'm weak, I have this stupid scar, everyone knows my name, I am constantly being under an attack, I could have really hurt you last night, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you because of this stupid tournament!"

His knees were really hurting him and now his head was pounding. He just wanted to run away and cry.

Cedric got to his feet and wrapped his arms around him and Harry fought him. If he had not been in so much pain he would have kicked his ass for being so damn stupid.

"You're beautiful, Harry," Cedric cooed to him, trying to calm him down. "You're definitely not weak, and everybody knows that. Your scar only adds to your dark beauty, Harry. It's not something to be ashamed of. I could never be ashamed of you."

"Then why are we fighting?" Harry asked, willing the tears to go away. "Why do you have to enter that tournament? Dumbledore said that a champion could still die. Why do this? Why take that risk?"

"I just have to, Harry. I've dreamt of competing in the Triwizard Tournament since I was a little boy." He said, eyes filling with light. "I always hoped they would bring it back before I got out of Hogwarts, and here's my chance to be a champion. I want to make you proud and hear you cheer my name as I win every task set for me."

Harry could see the desire to win the tournament in his eyes. Who was he to take this chance away from him?

"My knees really hurt," Harry said, looking away from Cedric's wet eyes. "Can we go sit down by the roses?"

Cedric nodded and they walked over and sat down. Harry just looked at the glowing red roses and sighed. They looked as if their petals had been soaked in blood.

"Do you hate me, Harry?" Cedric whispered, gently taking his sore hand.

Harry shook his head. "I'm just pissed."

Cedric started to massage his wrist again. "What is it, Harry?"

"I don't trust myself, Cedric." Harry told him. "I don't know what I'd do if something was to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Harry." Cedric smiled and Harry wished he could believe that. "I'm too handsome to die."

Harry suddenly looked at him and then snorted. He was still pissed but he was laughing. Cedric had some kind of power over him. He wanted to bite his head off but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Cedric was smiling at him. He was so happy that he meant so much to Harry.

"Do you believe in true love, Harry?" Cedric asked him as he picked a beautiful rose and tucked it behind Harry's left ear.

Harry nodded his head, remembering what he had learned in Trelawney's that night.

"Would you be freaked out if I told you that you were my true love beyond the shadow of a doubt?" Cedric asked him.

"This is why it's so hard for me to watch you enter that tournament," Harry told him, tears suddenly welling back up again. "Because I know you're mine…beyond any shadow of a doubt."

Cedric looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Harry laughed. "How do you?"

"I asked you first." Cedric told him.

"I'll kick your butt." Harry said.

Cedric put up his hands. "Do you always resort to violence to get your way?"

Harry shook his head. "Not always, sometimes I use magic, too."

"Do you remember that bottle I gave you?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded. "I smell it all the time."

"It is the oil of true love infused with my essence." Cedric told him. "Only my true love will be able to smell it…and I made it smell of jasmine."

"_The smell of true love is pleasing to the senses," Professor Trelawney's voice echoed. "No other may smell it until they find theirs."_

So that is why Hermione and Ginny could not smell it. The essence was not meant for them. Only he could smell it…because…he was…Cedric's…true…love…

"Professor Trelawney is not a fake, Cedric." Harry told him. "She took me under, and your name was the rhythm my heart was beating to. You led me out of a very dark place."

"Do you love me, Harry?" Cedric asked. His voice was very timid. He sounded afraid.

Harry closed his eyes and he could feel that golden warmth shining on him once more. He could hear the song his heart was beating to, and it made him smile.

He opened his eyes and they were wet pools of green light. "I love you."

Cedric blinked and the smile that formed on his face made him glow. He was so happy he nearly jumped up and did a happy dance.

"You do?" Cedric asked, scooting closer to him. "You really, really do?"

Harry punched him with his bad hand before thinking and yelped.

Cedric gently grabbed it and slowly pulled it up to his lips. Harry's eyes were soft and gentle once more.

He kissed Harry's petal soft hand, loving the way he looked with that rose behind his ear. "I love you, too, Harry."

"If you get chosen to become the champion of Hogwarts…I'll be the loudest one cheering your name."

Cedric beamed.

"And if you die…I'm really going to hate you."

Cedric's smile turned upside down. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Do you have any idea about all the stuff I could buy with a thousand galleons?"

Cedric gawked and then snorted. "You're so funny, Harry, NOT!"

"Just promise me one thing." Harry asked.

Cedric pulled him close. "What?"

"If you so much as see what you think might be a tombstone…I want you to run away."

Cedric kissed him on the forehead. "I promise."

"Now," Harry said. "I want us to kiss each other until we can't see straight."

Cedric laughed. "Oh, Harry. We couldn't see straight the moment our eyes first met."

The two of them kissed amongst the blood red roses.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**PRESENT**

Dumbledore had put a Charm on Harry without his knowledge. Every time someone said the name _Cedric Diggory, _he would not be able to hear it. It would be as though a slight daze would come over him. He would also not be able to read the name as well. It would appear as something else. It was a powerful and ancient blood charm that would even affect a Beansidhe. The only problem was that he did not know how long it would last.

Harry had put on the robes that Dumbledore had asked him to and had his hair tied back in a long ponytail. He was going to be presented before the Ministry of Magic and he wanted Harry to look as non-threatening as possible.

He looked himself over in a mirror and smiled at his radiant beauty. The flowing blood red robe with gold trimmings made him look majestic…as if he needed the help.

He did not like having his hair bound, but whatever was going to get him his way in the end was worth it. He wanted to know who that boy was that he had been dancing with in that orb.

When the two of them entered the Ministry, eyes followed him wherever he went with Dumbledore. At a glance, many were being affected by his beauty. All paled in comparison next to him. He was that which had Beauty turning seasick green with envy.

He followed behind Dumbledore as the two of them strolled into the council room before a bunch of stuffed looking turkeys ready to be baked. Dumbledore had asked him not to speak unless he was spoken to.

Many of them gasped when their eyes fell on him and it made him smile. He was really starting to like that reaction. Some of them looked as if they were falling in love with him. He really liked that, too.

It would be so easy to just kill them all. His blood was singing for their deaths. He told it to calm down. He would get their soon.

"Minister," Dumbledore said. "I have brought Harry Potter."

Fudge took one look at Harry and froze. What in the world had happened to the boy? He looked unearthly, beautiful, terrifying, cruel, wicked, and absolutely heavenly.

"Charges have been brought up on Mr. Potter for attempted murder of his Uncle, Vernon Dursley." The Minister finally said. "How do you plead, Mr. Potter?"

"I plead nothing to you." Harry said, and some of the turkey's gasped. "I was hit with this spell that made me forget everything about myself. I woke up not even knowing my own name."

"Yes," Fudge said, rubbing his chin, totally under the thrall of his beauty.

Many were enchanted by his lovely voice. They wanted to hear him speak even more.

"I'm only fourteen years old and according to friends I have a temper." Harry told them all. "How can I be blamed for powers I have no control over?"

He pouted and several witches started to cry.

Dumbledore could not help but be impressed. Harry's powers were growing more and more as a Beansidhe…perhaps a little too fast.

"Are you all going to blame me for being a child?" Harry asked, allowing tears to well up in his eyes, letting them slide down his flawless cheeks. "How can you be so mean?"

Fudge was at a loss for words and almost everyone on the panel was in tears. How could they even think of accusing such a wonderful little boy of such a terrible crime? It was unthinkable.

A voice spoke up and Harry turned his molten emerald infernos on a short, ugly, frog lady. She stood up and Harry was not impressed. She was quivering and doing her best to hide it.

_It's just a little scream, Harry. It will make it all go away. All of them will be dead and then you can do whatever you want. Go on. Give your beautiful voice a test drive. You can do it. Kill them all! They're bugs under your feet just dying to be smashed under your heel._

_Oh give it a rest already. I'm Master here._

"What?" Harry asked and his voice was very pleasant.

"What of the Dig…"

"Silence," Dumbledore thundered, stalking right up before Fudge, robes billowing around him. "We had a deal!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why did that woman suddenly chirp like a bird?"

"Harry, I need you to be quiet." Dumbledore said.

Harry cooled his wrath at being spoken to like that. He was really going to make this man scream when he got his memories back.

"The Diggory boy," the toad lady screamed, pointing a finger at him, snapping some out of their dazes. "You killed him, didn't you, Potter! You wanted the cup for yourself!"

Harry slowly glided forward, beautiful face twisted into something dark and venomous. "Who are you to speak to me in such a manner, worm? Who did I kill? I've not killed anyone?"

The toad trembled under his baleful gaze.

"Enough!" Dumbledore bellowed. "I will not allow Harry to be harassed like this!"

"Why does she keep chirping like a bird?" Harry fumed, starting to loose his cool temperament once more. "Make her stop or I will."

Something was suddenly calling to him. He spun around with a deadly hiss and glared at the wall behind him. There were voices, a thousand, thousand voices, and they were calling out his name.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What is it?"

"The dead," Harry whispered, and it was like frost coating everyone's flesh. "They call to me."

"What nonsense is this?" That fat toad croaked.

Harry spun around like a graceful dancer, long ponytail snapping like a whip. "If you so much as open your mouth again…"

_Harry! Harry? Harry. Harry? Harry. Harry!_

It was the whispers of the dead. They were calling out to him. One voice was calling out to him above all the rest. He focused on it.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What do you mean the dead call to you?"

"Quiet!" Harry snapped like lightning. "A man calls to me."

Dumbledore was immediately worried. It couldn't be?

"We're not finished here!" The toad shouted.

Harry was suddenly standing in the center of the room. The voices of the dead were feeding him. He could feel their coldness, lifelessness, and their jealousy of the living. It fueled him.

"I am innocent." Harry said. "You will all find me innocent…and you're going to go on about your daily lives like nothing every happened. I'm just a child. I'm weak, helpless, and scared. I'm not a threat to anyone."

His voice echoed all around in dizzying waves of belief.

Five minutes later he was leaving with Dumbledore. He could hear that voice calling to him like a lost lover.

Where were all those voices coming from? Where was that one single haunting voice coming from? Why was it…why were they all calling his name like that?

There was nothing he could do now. This place was simply crawling with all manner of witches and wizards that could probably give him a hard time.

Dumbledore was in a state of shock. Did Harry just use a different form of the Imperius Curse on every witch and wizard in that chamber? If so, then his powers were growing way too fast. There was no doubt in his mind now that he was going to have to renew that blood charm everyday.

Could Harry hear the dead from within the Vein? Was it possible that Cedric Diggory was calling out to him?

"Harry," Dumbledore said, walking up beside him. "The voices that you hear are just echoes. They are not real anymore. The dead do not come back unless they want to come back. Remember the ghosts at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded his head. "One of the voices calls to me with such passion…" 

"Once a spirit moves on, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "They cannot come back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry suddenly asked. "Who is it that you think I want to come back? Why was that woman chirping like a bird? It was like she was trying to say something but something else was blocking her."

"I do not know, Harry," he lied very easily, "You are new to your powers and it might be something to do with that. I am not sure myself. I have never studied a Beansidhe before. All I know is what the legends say and what you have been doing."

"Where do they keep the echoes of the dead in this place?" Harry asked, eyes searching for where the whispers were coming from. It was as if they were coming from everywhere.

"That I do not know, Harry." He lied yet again. "There are many things in this place that I do not know of."

Harry turned away from him, calming his anger. He must know! He had to know! Voices were calling to him and they were not coming from any one specific direction. It was like a maze of confusion.

"Come on, Harry." Dumbledore told him. "Would you like to be able to see all your friends?"

Harry wanted to claw his fucking face and laugh maniacally as he did so. Just the thought of this man's blood flowing between his fingers and over his smooth white flesh had his hands itching to transform and do it.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What did you do to the council?"

"I do not know." Harry lied. "It would have been so easy to have them whip out their little sticks and kill each other. Be grateful that I did not."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Come along then, Harry."

The two of them walked by a newspaper stand that was screaming all about the death of Cedric Diggory and if it was murder or not.

"Why are people suddenly chirping like birds?" Harry hissed. "It is so annoying!"

Dumbledore shrugged, wand ready if anything should happen. His age was really starting to show again.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Thirteen

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart – search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_--Bryan Adams_

Harry slowly sat up in his bed and looked around his and Ron's room. The other two wizard schools would be arriving in just two more days.

He had been dreaming again and there had been a very beautiful woman in it. Her skin had been as white as fresh fallen snow and her hair had been the color of a burning flame.

She had been kneeling over him, gazing down at him with eyes the color of molten amber. Those haunting orbs held such pain and sorrow as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

She had cooed to him like a gentle breeze and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He had gasped and she literally became thousands of butterflies.

Their wings had been the color of rubies and gold with splashes of onyx and sun yellow. They had glittered like flying gems in the sunlight.

He kept on wondering if he had really seen her that day in the forest with Cedric. Had she been the one who had suddenly woken him up?

He had the tip of his wand to light up and he saw that it was only four o'clock in the morning. He looked over at Ron who was snoring like a train. Why couldn't he ever sleep like that? For once, he wished that he could have a deep, restful sleep.

He softly crept out of bed without making a sound and walked through an arched doorway. He couldn't sleep and he was cold. So, he decided to take a nice bath.

Candles seemed to light of their own accord when he entered the bath. A rather large marble tub was sitting in the corner with a golden gryphon on both ends with blazing ruby eyes.

Harry had never been in here before and it looked as though no one else has either. A lot of students didn't have the time to afford such a luxury.

He turned the crystal knob that read _Just Right _and took a look at all the colored bottles that decorated a wooden shelf next to the tub. None of the bottles were of the same color or the same scent.

He started to smell them one by one and realized that he had forgotten to light a fire in the fireplace. It would be cold when he got out of the tub to dry off.

He chose a pretty silver and blue crystal bottle that was labeled _Jasmine Moon. _It smelled the best out of them all.

He had debated on whether or not to add some of Cedric's true love oil to the bath, but decided that it was simply too precious to him. There was no way he could waste it like that.

The _Jasmine Moon _potion was a clear pink color. When he added it to the water, sweet smelling bubbles began to foam up like shimmering pearls. He closed his eyes and smiled as he breathed in the sweet scent. He wished that Cedric could be here to join him.

Harry suddenly blushed something furious. Just the thought of Cedric being with him all naked in the tub made him hot.

He picked up his wand off the cabinet and pointed it at the logs in the fireplace. A few seconds later there was a nice fire going.

He had felt Cedric's harness pressed up against his own but he had never seen it. They had always had their clothes on. He could only imagine what it must look like and he shook his head. If he thought about it anymore, he was going to fall over.

He began to remove his nightshirt and pants, willing his hardness away. He immediately began to imagine Snape wearing a corset, a thong, and fishnet pantyhose, singing _I'm a Sweet Transvestite. _That suddenly had him wilting like a rose.

He turned off the water and stepped over into the heated bliss. He was submerged in soothing warmth all the way up to his neck as he lied back.

The warmth was spreading out from the fireplace and the smell of the bubbles seemed to lull him. He really needed to do this more often.

The pain in his wrist and knees had long since faded just like Professor Moody had said, but the warmth crept into his bones, making him sigh. He really wished that Cedric could be here with him.

He closed his eyes and began to imagine Cedric leaning back to rest his head against his chest. His smooth naked flesh was so warm and hard under him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Harry's hand slowly began to glide down his body where his rose was blooming once more.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Cedric's smoky gray eyes suddenly snapped open and he moaned as he rolled over onto his back. He lifted the sheets up and blushed. He had not had a wet dream in a long time.

He had been dreaming of being in a bathtub with Harry, completely surrounded by candles. The two of them had been kissing and touching each other with gentle strokes.

He thanked the gods that he was a Prefect. It would have been interesting if he had a roommate.

_Oh, don't mind little old me, I only creamed my pants. You just go back to sleep now while I clean myself off._

He slipped his night pants off and threw them to the floor after cleaning himself off. His head hit the pillow and he wondered what made him dream of that.

He started up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. Harry and he belonged together. Harry was the only key that would open his lock.

Only two more days left until he could enter his name in the tournament. He was going to be chosen and he was going to bring Hogwarts glory.

He was going to make his parents proud of him and shout to the world that he loved Harry Potter. He was going to do whatever it took to win that tournament for Harry.

Nobody could then say anything against them. He would be the champion of Hogwarts and offer Harry all that he was.

Harry loved him. Harry really, really, really loved him, but he wanted to have something more to offer him than his love. Harry deserved so much more and he was going to give it to him.

He was so excited. He couldn't wait to enter his name.

He rolled out of bed, stumbling over his sheet, almost falling to his face. He was going to write Harry a nice letter, asking him to meet him at the lake tomorrow night.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Harry had successfully transfigured a mouse into a beautiful music box. The only flaw was that the ballerina inside had whiskers. It had made Professor McGonagall snort as she gave him a high mark.

Hermione and Ron were both noticing how well Harry was improving in all his classes. He and Ron had brewed another potion correctly and Snape had an all out bitch fit.

The man actually threw his clipboard down because he could not find one damn thing wrong with it. The color was correct, the brewing was correct, even the stirring was correct.

In a way, his success was making him feel bad. The slimy ass was taking all of his fury out on poor Neville. The poor guy had managed to melt his fourth cauldron so far.

Malfoy had been keeping his mouth shut as well. His face would turn pink every time Harry would accidentally catch his eye.

Professor Moody had used the Imperius Curse on him again in class, telling him to sing. The man almost got a hum out of him before Harry started yelling about how he hated to sing. He would rather pick his nose than to sing and demanded that he make him pick his nose…which he refused and nearly poked an eye out. It had made Moody roar with laughter.

Ron shook his head as he followed Harry into their common room. "I can't believe he did that to me!"

Harry snorted. "The look on your face had been hilarious, Ron."

"He made me strip down to my boxers, Harry!" Ron roared, very red in the face. He looked like he was about to explode.

"And all the ladies got to see your pecks," Harry grinned. "I noticed a few were blushing as they looked you over."

"In embarrassment," Hermione laughed.

Ron fumed. He was going to put itching powder in her body lotion.

Harry elbowed him and smiled. "You have a nice body, Ron."

"Don't tell him that!" Ginny snapped, appearing on the sofa as if she had been there the whole time. "His head's already too big."

Ron mumbled something about needing a nap and rushed from the room. His face had been so red.

Harry didn't know if it was from anger or if he had been blushing from his compliment. He hoped he hadn't made Ron feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go back down and grab something to eat." Harry said, turning to go back out the portrait hole.

Hermione nodded and Ginny was suddenly gone once more. She must have had another class to get to.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

He made his way into the Great Hall to see that some decorating was going on. The place looked glossier than he had ever seen it. He couldn't wait to see what the place looked like when the other two schools got here.

He walked over and took a seat at his table, putting food on his plate. There was a short essay that he needed to get done for Professor Trelawney. It was all about the significance of dreams.

He decided to write about the one with the beautiful woman and the butterflies. Maybe she had been the Goddess of Love coming to bless him and Cedric? The thought made him smile. Well, the two of them had been surrounded by butterflies while awake. He had the picture to prove it.

"Hi, Harry," a happy voice said from behind him and he turned his head to see that it was Cho.

He smiled. "What's up?"

Her stomach suddenly growled and they both laughed. "There's your answer."

Just then a hoot came from above and a letter bounced off his head. Choe snorted and picked it up for him. It was from Cedric. He could smell that it was. It made his heart glow all golden.

She handed it to him with a smile, telling him that she would see him later. She needed to grab some food and go do some homework.

He waved her off and opened up the letter. His eyes began to travel over the emerald green script.

_Harry,_

_Would you like to hang out with me tonight at the lake? We can lie on the shore and watch the stars together. Does nine o'clock sound good? I promise to have you back at the Fat Lady before Filch rattles his chains._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

Harry's eyes stayed glued to 'Love.' He heard it spout from Cedric's lips like a silver fountain but it was so nice to actually see it written down on paper, too.

He looked up to see that Blix was looking down at him from the rafters. He tore off some of the parchment and wrote Cedric a big YES!

Harry gazed back up and waved to him. Blix fluttered down with a hoot and took the tiny piece of parchment from him in his talons.

Harry thanked him and Blix playfully nipped his fingers. He watched the black owl fly off and he wondered when Hedwig would get back. He hoped that everything was all right.

He started to work on his homework once more only to overhear a whisper.

"Was that Diggory's owl?"

"And what if it was?" Harry's pleasant voice echoed. He didn't even care who had asked it.

Not another word was said. The pumpkin juice was so tasty tonight.

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Cedric had a yellow blanket spread out on the grass with a big black badger in the center. He gazed out over the lake that looked as if it were littered with billions of diamonds.

He had asked Moaning Myrtle to help him sneak away from everyone. She had been his lookout while he snuck off. It was so dang hard to get away from people who are constantly pushing and pulling at you.

There was the sound of silent footsteps approaching and he turned around to see that no one was there. Had he simply imagined it?

He yelped and spun around with his hands out when something pinched his left butt cheek. His gray eyes were darting around all over the place, trying to spot the invisible culprit.

His eyes widened when Harry suddenly became visible before him. He had pulled off an actual invisibility cloak.

Harry was laughing at him and told him that he should have seen the look on his face. He had the cutest little yelp for such a big guy.

Cedric walked over and ran his hand over the smooth fabric that flowed and felt like water sewn into the finest of silk. It was an honest to goodness invisibility cloak.

"No wonder you love to break rules," he smiled.

Harry snorted. "I only break rules accidentally on purpose, Cedric."

Cedric decided to roll with it. He didn't want to have to think too hard. He just wanted to cuddle with his Harry under the twinkling stars.

Harry spotted the yellow blanket with the badger all spread out on the grass. He even saw that Cedric had lit a few candles that must have a non-winking out charm on them. His whole body began to feel warm. This was so romantic. It reminded him of a few romance novels he had read when nobody was looking.

Cedric took him by the hand and led him over to the blanket where they both sat down and kicked off their shoes. He scooted back first so he could hold Harry in his arms.

The two of the sat there, looking up at the billions of stars that seemed to shine just for them. Violet and sapphire blue faerie fire began to dance above the blades of grass all around them and out over the glossy surface of the diamond filled lake.

Cedric reached inside his robe and pulled out a beautiful red rose and held it before Harry's emerald orbs. He watched those smooth pale hands take it and smiled when Harry sniffed it.

Faerie fire was dancing all around them in an illuminating show. The shades of violets and blues shimmered and glimmered into gold and ruby lights.

Harry slowly turned around and smiled up into Cedric's silver like eyes. He gently snapped a little portion of the green stem off and tucked the rose behind Cedric's right ear.

He gently pushed on Cedric's chest until he laid flat on his back. Harry threw a leg over and now straddled the larger teen's narrow waist.

Those pale, milk white, hands slid up under Cedric's shirt. The look in those smoky depths had him smiling as the candles suddenly winked out.

The two teens were now illuminated by the shimmering stars and the dancing faerie fires. They were the only two people in the world.

Cedric gazed into those molten green pools of fire, moaning when Harry's fingers teased his hardened nipples. The wind blew through Harry's raven black hair as he leaned down, stealing away Cedric's breath with a soul scorching kiss.

Cedric put his hands on Harry's hips and squeezed as their two tongues battled with each other for dominance. He was getting so hard and the feel of Harry was driving him crazy. He ignored the ripping sound of cloth.

The faerie fire shimmered once more into a dance of emerald and silver fire. The color of their eyes were now doing the Waltz all around them.

Cedric growled from deep within his throat, rolled over, and was gazing down into stunned green orbs. They were glowing in pleasure and a strange looking confusion.

The two of them were panting for breath and Harry saw that he was still running his hands all over Cedric's flawless chest. He wanted to put his mouth over one of Cedric's firm pecks and bite down. He saw that Cedric's shirt was ripped right up the center and wondered if he had done that.

Cedric was looming above him, shivering as if cold. Those smoky gray eyes were filled with a fiery desire and the rose was still tucked behind his ear.

Harry lifted his head up and sniffed those fragrant blood red petals. It smelled really good but not as good as Cedric did.

He gently pulled Cedric's head down and cradled it under his chin. He could feel his hardness and it mirrored his own.

He planted feather light kisses on top of Cedric's head.

"I'm sorry," he softly said.

Cedric gently squeezed him, "For what?"

"I'm just not ready to take that step yet," Harry whispered.

Cedric lifted up his head and looked down at him with a very serious face. "I will never make or ask you to do anything that you're not ready for, Harry."

Harry nodded and Cedric kissed him. "I'm a virgin, too, Harry, remember?"

Harry smiled and the two of them laid there under the silver stars, surrounded by fluttering faerie fire, longing for the magic to never end.

"It will soon be eleven, Harry," Cedric told him, lifting his head back up off his chest. "I need to get you back before Filch lets the cat out."

Harry told him that he did have an invisibility cloak, but Cedric was not about to risk it. He did not want Harry to get a detention because of him.

Cedric carefully got to his knees and the rose fell from his ear to land on Harry's stomach. It looked like a bloodstain in the darkness. He gently picked it up and slid it behind Harry's left ear and smiled. His love was so beautiful.

He pulled Harry up and they put their shoes back on. Cedric put the candles back into his pack and Harry helped him to roll up the blanket.

Cedric handed Harry his Hufflepuff blanket and told him that if he was to get lonely to just wrap it around himself and think of him. Harry simply looked stunned and immediately told Cedric that he was going to give him his Gryffindor blanket for the same reason. This way they could imagine it being their arms around each other on cold nights.

Harry threw his glittering cloak over his shoulder, putting his hand in Cedric's. The two of them walked back to the castle, smiling and laughing.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

**Present**

_Is it cloak n dagger_

_Could it be spring or fall_

_I walk without a cut_

_Through a stained glass wall_

_Weaker in my eyesight_

_The candle in my grip_

_And words that have no form_

_Are falling from my lips_

_--HEART_

Molly Weasley was trying to calm herself down. She would never have believed it if she had not seen it with her own two eyes.

What in the world had become of her little Harry? She could no longer recognize the sweet little boy she had come to love as one of her own.

That which stood before her now was a cold and vicious beauty that was so terrible and fell, she had to turn her face away or be burned by it. It was as if everything that had once made him Harry was now buried under tons of frigid hatred that could melt flesh from bone.

She could not even find her voice to speak. It was as if it had been stolen away from her. Her tender heart ached for him.

How could they have done this to him? He was like a shell, filled with a deadly power that could be unleashed ay any given moment.

Dumbledore introduced everyone who was in the room to him. He watched as those blazing green infernos burned over everyone present.

The twins felt as though they would never laugh again and Ginny had to leave. She could not look at Harry for fear of screaming at the ones who had done this to him.

Ron and Hermione both felt as if they had been turned to stone by those Medusa like eyes. That long raven black hair was coiling and hissing around his beautifully carved alabaster face like venomous serpents.

Arthur Weasley and Bill were not present, but Charlie was. He had returned home the moment he got word of Harry's condition.

He looked over at Sirius who was standing in the shadows. His face mirrored a train wreck and his stance was rigid. Remus Lupin was right beside him, doing his best to console him.

Harry seemed to glide across the floor as if on sparkling ice and looked right at Charlie Weasley. He angled his head to the side and his glistening lips that looked like carved garnets smiled at him.

"I find you very pleasing on my eyes," Harry told him in a voice that resembled the strings of a silver harp being plucked.

Charlie slowly smiled and let Harry's glowing white hand touch his cheek. The gentle caress was as cool as water and soft as silk.

He felt as though he were facing the scariest of dragons. Those haunting green eyes could turn deadly at any second. This soft hand could instantly slice his face into thin ribbons.

"How are you, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, finally able to bitch slap the cat into letting go of her tongue.

Harry very gracefully turned around like a serpent dancer and looked at the woman who radiated nothing but warmth and kindness. She stifled a surprised gasp when he was suddenly standing right in front of her. It was as if everyone in the room had blinked and there he was. Everyone was holding their breaths except for Mrs. Weasley.

Harry gently placed his open palm over her beating heart and closed his eyes. She was frightened, but her heart yearned to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay again.

What was going to be okay? He was confused again and it was bugging him.

He removed his hand, slowly floating backwards from her, much to everyone's relief. He did not like the way all of these people were looking at him.

He turned back to Dumbledore as if they no longer mattered and told him that he was tired and would like to rest. That was a total lie. He just wanted to get away from all of these colliding emotions that were ramming into him.

Nobody was able to say a word and Harry turned back to look at Charlie before leaving the room. He made his way back to the wing below Dumbledore's where a room had been prepared for him.

Sirius was a wreck and Remus was doing his best to convince him that what had happened was not his fault. None of this was anyone's fault. The fault lied with Barty Crouch JR., Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort himself.

"Harry was a danger to himself and everyone he loves," Remus told him. "You did what you had to do to protect his sanity and everyone else. The real Harry would never forgive himself if he accidentally killed someone he loved."

"He is right, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "The fault lies with me as well. I should have listened to him about his dreams."

"The Goblet of Fire chose him as a champion," Remus said. "He could not have quit…neither one of them would have been allowed to quit. Once the Goblet has decided, there is not turning back."

Dumbledore remembered how Harry had begged him to let them quit. He could still see those cheeks stained with salty pain. He had been so afraid of losing Cedric…and he did.

"He still blames me, Remus," Dumbledore told him. "A Beansidhe does not forgive."

"Harry does!" Hermione hissed.

Ron was still looking down at his feet. He had been so afraid when Harry had stepped into the room. Death had been in the same room as him.

Charlie turned away from them all, feeling his cheek where Harry had gently caressed it. He had almost pissed himself. No dragon could compete on the same scale as the Terror that had stood before him. He had not been ready to face such beauty that was dark and terrible to look upon. He had felt as though his breath could have turned to ice in his lungs if Harry had willed it so.

A loud clunking sound was heard and Mad-Eye Moody came limping into the room with a big bag slung over his right shoulder. He looked right at Professor Dumbledore, his magic eye zooming around in circles, nodding his head.

"What's in the bag?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Sirius lowered his head when Dumbledore told them it contained all the treasures Cedric Diggory had given to Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked furious but Charlie shook his head. Harry was too dangerous, and in his fury, could kill them all without knowing or caring.

They all watched in silence as Dumbledore slowly left the room with Moody following right behind him. Sirius and Remus quickly went with them.

Charlie looked at his mother but she shook her head. There was nothing they could do.

She looked at the twins and decided it was time to leave. She did not want her children to be here until Dumbledore could promise her that Harry was not a danger to himself or anybody else for that matter. She loved Harry like her own but she could not, would not take that risk.

Ginny came back into the room and took Hermione by the hand.

"Where did you go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny looked over at her mother. "I had to go use the restroom."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and they all made their way back to Grimwald Place.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Harry had never returned to his room the Headmaster had prepared for him. He was at this moment in the room where he had found the bottle of oil and crystal orb.

He gazed inside at himself and the extremely handsome teen he was dancing with. The two of them were gliding across clouds of sliver smoke, dancing in a snowstorm.

The look on his face was that of pure and utter joy. It had him longing to know what it felt like to know such an emotion.

Who was this man in his image's arms? Where was this woman who had the big glasses?

He put the orb back in with the crystal bottle and put the slab back in place. He floated from the room with a determined flame burning in his eyes.

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Moody carefully laid everything out onto Dumbledore's cleared desk. It was everything that Harry had ever received from Cedric.

There were piles of letters, a rolled up yellow blanket, dried rose petals, a photo album full of pictures, and a golden house ring on a thin golden chain.

Pain stabbed at Dumbledore's heart when he saw Cedric's house ring that he had given to Harry. He had given it to him the night before the third trial. He was sure of it.

He put a hand to his chest and felt the house ring that was hanging around his own neck under his robes. It was something he never took off.

He reached out with a withered hand and picked up the dead Hufflepuff's ring, letting it glimmer in the light. Tears welled up in his blue eyes and he put a hand to his mouth to muffle a sob that almost escaped him.

He forced himself not to think of that horrible day and immediately began to put everything back into the pack. He could feel three sets of eyes on him and he ignored them as he put the pack behind a portrait that was really an enchanted safe. He would return these to Harry if and when he found a cure.

Dumbledore then turned to the three silent men and told them the happenings at the Ministry. It was going to take them all to protect Harry from himself.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313113133

Harry walked down a long hallway on silent feet. The only noise he could hear was the sound of whispering portraits and moving staircases in the distance.

He was going to search this whole castle over until he finds that woman. She obviously knew something that the others did not want him to know about.

His eyes narrowed into poisonous slits. Did it have to do with the man he was dancing with in the orb?

All of a sudden, the wall before him was becoming a beautiful painted window. There was a golden skinned man with flowing white silk all around him.

Harry could not see his eyes because the man was wearing a blindfold. The golden spear in his hand looked deadly. He did not know that this was an image of Angus, Celtic God of Love. Some say that Love is blind…well Love took off his blindfold when he speared Cedric and Harry through the heart.

What was on the other side of this window? The golden man continued to smile even after Harry walked right through him as if the glass were a portal made of water.

Harry found himself standing in a massive room that looked as though it had been carved out of quartz crystal. Tall pillars made of pure crystal light glowed on two sides, leading to a dais at the end of the room.

He glided down the rows of towering pillars towards a mirror that stood upon the dais. The mirror was twice his height and five times his own width. There was a name upon it that said _Ddrych chan Cara._

Glass the color of pink roses was inlaid in a frame of shining silver that looked like coiling vines with sharp thorns. It was as beautiful as it was elegant.

He stood before it and his eyes widened at what he saw in the reflective surface.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you all so very much. You're all the reason why I'm writing this.

Ddrych chan Cara…Mirror of Love.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Fourteen

_You're so beautiful_

_With an edge and charm_

_But so careful_

_When I'm in your arms_

_--Sarah McLachlan_

Harry was sitting at his house table with his friends as the students from the other two wizard schools made themselves comfortable at other tables. He was still remembering how Beauxbatons showed up in a huge carriage drawn by winged horses and Durmstrang in a magical ship that could travel underwater. It had been a marvelous sight to behold.

He could not help but to shake his head at Ron's antics. His friend was full of excitement. It turned out that Viktor Krum attended Durmstrang and he was sitting at the Slytherin table. Obviously the guy had no taste. Perhaps that bludger had broken more than his nose during the World Cup.

All of the girls from Beauxbatons were sitting at the Ravenclaw table and the guys were drooling over them. They had done an interesting little dance and sighed at all the boys. Harry looked down at his plate in embarrassment. He had found the little dance and the sighing to be funny.

The guys from Durmstrang had done some kind of dance as well. It was more military style and Ron had nearly swooned when Krum came walking in behind Professor Karkaroff. Many of the girls had done the same thing and were drooling over him.

He glanced over at Ron who was seething and practically growling with hatred. He followed his friend's fiery gaze to see that Malfoy was laughing along with Krum. His pale cheeks were a bright pink.

Hermione and Ginny were talking amongst themselves. The two of them had paid little to no attention whatsoever to their visiting guests. It was like they could have cared less.

Harry looked to see that Hagrid was talking with Madam Maxime. She was slightly taller than him and dressed in dark furs. She was regal and very imposing, but Hagrid looked to be holding his own.

Professor Karkaroff was talking to Professor Snape and the man looked just as slimy as he did. Harry almost if not instantly took a disliking to the man. His eyes were cold and cruel. There was no warmth or kindness in them at all.

Harry turned his head around and looked to see Cedric talking and laughing with a bunch of his friends. He looked like he was having a really good time. It looked like he was really excited, too.

He turned back too see that Ginny was looking right at him. The look on her face was pleasant but her eyes looked as if they were very far away. Why was she looking at him like that for?

She gave him a big smile and before he could ask her, she quickly got to her feet to go talk to Neville who was sitting a little ways away. He watched her go and that was when his eyes caught Malfoy's.

Why was he looking at him like that for? It was really starting to confuse him.

Krum waved his hand in front of Malfoy's face that had gone really pink again for some reason. What the hell was going on?

"Damn you, Malfoy," Ron hissed, shredding his cloth napkin. "Damn you for being prettier than me."

Harry blinked several times and turned to him. "What did you say?"

Ron suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped the shredded cloth to the floor. He looked at Harry with a fake grin and shook his head.

"I'm just pissed that we're out of rolls, Harry," he lied. "This place never seems to have enough rolls."

Hermione pointed at the basket. "We have rolls, Ron."

He picked the basket up and tossed it over his shoulder. "Nope, all out, Hermione."

She looked at Harry who was at a loss for words. Ron started stabbing at the slice of cake in front of him like it was someone's face.

Harry looked over to see that Krum was looking kind of bored and decided to do something that would cheer Ron up. He knew that Ron adored the professional Seeker and he got to his feet.

Ron was too lost in his thoughts to notice and Hermione just watched him.

He put on a very confident face and walked over to where Krum was sitting. Malfoy and his posy were looking at him in shock. Potter never came to their table.

"Excuse me," Harry said in a very pleasant voice, causing Krum to turn around and look up at him. "I know you must get asked this all the time and it probably annoys you, but would you mind signing this for a friend of mine?"

Krum gazed into Harry's startling green eyes and took the clean napkin and quill from him. "V'at is his name?"

"Ron," Harry smiled and watched him make it out.

"Is the Weasley too scared to come and ask for it himself?" Malfoy asked in a harsh voice. "He'll probably sell it to make some money."

Laughter followed from all around and Harry very gracefully ignored it.

Krum turned back around and handed the signed napkin to him. "Vood you like one as vell?"

Harry shook his head. "I've taken up enough of your time. Just talking to you in person is enough for me. Thank you very much, Mr. Krum."

Harry turned to walk back to his table but Krum caught hold of his wrist, stopping him to many of the Slytherin's shock. He turned back to look at the Seeker.

V'at is your name?" Krum asked him, letting go of his wrist. "You look very familiar."

Harry looked down at Krum and gave him a white smile. "I'm just the loser that Malfoy wishes he could be."

Krum made a face and watched the strange young man walk away from him. He watched the dark beauty hand the cloth napkin to a young man who had hair like fire. He was interesting enough to look at, too.

"I hate him!" Malfoy snarled, knocking Goyle out of his seat. "I fucking hate him!"

Krum ignored the pretty little snake and got lost in his thoughts once more. That had been the first time anyone had ever spoken to him like a normal person.

"V'at is his name?" Krum asked.

"That was Harry Scarhead Potter," Malfoy sneered, pissed as hell. "Why on earth would I want to be him?"

Krum shrugged his shoulders, but on the inside, he was intrigued. "You just spilled your drink all over yourself."

Malfoy could have screamed.

1414141414141414141414114141414141411414141414141414

Ron took the napkin from Harry in shock and beamed at him. There was no way in hell that he would have been able to do that even if Krum had been alone. He suddenly pictured his legs turning into jelly and him falling on his face at Krum's feet.

Hermione shook her head. "What did you do? I can hear Malfoy hissing from here."

Harry put his index finger to his lips. "I'll never tell."

Ron suddenly threw his arms around a laughing Harry. He had Krum's autograph and he was so happy. This was so cool.

"Thank you," Ron grinned, letting him go after another tight squeeze. "I can't wait to frame this above my bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he would buy a very special frame for it, too.

"Damn," Ron said, looking around. "Where did the rolls go?"

Harry laughed and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. It was really good.

He turned around to see that Cedric was talking to some guys and they were all laughing. He wished that he could be over there with him, laughing as well.

Cedric suddenly looked right at him and time seemed to freeze for Harry. He could hear two trembling hearts beating at the same time to the very same rhythm. It was as if a pulse shot out from him with each beat his heart took.

Cedric smiled at him and winked. For some odd reason, he wanted to jump across the table and go kiss Harry. It was as though Harry was beckoning to him with those pouting lips and big green eyes.

Harry gave him a loving look and felt an elbow connect with his arm. He yelped and turned to glare at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, rubbing his elbow.

Ron slowly pointed to Krum who was sitting in front of him. Hermione had scooted over to make room for him.

"Oh," Harry said, looking at the rugged Seeker. "Hi."

Krum nodded his head and looked right at Ron. "Someone tells me that you're a big fan of mine, Ron Veasley."

Ron nearly swooned like a lady at Sunday sermon. Viktor Krum, Seeker God, his idol, knew his name and even said it in a sexy accent.

Ron nodded his head. "You're the best."

"I voodn't say the best," Krum chuckled, loving the boy's awkward shyness. "But, I am good."

Ron blushed, stumbling to his feet. "Please, excuse me. I have to go throw up now."

He practically fled from the Great Hall, robes billowing all around him. His hair caught the light and looked as though it were on fire.

Hermione could not help but snort and everyone else around them were too enthralled by having Krum gracing their table with his presence.

"He's very shy," Harry said, wondering why he didn't seem to be anymore.

Krum smiled at him. "He seems very nice, I'm Just The Loser That Malfoy Vishes He Could Be."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and then to Harry. She then promptly proceeded to howl with laughter. It got some looks but she didn't care. No wonder Malfoy was hissing like a pissed off snake.

Harry looked at Krum and nodded his head. "I'm sorry about that. My name is Harry Potter."

He reached across the table with his hand and Krum looked at it apprehensively. He had that whole _I'm not worthy _look on his rugged face, but he gently shook it.

"May I," Krum asked, pointing at his own forehead. "May I see your scar?"

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was always why he hated introducing himself. Everyone always saw the scar. They could only see it and not him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," Krum quickly said, putting up his hands. "I did not mean to be so rude."

Harry shook his head. "It's cool. It just makes me nervous."

"I got excited vin Draco told me your name," Krum told him.

"Ah," Harry said, pushing a carrot around on his plate with a fork. "Did he tell you all the lovely nicknames that he calls me?"

Krum shook his head. "But you do haff the most ironic middle name."

Harry cocked a brow and Hermione reached for a piece of pie.

"I had no idea your middle name was Scarhead," Krum told him.

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from snorting and Hermione dropped her pie into the gravy bowl. He looked at her and started laughing.

"My middle name is James, Krum," Harry told him. "Malfoy calls me Scarhead to be mean."

Why was he explaining this? He didn't have to explain anything. He could just roll with it.

"That is a terrible insult," Krum said, face becoming stormy. "You defeated He Voo Must Not Be Named. Draco should thank you."

Wow! Krum wasn't an ass hole. But, he had been just a baby. He had not done anything.

"You're really nice, Krum," Harry smiled. "Thank you, and thank you again for signing that napkin for Ron. He'll treasure it forever and ever." 

"Speaking of Ron," Krum said, looking around. "Do you think he is okay?"

Hermione patted him on the arm. "He'll be fine. He just…oh my god…"

She broke off and the realization bitch slapped her both ways across the face. All of the teasing about Krum, the blushing…it all came back to her.

Did Ron have a real crush on Krum?

"I vood like to speak with him again," Krum told them. "How vood I do that here?"

"You can send him a letter by owl," Harry told him, still looking at Hermione's shocked face.

Krum nodded. "I vill see you later, Harry. Tell Ron I say hi."

Harry told him that he would and watched him walk back over to the Slytherin table to join his friends. What in the world just happened? Was Krum hitting on him, Ron, or both?

He snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face, causing her to jump. She looked at him and smiled. This was too cute. She always thought that Ron was overcompensating.

Dumbledore suddenly rose to his feet and announced that the time had come to begin the entering of the school champions. Silence fell all around as he explained the rules once more to all present.

Harry's heart sunk and he closed his eyes. There was that terrible fear clawing at him again. It felt as though it were trying to choke him.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said as a great golden cup was put on a marble stand for all to see. He snapped his fingers and the top of the cup ignited with a sapphire blue flame.

"Be absolutely certain that you wish to enter your name," Dumbledore told all who were of seventeen. "For once the goblet has chosen you as a champion, there is no turning back."

Harry looked up at the goblet and wanted to blast it into a piece of scrap metal and tell them all that this was stupid. A silly cup and a thousand galleons were not worth the risk of death.

"You will all have until tomorrow night to enter," Dumbledore told them. "Good luck to all who do, and may Hogwarts' champion obtain eternal glory."

Cheers rang out and Harry lowered his head.

14141414141414141414141414141411414141414141414

Harry stood beside Cedric in the Great Hall just inches from the glowing age line he could not cross. His heart was fluttering like a butterfly in a harsh wind.

It was late and the two of them were all alone. He could see the determined look in Cedric's gray eyes.

This was Cedric's dream. He had dreamt of this since he was a little boy. How could he stop him from following his dream?

Cedric took a step forward and Harry snatched his robe without thinking, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to look at Harry with a question mark face.

"You don't have to do this, Cedric," Harry whispered, clinging to his garment.

"I know I don't have to, Harry," Cedric smiled his blinding smile that said all would be well. "I want to do this."

Harry slowly let him go and watched him walk up to the Burning Goblet of Fire. He couldn't, wouldn't be the one to stop Cedric from fulfilling a lifelong dream.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, stepping forward without thinking.

Everything fell into slow motion.

The parchment with Cedric's name on it was devoured by the hungry blue flame just as Harry was thrown back by the invisible wall he had run into. Cedric watched him as he landed flat on his back with an echoing smack.

He raced to Harry's side, going down on his knees, looking a stunned Harry over. His breath was coming out in pants as his green eyes tried to focus on just one of the many Cedric's.

It was too late. Cedric's name had been taken by the flame. All he could do now was pray to the gods that Cedric's name was not chosen by the Goblet of Fire.

Cedric gently lifted Harry up into his arms, making sure that he was all right. That had been some charm that Dumbledore had put around the goblet to keep underage wizards out.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked in concern.

Harry nodded his head and moaned a little.

"I'll be great, Harry," Cedric said, helping him to his feet.

Harry threw his arms around him. He hoped that he was not chosen.

"Remember your promise?" Harry whispered.

Cedric smiled. "I remember and I'll keep it, too."

Harry looked at the Stupid Goblet of Fire and commanded it with the power of his mind not to pick Cedric. He told the stupid piece of metal exactly what he would do to it the second he got some alone time with it if it so dared to defy his will.

"Be happy for me, Harry," Cedric pouted, pinching at him.

Harry squirmed and Cedric chased after him around the Great Hall. He wanted to cry on the inside but he was laughing.

Cedric looked so happy right now. He should be happy for him. Cedric had just fulfilled a small part of his dream. He had just entered his name into the tournament he has dreamed about winning. Not many people ever go to do this.

"I love you," Harry whispered and Cedric stopped pinching. "I'm not happy about you putting your life at risk…but I'll support you all the way. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"A lousy one," Cedric chuckled, pouncing at him. "Let's make out on top of the Slytherin table."

Harry snorted and then laughed. He picked up his invisibility cloak and would love to see Malfoy's face. "Are you serious?"

Cedric took his hand.

141414141414141414141414141414114111441414114

Ron was sitting with Hermione in front of the fireplace in the common room. She had told him about how Krum had said that he would like to talk to him again. She watched how he was gazing into the fireplace with a lost and confused look on his face.

"Why would he want to talk to someone like me?" He asked, watching the burning flames dance with one another over the logs. "I so don't even register on his social scale."

Hermione made a face. Since when had Ron gotten so down on himself? This wasn't right. Where was the explosive volcano that blew up ever so frequently at the drop of a hat?

"I don't have Harry's dark looks and I definitely don't have Malfoy's money." Ron said, staring off, counting the tiny sparks given off by the wood. "All I have is a temper that gets me in trouble."

"He said that you seemed nice and that he was going to send you an owl," Hermione told him. "You should cheer up. Krum probably likes you because you're you. You don't have to put on airs like Malfoy."

"Malfoy's pretty," Ron hissed.

"And you're not easy," Hermione told him. "And Harry was right. You have a nice body."

Ron blushed and then he gawked at her. What in the hell was he doing?

"Oh, no," Hermione said, slamming that closet door shut and nailing it so he couldn't get back in. "You're out now."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking around, wondering if he could get by her if he chose to run away.

"You like Krum more than what you say you do," Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron snarled, on the offensive now. "You're mad, woman! You're blooming mad!"

"Oh, how I long to have those arms of my Krum wrapped around me like the branches of a mighty tree," Hermione recited from memory. This was his chance to actually get to talk to Krum. Sure, they might not date, because that would just be kind of odd and all because they didn't know each other.

Ron squeaked and almost fell off the couch. He picked up his jaw and put it back into place so he could yell at her.

"You've read my journal!" He roared, wand out. "Where is she? I'll kill her! Come out, Ginny!"

Suddenly Harry came through the portrait hole with a dazed expression on his face. His hair was looking wild as ever and his glasses were crooked on his nose.

"Oh, Harry, it's simply dreadful," Hermione cried, jumping to her feet, running to hide behind him in mock fear. "Ron has gone mad with rage and wants to kill his sister."

"That's so sweet," Harry smiled, looking all gaga, not really hearing her. "I'll get her a nice flower arrangement."

Hermione laughed and Ron fumed about how sacred his journal was. She walked in front of Harry to see that he was lost in wonder.

"Spill it," she commanded. "Why are you so…happy?"

Harry giggled and Ron dropped his wand in shock. What the hell? Did Harry just giggle like a little school girl?

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what is it?"

"Yeah," Ron snapped. "And none of that I'll never tell crap either."

"It was so awesome," Harry smiled, gazing at the two of them with big green eyes. "Cedric romantically took me by the hand, swept me off my feet, laid me down on top of the Slytherin table, and we made out till the cat meowed."

Hermione blinked and Ron's jaw hit the floor for the second time that night. The two looked at each other and started laughing when Harry snorted.

"Did anyone see you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, but he wished they had. It would be awesome if it actually got back to Malfoy.

_Harry Potter Makes Out With Cedric Diggory On Slytherin Table! Read all about it!_

"This is almost as good as the ferret," Ron laughed.

"Every time Malfoy opens his mouth from now on," Harry told them. "I'm just going to smile at him."

The three of them laughed again and Hermione said, "Oh, Harry, wonderful news! Ron's come out of the closet."

"That's wonderful!" Harry smiled. "It's so dark in there."

"My journal," Ron roared, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to still be pissed.

"His lips upon my own, drinking from me like a chalice of ecstasy," Hermione kept reciting from memory.

Ron shrieked and threw every pillow he could get his hands on at her.

Harry was laughing his head off. He got smacked in the face by a pillow and that was when he jumped in. He was going to show these wimps how a real spell slinger threw a pillow.

14141414114141414141414141414141414114141414141

**PRESENT**

_In the cold dark ways_

_Of this lonely place_

_I will warm you, hold you_

_--Kuroda Kayoko _

Harry stood before the rose colored glass, staring at the haunting image within. He slowly lifted up his hands to put them on his shoulders, spinning around with a slight gasp to find that the handsome teen was not there with him.

He turned back to the mirror and watched the tall man wrap his arms around his slender waist and rest his chin on his left shoulder. Harry lifted up a hand, to place it on a rosy golden cheek that was not there.

_What is this? What is this mirror? Who is this man? Why does he haunt me so? _

Frustration ran through his veins like crystal shards of ice. He was so enchanted.

The man was smiling at him, and squeezing him against him. He must have stood there for hours, bewitched by the image he was seeing.

The young man's beautiful smoky gray eyes held such love in them. It made Harry's icy heart want to bleed.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping up to touch the glass. "Tell me who you are!"

The tall teen smiled at him with such warmth and kissed him on the cheek from within the rose colored glass. Harry gently put a hand to his cheek where he had been kissed. There was something here and he wanted to know what it was.

"Please," Harry cooed like a mournful wind. "Please, tell me who you are. Why are you doing this? Why are you in that orb? Are you a spirit?"

_Harry…_

He spun around with a sharp hiss of silk and looked around the empty hall. It was massive. Someone could be hiding in here with him, playing with him.

"I order you to come out!" Harry yelled, his beautiful voice rising in pitch, echoing all around the crystal chamber.

_I love you, Harry…_

"I said come out!" Harry cried, floating up in the air, long dark hair lashing like whips. "Where are you?"

It was as if the voice was coming from within the very walls itself.

_Walk with me, Harry…_

Harry's eyes narrowed and something wet was sliding down his cheek. He put a hand to it and saw that it was a tear. He was crying? Why was he crying?

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed at his heart and he fell to his knees. The tears were streaming from his eyes and he didn't know why. Why was he in such pain?

_I love a challenge, Harry…_

"Stop it!" Harry screamed, glowing white hand clutched over his heart.

His scream was like a beautiful musical note. It had wings and it soared, echoing all around the room.

_You'll never lose me, Harry. I'm always with you…_

He turned back to the mirror and saw that the image of the young man was cradling him in his arms. The tears burned down his cheeks.

"It's you," Harry whispered, crawling towards it. "You're the one. You're the one doing this to me."

"Hello, Harry." A soft voice said, causing him to turn away from the mirror once more to see a young looking girl with glasses smiling at him.

"I hurt," Harry wailed, tears streaming down his face. "And I don't know why. Nobody will tell me anything."

"You've lost that which is most precious to you, Harry," the silver spirit smiled sadly at him. "You've lost the one you see in the mirror."

Harry looked back at the young man cradling him in his arms. He was planting soft kisses on top of his head, running his fingers through his long dark hair. His hands were so big.

"I…I don't remember," Harry said, lost in the image. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"True love is rare, Harry," she said, walking up beside him, actually able to touch him. "He loved you with all his heart…and you loved him with all that you were. When you lose something so precious…it feels like your guts are being ripped out and stomped on before your very eyes."

"How…how did I lose him," Harry asked, reaching out to touch the image in the mirror.

"Look at me, Harry," the young girl said, gently turning his head towards her, cradling it in her palms. "You are a Beansidhe. You're screams hold the power of Death. You are now beauty and power graced with immortality. Spirits are subjugated to you for you can touch us…as we can touch you…since you are allowing it right now. Those who lose true love to something dark and terrible are able to become Beansidhe."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've been dead a long time, Harry." She said, knowing his pain, missing her friend as well. "I may look young, but I'm not. I've done a lot of reading in my bathroom."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, loving how cold she felt. It was helping to numb his pain."

"You and I became friends, Harry," she smiled. "We loved the same person, just in different ways."

"You know my pain?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "A professor asked me to fetch you, Harry. She may be able to help you obtain your memories."

Harry was instantly on his feet and she was floating before him. She was not a beauty, but she was pretty in an innocent way. Her glasses were a little big for her face and her hair looked to be almost as dark as his.

He turned back to the mirror and looked at the handsome young man holding him in his arms once more. His smile was so white and Harry loved his eyes. They were only for him.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

The little girl smiled. "My name is Myrtle."

It was a pretty name for a pretty girl…even if it was a bit gloomy.

Harry turned to look at her. "What is this mirror, Myrtle?"

"It was forged by Angus, God of Love, Harry," she told him. "It is that which shows only a few rare people who the God has taken his blindfold off for. It is the Mirror of Love."

Harry wiped the tears from his face and his molten green jewels burned like a furnace. "Take me to this Professor, Myrtle."

"This way," she said, floating through a stained glass window.

He took one last look at his true love's face, committing every detail to memory, tore his gaze away, and glided off after her.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all so much for reviewing. They mean so much to me.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Fifteen

_You know when love's_

_Shining in your eyes_

_It may be the stars_

_Fallen from above_

_And you know love_

_Is with you when you rise_

_For night and day belong to love_

_--Enya_

The next morning was Saturday and there were no classes to have to deal with. It was simply wonderful. Breakfast went as usual and Harry had received an owl from Cedric, asking if he would like to go to Hogsmeade later with him. He had apparently run out of candy and was in dire need of some.

Harry had to roll his eyes. He wondered if there was a charm that Cedric used in order to enjoy his sweets and keep his pearly whites pearly and white. Either way, he was totally up for a legal trip to Hogsmeade. His Godfather had signed his permission slip for him.

Ron passed him some pumpkin juice and Hermione finished chewing before saying, "We're going to have a picnic down at the lake for lunch."

Harry looked at Ron and then back at her. "We are?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "It's going to be such a beautiful day, Harry. You can invite Cedric if you like. Neville is making lots of food."

Ron almost choked on his buttered toast and simply started at her. "Neville melts cauldrons, Hermione."

Harry snorted and sat back, hooking his feet under the bar under the table. "That's because Snape is always breathing poison down his neck every chance he gets."

"He is a very good cook," Ginny said, suddenly right beside Hermione. "His Grandmother taught him how."

Ron lowered his head. "We're all going to die."

Harry started laughing. He could not wait to see what all Neville could cook up to put in a basket. He thought back to his picnic with Cedric. It had been one of the most magical days of his life.

"We're all going to meet out front in the courtyard at eleven o'clock," Ginny told them.

Harry nodded his head. This would give him plenty of time to finish up some last minute homework. He would borrow Pig to send Cedric a note, asking if he would like to join them.

He could not wait to go to Hogsmeade with him. It was going to be so much fun. No more having to hide under his invisibility cloak for him.

They all suddenly looked up when the Durmstrang boys came walking in. The looks on their faces were saying that they were starving.

Ron looked among them, noticing that Krum was not with them. He was still a tad bit peeved at his sister and Hermione for reading his journal. He was also convinced that Hermione had invented a charm and put it on her brain so that it could soak up information like a sponge soaked up water.

He watched the seven of them sit down at the Slytherin table and begin digging into the food with gusto. It made him squirm in his seat. He had thought that he had bad table manners. He suddenly realized the horror his mother had to go through at every meal. It made him grin.

Harry stood up and told them that he would see them all in the courtyard. He wanted to get his homework done so that he would have nothing to worry about.

That was when he was suddenly bitch slapped across the face with the realization that tonight was when the champions would be chosen from the Goblet of Fire. He felt that foreboding chill run down his spine like icy shards, causing him to shiver even though it was warm.

"Please, gods," he whispered as he walked away from the table. "Please keep Cedric safe if he does get picked…"

15151551515151515151515151515155151515151515151151515

Cedric took an extra long shower, got dressed, and decided to go to the library and do some more reading about the golden cup. It had to be somewhere in the castle. Something as special as that would not be allowed to leave Hogwarts ground.

He pocketed his little book on his House Founder and left the Badger Hole. He looked out the first window he came to and saw that it was a bright and sunny day.

The trees were all gold and red as flame. It was so pretty. He couldn't wait to hear back from Harry.

This little fun trip to Hogsmeade would be good for him. It would help him show Harry that there would be nothing to worry about. He was going to kick some serious ass in this tournament if he was chosen.

He was a good wizard and he was going to win. Tonight was going to be so exciting. He could almost hear whispers of Dumbledore calling out his name with deep pride.

He suddenly yelped when something collided with the back of his head. He spun around with his wand out, having a curse on the tip of his tongue.

He looked down when he heard a hoot and jumped back when a crazy little owl started to do somersaults around his head. The little cutie had a letter tied to his leg and he wondered who this could be from.

"Calm down, little guy," he laughed, catching it. "What do you have here for me, hmm?"

He untied the letter and the little owl zoomed off like a bludger. He had never seen anything like that before in his life. That little guy was insane with energy.

He looked at the letter and immediately recognized his beloved's handwriting. Where the heck was Hedwig?

_Good morning, Sunshine!_

_I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you and I can't wait. You can even buy me some fire whiskey!_

_We're having a picnic down at the lake and will be meeting in the courtyard at eleven o'clock. Would you like to come? I'm told there is going to be lots of food. Wish I was there to hug and kiss you…_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm so sorry about the concussion you might have right now. Pig is Ron's little friend and he's insane with energy. Let me know where he hit you and I'll give it a big kiss._

Cedric could only smile. That was so funny. He could only guess that the little ball of feathers had nearly knocked Harry out, too.

He bit his bottom lip as he folded the letter up and put it away in one of his secret pockets. Should he go? He didn't want to make Harry's friends feel as if he were trying to monopolize all of Harry's time.

But, then again, he had used Ron's owl for some reason. So they knew and probably told Harry that he could invite him.

A picnic did sound nice. It made him think of his with Harry in the Weasley's woods. It had been such a magical time. He didn't know what to do. It was so pretty out. He rubbed the back of his aching head.

He would just focus on trying to locate the golden cup and decide later. He had almost three hours.

"Hey, Diggory," Cho called out to him at the top of the steps. "Are you ready to do some digging?"

He rolled his eyes and raced up the steps with a smile. She thought she was so funny.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Harry made his way out to the courtyard to see Neville standing under a tree with leaves the color of red flames. He was holding a good sized picnic basket and was waving at him with a big smile on his face.

Harry grinned and waved as he made his way over to him. He wondered where everybody else was at. It was almost five till eleven.

"It's so nice out," Neville commented, looking up at the stunning red leaves. "And the trees are so pretty, too."

Harry nodded and looked up at them as well. "I hope you made enough food. I just did a ton of homework and I'm starving again."

Neville laughed and looked back at him from the leaves. "My Grandmother gave me this basket. It can hold up to thirty different dishes, Harry."

Harry gawked. "Wow, that's awesome. Let me see!"

Neville opened up the basket and Harry's big green eyes widened. There was everything from chicken breast to chocolate cake. This boy knew how to cook.

"You made all of this," Harry asked, seeing the salad as well.

Neville nodded his head, giving Harry a big grin. "I love to cook, Harry."

Harry watched him close the lid and told him that he should treat the ingredients in potions the same way as the ingredients for a chocolate cake. Neville gave him a small blush.

"Ignore Snape, Neville," he told him. "Just follow the directions like a recipe and rub it in his slimy face."

Neville processed what Harry was telling him and decided that he would give it a shot on Monday. The only thing he could do was try his best.

He was happy that he had been able to make friends with Harry. Harry became sort of like his hero during first year when he returned his Remembral to him. He had stood up to Malfoy for him.

The two of them looked to see Ron come running out through the double doors, waving what looked to be a letter in his hand.

Harry could not help but smile. He looked so excited. Had Krum sent him an owl?

"Hey, guys," Ron called, running right up to them, skidding to a halt. "Krum wrote to me!"

Neville looked at him in shock, saying, "No way!"

Ron nodded. "Yes way! He's the coolest ever!"

"What does it say?" Harry asked, wanting to read it.

"He asked if I wouldn't mind giving him a tour of the castle," Ron smiled. "After all, I've been dragged, chased, and almost mangled all over this place."

"You're not going to let these past three years go, are you?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

Ron shook his head, punching him in the arm, saying, "Nope."

"And here we were just discussing how you two would be the late ones," Hermione laughed, walking up to join them with Ginny right beside her.

Neville smiled at the both of them and Ginny took him by one arm and Hermione took the other. He was blushing something furious. He was not use to this.

"Is Cedric coming, Harry," Ginny asked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know," Harry told her. "He never wrote me back."

Neville was smiling. "So, the rumors are true then, eh? You and Cedric are seeing one another."

Harry nodded his head. There was no point in lying to his friend about it. It was all going to come out sometime anyway.

"I think I knew," Neville said as Harry began to lead them down the path. "The looks, the pretty black owl, and all those letters you were getting."

Ron gazed at the Durmstrang ship when it came into view. It was docked a little ways out. Krum was on it somewhere. He hoped they could hang out soon. It was going to be so cool.

Harry played with his bracelet, turning to give Neville a big smile. He knew what Cedric was doing now. Cedric didn't want for his friends to think that he was trying to hog him all to himself.

Harry closed his eyes for a second and grinned. Cedric was the best and he would see him later.

The five of them found an awesome spot to lay out their red blanket. It was right where the _nice boulder _was. It was the spot where he and Cedric first hung out together.

Ron was at a loss for words when Neville started to remove the food from the basket while Hermione put up insect repellent charms. The boy had fixed enough to feed a small army. His mouth watered when he saw the chicken breasts and the green salad. He could not wait to dig into the velvety chocolate cake. It was going to taste like biting into heaven, he just knew it.

They filled up their plates and talked about everything under the burning sun and changing trees. There were other groups out doing the same thing that they were.

"Look," Ron suddenly said, pointing.

They all looked to see the Durmstrang students jumping off the ship with laughing shouts. They were swimming and having a good time.

Ron wondered if Krum was among them. He couldn't tell from this far away.

"They live in such cold climates," Hermione said, enjoying her salad. "This weather must be paradise to them."

Ginny smiled. "This food is five owls, Neville."

Everybody nodded their heads and Neville blushed redder than a cherry. He was so happy.

"Now, my wondrous friends," Harry cackled evilly, picking up a knife, a wicked gleam in his emerald eyes. "The time has come…to cut…this cake."

Everybody kind of leaned back as he twirled the knife like he usually did his wand. He handed it over to Neville and they all laughed.

Harry stuck his fork into his cake and put it to his mouth. The moment the yummy goodness touched his tongue, he moaned. Now this was some good cake!

"Do you mind if I take Cedric a piece?" He asked Neville. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Neville beamed and happily fixed a piece for his friend to take to Cedric. He was so thrilled that everybody loved his food. It made him feel all warm and bubbly.

Ginny gently elbowed Hermione who looked up to see that Krum was walking towards them with a smile on his face. All he had on was his swimming attire and he was soaking wet, too.

"Hello," he greeted them all, grinning at Harry and Ron. "Did you receive my owl, Ron?"

Ron nodded his head with a faint blush. He could not believe that this was real. His idol, his God, was standing half naked right in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" Neville asked, gesturing at all the food.

"Krum," a loud voice called and all turned to see that it was Malfoy in the distance with his posy of venomous serpents.

Krum waved at them, "I vill catch up vith you later!"

Harry could hear Malfoy hiss something not very nice and watched him slither away. Were they having a picnic, too? He thought that Malfoy hated the outdoors. He was always complaining about the sun during Hagrid's class.

Ron scooted over and Krum took a seat right beside him. His heart was all a pitter patter. He could not believe that this was really happening.

"I vuz unable to go to breakfast," Krum told them. "I have a hard time vaking up in the early mornings."

"I could help you out there," Ron muttered under his breath and gave Krum a big smile when the older boy cocked a brow, not really hearing him.

Neville quickly handed the Bulgarian a clean plate that he spelled clean. Krum took it from him with a thank you. It was so nice to be around people who were not start struck.

Ron watched him fill up his plate and he actually ate with manners. It was surprising because of the way the others ate.

"Tell me something, Harry," Krum asked him. "How do you deal vith people coming up to you all the time, asking to see your scar?"

Harry sat his empty plate down and looked at him. "I find it easier to just give them what the want."

"Does it not frustrate you?" Krum asked him, smiling when he tried the chicken.

"All the time," Harry told him. "They see the scar, but not me."

Krum nodded his head. That was kind of like what he felt like sometimes. People only see the star but not the man.

He looked at Ron and playfully nudged him. "How did you and Harry get to be such good friends, Ron?"

Ron looked down at his hands and calmly told him the story. Hermione had to interrupt him constantly because he was leaving out details.

"Who's telling this story, woman??!" He yelled at her, pointing both fingers at himself.

Krum made a face. "A three headed dog named…Fluzzy?"

"Fluffy," Ginny laughed. "I love that part. Hermione says that Ron screamed like a girl."

Ron's face went as red as magma. Krum found it endearing. "You would have to, Missy! That monster had fangs as long as my arm!"

Krum laughed with them all. Ron was the one they all playfully picked on and loved very much. Ron was Ginny's brother. He had thought they looked alike.

He did not like the part of the story where Malfoy had made fun of Ron because he was poor. He could relate with Ron on that. His family had been extremely humble as well, until his Quidditch skills got him to where he is now.

Harry had chosen Ron over Malfoy because Ron had a golden heart and his eyes were honest. That was what he got from the story.

"Hermy-oh-ninny," Krum said, trying not to laugh at his own inability to pronounce her name.

Hermione shook her head, telling him that it was close enough.

"Oh, no," Krum said, looking around in a slight panic. "I have forgotten all about Draco."

Ron kept his mouth shut. He was not going to talk bad about Malfoy in front of him. It would look bad on him.

Krum got to his feet and thanked Neville for the good and all of them for a wonderful time. He had had a lot of fun with them. He smiled down at Ron.

"May I _hang out_ with you after dinner, Ron?" He asked him.

Ron nodded his head. "I can show you around."

Krum bent down, playfully punching him in the arm, thanked them all again, and jogged off. He had had a lot of fun with them. They were so…normal. They had treated him just like he was one of their own.

"I just had an international Superstar eat and love my food," Neville said, super excited. "He is so cool."

Ginny laughed and helped him to begin cleaning up.

Ron looked at Neville with a very serious face. "How much do you want for this blanket? How much do you want for this fork and plate?"

Harry smiled at Hermione who was laughing. This picnic had been great. He only wished that Cedric had come.

He looked at his watch and smiled. He needed to go take a shower and get ready for his date.

They all helped with the cleaning up and teased Ron mercilessly. Ron pretended to hate it, but he was really eating it up. Maybe there really was some chemistry here that he could work with. He was so going to give it a shot. All it could do was blow up in his face. It wasn't like he's never had that happen before.

"Come on," Harry laughed, pulling on him. "We've got to get ready for out outings."

Ginny laughed, looking at Hermione who looked at Neville. This was too cute and they loved the pun.

"Let me know what Cedric thinks of the cake, Harry," Neville told him.

Harry winked at him.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151511515151515

Harry was dressed in a thin red turtleneck with a golden collar, and he had on a pair of nice jeans. Charlie had picked them out for him. It had gotten a little colder out and he didn't want to freeze.

He met Cedric out in the courtyard next to the tree where Neville had been. His handsome knight was wearing a pair of jeans with a yellow shirt that had a black collar and sleeves.

The two of them definitely wore their house colors with pride. Plus, their colors just complimented each other anyway.

Cedric took him in his arms and kissed him, telling him where the bump was on the back of his head. Harry had snorted and kissed it for him. He pretended to swoon under Harry's magic and fell back against the tree. It had made Harry laugh.

He smiled when Harry told him all about the picnic he had missed. His heart did a somersault because Harry had saved him a piece of yummy chocolate cake. Chocolate was his favorite yummy goodness ever…besides Harry's kisses. They were even more yummy and filled with sparkly goodness.

The two of them made their way into Honeydukes where they put Mr. Flume to work. They bought all kinds of candies.

Harry simply loved the nougat. He bought chocolates and fudge along with the shimmering pink squares of coconut. He didn't care what the names where. They all just looked so tasty. He made sure to get enough for everyone because he knew they'd pounce him first chance they got.

Cedric led Harry into Gladrags Wizardwear where they specialized in strange and unusual socks. He wanted the kind that would keep his feet nice and toasty during cold winter nights.

Harry found a few shirts that he liked and wondered if he should get them. His emerald orbs suddenly fell on a silk jade shirt with a silver lighting bolt in the center. He cocked his head to the side and snatched it off the rack. Charlie would be so proud of him.

He held it up to himself in the mirror and it told him that it was hot. Cedric whistles and started to fan himself. Only Gladrags would have a shirt like this. He had to have it.

Harry led the way past Dervish and Banges to The Three Broomsticks where they could get some tasty butterbeer. The two of them had three bags apiece.

Madam Rosmerta greeted them at the door. Harry wondered if she were named after the Roman Goddess. She was beautiful.

She led them to a table that seated two and went to get them some butterbeer. She had _the _Harry Potter in her establishment.

She found him to be a beautiful young man and the infamous scar only added to his dark looks. His emerald green eyes were haunting and bewitching, both at the same time.

She knew Cedric, of course. He was only the most handsome young man attending Hogwarts. She told them that their first cup was on the house.

Harry smiled and it warmed her heart. To see someone who has faced and lived through such tragedy and still be able to smile like that was precious.

She gave a small bow and glided off to see to another guest in the corner. He looked to be having trouble with the menu. It was barking at him.

"Are you having fun, Harry?" Cedric asked him, talking a big sip of his warm butterbeer. The warmth traveled all the way down to his toes.

Harry nodded and then snorted when he looked at him. Cedric had a foamy mustache.

"What?" Cedric asked him, making a face, which only made him look even goofier. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry shook his head and fought not to laugh. This was too funny. He wished he had a camera.

"Would you two care for anything else?" Madam Rosmerta asked and her mouth froze when Cedric looked up at her.

She bit her bottom lip in order to keep from laughing and Harry was scratching his head. This was so cute.

She scratched her upper lip and Cedric put his hand to his, suddenly blushing redder than Snow White's apple. Harry burst out into laughter as Cedric wiped his foamy white mustache away with a napkin.

He gave Harry a look that clearly stated that he was so going to get him back for that. That had not been funny at all.

Harry smirked and it made him snort. "I'm going to get you back when you're least expecting it, Mr. Potter."

"Why my dear, Mr. Diggory," Harry grinned, leaning across the table with his hands down. "Bring it on."

Cedric laughed at the weird way Harry had said the last part. The look on his face had been funny as well.

Madam Rosmerta, clearly forgotten, watched with amazement. The two young men only had eyes for each other. This was too adorable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Harry said, suddenly realizing they had completely ignored her question. "Thank you so much for the butterbeer, Madam Rosmerta. I'll take two more to go, please."

She smiled. "A pleasure, Mr. Potter, think nothing of it."

A few minutes later, Harry paid for his two butterbeers and handed one to Cedric. He took it with a smile and they thanked Madam Rosmerta again.

She told them to have a good evening and to come back again. The first drink would always be on the house.

Harry gave her another big smile and it warmed her heart as she watched them leave with their purchases. The two of them were trying to hold hands, but they were just too full. It made her laugh.

"Where are we going?" Cedric asked, realizing that Harry was leading him in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

It was six o'clock and they needed to be back before nine. That was when Professor Dumbledore would draw the names of the champions. They threw their empty cups into a trashcan.

"We're not going in there are we?" Cedric asked, already knowing the answer even before Harry went under the fence. "We're going in there, huh?"

Harry nodded his head. He actually wanted to explore the place. The last time he was here, he didn't get to. He was too busy fighting for the lives of his friends.

"It doesn't look safe, Harry." Cedric said, not wanting Harry to know how uneasy he was feeling.

The Shrieking Shack is said to be the most haunted place ever. Everything inside and out was haunted. The whole place was a haunting.

"I've been inside before, Cedric." Harry told him, leading the way up the whispering steps. "I find this place…hauntingly beautiful."

Cedric snorted and jumped when the door knocker tried to bite his finger. He had not been expecting that.

"May we come in?" Harry asked the door in a very polite manner.

Cedric blinked when the door softly opened and admitted them to come inside. He took a hold of Harry's hand, following him in. He almost jumped when the door closed behind them.

Yes, the whole place was one giant haunting. The doors were opening and closing. All the drawers were opening and closing with bangs. The floorboards were whispering and moving under their feet. Sheets were even dancing through the air to music they couldn't hear. Even the walls seemed to have voices.

The two of them walked into a room on the bottom level to see everything in it moving. A broom was sweeping the floor and a rocking chair went rocking by them.

"Wow," Cedric said, watching it rock from the room. "That chair was really moving."

Harry laughed and watched the windows open and close. This place was special to him. It was where he found out the truth.

"Sirius Black is not a killer, Cedric." Harry told him in a soft voice. "Peter Pettigrew was Ron's rat, Scabbers. He was the one who sold my parents to Voldemort and framed my Godfather for the murders of those innocent people."

Why had he just said that? Cedric was going to think him mad now.

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "You mean the guy who they only found the finger of?"

Harry nodded and slowly left the room to explore some more. "Sirius can turn into a large black dog. He dragged Ron all the way here through the entrance in the Whomping Willow last year. That was when I found out the truth."

Cedric was right behind him. He did not want Harry to wonder around by himself and he did not want to be alone in this spooky place.

"Snape came running along and he fucked up everything." He snarled, walking up the steps. "He's the reason that murdering bastard got away from me."

Cedric was shocked. He had no idea that Harry had such secrets. It made him feel all warm and even more special. Harry was opening up to him. He was confiding in him.

"This is the room it all went down in," Harry told him, pointing around. "This is where Remus and Sirius told me everything. There is where I nearly…and over there's the wall Hermione sent Snape flying into."

Cedric pulled Harry back against him, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't know what to say. How could he understand such pain?

"I'm here," Cedric said, lightly squeezing him. "Talk to me. Let it out. I'll listen to you, Harry."

"I didn't want to do this," Harry said, leaning back into that warm embrace. "I wanted to bring you here to have fun."

"I'm your boyfriend, Harry," Cedric whispered, kissing his left ear. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to scare you away," Harry said, pulling away, but Cedric wouldn't let him.

"I love you, Harry," Cedric told him, point blank. "You can tell me anything and it will not make me stop loving you…I might kill the person you cheat on me with…but I won't stop loving you."

Harry snorted. He would never cheat on Cedric. He would rather stick a fork in his eye and give it a good twirl before ever doing such a thing.

"I was going to kill him," Harry whispered ever so softly, looking at the man size hole in the all. "I was going to kill them both before Peter was forced to reveal himself."

Cedric listened, holding him tight.

"I was going to kill that fucking rat bastard," Harry hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I see the Killing Curse in my dreams and I knew I could have cast it in that moment. It was on the tip of my tongue. I wanted him to die for the life he caused me to have to live…but I showed him mercy."

"You're not a killer, Harry," Cedric said, gently turning him around to face him. "You're a good person. By showing him mercy, proves that."

"He's caused me so much pain, Cedric," he hissed, tear falling from his eye. "He's out there right now, laughing at me for being weak."

"You're not weak, Harry," Cedric told him, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "You have a heart. You put others before yourself. You're a very strong person. That's what I know."

The rocking chair suddenly came into the room, rocked around them three times, and rocked right back out the door that shut after it. The two young men just blinked. That was totally random.

"What was that about," Cedric asked.

"It was a sign," Harry told him. "We're going to grow old together and rock like that someday."

Cedric laughed and kissed his cheek. "Do you feel a little better now?"

Harry nodded his head and then frowned.

"What is it?" Cedric asked in concern.

Harry looked up at him, asking, "Where's our bags?"

Cedric blinked. "Oh, shit!"

The two of them took off racing out of the room and down the steps to see some unusual black and yellow socks go walking by.

"Hey!" Cedric snapped, pointing at them. "Come back here! Those belong on my feet!"

Harry took off chasing after his shirt. Apparently ghosts didn't like candy. It was all still in the bags.

"You're getting them all dirty!" Cedric whined, running after them.

Harry snorted, catching his shirt. The shack was having fun with them. It was not everyday it got such fun visitors.

"No!" Cedric wailed like a siren. "Not in the fireplace!"

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

The two of them were making their way back to the castle and Cedric was pouting something fierce. His strange and unusual socks were now strange and unusually ruined. His feet were going to freeze off in the winter now. Normal socks just didn't cut it.

Harry could not help but laugh at him. He had had so much fun chasing after them. Not only did he get a lot off his chest but he got a descent workout, too.

Cedric had cheered him up and his frantic antics about his socks had cracked him the hell up. Cedric could be funny as hell. He still had soot on his nose and cheeks where the socks had smacked him.

The two of them kissed in front of the Great Hall and ran off in different directions. They had to get ready for the ceremony. They had an hour to hop to it.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and he raced inside to find that it was busy as hell. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione. He didn't see Neville or Ginny either. For some odd reason the twins had white hair and beards. What the hell happened to them? They looked absolutely ridiculous.

He raced up to his room to find Ron lying on his bed, snoring. He wondered how it had gone with Krum.

He put his bags down on his own bed, walking over to wake Ron up. His hair was a fiery mess.

"So," Harry asked, folding his arms. "How did it go?"

Ron's eyes went all dreamy and he blushed.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

The Goblet of Fire was burning with its cold sapphire flame as everyone gathered into the Great Hall for the drawing of the three champions. It was noisy and there were many excited voices.

Harry stood with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Neville and Ginny were right behind them.

Professor Dumbledore came walking out, wearing a beautiful black robe with silver moons all over it. They looked to actually be twinkling. All fell silent when he stepped up to the goblet. He looked to be waiting for something to happen.

Harry gazed over to see that Cedric was looking right at the Goblet of Fire with intense smoky gray eyes. He turned to look at the gaudy piece of junk and told it exactly what he was going to do to it if it picked Cedric to be a champion. He was not going to be happy, that was for damn sure.

Ron looked at Krum who was standing beside Professor Karkaroff. He looked to be filled with a burning anticipation.

The intense look on Krum's rugged face made him sigh. He had showed Krum around the school in what little time they had, and he had had lots of fun doing it. The two of them had laughed and joked about lots of things. It was nice to see how normal Krum actually was. He could not wait to cheer if Krum was picked.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who smiled at him. He was a fucking nervous wreck. Was he having a panic attack?

Suddenly, the sapphire blue flame began to blaze a glaring ruby red. A bunch of sparks shot out and a flaming piece of paper come flying out of the flames for Dumbledore to snatch. He looked at the name and smiled.

"The champion of Durmstrang," he said, looking at the small group of Bulgarians, "Is Viktor Krum!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer. Ron went crazy. He was whistling and clapping.

Professor Karkaroff slapped Krum on the back, telling him well done. Krum looked very pleased.

Harry clapped and looked at Cedric who was doing the same. His handsome face looked so intense.

Ruby red flames shot out of the cup once more and Dumbledore caught the parchment. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he watched him look at the name. Dumbledore looked to Madam Maxime.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is the lovely Fleur Delacour," he announced.

More cheers and echoes filled the hall. The young woman was very beautiful. She looked so smug about it to. How could the cup not choose her? She was wonderful and so modest, too.

Harry's knees were trembling and Hermione and Ron looked at him in concern. He looked as white as paper. All those foreboding feelings were rising to the surface. He looked at the damn goblet, screaming for it to choose someone other than Cedric in his mind.

Scarlet hues of flame erupted from the cup and a piece of parchment fluttered down for Dumbledore to snatch. He looked at the name and Harry's heart sank.

"The champion of Hogwarts is…CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The whole hall exploded into cheers and whistles. Cedric was surrounded by all the Hufflepuffs who were chanting his name. It went of forever. People were screaming and cheering their heads off.

He was smiling so big. Another one of his dreams had come true. He was Hogwarts' champion.

He looked at Harry and winked before being whisked away after the other champions. He was so excited.

Harry clapped and cheered his name, realizing that he was backing up, so he could hide behind a pillar. His heart was racing and he wanted to scream. That fucking cup was so scrap metal.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. "What is it?"

Ron came over with Ginny and Neville to ask what the matter was, too. He was about to tell them when the sapphire blue flames turned an even darker shade of red.

Everyone turned to see another small piece of paper shoot out from the goblet and Dumbledore snatched it. He held it in his hands and looked the name over in shock. What the…

He looked up, blue eyes not twinkling, searching. "_Harry Potter."_

All was silent.

Harry peeked around the pillar, looking at him in confusion. "Huh?"

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

**PRESENT**

_One – nothing wrong with me_

_Two – nothing wrong with me_

_Three – nothing wrong with me_

_Four – nothing wrong with me_

_One – something's got to give_

_Two – something's got to give_

_Three – something's got to give_

_NOW!_

_--Drowning Pool_

Harry walked down the long hallway behind Myrtle, listening to the sound of the storm outside. She seemed to be leading him north.

He glided up a spiraling staircase that was decorated with moons and stars, all silver and gold. Myrtle was silent the entire time. She had told him all that she felt was safe to tell him. The rest would be up to the professor that charged her.

"You will enter through that trapdoor, Harry." She told him, as thunder echoed above them.

Harry floated past her with a nod and up through the trapdoor as if it was an illusion. She watched him vanish and lowered her head. Perhaps she should speak to Cho Chang when next she saw her.

She zoomed off down the stairs, heading back to her bathroom. Her job had been completed. She had more reading to do.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

The circular room was warm and it was lit with pale blue light. There was a warm fire burning in the fireplace and the room smelled of something sweet. Candles were lit in the windows and lightning danced in the clouds on the other side of their glow.

It looked to be a classroom designed for comfort. He liked it for some reason. What was that sweet smell?

"Oh, such pain," a wispy voice cooed from the shadows.

Harry moved forward, hair billowing around his face like dark wings. "You know my pain?"

Professor Trelawney stepped out of the shadows to smile sadly at him. She was doing her best to not be consumed by his rage and scream for him. She merely nodded her head.

He followed her gaze to a large crystal ball setting atop a table. It looked as though it were filled with a silver storm.

He glided towards it like a graceful dancer walking atop deadly ocean breakers to gaze inside. There were the same dancing figures. It was him and the young man from the mirror.

"I want to help you, Harry." She told him, stepping over to him. "I want to help you remember that which you've forgotten."

"What is his name?" Harry asked, realizing that he had failed to ask Myrtle.

"You wouldn't be able to understand me if I said it or wrote it down." She told him. "You have a charm on you, preventing me from doing so, my dear."

His emerald green eyes filled with a deadly blaze. Who would dare put a spell on him? He spun around with a hiss. That foolish old man! Had he done this to him? Was he the reason for his pain?

"Take a seat," Harry." She calmly told him, even though she could feel his anger was growing by the second. He had such control of it on the outside.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her, taking a seat in front of the silver glow.

She took her seat and looked across at him. His terrible beauty was so cold and sharp, she dare not touch him. She was afraid she might get frostbite or cut to pieces.

She told him to gaze into the orb and tell her what he saw. He did as she told him because she seemed to be the only one who would give him answers.

He told her that he was seeing a forest and he was enveloped in a halo of golden sunlight. The extremely handsome young man was chasing him and they were both laughing. It was making him smile. He looked so happy.

"I see it," Harry hissed. "But I don't remember it."

"Your memories were buried, Harry, not forgotten." She said, gazing into the orb. "Then they were taken from you."

He suddenly cocked his head to the side, glaring at her. He looked back into the orb and blinked.

She put a hand to her breast and trembled. His beautiful hands had suddenly grown into glistening sliver talons that could tear flesh from bone.

He rose to his feet as thunder boomed above. Lightning flashed outside the window.

"They would dare?" He snarled, descending through the floor. "They lied to me!"

Professor Trelawney jumped to her feet, but he was already gone. She looked into the orb to see that Professor Snape was removing Harry's hidden memories, putting them into glass vials.

She slowly went to the window and looked out. This storm was nothing compared to the one that was about to occur within.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"You're Dark Majesty," Peeves said with a bow, only for Harry to race right through him, disappearing through another wall.

He turned around and quickly took off to get the Headmaster. Something was not right.

When Peeves got worried…that meant all should be worried. When Chaos was spooked about something not being right…it was time to run, hide, and pray that the Big Bad doesn't find you.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Harry ran through the door and was now standing in Professor Snape's office. He looked around and spotted the cabinet that the orb had showed him. It contained all of his stolen memories.

His anger was making everything in the room rattle. He jumped across the room with a hiss, ripping the cabinet door off its hinges. Whatever spell or curse had it locked, shocked his deadly talons, but that was it.

Inside were many bottles that contained liquid blue lights. These were his precious memories. His eyes clouded over with blind rage and hate.

"Mr. Potter," a silky voice snapped from the door. "What are you doing? Please, step away from those."

"They belong to me," Harry snarled like a large cat of prey. "You stole them from me!"

"I'm only going to ask you once more," Snape told him, going for his wand. "Please step away from the cabinet, Potter."

In the blink of an eye, Harry was standing right in front of him, grinning with a mouthful of sharp moonlit fangs. He punched Snape right in the gut, sending him flying out the door to land in the hall with a smack. The door slammed shut.

He glided back over to the cabinet only for the door behind him to suddenly shatter into a violent storm of splinters for Dumbledore to stroll in. The old man fired a spell at him and Harry literally bitch slapped the red beam aside as if it were a pillow. It struck a wall, causing a violet explosion.

"Don't stand in my way!" Harry yelled at him, hissing in warning. "I'm warning you!"

He was struck in the side of the face by a blue beam of light. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. The room was spinning round him.

It was Professor McGonagall, stepping from the green flames in the fireplace, wand on him.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, holding his wand on him. "You must calm down. You're not yourself."

Harry gracefully stumbled to his feet, leaning back against the cabinet. He glared at the two of them with acid green eyes.

"You lied to me," Harry said, his gorgeous garnet lips pouting. "How can I trust you? I saw him! I saw him! GODSDAMN YOU ALL!"

"No, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. "You mustn't let this curse control you!"

Harry threw his head back and he howled with insane laughter as he pushed the cabinet over. Glass shattered all around his feet. Sparkling blue beams of light began to swirl around him in dance.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore shouted as Remus and Sirius ran in. "We have to form a circle!"

Harry fell to his knees as memories snaked their way back in through his glowing green scar that burned like acid. Glowing green sparks of lightning flashed from the corners of his eyes.

A golden bubble began to encase him and he fell flat on his back, trying to scream as the memories assaulted his mind.

"Professor," Harry cried in agony. "I hurt! I hurt! Help me! Make it stop! Make him stop laughing!"

Dumbledore fought to keep his vision from blurring by tears. He sliced his palm open with a spell and touched the golden bubble. A pulse went out from him and gave the bubble power to hold that which was within.

Harry screamed. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him! I'll fucking kill them all! I know their faces! I see them all! Wormtail killed him! That fucking snake ordered it!"

He floated up in the blue swirls within the golden globe, laughing with pure, untainted, hatred. His whole being was changing.

His flesh was glowing like a molten white flame with pearly luster. The clothing was melting from his ethereal body. That long dark hair was only growing longer and longer.

"Cedric," Harry screamed in agony as his head was thrown back.

Liquid darkness began to pool and take shape around his lithe body like a gown of glistening onyx spider webs. It hissed like silk and yet it flowed around him like water.

"Cedric!" He cried, head being thrown forward.

His ears were growing sharp and pointy, like the Sidhe. Those beautiful hands growing longer and longer, into deadly silver talons that glistened with moonfire.

"Hold it!" Dumbledore cried, pouring all the energy he had into the bubble.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry wailed, "Why isn't he getting up? Make Cedric get up! Make him!"

Professor McGonagall tore her eyes away from the hideous beauty before her eyes and slit her own palm with a curse. She put it to the orb and a pulse went out from her. It glowed with even more gold.

Molten green jewels snapped open and they glowed like the vault of heaven. They burned with pain, fury, and a hate that ran so deep, it passed up hell. His long hair billowed like great storm clouds as he punched the barrier with all his might.

It cracked.

"Remus, Sirius, help us!" Dumbledore shouted. "If he gets free, he'll kill everything in his path!"

"CEDRIC!" Harry screamed, scratching at the barrier, snarling in rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Remus and Sirius both slit their palms and put them to the cracked shield. Harry shrieked in fury when the pulse knocked him back.

Snape limped in and did the same.

"Now," Dumbledore yelled. "We need to calm him down!"

Harry was laughing and it was soulless and empty. "I'm going to kill them all…I'm going to rip out their guts with my pinky and drag them around as they scream for mercy."

"Harry," Dumbledore tried.

"I screamed for mercy!" Harry shouted. "Not Cedric, not Cedric, please not Cedric! I FUCKING BEGGED THOSE MONSTERS! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"We can't do that, Harry," Dumbledore told him calmly.

"Please," Harry cooed, scratching at the barrier, sadness radiating from him in waves, sorrow drowning them. "I just want Cedric. He's all I want. GIVE HIM BACK!"

He punched the barrier again, hissing his fury like lightning.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked. "We can't keep this up forever."

"He's right," Harry cackled with madness. "I am beauty and power damned with immortality…or so the dead tell me."

Remus looked at him and Harry grinned, all of his teeth growing into deadly fangs. They looked like razor sharp moonbeams.

"Dumbledore's world is falling down, falling down, falling down…" Harry threw his head back and laughed, only to smack the barrier again. "LET ME OUT! LET ME KILL THEM ALL! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL SQUEEZE THEIR NECKS UNTIL THEY POP OFF!"

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "What are we going to do?'

Harry sneered at them with pure venom. "I can see you sweating. Oh, just you wait until I get free. I was going to let you all live…but now…I'm not so sure."

"Why isn't he screaming?" Remus asked.

Harry snorted. "Oh, that's too easy. I want to hear you all beg me for your lives…like I begged for Cedric's. I'm saving my true rage for the one who deserves it most."

That made the wolf pale.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed, the shield shocking Harry. "You're going to calm down right now, Harry. CEDRIC IS DEAD! THERE IS NO BRINGING HIM BACK! HE'S GONE!"

Harry's eyes widened and he started to shake. "You would dare…"

"None of these people are at fault, Harry," Dumbledore tried to reason with him. "Voldemort, Wormtail, and the Deatheaters are at fault here."

"I don't care," Harry whispered. "I have no use for anyone if Cedric can't be with me."

"Harry," Sirius snapped. "Think about Charlie, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

Tears streamed from Harry's molten green pools. His sobs were like the loneliest of places. "I just want Cedric. He's all I want. GIVE HIM BACK!"

"HARRY!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body. "I was so happy. He was my everything and more. HE WAS STOLEN FROM ME! HE'S MINE AND I WANT HIM BACK!"

He smacked the barrier once more and it shattered in golden fragments. Everyone was blasted back, falling to the ground.

Harry stood there in all his hate and all his pain and it was glorious. Tears streamed from his eyes and he fled through a wall.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore and Sirius cried at the same time.

He was gone.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love them so much. If you all think that Harry has snapped…you haven't read anything yet. Oh, this poor boy has snapped that rubber band into ash.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Sixteen

Harry stood in the soft light with a heavy silence hanging all around him. There were so many eyes looking right at him and he didn't know why.

Dumbledore had just called his name out and he wondered why. What in the hell had he done now?

Those blue eyes were burning into him and there was not a twinkle in sight. They looked almost angry.

Students with questioning gazes parted before him in stunning silence as he walked forward. Malfoy caught his eye and he looked to be seething with unbridled rage.

Dumbledore pointed to a door that he had watched Cedric walk through and he looked at the Headmaster with questioning eyes. He honestly had no clue what was going on.

All of the students were whispering but he couldn't make anything out. What in the world was going on?

"Through those doors, Harry," Dumbledore told him, smile not present at all.

Harry walked by the Goblet of Fire, slapping it off the stand before he thought. It hit the floor with a deafening clang and shocked gasps followed as he walked through the doors.

Krum, Fleur, and Cedric were standing in front of a grand fireplace. The three of them looked absolutely stunning with the flames for their background.

Fleur was tall and graceful with her long hair that looked like streams of molten silver. Krum looked rugged and fierce…Cedric outshone them both. He was simply the best and that was all Harry had to say about that.

The door closed behind him and all three turned around to look at him. Fleur had a look of minor annoyance on her face for some reason.

"Harry," Cedric grinned, walking over to hug him. "What are you doing here? Do they want us to come back out? I got picked! I really got picked!"

Harry shook his head, giving him a small smile. In all honesty, he had no idea why he was here.

"Dumbledore called my name for some reason," Harry told him, holding his offered hand. "He told me to come here with a very stern voice."

"Your hands are like ice, Harry," Cedric told him, leading him over to the fire, massaging his frigid hands. He wondered what this could be about. Maybe Dumbledore knew they went to the Shrieking Shack and was angry about it.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?" Krum asked him. "You look very pale."

Harry nodded his head. "I'm fine. Ron said that he had fun."

The Bulgarian lowered his head and smiled. That was good news. He liked Ron. The redhead had a very entertaining temper.

Ron had asked him what it was like going to an _All Boy's_ school and he had told him that it was very _stressful._

"What is zis," Fleur asked with some slight distaste, "Boyz gone wild?"

Harry looked at the beautiful young woman and he must have given her a _look _because she slightly blushed. He did not know if he liked her or not.

"Boys gone vild," Krum asked in confusion. "V'at is that?"

Fleur shrugged her slender shoulders. "I am not sure. It fit ze moment."

Cedric ignored her and gently caressed Harry's cheek that reminded him of silky smooth porcelain. Krum was right. Harry was very pale. Why was Harry called to come in here? What was going on out there?

Krum moved a little closer to Harry and whispered in a low voice. "Are you two…?"

Cedric nodded his head and Krum hid his frown. He had hoped that the two of them were just really good friends. Going to an _All Boy's _school had really helped him to appreciate the male anatomy.

"Does Ron like me, Harry?" Krum asked him.

Harry turned to look up into his eyes, giving him a soft smile. "Why don't you ask him?"

Cedric watched Krum bite his bottom lip. He looked to be kind of nervous around Harry for some reason. He put his other hand on Harry's shoulder, just to confirm that Harry was completely off limits.

"I don't know how," Krum told him honestly. "I get very nervous."

"Just ask," Fleur said with a sigh, walking over to them. "I plan on azking Draco."

"Don't," Krum told her. "The boy is mad."

Harry could not help but smile. Krum must have seen through Malfoy's façade.

"He likes you, Krum." Harry told him, making the Bulgarian smile. "He wears his heart on his sleeve, _so be careful with him._"

Cedric and Fleur both heard the implied threat, but Krum didn't. Fleur was comparing the two's physical mass and was actually beginning to wonder if this little boy was more than he seemed.

Krum nodded his head. "He reminds me of me."

Suddenly the double doors opened, Dumbledore raced in, flying the down the steps, and took a hold of Harry by the shoulders. Harry was completely bewildered.

"Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a good shake. "Well, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't, Professor."

Cedric was shocked. Why was the Headmaster manhandling his boyfriend? What about the goblet? Harry had not put his name in it.

"Did you have an older student put your name in the goblet for you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, hands squeezing him.

Harry shook his head and then his green eyes widened. "Are you saying my name came out of the goblet?"

A loud voice suddenly roared, "WHAT??!"

Harry gasped. It had been Cedric and he turned to see that he looked pissed as hell.

"How can zis be?" Fleur asked in confusion. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is not fair."

"The little brat is lying," Karkaroff snarled, racing down the steps in a fit.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying." Madam Maxime hissed, walking down the stairs, bitch slapping a stray floating candle out of her face.

"I am not!" Harry snapped. "I did not put my name in the goblet and I did not have anyone else do it either!"

"Always breaking the rules, eh, Potter?" Snape smiled as if Christmas had come early. "Now you've gotten yourself into a fix you can't get yourself out of."

He was coming down the steps with Moody who was looking just as angry. He looked like he wanted to smash something…or push Snape down the steps.

"'E cannot compete in the tournament, Dumbly-door," Madam Maxime said. "It is not fair."

Karkaroff nodded his slimy head.

"Compete?" Cedric asked. "Harry is too young. He does not have the experience that we do. He could really get himself hurt or worse."

Krum second that.

"I didn't do anything." Harry told them all again.

"Then why did your name come out of the goblet?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Harry told him. "Why don't you ask it?"

Moody snorted. Snape glared.

"We will do it again," Madam Maxime said. "The students shall reenter zen."

"We can't," Moody growled in his deep voice, taking a sip from his flask. "The goblet will not reignite until the next tournament."

"Then we shall draw names from a damn hat," Karkaroff hissed.

"The Goblet of Fire is binding." Moody told them all again. "What's done is done."

Cedric shook his head. "I will not let Harry compete. These trials will be too dangerous. He does not have the experience he needs in order to complete them safely."

"You don't have a say in the matter, Mr. Diggory," Moody growled.

"I'm his boyfriend!" Cedric yelled without thinking. "I will not allow him to get hurt because of someone's stupid and cruel prank!"

One could have heard a pin drop and Harry turned to look at him. "You believe me?"

Cedric nodded his head. "Harry's done nothing wrong. He's telling the truth."

"Oh, how do 'oo know?" Madam Maxime hissed. "You defend him because e's your boyfriend."

"Then get the fucking Veritaserum!" Harry shouted, his patience snapping. "I have nothing to hide!"

All was shocked into silence once more. Krum actually snorted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Language, Harry."

"Sorry," Harry said, looking a little embarrassed that he had let that word slip.

Cedric pulled him back to stand with him.

"Zis is not fair!" Fleur yelled. "We 'ave waited weeks and weeks for zis! People would kill for a chance at zis!"

"Perhaps someone would like for Potter to be killed?" Moody suggested.

"Ridiculous!" Karkaroff yelled, looming over Moody. "The brat found a way around Dumbledore's line. He just wants to show off."

Snape coldly chuckled. "Oh, if you only knew…"

"Harry is not like that." Krum voiced.

"Silence, Krum!" Karkaroff ordered. "You do not know this boy."

"Zen what are we to do?" Madam Maxime asked, putting a big hand on Fleur's shoulder. "Zis is not fair for us, Dumbly-door. 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions."

"What is so great about this stupid tournament anyway?" Harry asked, anger taking over again. "Why is it worth risking death?"

Dumbledore looked at him.

"I'll give you the thousand galleons and I'll even get you a big trophy with whatever you want on it." Harry told Cedric, squeezing his arms. "You don't have to do this, Cedric."

"The Goblet of Fire is a binding contract," Moody told them yet again. "Once your name has been chosen, there is no backing out, Mr. Potter."

"I didn't put my damn name in to begin with!" Harry yelled, head pounding like a drum. "That damn piece of scrap metal can be tossed into the lake for all I care!"

"'E is so verbal," Fleur said, curling a long strand of silver hair around her finger. Oh, she was pissed. She wanted that prize money and now Hogwarts had double the chance of winning it. Hell, the two boys could aid each other and split the prize money fifty-fifty.

"I willingly put my name in, Harry." Cedric told him. "I can't quit. I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"You can't quit either, Harry." Dumbledore regrettably told him, touching his own chest as if feeling something. "I'm sorry, but according the rules…you will have to compete as well."

The room erupted into verbal demands and cries for a redraw.

Dumbledore took charge and told them all what was. It was obvious that Harry could not have tricked the Goblet of Fire. It was too powerful of a magical artifact to allow that. He would have to possess really powerful magic in order to do that.

"We will look into this, Harry." Dumbledore told him. "And we will find out who did this."

"And when you do," Harry hissed. "I want to ram my wand up his or her…and fire a couple curses!"

Cedric had to look away in order to hide his smile. In a scary way…he could see Harry doing just as he said.

Krum was thinking about how he never wanted to piss the smaller teen off. These English folk were all crazy.

Madam Maxime led a pouting Fleur from the room, glaring daggers at Harry. Such things should never be uttered in the presence of refined ladies.

"Come along, Krum," Karkaroff ordered, robes swishing.

Krum gave Harry and Cedric small nods before following after his Headmaster. He liked Harry and believed him. He did not seem like the type of person who would lie about something as serious as this.

Dumbledore told Snape and Moody to head to his office. They were to have a meeting.

He turned to his two champions and hid his smile. Here was something that the world needed more of.

He told them that they needed to head back to their houses but he knew they wouldn't. So, he simply left them where they were to talk. He made his way to his office, gripping his lost lover's ring through his robes.

"You smacked the goblet off the stand in front of everyone?" Cedric asked him in shock. "They'll be talking about that for weeks."

Harry shrugged. "I think I'm having some anger issues."

Cedric snorted and pulled Harry to him, holding him in his arms. "I'm really pissed, Harry."

"You don't look it," Harry told him.

"It's a calm pissed," Cedric said. "The kind of pissed you can't see until it's over and you're picking your teeth up off the floor."

Harry looked up at him, eyes watering. "Are you mad at me?"

Cedric shook his head and kissed his scar. It made Harry shiver.

Cedric smiled as he nuzzled the lightning bolt with his bottom lip. Harry's legs were becoming like jelly. If Cedric didn't have his arms around him, he would have fallen at his feet.

"I'm just pissed at who did this to you," Cedric growled low in his throat.

"I refuse to compete against you, Cedric." Harry moaned, hands holding tight to Cedric's robes.

He laid Harry back onto the sofa, looming above him. The fire was making shadows play round.

Harry shivered again. Cedric was so tall, handsome, and strong. He loved the way the shadows emphasized his features.

Cedric gazed down into those magical green eyes. Harry was so beautiful when he was breathless. He could feel his desire for the young teen making him grow and harden.

"I love a challenge, Harry." Cedric joked, leaning down, nibbling a sensitive earlobe.

The smell of jasmine seemed to assault Harry and he breathed it in. He pulled Cedric down so that he could feel his weight on top of him.

A smile crossed his face. He could feel Cedric's desire for him and it was mutual.

His hand snaked down and his hand cupped Cedric's blossoming stem. Cedric moaned and he gazed into those molten green eyes.

"Harry?" He asked in shock, smoky eyes heated with want.

Harry began to gently rub and Cedric had to bite his lower lip. He had Cedric let him up and he pushed the bigger teen back down onto the sofa.

Cedric looked up at the dark beauty and took slow breaths. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. Harry looked so wild and wonderful.

Harry spread Cedric's muscular athletic legs apart and knelt down on his knees between his powerful thighs. He began to undo Cedric's belt only for Cedric to stop him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" He asked him.

"I don't know." Harry smiled at him. "But I like it."

He had Cedric move his hands and he undid his belt, slowly pulling his black pants and boxers down, revealing the blushing rose sprouting up from a golden brown bush.

"Harry…" Cedric tried. "Someone could walk in."

Harry shushed him with a look.

Cedric shivered under Harry's experimental hands. Harry had no idea what he was doing, but it was fun watching Cedric's face. He lowered his head and Cedric nearly cried out when that scorching hot tongue…

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Harry was slowly making his way back to his house. He could still taste Cedric on his tongue. He had tasted so sweet. It reminded him of apple cider.

He loved Cedric so much. The two of them had kissed until they got lightheaded.

He giggled and danced around in circles as the staircase moved for him. He could still feel Cedric's hands on his head, and hear his sexy whimpers. It had made him quiver with delight.

Suddenly he spun around when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. There was nobody there. What the hell?

He jumped when Ron suddenly appeared before him, taking off _his _invisibility cloak.

"Don't get mad," Ron quickly said, handing him the robe. "Viktor wanted to see me?"

"I'm not mad," Harry hissed. "You only nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ron nodded. "So, what happened to you? Why is your hair messed up like that for? Did you and Cedric get into it?"

Harry pulled him over into the shadows and told him everything…well, not everything. He didn't want to give Ron any ideas.

"I believe you, Harry." Ron told him. "Why on earth would you enter and risk beating your boyfriend?"

"Exactly," Harry told him and then frowned. "Huh?"

Ron snorted. "Viktor told me the details. I can't believe you slapped the goblet like that though. I thought Fred and George were going to die from laughing."

"I was confused and angry…I did it before I thought." Harry told him. "So…what did _Viktor _want?"

Ron blushed and wanted to hide his face. "He said that he would like to hang out more and get to know me."

Harry made kissing noises at him and Ron punched him the arm. It made him laugh. Ron was blushing too hard. Had Krum kissed him on the cheek?

He followed after Ron through the portrait hole into the common room. It was empty. He had not realized that it was so late. He was surprised that nobody was up, ready to confront him. Were they all waiting to ambush him tomorrow?

Ron walked over and leaned against the back of the sofa in front of the fireplace only to jump when he heard a gasp of pleasure come from behind him. He bounced over to stand beside Harry whose wand was all aglow.

"Hermione," Harry asked, seeing her frizzier than normal hair.

She looked at him in shock. "Harry!"

"Ginny!" Ron snapped.

She poked her head up. "Ron!"

Just then someone else's head popped up and Ron shouted at the same time as Harry.

"Neville!"

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

**Present**

Harry was standing in front of the pink glass mirror with his arms wrapped around himself. His smoky black locks coiled and curled around his moon glowing face like slithering serpents.

He gazed into Cedric's smiling face, whispering his name like a lonely wind at sea. The image of Cedric squeezed his reflection and rested his chin on top of his head.

Molten emerald gemstones burned and wept tears of silver fire. A person should drop dead the moment their hearts are shattered. How could one come back from losing true and absolute love?

The ethereal and haunted creature being held in Cedric's arms was a complete and total stranger to Harry. He did not even recognize himself at all. His beauty would make a veela look like a withered old crone.

He looked at his demonic talons and cringed. They scared him…he wanted them dripping with blood, too. He longed to use them on the ones who have caused him such pain.

"You're mine," he told the image of Cedric in the mirror. "You belong to me."

Cedric's image gave him a big goofy grin and Harry fell to his knees, spider silk garment hissing all around him. He put his talons over his mouth to muffle his screams.

His heart beat with nothing but pain and it pumped acidic hate through his veins. Those blazing green eyes burned with shadows of vengeance.

He could hear Cedric's soft whispers echoing throughout the hall. They were calling to him like the shore does the tide.

He gazed back into the mirror to see that Cedric was kneeling beside him with his big hands on his shoulders, comforting him. He couldn't stay here any longer. It was too painful for him. The longing for those touches to be real was driving him mad.

"I love you," he said, stumbling to his feet, only to freeze. There was someone in here with him.

He closed his eyes and fought to calm himself. He wished he had Cedric's calm. Cedric had always been the one to cool his raging flame.

"Come out," his beautiful voice echoed. "I know you're there. I can taste your pain on my tongue. It's yummy by the way."

"I had a feeling that you would return to the mirror, Harry," Professor Trelawney told him, stepping out from behind a crystal pillar. "I'm so sorry, Harry, but the Headmaster is right."

Harry's nostrils flared and he spun around with such supernatural grace, it stunned her. His beauty was so dark and terrifying, it nearly blinded her.

"How dare you," he hissed, flexing his stunning talons. "He betrayed me!"

"Your rage would have killed your friends, Harry," she told him, hands on her slender hips. "You would have sliced them into bloody pieces if Dumbledore had not intervened."

He closed his eyes and could see their scared and worried faces. They moved him not.

Glistening black spider silk billowed all around his lithe frame as he glided across the crystal floor to stand before her. The pain that radiated off of him in waves nearly choked her. His eyes led to a tortured soul that was drowning in sorrow, loneliness, pain, hate, and a thirst for vengeance.

"All I want is Cedric," Harry whispered, eyes slowly filling with a crazed madness. "He's all I want."

"Harry," Trelawney cooed, trying to comfort him.

"I'm breaking up, falling apart," he cackled, spinning away from her in hissing circles of spiraling black silk. "I'm shattering into teeny tiny pieces and falling down, down, down."

"You're not, Harry," she told him.

"Yes, I am!" He shouted, stomping a sharp booted foot. "Without Cedric, I'm just…"

He started laughing and it was something nobody in their right mind would ever want to hear in the light or the dark. It had goose bumps breaking out all over her body.

He turned back to the mirror and his crazed laughter melted into painful sobs that wracked his whole frame. How could this be allowed to happen to him? He had been so happy.

"Stop it!" Harry cried out, his beautiful voice scalding Trelawney like boiling water. "Stop pretending to be here! Quit mocking me with your fake caresses!"

He raced forward and rammed his fist into the Mirror of Love with all his fury. A shocked gasp escaped him when a blinding pink light struck him like a bolt of lightning.

It sent him flying backwards in a hiss of spiraling silk. His back struck a crystal pillar with a thud and he fell to the floor with an echoing smack.

Trelawney raced over to his side in horror and knelt down. She carefully rolled him over, placing his head in her lap.

"Not Cedric, not Cedric, please not Cedric." He was whispering over and over, eyes closed, whimpering when she ran her jeweled fingers through his feathery soft locks that were extremely long. Each curly strand was glistening like onyx in the light.

He opened his brilliant green eyes, moon glowing tears streaming from their corners. Red lips all aglow like shimmering garnets.

"He promised he would run," Harry whispered, hiding his heartbreaking face in his talons, trembling in her lap. "Why did he not keep his promise?"

She looked up at the mirror to see that it was completely untouched. Her heart ached for him.

"He loved you, Harry." She told him, tucking a coiling strand of hair behind his long pointy ear. "Hold on to his love. Let it warm your heart."

"I want him back," Harry whispered, pain stabbing him. "I'll do anything to have him in my arms again."

Trelawney softly smiled down at him. He was Sorrowful Beauty personified.

"Can you stand up, Harry?" She asked him and he rose up with fluid grace.

He nodded his head, black silk fanning out as he got to his booted feet. He gazed at the mirror to see Cedric smiling back at him. His bottom lip trembled like the last leaf on a tree.

"Take my hand, Harry." She told him, holding it out for him to take.

His silver talons began to shimmer and melted away to be beautiful smooth hands once more. He gently took her hand and she led him out of the crystal hall through a wooden door that appeared from out of nowhere for the two of them.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Dumbledore was seated at his desk with his head resting back against the chair. His head was pounding and his tired body ached.

When that bubble had been shattered, he had been certain they were all going to die. Harry had looked so crazed and feral.

He had put the Hogwarts ghosts to work on finding him. He had called off the search the instant Trelawney had flooed him. He had a ton of questions for her, too.

Sirius, Remus, Moody, and McGonagall were with him as well. Snape was with Pomfrey. He had a nasty bruise and a dislocated hip. He had cursed the name of Potter.

Remus was still trying to calm Sirius down. There was nothing they could do for him now. The little Harry they knew was gone. He did not tell Sirius this…but Harry had died the moment Cedric's body had hit the ground.

Professor McGonagall was fixing some tea and Professor Moody was polishing his magical eyes so that it was glistening. The five of them were still in shock that Harry had been able to break free. Rage held such explosive untapped power.

They were all lucky to still be alive right now. Harry could have screamed at them and danced over their bodies.

"Sybil has some explaining to do," Professor McGonagall snarled, pouring Dumbledore a cup of tea. "How did she know where to find him?"

Professor Dumbledore just looked at her. He took a sip of his tea and blanched. "It's hot."

She rolled her eyes and nearly fell out of her heels when green flames erupted in the fireplace. She put a hand over her heart, cursing under her breath.

It was Arthur Weasley and he looked like hell.

Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant, spilling his tea all over his desk, getting a disapproving glare from McGonagall.

"Did you get it, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked him.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head, reached into his robe, pulling it out. He handed the delicate orb to Dumbledore who very carefully took it from him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore merely nodded. It was _The Prophecy_.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I love them!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Seventeen

_If I tell you_

_Will you listen?_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you be here forever?_

_Never go away?_

_--Within Temptation_

The next morning was Sunday and Harry woke up to find that Hedwig had returned. There was a letter at the foot of his bed and he quickly opened it up.

_Harry,_

_I'm back in the country and am well hidden. Hell, I lost myself yesterday. I would like for you to keep me informed of everything that's going on at Hogwarts. You really shouldn't use Hedwig anymore, keep switching owls. Don't worry about me. I want you to look after yourself. Don't forget about what I said about your scar. Who are you dating?_

_Sirius_

He looked to see that Ron's bed was already made up and his school pack was missing. That was when the happenings from last night began to pinch at him.

Cedric had been chosen as a champion, he had been chosen as a champion as well, professors were pissed, and he and Ron had caught Hermione, Ginny, and Neville making out. His head was pounding like a mother.

He sat the letter down and adjusted his glasses. His head was really hurting and he wondered if he should go see Madam Pomfrey about it.

Hedwig was asleep and he was really quiet as he got dressed. She must have had a very long flight. It was so good to have her home.

He slowly made his way down the stairs to find that the common room was packed with people. They all looked up at him and they all started to cheer.

He wanted to run away and hide. What the hell was wrong with them? He didn't want this.

"Brilliant, Harry," Fred shouted out. "Loved the way you sent that goblet flying."

"How did you do it?" George asked him, walking up to grab his arm. "How did you get over the line?"

"I didn't do anything," Harry told them. "I didn't put my name in either."

"Harry Potter!" Fred shouted out, lifting up Harry's arm. "The modest champion of Gryffindor!"

"I'm not a champion!" Harry yelled, pulling his arm free from him. "I don't want this! Cedric is Hogwarts' champion! Someone fucked the goblet up!"

He backed away and his head felt as if it were splitting open. The room and faces were spinning all around him.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione shout. Everything was too loud. Why was it so bright?

He stumbled forward and Fred caught him before he fell. His head lolled back and he felt like screaming. His head was cracking open.

Hermione made her way through the crowded common room to see that George looked horrified. Harry had collapsed and Fred was gently lowering him to the floor.

"Neville, call Professor McGonagall!" Ginny shouted, racing towards Hermione and her brothers. "What happened?"

Whispers broke out as Neville ran off. Was Harry having a nervous breakdown?

"He started yelling," George told her. "And he just fell forward."

Hermione felt his forehead. "He's burning up."

Harry started to shiver and Hermione yelled for someone to bring a blanket or something. George helped Fred pick Harry up and move him over to the sofa in front of the warm fire.

Collin Creevey quickly ran in with a big blanket and Hermione helped him throw it over Harry. He was shivering and his scar was all aglow with an acid green color.

"Why is it doing that?" Fred asked, looking scared.

Hermione shook her head. She had no idea. This had never happened before.

"Harry," she whispered, pushing his hair away from his angry scar. "Can you hear me?"

Ginny looked just as worried as she was and jumped up when Professor McGonagall came rushing in with a distraught Neville. She took one look at Harry and quickly began to bark orders. Everyone hopped to do her bidding.

17171717171717171717171717171717

Cedric was sitting down to breakfast and he was not in a good mood. His whole house was bashing his boyfriend's name. He had told them all that Harry had done nothing wrong. They just simply told him that he was too nice and that it was obvious that Harry had taken advantage of him.

"Can you believe he actually slapped the goblet off its stand?" A student asked his friend as the two walked by where Cedric was sitting. "I honestly think he did nothing wrong. If he had put his name in, wouldn't he look all smug about it?"

The boy's friend shrugged his shoulders and Cedric watched them sit down at the Ravenclaw table. At least there were some people who believed that Harry was innocent.

He piled his plate up with eggs. For some odd reason, he was craving eggs. They looked all yummy and yellow.

"How can you eat like that and still stay in such shape?" Cho asked, walking up to him.

Cedric told her and she backed up in shock. He never spoke with his mouth full. He must really be pissed off.

"Cedric is the real champion." A Slytherin girl hissed, strolling by with a group of people. "Potter is a stinking cheat."

Cedric only stuffed his face with more food. It kept him from yelling. He wanted to yell for everyone to shut the hell up about his boyfriend.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Cho asked, taking a seat across from him.

"I would," Cedric told her, buttering his roll. "But I'm afraid it might make matters worse for Harry."

Cho nodded. It could make matters worse if Cedric told them all that he and Harry are together. That could really piss some people off. Cedric could even lose his friends. She didn't want that.

"Is it true, Diggory?" Malfoy asked, slithering up to the table. "Are you and Potter together? Are the two of you together in this whole thing?"

Cedric looked at him and Cho let her claws out. He was about to answer him but he saw Ron come running in. He looked to be in a huff, too.

Ron ran right up, pushing Malfoy out of the way. "I need you to come with me right now."

"How dare you!" Malfoy snarled, stumbling back. "How dare you touch me!"

"Oh, stick your wand up your ass," Ron hissed. "And cast the Killing Curse on yourself."

Everyone had their eyes on them.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Snape asked, gliding up.

"Not at all, Professor," Ron said, telling Cedric to get up.

"He shoved me!" Malfoy yelled. "I'll have to burn these robes!"

"With you in them?" Ron asked, full of hope.

"Ten points, Mr. Weasley," Snape told him. "Don't shove students. Someone could get hurt."

He led Malfoy away with a sneer. These little brats needed to grow up.

"What is it?" Cedric asked Ron, walking around to him.

"I left a book behind in my common room and went back for it," Ron began, only for Cho to tell him to get on with it. "Harry has collapsed and Hermione sent me to get you. They've taken him to the hospital wing."

Cedric blinked twice and took off running out of the Great Hall with his robes billowing around him. Ron and Cho were right on his heels.

171717171717171717171717171717

_A cold wind was blowing and Harry looked around to find that he was standing in the midst of an endless graveyard. The cold gray tombstones were shrouded in mist and seemed to stretch on into forever._

_He spun around to see a woman of unearthly beauty floating through the mist towards him. Her impossibly long hair burned and coiled like hissing flames around her ethereal face._

_He took a step back because her eyes terrified him. They were like molten amber stars that could strip a person down to their naked soul._

_Her skin was all aglow like a pale silver moon, and her song was the shattering of a million hearts. It brought tears to his eyes._

_She seemed to wear the mist like a cloak of sorrow. She pointed with a long sharp talon and his eyes could not help but follow it._

_His green eyes fell on a lone tombstone and a squeak escaped from between his red lips. He stumbled back, crying out when he fell through the earth._

17171717171717171717171717171717171717

Harry woke up with a start and sat straight up in the hospital bed. He was panting for breath and looked around with wild eyes filled with fear.

Cedric was at his side in an instant and Harry threw his arms around him. He kept telling himself that it was only a dream.

"Harry," Cedric gagged. "I can't breathe."

Harry loosened his grip, but only a little.

"You had quite a fever, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey told him, walking closer. "The Headmaster was afraid you would sleep the whole day away."

Harry looked at her. "I had a fever?"

She nodded her head and told him that she would be right back. She was going to go summon the Headmaster right now.

"You scared your friends to death, Harry." Cedric told him. "Why didn't you say anything about not feeling well?"

"I didn't know I wasn't." Harry said, making room for him to sit down beside him. "I just remember being hit with a blinding pain right between my eyes."

"Your scar was glowing," Cedric said, rubbing his thumb over it in soothing circles. "It had this freaky green color."

Harry was melting all over again. He loved it when Cedric would rub his scar. He had no idea that it was such a sensitive place for pleasure.

"You were shaking," Cedric said softly. "And you kept muttering about mist and a woman with a tombstone."

Harry had to lie back down, but he held onto Cedric's cool hand. He wondered how Cedric had managed to talk Madam Pomfrey into letting him stay. He was glad that he had. He would have kicked and screamed until she either stunned him or brought Cedric to him.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Cedric asked him, running his fingers through that dark hair.

Harry nodded his head. He no longer had a headache. The pain was completely gone.

"I don't really remember what I was yelling about." Harry told him. "It had to do with you being the real champion, I think."

Cedric made a face. Were people already giving him grief? He was really starting to get pissed.

Harry flashed back to the dream. Maybe he should tell Professor Trelawney about it. She was an expert when it came to prophetic dreams.

"You're a champion now, too, Harry." Cedric told him. "Even though I really wished you weren't. Something bad could happen to you. We can sneak and I'll teach you things."

Harry smiled. Where had he heard this before? Was this the pot calling the kettle black? He reached up and poked Cedric on the tip of his nose and Cedric took his hand, kissing it.

"I'll be okay." Harry smiled. "I don't care what people say. As long as I have you…I don't care."

Cedric looked down at him with scorching gray eyes. "Have people been talking bad to you?"

"Everyone in my house is excited that I'm a champion." Harry said, turning his face away. "They all think that this is great fun."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Cedric told him. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you having to put up with this crap. You did nothing wrong." Cedric said, caressing a smooth cheek. "I'll tell them that we're together. That'll get them to shut up."

"Then they might think that you're a cheat." Harry told him. "They might think that we did it together so that Hogwarts has twice the chance at winning the tournament."

Cedric frowned.

"People already think that I'm this crazy person who craves attention." Harry said with a small smile. "Maybe I'll have some fun living up to the reputation they've invented for me."

"I don't want to see you hurting." Cedric whispered, leaning down to kiss his scar. "You did nothing wrong. You don't deserve this."

"As long as I have you," Harry said, smile getting bigger. "I can take anything."

Cedric bit his bottom lip. "Cho is my only real friend, Harry. Everybody else is just…I don't have a name for them. Let me tell them…let me tell everybody? Let's put an end to the rumors."

Harry shook his head. "You seem so happy when you're surrounded by your peeps."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "It's called acting, Harry. They don't even know me."

"You're the champion of Hogwarts." Harry said, sitting back up to hug him. "I don't want you worrying about me. I know how to take care of myself."

Cedric put his hand over the bracelet he had given Harry that night. It made him smile. He knew that Harry was strong…but even he had his limits.

"If I so much as see one tear," Cedric whispered. "You can't hold me responsible for my actions."

Harry slightly pulled back and looked into those smoldering gray eyes. He could suddenly see Cedric jumping on top of someone, pounding their face in. It made him shiver.

Professor Dumbledore came walking in, wearing a bright pink robe with what looked to be cherry blossoms along the base and sleeves. It looked extremely extravagant. The Headmaster always seemed to look his best, not matter what the situation.

"Ah, Harry. I'm so happy to see that you're awake." Dumbledore said, walking up to the bed. "May I speak to Harry in private, Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric softly pecked Harry on the cheek and told him that he would just be outside. Harry nodded his head and watched him walk from the room. He loved the way Cedric's robes would billow around his powerful frame.

Dumbledore stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Harry. There was something different about him, but he couldn't place it. Had his eyes gotten greener…or had his hair gotten darker? Was it both? His skin looked as white as paper and yet had such a healthy glow to it.

The two of them discussed the glowing of his scar and Harry decided to tell him everything. He told him all about how it had hurt him during the summer and the weird dream he had about Wormtail and Voldemort.

Dumbledore asked him if this recent incident had to do with his scar hurting. Harry told him that it had been his head hurting, but not his scar. It was odd about how it had been glowing, because it had not been hurting him.

He told Dumbledore about the woman he had seen in his dreams twice now. One was in the forest and the other in the graveyard. She had kissed him on his scar in the first one and pointed to Cedric's grave in the second one.

Dumbledore told him that the second dream was probably a result of his fears and fever. Harry wanted to agree with him but the darkness was still there. He was going to tell Professor Trelawney, too.

Professor Dumbledore told him to come directly to him if anything like this happened again. He then told him what he had told the other champions earlier. The first task would be on the twenty-fourth of November, and they could use their wands. He was not allowed to ask teachers for help and he was exempted from having to take final exams.

Well, that last part was pretty damn awesome. But, what the hell was the first task?

Dumbledore couldn't say. He looked worried as he left the room. He told Cedric that he could go back in.

Cedric came walking back in and saw that Harry was on his feet. It looked like he was about to run away before Madam Pomfrey could pop back in. He could not help but smile. He hated having to come here, too, when he wasn't feeling well.

"Quick," Harry said, rushing over to take his hand. "Get me out of here."

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, walking around the corner. "I need to take your temperature."

Harry groaned.

"Be strong, Harry." Cedric teased only to yelp when he got his arm pinched.

1717171717171717171717171717171717

**PRESENT**

_If I could be close beside you_

_If I could be where you are_

_If I could reach out and touch you_

_And bring you back home_

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I can follow?_

_To bring you back home, to me_

_--Enya_

Harry was sitting in Professor Trelawney's winged chair in front of the fireplace. He just stared at the burning logs with wet eyes, listening to the leaping fire's song.

He wanted Cedric. That was all he wanted. All he wanted was to feel those loving arms wrapped around him again.

Why didn't he run? He had promised he would. If he so much as glimpsed a tombstone…he said he would run.

He had yelled for him to run, but he hadn't. He had screamed for him to run, but he hadn't.

_Kill the spare!_

That deadly green light had rushed by him and washed over Cedric, sending him flying backwards to land on his back spread eagled. His sightless gray eyes staring up at the sky, his mouth slightly open in shock.

_CEDRIC! NO! CEDRIC! GET UP! PLEASE GET UP! CEDRIC!_

The bracelet that had been around his wrist had shattered the instant he realized Cedric was dead.

_CEDRIC!_

Deadly silver talons were grinding into the arms of the chair, making snapping noises as the wood broke under the pressure he was exerting on them. He kept gazing into the fire, fighting to keep his sobs at bay.

The time for crying was over. It was time to laugh while he bathed his talons in the blood of his enemies. He wanted their blood to rain down upon him in a warm shower of crimson honey. He longed for his beautiful white flesh to be dripping with their blood. It was as if the pores that no longer existed cried out for it.

"Harry," Professor Trelawney said, walking into the room. "I've made you some tea, dear."

Harry tore his eyes away from the dancing flames, looking at the lovely teacup she was offering him. He wanted to smack it out of her hand, but she was being kind to him.

"I no longer thirst for such things." He told her, waving it away. "All I want is Cedric."

She sat the cup down and looked at him with remorse. Oh, such pain. She wished there was something that she could do in order to relieve him of it.

"I love him so much." He said, getting to his feet, walking closer to the fire. "I just want him back."

She gasped when he stuck his hands in the fire. "Harry!"

He started laughing. "I can't even feel it. I can't feel…anything."

He turned around to look up at her with wide green eyes that were bordering into madness once more. "Am I real?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, you're real, Harry."

"I told him to run." He said, floating back from the fire. "Why didn't he listen to me? Why does nobody ever listen to me?"

"People follow their own paths, Harry." She told him, softly.

"Phoenix shit!" Harry snapped like a bolt out of the blue, whirling away from her in spirals of black silk. "He should have listened to me! He'd be here now if he listened to me!"

"He protected you!" Professor Trelawney caught herself yelling. "He died to protect you! He loved you that much, Harry! Treasure that!"

His eyes began to glow with rage. "You dare…to speak to me like that?"

"I speak the truth." She told him. "You would both be dead."

Harry started to laugh and he cursed himself as the tears spilled from his eyes like silver fire. "I wished I had died…I'd be with him now."

Would the tears ever dry?

He could see Cedric's spirit that had come out of Voldemort's wand, along with his parents. They had protected him from Voldemort while he escaped with Cedric's body.

_I love you, Harry. Now, run!_

Harry's eyes began to fill with an insane light. He walked away from her, pacing back and forth in front of the window like a caged animal.

He could touch spirits and they could touch him if he willed it. Isn't that what Myrtle had said?

Voices…a thousand, thousand voices had called out to him at the Ministry. Cedric's voice had been the one calling out to him. It had been the strongest out of all them. The dead had fed him. That was how he had been able to tell the Ministry to go fuck themselves.

"What is it, Harry?" Trelawney asked him.

"Cedric's spirit," Harry smiled. "I know where Cedric's spirit is."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

He grinned at her, mouth full of razor sharp fangs. "I'm going to go get him."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all so much for reviewing.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Eighteen

_Tears stream, down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face and I…_

_--COLDPLAY_

The next couple of days were really hard for Harry. It really shouldn't have surprised him, but how could people be so cold? People he once thought of as friends turned their noses up at him, pretending he was not even there. Well, at least now he knew who his real friends were.

Ron and Hermione would hardly let him out of their sights. When they were unable to watch him, Neville and Ginny did. They were afraid he might have another collapse and people's attitudes were not helping.

It was really starting to get annoying. He was fine!

Malfoy had invented badges and was passing them out to people. They read for people to Support Diggory. The badges would then do some weird twirling motion and read that Potter Stinks. He simply had to roll his eyes at that. Could the slimy snake not come up with something a little more original?

Cedric almost had a bitch fit when he saw members of his own house wearing them. He told them that their House Founder would be ashamed if she saw this. It was immature and beneath them to sink as low as the Slytherins in this whole thing.

Harry put on a brave face in order to keep Cedric from attacking someone. He didn't really mind. It was not like he really knew these people…and they did not know him. Let them say what they wanted about him. They always would anyway.

Snape's class was a complete and total hell for him and Professor Sprout's class with the Hufflepuffs was a nightmare. He took it all and buried it deep down inside. He was strong. He could take it. His shield of indifference burned with a cold, pale light.

Professor McGonagall took notice of how the stress was affecting him in her class. Instead of transfiguring the teacup into a saucer, he blew it up. She gave him half the marks because it had been a pretty explosion.

Professor Moody was having them all duel with each other in the Great Hall. He watched Harry duck Neville's curse only to be hit in the butt by Ron's. It sent him flying forward into the net.

"Concentrate, Potter!" Moody growled, limping over as Ron and Neville helped him out of the net. "Get back over there and do it right!"

Harry wanted to tell him to shove it up his ass but he held his tongue. It would not be wise to piss off an angry Moody. He could hear Malfoy laughing at him, and he turned to see that the idiot flashed his Potter Stinks badge at him.

"Malfoy!" Moody roared. "Shut your trap!"

Malfoy's face went pink.

"You're with Potter this time." Moody told him.

The more Harry looked at that badge, the more pissed he became. He did not stink. He bathed in wonderful smelling bath oils.

Ron and Neville asked if he was alright and he told him that he was. He smiled at Ron, telling him that he had not seen that one coming.

"Did it hurt?" Ron asked in concern.

Harry shook his head.

"Any day now, Potter," Moody bellowed.

The duel was over in three seconds and everyone was howling with laughter.

Malfoy was rolling around in the floor, screaming for someone to get the blindfold off of him and Harry was tied up in ropes. He looked at Ron for help.

Moody just shook his head in shame. "I ought to just blast you both across the hall."

"Well," Hermione said, walking over to help Ron with Harry's binds. "At least you got him, too."

Harry gave her a big smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry made his way up to the North Tower to see Professor Trelawney, after he sent a letter to Sirius. He explained to him about his scar and sent it to him, using another owl.

Hedwig was angry about it, too. She had nipped his hand really hard and would not even look at him. It had really hurt his feelings.

He climbed up through the trapdoor to see that Professor Trelawney was already expecting him. She had tea and cookies waiting.

"Hello, dear," she said with a welcoming smile. "Has your week not been going well?"

He gave her a withered look and she gestured for him to help himself to all the yummy goodness. He took a cookie and bit into it. It was really good.

"Have a seat over here, dear." She told him, taking a seat herself. "And tell me about your dream."

He sat down and told her all about it. She listened to him with a very intense gaze. It sounded like he had had a prophetic dream, but she did not say anything.

He looked up at her when he had finished with tears in his eyes. They did not fall but she knew they wanted to.

"Will it come true?" He asked her, a terrible fear making his voice shake.

She shook her head, telling him that it was only his fears playing with him. His fever had brought out and magnified his fears as it does with most people who are under stress.

She wanted to tell him that it was all completely true, but she couldn't. If he knew, it would make him forget to live and enjoy love. He would waste his time trying to keep the future from happening. She would not make the same mistake twice.

"Have some more tea, dear." She told him, pouring him another cup. "Do you like the cookies?"

He nodded his head. They were very good. The little pink sparkles on top were sweet and pretty.

She fixed him a little bag of them to take with him. He was going to have Cedric try some. They were really, really good.

She told him to come back if he had anymore disturbing dreams. She watched the trapdoor close and she shook her head. No, she would not make the same mistake twice.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

He was making his way back to his house tower when he ran into Collin Creevey. The younger boy simply had too much energy and Harry wanted to give him a time out, just to see how long he could stay still.

"I've been looking all over for you, Harry." He said with a big grin. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office."

"Did he say what for?" Harry asked him, realizing how tired his voice sounded.

"Something about wands and pictures," Collin said. "It is so exciting, Harry, you being the youngest champion and all."

Harry gave him a false smile. "It is very exciting, Collin."

Collin nodded. "He told me to tell you that the password is Lemon Sherbet."

"Thanks, Collin." Harry told him.

The younger boy gave him a big smile and bounced off, leaving Harry to sigh.

Lemon Sherbet?

181818181818181818181818181818181818

The camera flashed and Harry was seeing stars. Why did the flash have to be so damn bright? These people should all invest in digital.

Mr. Ollivander took Cedric's wand from him and looked it over. He went on about how it was made from ash and containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn. It was twelve and a quarter inches and pleasantly springy.

Cedric blushed when he looked at Harry who snickered. Rita Skeeter took firm notice of that. She could not wait to sink her claws into the pretty Gryffindor.

"It appears to be in fine working condition." Mr. Ollivander said. "Do you treat it regularly?"

Harry had to look away and Cedric nodded his head. "I polished it last night."

Krum looked over at Fleur who rolled her eyes. Rita was simply eating this up.

Mr. Ollivander pointed Cedric's wand and beautiful rings of silver smoke came dancing out from the tip. He handed it back to Cedric and motioned for Krum to bring his wand forward.

Rita took a hold of Harry, pulling him over into a broom closet with almost dizzying speed. She got up really close and personal with him.

"Well," she smiled. "Isn't his comfy, Harry?"

She could be a very attractive woman if she did not have all the makeup on. Why did she think she needed all that for?

"We're in a closet." Harry deadpanned.

"You should feel right at home then, hmm?" She asked him with a wicked smile.

He gawked.

What did she mean by that? Was she referring to him being gay or…

No! Dumbledore would never let that kind of information about him out. He would not tell anyone that he had been forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs. Nobody knew about that but Dumbledore, damn it!

Did she have gold teeth?

"Tell me, Harry," Rita asked him. "What made you decide to enter into this dangerous tournament?"

"I didn't enter." Harry told her. "Would you like to take my place?"

He looked at her lovely green quill that was zooming across a pad of parchment.

_A vicious scar, the souvenir of a tragic past, only adds a dark sense of beauty to Harry Potter's pretty face, whose eyes…_

What the fuck?

"Pay no attention to the quill, Harry." Rita told him, moving on to more questions and rumors.

He wanted to hex her through the door when she brought up his parents and the spreading rumors of his and Cedric's relationship. Who the hell had she been talking to? Had she been talking to Malfoy?

_Tears begin to fill those bewitching green eyes as we discuss the parents he can't even remember._

"I don't have tears in my eyes!" Harry snarled.

The door suddenly opened before Rita could open her mouth. It was Cedric.

"Why in the world are you in here?" He asked in confusion.

He blanched at the way Harry was looking at Rita. Why the woman was not in flames or turned to stone was beyond him. Those magical green eyes were glaring poisonous daggers at her back.

"Ah, Cedric," she cooed, pinching a rosy golden cheek. "You're such a handsome young man. Is it true? Are you dating the wild beauty behind me?"

Harry's nostrils flared and Cedric noticed that Harry's hand was reaching for the metal dustpan hanging on the wall. Harry looked like he was going to give her a good whack…or forty.

He gave Harry a look and the younger teen froze, dropping the dustpan with a clang. Rita almost jumped out of her designer heels.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said with wide eyes. "I'm such a klutz."

"What the Merlin is going on over here?" Dumbledore asked, looking inside. "Rita? What are you doing to my student?"

"Dumbledore!" Rita squealed with delight, having Cedric pull her from the cramped space. "I was just getting to know our youngest champion here. You look good, dear. Have you been working out?"

Dumbledore would have rolled his eyes but he decided it would be best to humor the wicked witch and her poisonous quill. She has put him on every list except the Worst Dressed.

Cedric helped Harry out of the closet and asked him if he was okay. He looked like he was ready to rip the gold from her teeth.

"I'm good." Harry told him, giving his arm a firm squeeze. "I wasn't really going to hurt her."

Cedric chuckled and pushed him over to a very patient looking Mr. Ollivander who was waiting to check his wand. Harry's wand was the last.

Mr. Ollivander spent fifteen minutes, looking over his wand. He was terrified that he kooky old man would reveal that his wand was brother's to Voldemort's. Rita would be in heaven with that bit of news.

Holly, eleven inches long, and it contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. The man kept muttering "Curious" and had a fount of sparkling red wine shoot from its tip. He handed it back to Harry, telling him that it was in perfect working order.

They then spent the next two hours taking even more pictures. Madam Maxime was so tall she kept casting everyone else in her shadow.

The photographer had to have her sit down and everyone stand around her. He wanted Fleur to be in the front but Rita fought him on that.

She wanted Harry and Cedric to be the focus of the pictures. Screw everyone else. She even got a picture of the two together and by themselves.

Harry shook his head. Nothing good was going to come from this. He just knew it.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry returned to his common room to find that Sirius had already gotten back to him. That was so fast. He must be really close then.

_Harry,_

_Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22__nd__ of November? I can talk to you face to face then, because I am afraid of putting everything I want to say into this letter. It could be intercepted and all. Let me know as soon as possible and take care of your self._

_Sirius_

_P.S. You never did tell me who you are dating? Is she ugly or something? Please tell me it's not a Slytherin._

Harry put the letter down and could not help but laugh. That was just funny. Why was he so afraid to tell Sirius about Cedric?

He decided to go take a bath. It had been a long day and he needed to relax before he went crazy.

"Hey!" Harry said, walking back into the room, drying his hair with a blood red towel. "Where have you been?"

Ron rolled over on his bed and smiled. "I've been with Krum in the library."

Harry grinned and wrapped Cedric's blanket around himself. "Were you two making out in the Restricted Section?"

Ron shook his head. "No! But have you and Cedric?"

"Nope," Harry told him, lying down on his bed. "But now that I think about it…"

Ron laughed. "All we did was hangout. He told me he wanted to take it slow, and I'm all for it."

Harry remembered how Krum had skulked in the shadows during the pictures in Dumbledore's office. He must be an extremely shy person when it came to the public. He really was a lot like Ron in some ways.

"Hey, you okay?" Ron asked, seeing Harry zone out. "I'm really sick of those badges."

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Sticks and stones and all that Jazz, right?"

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ron told him. "Night, Harry."

Harry told him goodnight and curled up on his side. He was really sleepy.

The scent of night blooming jasmine began to fill his senses and he closed his eyes. He really did have a green thumb. Perhaps he would send his Aunt Petunia a nice note, thanking her for all the hours she made him slave away in the small garden in the backyard.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

_A cold wind was blowing and black robes fluttered like gossamer wings around Harry's lithe frame. His dark hair blew about his beautiful yet vicious face like wisps of smoke._

_He fell to his knees before a lone tombstone in a graveyard that stretched on into the mists of eternity. Horrifying screams of heartache clawed their way up his smooth, pale throat, and out of his shining garnet lips that burned like jewels._

"_How could you leave me all alone?" He screamed in agony, clawing at the cold earth until his fingers bled. "Please, come back!"_

_The white tombstone read, CEDRIC DIGGORY, BELOVED SON, BELOVED ONE TRUE LOVE, CHAMPION OF HOGWARTS, ALWAYS THE INNOCENT ARE THE FIRST VICTIMS._

_He threw his head back and screamed like a wave smacking a high ocean cliff as the cold wind stole the warmth from his bones. "I need you, CEDRIC!"_

_He just lied there, sobbing and clawing at the earth with bloody fingers. His painful sobs wracking his small frame. _

"_Harry," a soft voice, like the tinkling of silver bells called to him. "Harry James Potter…"_

_He looked up, tears drowning his vision. Who was calling his name?_

_Suddenly, a beautiful, unearthly young woman was kneeling down beside him, cupping his cheek with a cool hand. Her amber eyes were heartbreaking._

_She pulled him into her immortal arms, kissing him on the lips, breathing beauty, power, and eternity into him. It felt as if liquid fire that burned like ice was scorching through his veins. Her laughter was like an avalanche cascading down a steep mountain slope._

_He fell back in a hiss of gossamer and saw flashes of a golden cup, a scary dark haired woman, and a vicious dragon roaring at him._

_He screamed._

_1818181818181811818181818181818118181818_

"Harry!" Ron cried out, holding his friend down, so that he didn't hurt himself. "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry's emerald green jewels snapped open, glowing with a deadly acidic light. It made Ron gasp, but then they looked completely normal in the dim light of the candle.

Harry was panting for breath, realizing where he was. He sat up with Ron's help and asked for a glass of water.

He took calm, even breaths, as he pulled Cedric's blanket around him. He closed his eyes, pretending that it was his arms enfolding him.

His heart hurt, and it was pounding so hard. What the hell was going on with his dreams?

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked him in concern, handing him the crystal cup of water, watching his friend drink it.

"I don't remember." Harry easily lied. "But it was scary."

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "Do you want me to leave a candle burning?"

Harry nodded his head. "Thanks, Ron."

He lied back down, but he was too afraid to close his eyes. He did not want to see those scary images anymore.

He listened to Ron's thunderous snores and wrapped Cedric's blanket around him even tighter. He looked up and watched the shadows dance along the jasmine covered ceiling.

He had put a charm on the plant so that when the buds or leaves fell, they would land outside the window. He never had to clean.

_Thanks, Cedric._

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry's dreams only became even more disturbing as the nights passed. He would wake up with Ron holding him down and objects rattling on the shelves.

He begged Ron to keep it to himself, because he didn't want to be a burden, or draw even more attention to himself. Ron only shook his head and told him that he needed to go to Dumbledore with this.

He sat down to breakfast that morning, feeling like he could collapse at any moment. Things could not seem to get any worse.

Rita Skeeter had published her article on the Triwizard Tournament and it focused mainly on him and Cedric. Floor and Crumb's names had been poorly misspelled. They were practically squashed into the last line of the article.

Whenever someone would quote the lines to him, he would burn with shame. The evil bitch needed to die.

_I get my strength from my parents. I think that they would be very proud of me…Sometimes at night I still cry about what had been done to them. I'm not ashamed to admit it…It's healthy to let it all out…A good sob never hurt anybody. I know they will be watching over me and nothing bad will happen to me. I'm going to win this tournament and make them proud._

He kept his emotions hidden. He did not want Cedric to be a focus in this. He could take it all upon himself.

A newspaper was suddenly dropped right in front of him and he nearly screamed. A goblet of pumpkin juice a few feet down from him shattered, getting some students wet.

THAT FUCKING BITCH TROLL FROM HELL!

It was a picture she had made him and Cedric take together. Their smiles had been so false.

Cedric looked like he wanted to smash the camera and he looked like he wanted to cast the Killing Curse. It actually looked really humorous.

_Has the Harry Potter found true love at Hogwarts with Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy tells us that young Harry is hardly ever seen out of company with handsome Cedric Diggory. He tells us that he saw the two of them holding hands while enjoying a stroll through the woods. "It wouldn't surprise me if the two lovers were in on this whole thing together. I mean, how else could Harry's name of gotten chosen by the Goblet of Fire? This gives Hogwarts twice the chance to win glory."_

He was shaking with visible rage. Where the fuck was that snake?

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled. "What the hell?"

It was all coming from the Hufflepuff table. Many turned to glare at him with anger.

One shouted, "Where the hell is Malfoy?"

"Not only does he have a good cry at night," a Slytherin boy yelled. "He probably cries in Diggory's lap!"

Ginny and Hermione came walking in to see that Harry was running towards them and passed them with tears in his eyes. They both yelled out his name but he was already disappearing around a corner.

Hermione looked to see that the Hufflepuffs looked pissed as hell and the Slytherins were all hissing with laughter. She walked over, snatching a paper from a younger Gryffindor. The look Ginny gave him warned him to keep it shut.

She read it over and passed it to Ginny.

"Here's some tissues, Granger!" Pansy laughed. "Potter will need them when Diggory breaks his heart!"

Ginny dropped the paper and they quickly left to go find Harry.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry raced into his room with tears streaming from his eyes. All of this was wrong. His stupid name was hurting Cedric.

Objects were rattling on the shelves and he pointed his wand at Ron's trunk, blowing the lid off. He took out the fire whiskey and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Half an hour later, Cho ran into the library to find Cedric in his usual corner. He had his feet propped up on the desk, lost in a book.

She dropped the paper in his lap and he looked up at her with a smile. It turned upside down the moment he started reading the article.

"I ran into Hermione and Ginny." She told him, extending her claws. "They said that he was in tears when he ran out of the Great Hall."

"Cedric," a soft voice called from the wall, distracting him from his lava hot anger.

Moaning Myrtle's head was sticking out of it. "I think you should come to my bathroom."

He was on his feet in an instant. "What is it, Myrtle?"

"It's Harry." She told him. "He's drinking and I can't get him to stop."

Papers went flying all over the place.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY, MR. DIGGORY!" Madam Pince shrieked in outrage that someone of his age and stature would dare do such a thing.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry dropped the empty bottle and giggled at the way it was rolling away from him. He started to whistle at it, wanting it to come back. He was certain that there was another drop in there somewhere.

He tried reaching for it and fell over onto his side with a snort. He had fallen down and it looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Fuck them all." He laughed, slowly rolling over onto his back. "They can all go fuck a skrew-it."

He reached up and started pulling down on the paper towels that were hanging above his head. He had a small mountain before he knew it and named it Mount Suck It.

"Myrtle," Harry giggled, smiling up at her. "What's up?"

Just then the door opened and he turned to see that it was Cedric and Cho. He smiled at them both, rolling over onto his stomach, suddenly feeling like he was about to fall off the floor.

"Cedwick," Harry grinned, looking at him. "Why you bweathing so ha'd?"

This would have been adorable if the situation had not been so serious. Cedric asked Cho to keep a lookout. She nodded and left.

Cedric picked up the bottle and looked down at Harry. "How much did you have?"

Harry put on a very cute thoughtful face and held his hands out, falling back over in laughter. "I had this….much!"

Cedric looked at the small mountain of paper towels and looked at Myrtle for an answer.

"I think it was half full." She told him.

"Shush, Myrtle." Harry told her, grinning like a fool. "You'll get me in twubble."

Cedric dropped the bottle in the trash, covering it with some of Harry's paper mountain, before sitting down beside him.

"I saw the article, Harry." Cedric told him.

"What arpickle?" Harry asked, tickling him. "Go get us some more, Cedwick, and we'll have a pa'ty."

Cedric took a hold of his arms, telling him that it was all right. He didn't care if the whole wizarding world now knew about them. Everybody now knew that they belonged to each other. If they didn't like it, they could go fuck themselves with the latest broom model. It would be a fucking good ride or your money back.

Harry laughed and that was when the tears fell. He wrapped his arms around him and the bigger teen pulled him close. His happy buzz was gone.

He was so fucking stupid. Why had he done this? He felt like such a damn fool.

"Its okay," Cedric cooed, fighting to keep from crying himself.

All of this was his fault. He should have just told everyone that he was with Harry. None of this would have happened then. Harry would never have felt he needed to do this to himself.

"Please, stop crying." Cedric whispered, kissing his head. "I love you, Harry."

Harry sniffed and looked up at him with wet emerald jewels. He blinked when Cedric leaned down to kiss his salty cheeks.

"We'll stay here," Cedric told him, pulling him closer. "And when you feel better, we'll leave together, holding hands."

Harry blinked and one more salty tear fell. Cedric quickly caught it on his finger. He pulled out his wand and transfigured the salty drop into a beautiful tear shaped pearl.

Harry's startling green eyes lit up when Cedric handed it to him. He held it in his palm, looking at it in awe. His heart felt as though it were basking in a warm light. Cedric had turned his tear into a pearl and gave it back to him.

"If only I could turn every tear you've ever cried into pearls, Harry." Cedric smiled at him.

Harry closed his palm over the pearl and kissed Cedric's neck because he couldn't reach his lips.

Cedric asked Myrtle if she wouldn't mind telling Cho she could come in. The pretty ghost nodded and tore her eyes away from the adorable sight. She had never seen such beauty before.

"I love you, Cedwick." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

Cedric squeezed him. "I love you more, my little light weight."

Harry giggled. "I love you more than more."

Cedric shook his head. "I love you more than more than more."

Harry smiled. "Forever?"

"Even longer than that." Cedric told him.

Cho came in, followed by Hermione and Ginny. They each saw a tear sliding down Cedric's rosy golden cheek. Harry looked as if he had completely fallen apart. Oh, Malfoy was going to get his. They were going to see to that.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

**PRESENT**

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_That ever deigned to bloom_

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_And stole my flower too soon_

_Oh loneliness_

_Oh hopelessness_

_To search the ends of time_

_For there is in all the world_

_No greater love than mine_

_--Annie Lennox _

Harry knew that he could not travel to the Ministry the way Dumbledore had taken him. It would be too easy to see that a flue network had been used, and they could probably trace it back with ease. Plus, it could set off a magical alarm or something even more annoying than that.

Flowing garments of billowing black gossamer hissed and snapped like deadly whips as she soared through the star filled sky. It had been so easy getting out of the castle. He had merely walked right out without anyone knowing it.

He looked at the directions Trelawney had given him, and flew right through Big Ben as if the massive clock tower did not even exist to him. He flew out the other side and followed a narrow winding street.

He descended in spirals of silk to land on his booted feet with graceful ease. The street was completely deserted and it was very foggy.

He began to walk with supernatural grace and speed, following the directions precisely. He turned around a sharp corner, spotting the red phone booth. It was exactly where Trelawney's directions said it would be.

Harry floated through the thin glass door as if it were made of water. He pulled out a silver coin and put in the slot on the phone. Apparently muggles were repelled from using this phone booth because it was taking him down just like Trelawney said it would.

It felt like fucking forever, but he finally reached the bottom. He stepped out, finding himself in a golden tunnel that was decorated with all kinds of artwork. The directions told him to take a left from the phone booth and he did so. He walked until he found himself in familiar territory.

He looked at the many gilded fireplaces and followed them until he was standing in front of the five golden statues. One was a wizard, the other a witch, and the other three were magical creatures.

The Centaur, Goblin, and the House Elf were smiling. Oh, the hypocrisy of it all. The hypocritical witches and wizards might as well have collars put around the magical creatures necks and let the witch and wizard hold their chains.

For some odd reason, it was really starting to piss Harry off. Why were they looking up at the witch and wizard with adoringly jeweled eyes? They were all pretty much treated as slaves or outcasts. They were not seen fit to wield wands.

Harry shook his head. Oh, well, it was not his problem.

He took a step and suddenly froze in his tracks. He could hear the many whisperings of the dead like he had on that day.

_Harry? Harry! Harry?_

It was Cedric. He could hear Cedric's voice among them.

"Where are you?" Harry called out, his melodious voice echoing like dripping water in a deep cave.

_Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry? Harry! Harry!_

He started to run, following the voices that seemed to be coming from within the walls all around him. His sharp heels clicking across the black marble as he ran, chasing after them.

"Cedric!" He called out, turning around a corner in a snap of silk. "Tell me where you are!"

_Harry!_

He ran through a wall and found himself in the court chamber. He looked around with wild and terrifying eyes, calling out Cedric's name.

_Harry!_

He spun around and took off running through the north wall. This whole damn place was like a fucking maze of confusion. He hated it.

Harry suddenly stopped and looked around the huge hall he was now in. The voices were still coming at him from all sides. This had to be some kind of spell to trick him. If he kept this up, he'd be running around in circles all night.

He closed his eyes and began to center himself, focusing solely on Cedric's haunting voice. He took a deep breath and a strong wind began to blow and growl all around him. He could feel himself being spun around in crazed circles.

His feet were no longer touching the floor. He could feel himself falling leagues and leagues until he suddenly stopped.

_Harry!_

Molten green gemstones fluttered open and his feet lightly touched the floor. He gazed around at the scene before him.

He was standing in a massive circular room that looked to be carved out of black rock. It was like some kind of sunken pit where an archway stood on its raised dais.

Glittering orbs of white light and silver streams of mist were fluttering within the Veil. He could hear thousands upon thousands of voices calling out to him from within.

Black silk billowed around his lithe frame as he slowly walked up the tight and narrow steps. His eyes were filled with the white glowing lights.

_Harry…_

He stood before the Veil, looking within its misty depths, calling out for Cedric to come to him. The silver mist within looked as if it were parting to his command.

A soft wind began to flutter through his long, ever moving, dark locks. His green orbs widened when a big glowing pearly white hand reached out from within the Veil. He knew that hand.

His silver talons began to shimmer and melted away into hands once more. Harry put his hand in Cedric's and began to pull with all his might.

The wind became stronger as Harry pulled. "He's mine! Give him to me now!"

The wind howled as he pulled on Cedric's hand. How come he was not coming out?

"The earth may possess your body!" Harry cried, pulling with all his power. "But your soul belongs to me!"

Suddenly, it was as if whatever force had been keeping Cedric at bay had let go of him. He came stepping from the Veil and into Harry's embrace.

Harry held his beloved's spirit close and silver tears streamed from his eyes. Cedric was in his arms. He could feel him in his arms.

Harry looked up into Cedric's handsome, glowing face. "Are you really here, Cedric?"

Cedric smiled and gently poked him on the nose. "_I told you I'd never leave you, Harry."_

"Hold me," Harry told him, trembling with emotion. "Just hold me, Cedric."

"_I love you, Harry." _Cedric smiled, kissing his scar with cold lips.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against Cedric's broad chest. He could feel the happiness welling up inside of him. He had his Cedric back.

"Come on," Harry told him, pulling on his hand. "Let's get out of here."

Cedric shook his head in remorse. "_I can't leave the Veil, Harry."_

"Of course you can," Harry said, pulling on him. "You're coming with me, Cedric."

Cedric's hands became like mist and Harry stumbled back a bit. He looked at Cedric with wide eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Harry." _Cedric told him, pearly tears glittering in his eyes. "_I just had to see you…"_

Harry's burning green jewels narrowed. "You're coming with me, Cedric."

"_You're so angry, Harry." _Cedric whispered, voice echoing like the grave. "_Let it go…before it consumes you."_

Harry started to shake and Cedric wanted to step forward and comfort him, but he was bound to the Veil. He could not get too far away from it, or it would just pull him right back in.

"I'm not going to lose you!" Harry hissed, stomping his heel. "I will not accept this!"

"_You will never lose me, Harry." _Cedric told him in a soothing tone. "_I will never leave you."_

"Liar!" Harry screamed, rushing forward to slap him on the chest and punch at him. "You died and left me all alone in the darkness! You said you would run! You lied to me!"

Cedric took hold of his arms and Harry continued to scream and fight him.

"Don't leave me all alone!" Harry cried, struggling with him. "I love you!"

Cedric fell to his knees with Harry trembling in his arms. He held him so close, cooing ever so gently to him.

"_Please, Harry," _Cedric whispered, holding him tight. "_Don't let my death hurt you anymore than it already has. The darkness…it consumes, Harry."_

"Cedric," Harry asked, tears streaming from his eyes. "Where are you going? Why are you letting go of me?"

"_The Veil calls me back, Harry." _Cedric told him, body slowly becoming silver mist and lights.

"NO!" Harry screamed, his hands becoming talons, grabbing at him, only to go right through him. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"_I love you, Harry." _Cedric's airy voice whispered as the Veil pulled his spiritual essence within once more.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK!" Harry screamed, rushing to the Veil. "I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO! I DON'T CARE HOW BLACK MY SOUL BECOMES! I'LL GET YOU BACK! CEDRIC!"

_Harry…_

He stumbled and fell over backwards in a hiss of silk. He laid there on his back before the Veil like a fallen god.

Tears of moonlit fire burned from his eyes. He grabbed his head and screamed his fury.

"CEDRIC! COME B ACK!"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Harry walked down the long hallway in a daze, tears blinding his vision. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He didn't really give a fuck.

His tears refused to dry. Were they becoming perpetual?

There had to be a way to bring him back. He was not going to give up.

It didn't matter how long it took, he had an eternity to figure out a way to bring Cedric back. All he wanted was his Cedric.

"I was this fucking close!" He screamed, ramming his fist through a marble wall.

The blast echoed like thunder.

He pulled his fist free and screamed once more. He leaned back against the wall and continued screaming. He felt like he would never stop.

It was mournful, frightening, and beautiful, all at the same time. It would be death to any who were close enough to him.

He slid down the wall and sobbed in his lap. He had screamed into the Veil for hours, demanding for Cedric to come back to him.

His eyes widened into madness when he heard familiar hissings. He snapped his head to the side to look at a large golden door.

_Prophecy, prophecy, prophecy, where is the prophecy?_

Harry cocked his head to the side and a wicked smile graced his haunting face. His mouth suddenly filled with razor sharp fangs.

It couldn't be…Nagini?

He closed his eyes. He could hear Voldemort taunting him.

_Such an extremely handsome boy…would you like to feast on him, Nagini?_

Harry's eyes snapped open. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH CEDRIC, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He raced through the massive door like a phantom and found himself confronted with a gigantic snake. The fucking bitch had grown even more since last he laid eyes on the ugly worm.

Her massive head rose up and turned to look at him. Her mouth opened to reveal extremely long and deadly fangs. She hissed at him.

Harry didn't give a fuck what the scaly bitch was hissing at him. All he saw was red and he wanted to bathe in it.

He jumped forward with supernatural speed and sunk his razor sharp talons into her scaly flesh. She hissed with pain, rolling her massive body over with him, trying to throw him off.

She struck him with her head, sending him flying over backwards into a shelf of glass orbs. They began falling one by twenty, and one got him in the head, shattering.

He snarled and raced at the injured snake, only to be swiped across the face by her massive tail. He went flying back into another shelf, causing more orbs to fall, smashing on contact with the ground.

He rolled over and let loose his deathly scream. It poured from out of his mouth like scorching hot magma, rolling over Nagini with a searing heat.

She rolled around in agony. Her massive body knocking shelves over. It was as if every blood vessel in her body was rupturing. Glowing blue orbs shattering all over the place.

Harry threw himself at her with all his hate and wrath. She bit him in the arm, and he screamed in agony.

He jabbed a talon into her eye and gave it a good twirl. She released him and reared back for another strike, as he held his bleeding arm.

Her massive head shot out at him and her head went flying off in a spray of warm blood when his spirals of razor wire silk sliced through her neck. The head fell to the floor and the headless body writhed in its final death rolls.

Harry's wound began to heal and he threw his head back, howling with insane laughter, as crimson honey bathed his glowing white flesh.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Lord Voldemort spun around, holding on to a pillar, crying out in pain.

"NAGINI!"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I love them.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Nineteen

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained_

_Felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name_

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

_--Josh Groban_

It was the Saturday before the first task and Cedric was walking with Harry through Hogsmeade, holding hands. The entire school, minus a few, had been shocked into stunned silence when Cedric had taken Harry into his arms, kissing him at the entrance to the Great Hall. That act had put a stop to the rumors right then and there.

Cedric's entire house had confronted him and he told them that he loved Harry. He was a seventh year, a Prefect, and a Hogwarts Champion. He did not have the time and Harry did not have the time to have to put up with all this petty nonsense. They could either accept it, or, they could go fuck themselves. It really was that simple.

He had not put Harry's name in the cup, because he would never do anything to put Harry in danger. Those who believed otherwise could hurry up and go to hell. The fiery red steam engine was awaiting and the conductor was a flaming bitch.

Cedric's mother and father had been and were still outraged at Rita Skeeter's article. Their son is no cheat and Harry Potter is a good boy.

Even though it was a few days ago, Harry was still shocked that Cedric had kissed him in front of the whole school. That was coming out in a big way. He even swore he heard Professor Sprout whistle.

All of Gryffindor, minus a few, seemed to look at Harry in a different light. It was as if they could not understand that which had taken place in front of their very eyes had indeed been real. It was not that they had a problem with it…it was just that they had no idea that Potter could be gay.

They simply had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that The Boy Who Lived was a homosexual. Hell, that had a hard time believing that handsome heartthrob, Cedric Diggory, was a homosexual. He could have had any girl he wanted. Hell, they all thought he was with Cho. That was such a dirty, lowdown trick.

"All the good ones are either married or gay." Cho had dramatically sobbed into a tissue, blowing her nose as loudly as possible. She had gotten a ton of looks. People had expected her to be pissed.

Cedric had rolled his eyes. She was such a drama queen and he loved her for it.

The Ravenclaws had been pretty neutral in the whole thing. They were too busy worrying about their grades to get caught up in _LIVE FROM HOGWARTS. _As long as none of this homosexual, boy on boy action, would affect their grades, they didn't give a damn.

The Slytherins were in more shock than possibly the Hufflepuffs. They had all thought the rumors to be cruel fun to tear Potter down. When Cedric had kissed him for all to see, Malfoy had spit his pumpkin juice all in Fleur's beautiful face.

Her perfect nostrils had flared, and in the silence, a loud SLAP was heard. Ron had elbowed a shocked Krum into going to help her. It was the _manly_ thing to do.

He, Hermione, and Ginny had howled with laughter over Malfoy's humiliation. The snake had a shapely red handprint on his left cheek. Served him right for what he said about Harry and Cedric in the Prophet. He deserved so much worse.

Madam Maxime, of course, had to reprimand Fleur for her rash choice of punishment. Fleur was, however, grateful for Krum's help.

The only Professor who seemed to be in shock was Flitwick. He had looked at Professor McGonagall, who was pouring him a nice drink. Where the bloody hell had he been?

"Ah, true love." Professor Trelawney had wisped. "Oh, how bright it forever burns."

McGonagall had instantly poured herself a drink.

Harry followed Cedric into Gladrags only to frown when he spotted Rita. She was looking over some strange and unusual panties.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted the young lovers. She practically frolicked over to them, mouth moving faster than their thoughts.

Cedric put an arm around Harry who put a hand on his chest. A bright flash went off and Rita waved from the door, letting herself out.

Harry blinked several times and looked up at a dazed and confused Cedric. "What the hell just happened?"

Cedric shook his head, lightly squeezing Harry. "Not a clue, but I'm sure we'll read about it later."

Harry wanted to chase her down and smash the camera, but Cedric would have none of that. It would only make her writings about the two of them a hundred times worse. She would probably take over the whole front page with an article on whether or not have they slept with each other yet.

Cedric reached over and held up a tight looking pair of lizard yellow panties and asked if they were his color. Harry made a face and pointed to the black pair instead. They both laughed.

The two of them were still being gawked at not matter where they went. One would think that people would just get past it and move on with their lives.

"Harry! Cedric!" Neville called out when the two of them walked into a not so crowded Three Broomsticks. He was with Hermione and they were waving them over to their table.

"Cedric!" Justin called to him, getting his attention. "Are we still putting that study group together for Flitwick's exam?"

Cedric nodded his head. "Just let me know when you want to do it, Justin."

The shorter boy smiled. "You bet. Good luck with the first task."

Cedric smiled and they watched Justin walk off.

"I told you how none of them could go for too long without basking in your flame of cool." Harry told him, leading the way over to Hermione and Neville.

"I'm a very forgiving person by nature, Harry." Cedric told him, waving to some familiar faces that were waving back at him. "But once you trip and fall over the line I've sat down…"

"You help them up." Harry smiled, pinching his shoulder. "And you offer them cookies."

Cedric gave him a mock frown, turning his face away from him as he rubbed his arm. "They would have to be pretty damn sorry before I would ever take the time out of my busy schedule to share my cookies with anybody."

Harry laughed.

"You can't help but be you." He told him. "And that is why people will always like you."

Cedric stopped and Harry turned to look at him. "What about you, Harry?"

Harry looked down at Cedric's feet. He really liked his dragon hide boots.

"People have this image of The Boy Who Lived." Harry told him, looking up, and poking him on the nose. "An image built on rumors and lies."

Cedric nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm. He almost sneezed.

"People like the rumors and the lies. They don't want to take the time to get to know me." Harry said. "People either love me or they love to hate me. It seems like it has always been this way ever since I first came to this world. I'm just me."

Cedric pulled out a chair and Harry nodded his head before sitting down at Hermione and Neville's table. He took the seat next to Harry.

"Well," Cedric whispered, cooing in his ear. "Maybe we can change all that."

Harry laughed because Cedric's warm breath tickled. He smiled at Hermione and Neville.

"What did you buy?" Hermione asked Cedric, taking a sip of her warm butterbeer.

"Socks," Cedric said, sitting his bag down between his legs. "I bought lots and lots of socks."

"He has this thing about socks." Harry told them, looking around.

"Ugly feet?" Neville asked.

Cedric nodded his head and Harry snorted. Nothing about Cedric was ugly.

To think such a thing was blasphemy. It went against the religion of Harry. To commit such an act…well, there was only one punishment fit for the crime.

To think that anything about Cedric was ugly…you would immediately be sat on fire and pushed over into the pit of hell. Well, first Cedric would give you a pie…and then Harry would set you on fire and damn you to hell forever and evermore.

The thought of doing such a hilarious thing to a few people had Harry laughing on the inside. If only he could get away with committing such an act.

He could see Fudge shaking his finger at him, Dumbledore wailing like a banshee, and Cedric would have to kiss him through the bars. All of the dementors would want to make him their little bitch, too, and Rita would publish his memoirs.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his random thoughts when Cedric gently poked him in the ribs. He almost jumped out of his chair.

"Where did you go?" Cedric asked, fighting not to smile.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Harry told him with a small frown, rubbing his abused ribs. "Where bad people melt when I throw buckets of water in their faces."

Cedric cocked a brow in confusion. "How do bad people bathe over the rainbow?"

Hermione laughed. "You have never seen the Wizard of Oz, have you Cedric?"

Cedric shook his head and Neville just looked lost. For some reason, it just sounded scary.

Hermione made a special note to herself. If Harry and Cedric survived the first task, she would put aside a study night and they would all watch it.

She had talked to Harry earlier about the first task and he just said that Cedric had been helping him with spells. He didn't really want to think about it. So, she just left it at that. She even told Neville not to even talk about it.

"In all honesty," Harry told them. "The Wicked Witch of the West made the movie. She scared me to death."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sure to find some way to rig it up. Magic could make almost anything possible.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Rosmerta smiled, walking up to their table with two warm butterbeers for him and Cedric. "The first are always on the house."

Cedric took his with a thanks and Harry beamed at her. "Thank you so much, Madam Rosmerta."

She leaned down and whispered for their ears only. "Don't you dare allow all these rumors and lies in the Prophet to tear you two apart."

Harry could only look at her with big, bright eyes. Here was a person who hardly knew him, and she was on his side. He was so speechless he could only nod his head.

Cedric put his arm around him and this seemed to please her greatly. If their eyes were saying what she thought they were saying, then even Death would have a hell of time keeping them apart for long. Oh, how she would not have pity for the fool who would dare to stand between them.

"Wow," Hermione said, watching Madam Rosmerta glide off in a sway of pink frills. "She only gives free drinks to people who she adores."

"Well, I am adorable." Cedric told them all. "My mummy tells me so all the time."

Harry pinched his cheek. "What did she say about modesty?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Cedric whined, leaning into the touch. "She says you're modest enough for the both of us."

Harry let him go and kissed his pink cheek. He loved the fact that the two of them could freely joke around and show affection for each other in public. It made him feel really warm on the inside.

"My goodness," an amused voice chuckled and it was Cho. "Now I finally see who wears the pants."

Neville laughed and Cedric scrunched up his face.

"Hey now," he said, putting a hand firmly down on the table. "Harry knows his place in this relationship, don't you Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "I'm holding the whip."

Neville put a hand over his mouth and Hermione was looking from Harry to a frowning Cedric. She started laughing and Cho took a seat with them.

Cedric playfully pouted. "You're making me look bad here, Harry."

"The day you look bad," Harry told him, patting a muscular thigh. "Is the day I become more beautiful than the word can even hope to describe."

"Don't accept any apples for him, Cedric." Hermione told him and looked to Neville. "You're going to help me hide all the mirrors in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was not an evil queen. He didn't have reason to be. Well, he was sure he could find a reason, but, that would take to long, and the list did go on forever. Plus, he didn't have the right physical anatomy. An evil faerie…maybe…he did love glitter…and he did have a wand.

Cedric chuckled and scooted his chair closer to Harry's, so he could be closer to him. He would take with pleasure whatever Harry chose to offer him.

Cho was laughing along with a laughing Neville. They didn't get it. So, Hermione told them the quick notes version of Snow White.

"Wow," Cho said, looking through Cedric's socks. "I've never seen such strange and unusual colors."

Cedric nodded. "Aren't they wonderful?"

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking around. "Where's Ginny?"

Hermione told him that Ron was probably at the castle with Krum, in the library…or they were here…somewhere. Neville told him that Ginny had a lot of homework she needed to get done, and that they were taking her back a ton of candy.

Harry didn't dare ask them about their relationship because he didn't think they would be comfortable with others knowing about it. Well, he might tell Cedric about it, but not in such a public place.

He nodded his head and was about to ask Cedric if there was anything else he needed to do when Hagrid came walking up. They all told him hi and Hagrid pulled Harry off to the side, asking if he wouldn't mind coming by his hut at around midnight.

Harry asked him why and Hagrid just told him that it would be really important. He watched the gentle giant walk off and pondered if everything was all right. Hagrid seemed to have strange sparkles in his eyes. Hagrid never asked him to break school rules unless it was super important. Something was obviously up.

He went back over to the table and Cedric asked if something was wrong. He shook his head and asked him if he would like to go wonder around some more.

Cedric nodded, got to his feet, asking if any of the others would like to join them.

Cho shook her head, telling them that she needed to go find Jeremy and Amy. They were probably beginning to wonder where she had gotten off to. The two of them had extremely sharp minds, but they were not the brightest crayons in the box when it came to situations not discussed in books. They were sure to win some fantastic award in the near future.

Hermione and Neville told them that they were just going to sit here and listen to all the latest juicy gossip. Apparently someone had started a rumor, wondering if Fleur's hair color was really natural.

Harry had to shake his head. That was Hermione's way of simply saying, "You two don't need extra wheels, just call if you get a flat." 

The two of them waved to Madam Rosmerta before making their way out of The Three Broomsticks. Cedric wanted to go get some nougat. It really was just that yummy.

A gentle rain began to fall and Harry could not help but smile as Cedric squeezed his hand. He looked up at the sky, longing for snow. He wanted to have a snowball fight with Cedric and make snow angels with him. It would be a lot of fun.

"Cedric," Harry laughed, letting him go, taking off running through the gentle pouring rain. "Race you to Honeydukes!"

"That's cheating!" Cedric yelled, taking off after him. "You got a head start! That's no fair! Slow down!"

The both of them laughed.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919

It was about twenty minutes past midnight and Harry was doing his best to keep up with Hagrid and Madam Maxime under the security of his invisibility cloak. He had no idea that Madam Maxime would be coming along and he was beginning to wonder where Hagrid was taking them. They were starting to get pretty deep inside the Forbidden Forest.

Harry could hear Madam Maxime asking Hagrid where he was taking her and he told her that she would really enjoy it. He could not believe that Hagrid had invited him along on his date with the tall woman. Only Hagrid would think a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest romantic.

Harry could suddenly hear a group of people shouting, followed by roars and growls. His eyes widened when he saw great plumes of flame erupt in the distance.

"It's no use!" A very deep voice boomed as if magnified by a spell. "Prepare to stun on the count of three!"

Harry could not seem to take his eyes off the awesome sight before him. He was looking at four fully grown dragons. The colors were extraordinary. They were beautiful and looked just as deadly.

Madam Maxime looked to be in heaven and Hagrid was pointing to each of them, but Harry could not hear what he was saying. He must be telling her what each one was.

Harry took a sudden step back when a bone chilling realization hit him. Was this the first task? Were they to do battle against dragons? He had never learned how to play Dungeons and Dragons…he had only taken the guided tour…but he had been too bored to pay attention.

He suddenly began to picture Cedric battling against one of them and he didn't like what he was seeing. A dragon was extremely resilient to magic. What the hell were these people thinking? How could they put students up against dragons? It was fucking crazy! What the hell was in Dumbledore's candy?

He had to warn Cedric about this and he nearly jumped when another great plume of fire hissed out into the night. The big black one roared and its great tail thudded against the earth, sounding like thunder. It did not look happy at all.

"Hagrid!" A familiar voice shouted and Harry recognized it be Charlie.

Harry silently moved through the tall brush so that he was closer. He did not want to get too close and have someone bump into him. That would be awkward.

"Hagrid," Charlie said, looking up at him. "You did not tell me that she would be here. Nobody is supposed to know about the first task."

Harry looked away from Charlie to see that Madam Maxime was walking closer to the dragons. She seemed to be utterly mystified by them.

Charlie was going on about how the big black one was a Hungarian Horntail. There was a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short Snout, and a Chinese Fireball.

The Short Snout was the smallest of the four and it was a blue-gray color. The Chinese Fireball was as read a flame and looked just as angry, too.

Charlie said that he felt no envy for the champion who has to get past the Horntail. She was one pissed off mommy to be.

"Is it true that Harry is a champion, Hagrid?" Charlie asked him, voice filled with worry. "I hope he gets the Short Snout then."

Harry rolled his eyes. Not only were they dragons, but they were nesting dragons. This just kept getting better and better.

"Kai!" Charlie yelled out, causing Harry to turn and look. "Watch out for the tail!"

"You watch it!" A loud, deep voice, shouted back.

Kai was a handsome man with very tan skin that was covered in scars.

Harry silently moved back so that he could lean against the trunk of a tree. He needed to take a few moments in order to process all this new information. He was so going to buy Hagrid a big box of chocolates…if he didn't die.

He quickly looked at his watch to see that he needed to get back to the common room. Sirius would be calling in the fire very soon, and he couldn't miss him.

Charlie ran off to go help once more and Harry raced forward, telling Hagrid that he needed to go. He told Hagrid thanks and gave him a big invisible hug before running off.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Harry gilded into the common room to see that it was empty and he could not be any happier. He quickly threw off his invisibility cloak and took a seat in front of the warm fire.

He jumped up when Sirius' head suddenly appeared within the flames. His hair was cut, clean, and he looked years younger now. He still seemed to have that haunted look to his eyes though.

Harry was so happy to see him that he had completely forgotten to say hello. He was such a terrible Godson.

"How are you, Harry." Sirius asked him.

"I'm fine." Harry told him, suddenly going into a long tirade about how he was not fine. He just told it all like it was.

He told him all about that horrible Skeeter woman who needed to be brought down a peg or three. Only a few people believed him about not entering himself into the tournament, and he spilled it about the dragons.

Sirius could only look at him with concern. "You killed a basilisk at age twelve, Harry."

Harry just looked at him. "But, Fawkes blinded it and dragons can breathe fire, Sirius."

"You need to calm down, Harry." Sirius told him, eyes looking all around. "I have things to warn you about."

"What?" Harry asked. "What could be more important than dragons?"

"Karkaroff." Sirius told him, eyes looking right at him. "He used to be a Deatheater, Harry."

Harry wasn't stunned. He knew there had been something slimy about that man. Now he knew why.

Sirius told him all about how Karkaroff had been put in Azkaban where he had been but had been released. Moody was the Auror who had put him there and Dumbledore had brought Moody out of retirement to keep an eye on Karkaroff.

"He got released?" Harry asked in confusion, trying to absorb all this. "Why would they release him? How could he be allowed to become a Headmaster of a Magic School?"

Sirius told him that Karkaroff had struck a deal with the Ministry. He had given them a ton of names and a lot of people got locked away because of him. He was not a very popular person in Azkaban.

"You need to watch out of his champion as well, Harry." Sirius told him.

"Krum?' Harry asked. "Krum wouldn't hurt me. We're friends, Sirius."

"That may be so," Sirius said, eyes searching the shadows again. "But if he is under the Imperius Curse…"

Harry blinked. No wonder Moody was so hell bent on teaching them all to throw it off.

Sirius told him that he needed to watch his back at all times and not to pay any attention to the lies the Skeeter bitch writes. All he needed to do was concentrate on his studies, completing the tasks, and staying safe.

Harry instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him. Why was he so afraid to tell Sirius the truth about Cedric? Was he really that afraid that Sirius would reject him?

Sirius then went on to tell him all about dragons. It was not a lot of help. Dragons were one of the most powerful of the magical creatures. Their bodies were like shields against magic.

"All you need is a simple spell." Sirius told him. "What are you good at, Harry?"

Harry was just about to tell him when he heard a door open in the distance. He could hear footsteps fast approaching.

"Go!" Harry said, looking back at him. "There is someone coming."

"Watch your back, Harry." Sirius told him before winking out.

Harry jumped to his feet and literally threw himself onto the sofa. He could pretend to snore at any moment if it were necessary.

"Now, where did I put my…Harry?"

Harry blinked. Neville? What was he still doing up? He was usually always the first to bed.

He heard Neville pick up something off a table and listened to him tiptoe away. He did not move until he heard that door close again.

He jumped up, grabbed his cloak from the armchair, and dashed up the steps to his room, where he was immediately assaulted by Ron's snoring. Where the hell had he been all day?

He did not dare send Cedric an owl about the dragons. He would have to do it in person tomorrow. How were they going to beat dragons?

He did not sleep well at all.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

**PRESENT**

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_--LINKIN PARK_

A flash of violet light and a violent swirl of black mist danced into the form of a tall man within the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort stood in the blood of his most loyal servant and glared around with wrathful ruby red eyes.

His anger was something only a rare few could stand in the face of and not tremble in terror. It was not something anyone would want to be a target of. None wanted to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

All of the prophecies had been destroyed in the bloody destruction and he nearly cried out in anger…again. Now he would never know what the prophecy held for him.

He bit his bottom lip in rage, only to break the skin when he turned around to see the wall before him. He could taste his own blood on his tongue and it pissed him off even more.

Lord Voldemort held up his wand, illuminating the crimson script on the wall. His burning red eyes widened and his blood boiled with rage.

_THAT WAS FOR CUTTING MY ARM_

He took a step back, almost slipping in the cold blood. How could Potter have done this? He was sure it had been Potter he had seen through Nagini's eyes.

It was not possible. No witch or wizard could have taken down Nagini…well, maybe Dumbledore…but not a little boy!

He walked over, knelt down, picked up Nagini's severed head, and cradled it to his chest. Violent black miasma engulfed the dark lord and he was gone in a POP, just as Ministry officials came swiftly through the door with Dumbledore right behind.

He took one look at the bloody writing on the wall and immediately left. It was quite clear to him that Harry was no longer in the building.

From the look of destruction, things must not have gone well with the Veil. He needed to find Harry before something he can't fix happens.

If Trelawney was not such a valuable asset to him, he would have sent her packing. How could she have allowed Harry to leave the grounds? She should have come to him straight away.

It is so hard to find good help. He needed to alert the order at once. Harry was missing and he must be found at all costs.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table in Grimwald Place, listening to the conversation that was taking place. None of the children had been allowed to enter the room. All the stunned voices were filled with worry and fear.

The morning paper was nothing but a bloody mess, literally. Rita Skeeter had leaked the inside scoop to the Prophet. She really was good when it came to getting their first.

_The headless body of a gigantic magical snake was found within the walls of the destroyed Department of Mysteries. Thousands upon thousands of prophecies gathered down through the ages have been lost in the bloody destruction. An ominous feeling seems to take hold of the heart when one looks at the words written in crimson on the wall._

_THAT WAS FOR CUTTING MY ARM_

_Who could have done this? What could it mean?_

"We must go and find him now!" Sirius barked, getting to his feet. "Before he starts killing people next!"

"He wants revenge." Mrs. Weasley said, hoping that her husband was taking care of things at the ministry. "He will go after those who have hurt him."

"And slash to pieces anyone who gets in his way." Moody added, just for dramatic emphasis.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

Remus was standing beside Tonks and looked at Dumbledore. "What are we to do? Where would he go?"

Dumbledore turned to look into the fireplace. He watched the flames leap and dance upon the logs.

Where would Harry go?

His blue eyes widened and he spun around. "Privet Drive."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Harry stood at the front door to his house, well, it was not really his house it was more like his prison. So, Harry was standing at the front door to his prison.

He reached out with a bloody talon and rang the doorbell. It was always best to be polite. He was sure his mommy, if he had had one, would be most pleased at the way he was not merely walking through the door or kicking the bitch in.

The door opened, followed by a shrill squeak, and Harry walked in, smiling evilly, shutting the door behind him. What had taken the fat whale so long to answer the door? Oh, silly question. Fat is slow, duh.

"Dudley," Harry grinned, his mouth full of fangs. "If you run, I'll punch my fist through your ugly face and wiggle my talons around in your brain matter."

Dudley fell on his ass, curling up into a tight ball on his side. He could not take the hatred and the wrath that was rolling off Harry in scorching waves. It was as if his small mind was caving in on it itself.

Harry stepped through the fat as if it no longer existed to him. He was about to head up the steps only to roll his eyes when he heard his Aunt scream.

"Scream one more time, Auntie," Harry smiled, turning to her. "And I'll rip off your head and play some football."

He looked back and down at Dudley with a frown. Why had he ever been frightened of him? Why had he ever been frightened of any of them? He had always had the power…and now…he was going to enjoy using it.

She could not take her eyes off the beautiful demon that stood before her. Those molten green eyes were stripping her down to her ugly soul.

"It would please me greatly to kill you all." Harry told her, loving how yummy her fear was. "But I'm here for something much more important."

She could only look at him. How could something so horrible be so beautiful? He was covered in blood that did not seem to want to dry.

"You're going to take your Little Fat Ass into the sitting room, Auntie Dearest." Harry told her, plain and simple. "And pray that Big Fat Ass…"

He was cut off when a gold club collided with the side of his face. It stunned Harry for a second, but only for a second.

"Get out of here, you monster!" Vernon growled, waving it at him like one would an angry dog.

Harry snatched the club from his uncle, striking him in his fat gut with it. The ugly man went down on his knees, wheezing for air.

"That was fun," Harry cackled, bending the club as if it were made of rubber. "Now get your asses into the sitting room before I hurt someone…for real this time."

He kicked his uncle in the ass, sending him head first into the glass coffee table. Glass shattered and he fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked.

Harry mimicked her shrill voice, shoving her down on the sofa. "Shut it!"

She trembled in fear under the gaze of those angry green stars.

"Get up, Dudley!" Harry yelled, suddenly looming over the beached whale in the hall. "Get up, or I'll kill your mommy and your daddy."

Dudley could only moan in terror. He couldn't move.

"Not Cedric. Please, don't kill Cedric." Harry mimicked Dudley's stupid voice to perfection. "Who's Cedric, Harry? Is he your boyfriend?"

Dudley trembled in horror.

"YES, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Harry screamed, kicking him the side. "HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND! HE WAS MY EVERYTHING! AND HE WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

"Stop!" Petunia shrieked. "You're hurting him, Harry!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, walls shaking and glass cracking because of his anger. "OR I'LL KICK HIM SO HARD HE'LL NEVER STAND AGAIN!"

He gave her the middle talon and told her all the unpleasant things he could do to them. Oh, they each deserved worse for the fifteen years of hell they had put him through.

The poor dear was so sick with fear, she collapsed. It only pissed him off more.

He suddenly remembered why he was even there and raced up the steps to his room. He wanted his ring. He had to have his ring.

Harry lifted up the loose board, throwing it aside, and looked inside to find his treasures gone. He took a breath to calm himself, and then he went crazy. He started ripping up every board in the room, tossing them left and right.

"Where is it?" He cried, ripping his closet door off its hinges, throwing it with a crash. "Where is my ring?"

The entire room looked as though a bomb had been set off in it when he got through with it. He was blinded by tears and rage as he stalked from the room.

He was going to string them up by their intestines and set the house on fire. He was going to teach them a lesson they would never forget. Nobody fucks with what's his! Nobody!

He started to glide down the steps, only to stop when he saw a man looking up at him. It was Charlie.

Charlie could not believe his eyes. Harry looked even more beautiful than last he had seen him. He was all sharp, deadly, gorgeous, and looked like a blood soaked angel.

"I want my ring!" Harry yelled, stomping a heel. "Get out of my way, Charlie!"

"You've hurt your family, Harry." Charlie whispered, trying to calm him.

"They are not my family!" Harry snapped like a whip. "They were never my family!"

Charlie put a brave foot on the first step.

"I wish to kill them now." Harry told him as if he were discussing how nice the weather was. "Please, get out of my way, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head. "You need to calm down, Harry."

"I'll calm down," Harry whispered like destructive ice. "When I have Cedric's ring in my hand."

Dumbledore stepped into Harry's line of sight. "The ring is at Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry's head snapped to the side and emerald jewels blazed. "Why the fuck is it there for? Did you go through my things? How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore told him, Moody and Remus at his side.

"Are you going to try and hold me again?" Harry asked, suddenly amused. "We all saw how well that worked last time."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked with a wicked grin, voice scary. "Bloody footprints in the sand?"

"That's not important," Dumbledore told him. "Come back to Hogwarts and you can have your ring."

Harry howled with laughter and it was high and bone hurting. "Oh, I shall have my ring."

"Harry?" Charlie asked, holding out a hand for him to take. "Please, come back to Hogwarts, where it's safe."

"Safe for who," Harry asked in a deep, cavernous voice. "Safe for me…or everyone else?"

Charlie made a face and Harry floated up in the air. He looked just like a blood splattered angel of darkness.

His skin was glowing like a silver moon, making the blood on him glow like ruby paint. His long hair was matted and crusted with it, as were his silks.

"I'll spare them." Harry said, suddenly standing before Dumbledore in a blink. "But, I want my ring."

Dumbledore nodded.

Charlie felt like he couldn't breathe. How had he moved so fast? Harry fucking terrified him. How was Dumbledore able to withstand it?

"Sirius," Harry smiled, looking past the old wizard. "Why are you hiding from little old me for, Godfather?"

"You all go," Remus said. "I'll treat and oblivate them."

"Shouldn't you be hiding from the Ministry, Godfather?" Harry asked, eyes burning with a crazed sense of humor. "We don't want them soul suckers in black to give you a big kiss now do we?"

Sirius knew that Harry was playing with him. It was like he was actually saying. "You weren't there for me and now I'm going to make you suffer as I have suffered."

"Come back to the castle as soon as you are done, Remus." Dumbledore said, leading the way to the backdoor.

"Come on, Charlie." Harry grinned at him. "You can hold my hand and make sure I don't lose myself along the way."

Charlie could only look at the beautiful monster and fought not to whimper like a frightened dog. He almost jumped when Harry held out a blood stained hand for him to take hold of.

He slowly took a hold of Harry's hand and Harry followed him out the back door. They had gotten here by Portkey.

"Hmm," Harry said. "I guess that's a good thing, otherwise, this place would be in flames right now."

Charlie shivered.

"Cold?" Harry asked, his smile making him look bloody evil.

Charlie lied. "Yes."

Harry giggled and put a sharp talon on the Portkey. It was a stone cat figure. A pussy led to his prison. That was just funny.

Sirius, Moody, and Charlie did the same, only they used fingers. A few seconds past and they were suddenly gone.

_I love magic…_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora

Thank you all so much for he awesome reviews. I love them.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty

There you are, in a darkened roomAnd you're all alone, looking out the windowYour heart is cold and lost the will to loveLike a broken arrowHere I stand in the shadowsIn the shadowsCome to come, come to meCan't you see that

--Christina Aguilera, Ricky Martin

It was the day before the first task and Harry was a nervous wreck. He had sent Cedric an owl, telling him to meet with him after breakfast in the Greenhouse. Classes had been cancelled for the day and it would be the perfect place to speak with him where nobody but the plants would overhear…and he did not think that any of them could talk.

He hurried down the pebble path, wind causing his black robes to flutter all around his lithe frame. His hair was blowing wildly around his face and he almost lost his glasses. That would have been terrible. He did not want to have to ask Hermione to fix them for him again. He could tell that she was getting tired of him not learning how to do it himself. It wasn't really his fault. He just didn't want to make them explode into a bazillion pieces.

The door was open and he made his way inside. It was all warm and misty.

Professor Sprout was probably in her office. It was all the way in the back, so he and Cedric would have plenty of privacy.

It was simply too risky to tell him in the castle. There was no telling who could be listening in and that could cause some serious problems for them. How could Harry Potter know what the first task holds? Oh, it's Harry Potter, never mind then.

There were pots filled with purple flowers on all the work tables. The blossoms were very pretty but there was something strange about them. They looked very familiar to him in a way.

He just hoped they weren't what he thought they were. Mandrakes freaked the hell out of him. They were not the nicest of plants and their screams were a killer. Just thinking about the little monsters brought back chills he had felt during his second year when he had to help repot them.

He walked over to a table that only had one of the potted plants on it. He very carefully scooted it as far away from where he was going to sit as possible.

It would be kind of funny if he could put all of them in Malfoy's room. That way they could all wake him up dead with their delightful little screams of doom.

The thought of that had him laughing as he raked some fallen leaves off the table with his hand. He could see poor Professor Sprout looking around in confusion, asking where all her pretty little flowers of death had gotten off to.

"Harry!" Cedric called from the door, walking inside. "I got your letter."

He walked over to where Harry was sitting, taking a seat beside him. "What is it? Has something happened? Tell me, Harry."

Harry nodded his head and leaned against him. His hands were resting on the tabletop and they looked as if they were slightly shaking.

"Dragons," Harry whispered when Cedric put a comforting arm around his slender shoulders. "The first task is dragons, Cedric."

Smoky gray eyes blinked. "How do you know that, Harry? We're not supposed to know."

Harry shrugged off Cedric's comforting arm, getting to his feet to pace back and forth like some caged animal. He was a nervous fucking wreck and he was scared as hell. How the bloody hell was they supposed to fight dragons? Magic had practically no effect on the overgrown lizards at all.

"I saw them last night," Harry told him. "Madam Maxime knows and I'm sure that Professor Karkaroff knows, too."

Cedric's smoky gray eyes followed Harry as the smaller teen paced around the table. It was almost comedic in the way Harry was pacing. He was going to burn a ring around the table if he kept that up.

"So, Fleur and Krum know about the dragons," Cedric said, looking up at the glass ceiling. "Why tell me and ruin your advantage, Harry?"

Harry almost tripped and fell flat on his face. He staggered upright and just looked at the older teen in shock. How could he not tell him about the dragons?

"What do you mean?" Harry roared, nearly forgetting that Professor Sprout could be in the back, so he quieted down. "What do you mean, why tell you?"

Cedric just looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. He did not ask that stupid question just so he could see Harry rant all cute like.

"Of course I would tell you!" Harry hissed, back to his pacing, robes snapping at his ankles like angry dogs. "How could I not tell you?"

He suddenly stopped and Cedric gulped when he saw how those emerald orbs were burning into him. Had Harry found him out?

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why did you ask me that? Are you afraid I'm going to leave you behind and be all blinded by the stupid prospect of obtaining eternal glory?"

Cedric quickly shook his head, holding out his hands to fend off any blows that might come his way. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to joke around like this, especially on the day before the first task.

"Would you not come and tell me?" Harry asked with big eyes, tears of anger and hurt gathering in them.

Cedric was on his feet in an instant, pulling an unrelenting Harry into his embrace. He hugged him close, telling him that it was a joke and that of course he would have told him.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up at him with a wicked smile.

Cedric suddenly realized that he had been had and told Harry that it had not been very nice at all. The two of them only looked at each other and laughed as they continued to hold each other.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked after a little bit of silence passed. "How are we supposed to get past nesting dragons?"

"Nesting?" Cedric asked, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Nothing on earth was more vicious than a nesting mother dragon. He was starting to feel as if he were turning a little green.

Harry nodded his head, telling him that was what he had overheard last night. The four champions were supposed to get past a dragon. He just had no idea how they were going to be able to do that.

"How could the Headmaster even allow this?" Cedric asked, leading Harry back to the table. "You're only fourteen."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had actually kicked a full grown mountain troll's ass his first year with Hermione and Ron's help. He had killed a fully grown basilisk during his second year with the help of a phoenix, and did lots of crazy shit during his third year as well.

He did not tell Cedric any of this, of course. Well, maybe he would sometime down the road. Maybe he already knew and just wasn't saying anything about it. There were a crap load of rumors zipping around.

Cedric was a nervous wreck and he was fighting real hard not to let it show. What the hell was he supposed to do?

How could he allow his boyfriend to face a fully grown, nesting, mother dragons? This was crazy!

He would go to the Headmaster. That's what he would do. Surely the Headmaster would not allow this to take place. But, wouldn't they get into trouble for knowing? He shook his head. He didn't give a fuck. Harry's safety came first.

There was no way in hell that Harry could be allowed to go up against fully grown dragons. He didn't care how safe the tournament was supposed to be. Anything can happen when a dragon is involved.

They were huge, had sharp teeth, massive claws, and they can spit fire on a whim. This was madness!

"Cedric?" Harry asked, putting a concerned hand on his broad chest. "You look kind of scary. What's wrong?"

Cedric shook his head and was on his feet in an instant. He was practically dragging Harry along with him as he made his way out of the greenhouse.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled, running along beside him. "Where are we going in such a hurry?"

Professor Sprout poked her head out of some pink looking plants and she had a smile on her face. She had never seen Cedric move that fast in all her years teaching him. That young man was really moving and she could still hear Harry's questioning shouts.

She began to water her babies, humming a little tune. If something did happen, the world was going to be short one dragon. Yep, the two of them would be fine.

202020202020202020202020202020202020

Cedric redirected his curse with a flick of his wrist and Harry dodged it again. The two of them had been practicing like this for the past two hours. He was going to make sure that Harry could be as quick on his feet as possible.

Professor Dumbledore had not been in his office. He would be at the ministry until real late. Why was he always conveniently gone when you really needed him?

That had really pissed Cedric off. He did not want Harry to have to do this. It was far too dangerous for someone who was not trained as he was.

"All we have to do is get past them, right?" Cedric asked, pointing his wand at Harry. "What are you really good at, Harry?"

Harry swished his wrist, sending Cedric's spell into a wall with a slight bang. That one actually looked like it would have stung a little. He cocked an amused brow at the older teen.

Cedric put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer to his question. Why was it taking him so long? He knew all the things that Harry was good at. Why didn't he know?

Harry thought for a moment and Smiled at him. "I'm really good at flying."

Cedric nodded his head. "Okay, summon your broom."

Harry just looked at him. "I don't know how and I can't use my broom. We're only allowed our wands, remember?'

Cedric rolled his eyes. "We're allowed our wands, yes. We can use them to aid us. We can use them to summon whatever we like to us."

Cedric showed him how easy it looked and then watched the young man fail for twenty minutes straight. He was not doing it right.

"Command the glove to come to you, Harry." Cedric told him. "Make it do your wicked bidding."

Harry snorted and said the spell. The glove suddenly flew at him, smacking him across the face with a sharp slap, causing him to stagger back in shock.

Cedric bit his bottom lip in order to keep from laughing at him. "That was a little better than it just lying there."

Harry glared at him and kept doing it until the glove was in his hand. It took him an hour, but he finally did it. He was so much better at just blowing shit up.

Cedric hugged him and kissed him on his pink cheek. Maybe he would apply for that teaching position that Flitwick offered him. He so had the patience of a god.

"How are you going to fend off the dragon?" Harry asked in concern, realizing that Cedric was spending all this time helping him.

Cedric grinned. "I have two plans and the third is to run like hell."

That did not make Harry feel any better. Dragons loved a good chase.

Cedric told him that he was going to use transfiguration to confuse the dragon and slip by it. It was such genius.

Harry did not trust his skills in transfiguration. He might fuck it up and blow the dragon to bits. He was sure that would get him into lots of trouble. Charlie would probably cry and not speak to him for at least a week.

"Come on," Cedric said, looking at him. "Summon your broom to you."

Harry pointed his wand and said the spell. The two of them looked around and waited a couple of seconds. Not a damn thing was happening.

Harry lowered his wand and sighed. The glove had been easier. It was right here in his sights. His Firebolt was all the way up in Gryffindor Tower.

"With passion, Harry," Cedric told him, face full of life. "You have to feel it, want it."

Harry fought not to roll his eyes at Cedric's dorky enthusiasm. He really would make a wonderful teacher.

He pointed his wand, crying out. "_ACCIO FIREBOLT!"_

A golden spark twinkled at the end of his wand and Cedric suddenly jumped aside. Harry spun around only to be hit in the gut by the handle of his broom.

He fell to his knees, wind knocked from his lungs. That had brought tears to his eyes.

Cedric was by his side, making sure that he was okay. That had been so awesome.

"Just make sure you don't do that tomorrow." Cedric told him, rubbing his tummy.

Sudden warmth rushed to Harry's groin and he nodded. Cedric's hands were so soothing. He smiled into worried gray eyes.

"I'm fine," Harry told him, getting to his feet with his help. "I just want you to be fine, too."

Cedric winked at him and led him over to sit down against the cool wall. He spread his legs so Harry could sit down in front of him, between them.

Harry leaned his head back, resting it against Cedric's broad chest as Cedric wrapped his powerful arms around his narrow waist. The two of them sat like that for some time. They so needed a break.

Cedric had his head resting back against the wall with his eyes closed. He could feel Harry's heart beating against him. The rhythm of its song was soothing.

Harry turned his head to the side so that his ear was over Cedric's heart. He closed his eyes, listening to the strong notes being sung inside. It made him smile as the scent of jasmine filled his senses.

"Everything will be okay." Cedric told him, trying to calm his own nerves as well. He was scared to death for Harry. Now he knew how the younger teen must feel. He wanted to cry, stomp his feet, and demand that Harry be taken out of the tournament.

"I know," Harry whispered, putting his smaller hands on top of Cedric's. "We'll be okay."

Cedric lightly squeezed him and Harry frowned. He was really scared. He wanted to pull Cedric up with him and run away from the castle. It would be easy. There were so many places they could hide.

The clock bell began to ring and neither of them knew that it had gotten so late. It was going on five o'clock.

The two of them quickly grabbed up their things and Cedric told Harry to keep practicing. He had to be ready for anything. There was no telling what kind of twist could be thrown at them.

"I love you." Cedric said, kissing his cheek. "Practice and get lots of rest, Harry."

Harry nodded his head, telling him that he loved him, too. He watched Cedric race off and just stood their on the steps.

He was squeezing his broom handle for dear life. The staircases began to move behind him and he began to make his way back to his tower. Maybe Ron and Hermione would be hungry.

202020202020202020202020202020202020

"Harry!" Ron yelled, jumping up off his bed. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

Harry blinked. What the hell? Had something happened?

Ron gripped him by the arms, telling him that the first task was dragons. He had been with Krum in the library and the older boy finally told him what the task was.

Ron was no idiot. He had thought something was up when he noticed that all the books on the table had been all about dragons.

Harry could not help but to beam on the inside. Ron was so awesome.

He bet that Krum had asked him not to say anything to anyone about it, too. That was when he suddenly remembered Sirius' warning.

Karkaroff was no good and Krum might be just as rotten. How was he going to break this to Ron? He would be so pissed.

"Krum wanted me to tell you right away." Ron said, letting him go. "I just couldn't find you."

Well, that blew that about Krum out of the water. He really was a good guy.

"Well," Ron asked, pushing Harry to his desk. "Hurry up and send Cedric a letter."

Harry finally just told him the whole story and Ron just gawked at him. He told the redhead all about what he saw last night and what he had been doing with Cedric all day.

"And here I've been worried sick." Ron snapped, showing Harry how badly he had been chewing on his fingernails. "So, everybody knows?"

Harry nodded. "Everyone cheated but Cedric."

"You didn't cheat." Ron snapped. "You didn't know what Hagrid was going to do."

Harry bit his bottom lip. He loved Ron so much.

"Krum and Fleur didn't cheat either." Ron told him. "Giant Lady and Slimy did."

Harry suddenly threw his arms around Ron, hugging him tight. He was such a wonderful friend.

"Can't breathe," Ron gasped. "Dark…it's so dark…"

Harry let him go, smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at dinner," Ron said, going to throw on his robe. "Are you hungry?'

Harry's stomach rumbled and he nodded his head. The two of them made their way down from their room and out the portrait hole.

202020202202020202020202020202020202020

Harry had a warm fire burning in the fireplace as he lit soft gold and red candles all around the marble bathtub. The warm water was running and he added the soothing scent of lavender oil.

The tub began to fill with lavender color and scented bubbles. The relaxing aroma began to fill the room.

Harry turned off the water and stepped into the bath. He laid back and the bubble filled water was up to his neck.

He looked up at the painted ceiling and slightly shivered. It was not from cold but from fear. He was afraid of what tomorrow might bring.

The soft glow from all the candles had shadows dancing all round the room. He ran his hands down his chest, feeling how smooth his skin was.

The bathroom was filled with blissful warmth and he closed his eyes. He began to pray for Cedric's safety. He didn't know who or what he was praying to, he just hoped that whatever or whoever it was, was listening.

Deep down in the Badger hole, Cedric was praying for Harry.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Cedric was pacing back and forth in front of Harry, looking a little green. He had his plan down, and he was just scared to death that Harry would be hurt.

Fleur was sitting in a chair and she actually looked kind of bored. Harry wanted whatever she was on, and not the chair.

Harry glanced over to see that Krum was looking a little nervous as well. He kept playing with his wand for some reason. It was like he was afraid it would leave him or something.

Krum noticed that he was being stared at and he gave Harry a nervous smile. He did not speak because he was afraid it might destroy what calm he had left.

"Cedric," Harry said, holding out his hand to him. "You look like a crazy person."

Cedric nodded his head and jumped in front of Harry with his arms spread when a bright flash went off. He spun around, wand pointed, curse ready, expecting an escaped dragon to come charging in.

No, it was something worse. It was Rita Skeeter. The bitch was dressed to kill, too.

Harry actually snarled at her when she took Cedric by the arm. He was not happy with her at all.

They had read the article she had published on the front page this morning at breakfast. Oh, it had sat his blood to boiling. Hell, it was still boiling.

It had the picture of him and Cedric in Gladrags, holding each other. The article had been all about intimate attire for bed. Apparently he had bought a pair of sleep pants with lighting on the crotch and Cedric had bought a pair with a flame down under as well.

_People wonder if the two are simply explosive…_

"So," Rita smiled, giving Cedric's muscular arm a squeeze. "Who is nervous?'

All of them just looked at her and Cedric really wished she was a man. He wanted to knock her out.

Fleur yawned and Krum looked away. They did not want to be her targets.

"Harry," Rita said, pulling Cedric over to a wall. "Come _stand by your man _for me."

Harry just looked at her, metaphorical fangs dripping with venom. He wanted to blast her out of the tent and cackle madly as he did so. It would be so much fun. That would teach her to touch his Cedric.

Cedric made a slight coughing sound and motioned for Harry to do as she asked. They did not want her writings about them to get nastier.

"What will this picture be for?" Harry asked. His voice held an edge so sharp you could lose a finger. He got to his feet and went to stand beside Cedric.

"Your victory, of course," Rita told him, positioning them perfectly. "All I have to add is what your victory will be over later."

Harry looked up at Cedric, green eyes asking why he couldn't maim just a little. He would make it look very tasteful.

_FLASH!_

"Floor!" Rita called out, snapping her fingers. "I need you and Crumb for a shot as well."

Fleur looked at Krum and they both looked back at Rita. The two of them did not look happy at all.

Cedric began to step in front of a grinning Harry because Fleur was raising her wand. The girl did not look like she wanted her picture to be taken. He secretly hoped that she would hex Rita good…bad…not nice.

"Good evening to you all," a voice said from the tent flap.

It was Professor Dumbledore, followed by Madam Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff. All three of them were dressed to perfection.

"Thank you all for the wonderful photo." Rita said, quickly making her way out.

Moody came clunking in, and took a sip from his silver flask. The man sure did love his liquor.

Harry listened as Professor Dumbledore told them their task. They each were going to draw a dragon from the bag he was holding. Their goal was to get past the dragon and obtain the golden egg from its nest.

Points would be given on how fast and creative their tactics were. Pointes would be deducted for things he did not pay attention to.

All he had to do was get by the dragon and grab the egg. He just wanted to get this over with.

Dumbledore held out the bag and asked Fleur if she would like to go first. She stepped forward, and stuck her hand inside. A few seconds later she withdrew her and, pulling out the Welsh Green. It had a number two around its neck. The little dragon was dancing in her palm.

He held out the bag for Krum and he drew the Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck and it was coiling around his wrist like a scarlet bracelet.

Cedric looked at Harry and Harry told him to go for it. He stepped up to Dumbledore and put his hand into the bag. He closed his eyes and pulled out the blue-gray Swedish Short Snout. It had the number one around its neck.

Harry's heart soared. Cedric had gotten the smallest of the four dragons. Then he realized that he was stuck with the grouchy Hungarian Horntail.

He held the dragon in his palm and looked at the number four hanging around its neck. The little dragon snarled and swung its tail. It did not look happy at all.

Madam Maxime told Fleur to do her best and Karkaroff told Krum that all eyes were on him. The two of them soon left to go take their seats in the main box.

Dumbledore wished them all luck and told Cedric that he was the first champion up. He could be called momentarily.

Moody, to, wished them luck and clunked away after Dumbledore. His magical eye was rolling around nonstop.

Harry quickly hugged Cedric, telling him to do his best, and to do it safely. He did not want him coming back to him in a matchbox. His name was soon called.

Cedric kissed him on the mouth and looked back once more before leaving the tent. He was going to win this. That silly Short Snout was not going to see him coming.

Harry was a fucking nervous wreck because he could not see or hear what was going on out there. It was against the rules for some reason.

He was pacing back and forth, chewing on a pillow. He must have looked insane because Fleur quickly looked away from him.

"He vill be fine, Harry." Krum told him with a smile.

Harry gave him a weak grin and jumped when Fleur's name was called. She got to her feet, fixing her skirt. Cedric hadn't been gone fifteen minutes.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, looking around. "What about Cedric?"

"Maybe, 'e was eaten." She told him, strolling out.

He nearly fainted. How could she be so mean?

Krum shook his head. That had not been very nice.

"Stupid spell!" Harry yelled at the tent. It kept those on the inside from hearing anything on the outside but their names being called. It also kept them from peeking out, too.

Ten minutes later Krum was called out. Harry wished him luck and waved him off.

He looked around the empty tent and lowered his head. He prayed that Cedric was all right.

He took a seat in a chair and sighed. Cedric couldn't have gotten eaten. Things would be cancelled if he had. He was sure of it.

He began to stare off into space with a blank mind, and fell out of his chair when his name was called. He looked around the empty tent with startled eyes. How long had he been out of it?

_HARRY POTTER!_

"I'M COMING!" He yelled, sending that tent flap for a spin.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Six minutes later, Harry was landing with the golden egg in the crook of his arm. Apparently he had been the quickest to capture his egg. People were screaming and cheering their heads off for him.

The angry Horntail was being stunned and Harry was being ushered into the Nurses tent. He had an angry cut on his right shoulder where the dragon's tail had struck him. He had not even noticed.

"That will need to be looked at, Potter." Professor McGonagall told him, telling him how well he had performed. "You can go and get your score when Madam Pomfrey has looked you over."

Harry was not even listening to a word she was saying to him. He looking around, searching for Cedric with frantic eyes.

"How does it feel now, Mr. Diggory?" He heard Madam Pomfrey ask from an open door. "Last year dementors, this year dragons. What are they thinking?"

Harry rushed to the door to see that Cedric was lying on a bed. He was shirtless and he had some kind of red paste in patches on his face and chest.

"Cedric?" Harry asked, stepping into the room. "What happened?"

Cedric sat up with a huge smile on his face, and Harry ran past a fuming Pomfrey to kneel down at his side. He looked as if he had been scorched all over.

"You're bleeding." Cedric said in concern, seeing Harry's bloody shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded his head. He had not even really noticed it until now. He was just so relieved that Cedric was okay.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey told him. "You will have to remove your shirt."

Cedric nodded and let go of his hand. He said that they would talk when he got all cleaned up and got his score.

Harry kissed his hand and followed after Pomfrey. She did not look happy at all.

He removed his shirt, revealing his milky white flesh. The blood only seemed to illuminate his skin. It looked like alabaster.

She had him to take a seat and she gently washed the dried blood away with a warm sponge. The magical healing herbs in the water made the cut sting, but he did not make a sound. He was not a little boy.

He watched as the tiny wound began to vanish and he smiled. It looked as if he had never been hurt.

"You can put this on." She told him, handing him a clean white cotton shirt. It was a little big on him, but it felt nice.

He quickly put it on and raced back out to get his score. Charlie was yelling at him, telling him what a great job he had done. His friends and many others were cheering for him. It made him smile.

He looked up at them and waved. There were so many people cheering and clapping.

Suddenly the arena went wild. He had tied first place with Krum and he couldn't have cared less. He waved once more, smiled, and raced back into the tent.

Cedric told him that he had turned a rock into a dog and the dragon had gone after it. Then the dragon had changed her mind and decided that she wanted him instead. He was bigger than a silly little dog and the bitch had scorched him good.

Harry gently caressed an unmarked cheek and smiled. He was just happy that he was okay.

"There is a chance that I might be scarred, Harry." Cedric said, turning his face away from him.

Harry frowned and gently turned Cedric's face back to him. He looked the salve on his forehead and right cheek. His golden chest was covered in the stuff.

"I love you." Harry told him, poking him on the nose. "We can both be scarred together. We'll both be scarred squared…or something."

He pointed at his lightning bolt scar and smiled.

Cedric gave him a goofy grin and lied back down. His chest was starting to sting again. He bet some of the folks in the stand had gotten some great pictures of him with his head on fire.

He touched his right cheek and slightly cringed at the stinging. He looked at Harry and wanted to get the hell out of there. He must look so pathetic. Was he the only champion told to stay put? This was so embarrassing.

"Okay, Mr. Diggory," Madam Pomfrey said, suddenly standing at the foot of his bed. "It is time to remove the old and add some more."

Cedric nodded his head as she sat the little silver bowl and sponge down along with the bottle of salve. He would not moan like a child…at least not in front of Harry.

"Let me do it." Harry said, looking at her with intense green eyes.

Madam Pomfrey just looked at him and those haunting emerald orbs could tell a thousand stories. She nodded her head and turned it all over to him.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to check in on you." She said, heading towards the door. "I'm coming, Mr. Krum."

Cedric looked up at Harry with smoky gray eyes. "Be gentle?"

Harry grinned down at him. "I've always wanted to play doctor, Cedric."

Fire raced straight to Cedric's groin. He shifted his body and Harry smirked. There was no hiding that bulge.

Cedric closed his eyes and began to count different colored socks. He loved how gentle Harry's touch was. It was so soft, cool, and soothing.

He could not help but smile as Harry gently washed the old salve away with the wet sponge. He was so happy that his hair had been spared from the angry dragon's fire. It would have taken him forever to grow it back to the way he liked it.

"I love you, Harry." Cedric told him, opening his eyes.

Harry looked at the angry red scorch marks on his golden skin that was slowly becoming a raw pink color. He wiped away the rest of the salve and began to gently add more to his chest and face burns. The stuff smelled of really strong herbs. It was kind of hard to describe. At least it did not smell bad.

He loved the feel of Cedric under his touch. He only wished it was under better circumstances. He knew it stung and he cooed to him.

When he was done, he sat the salve aside, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He held Cedric's right hand in his own.

Cedric was looking at Harry and he felt so happy. The two of them had made it through the first task.

"How long do you think she will have you stay for?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at the door.

"You could get your cloak," Cedric grinned.

Harry turned back to smile down into his face. He gently ran his fingers over the salve on his chest to see that it was very quick to dry.

"Does it still sting?" Harry asked him.

Cedric shook his head. "I told you your touch is magical, Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked back at the door when he heard Madam Pomfrey come walking back in. She was muttering about how everyone had gone mad over this dreadful tournament.

"When the salve has dried, you may put this on, Mr. Diggory." She told him, handing Harry a large white shirt. It was the same as the one he was now wearing.

"I'm going to give you some salve to take with you," she said, summoning a small pot of the stuff. "Keep putting it on and you'll be fine."

Cedric nodded, telling her thank you. She nodded and swept from the room.

Harry stood up and handed Cedric his shirt. He watched how his muscles rippled as he put it on.

Cedric picked up his wand and egg off the table beside the bed and asked Harry if he was ready to get the hell out of there. Harry grabbed his egg and the two of them walked out of the room and out of the tent.

A bright flash went off before their eyes and Rita descended upon them like a glittering bird of prey. She was asking them questions, lips moving faster than comprehension. That poisonous quill of hers, zooming across the pad.

Cedric tried to answer some the most random questions and kept Harry from blasting her face off, both at the same time. It was very impressive.

"What was it like, Harry?" She asked him. "What did it feel like to almost be swatted like a fly by that massive dragon's tail?"

"It made me feel thankful that I am a very good flyer, Miss Skeeter." Harry told her, pulling Cedric along after him. He wanted to get as far away from that bitch as possible.

The answer seemed to delight her and she waved them off. This was going to make a good story.

"I despise her." Harry hissed, coming to a stop behind an empty stand.

Cedric nodded his head. The wicked witch seemed to know how to get under their skin.

He told Harry not to read what she writes. They knew what the truth was and that's all that really mattered.

Harry had almost blasted her pancake face off when she had asked if Cedric's face would be scarred. His vision had gone dark and Cedric's hand on his shoulder had been the bitches' only saving grace.

Cedric looked at his egg and Harry looked at his. What the hell were they? Were they some kind of clue to help them in the next task?

Harry suddenly opened his up and their eardrums were assaulted by a horrible shrilling shriek. He nearly dropped the damn thing.

"Close it!" Cedric cried and Harry did so.

Their ears were ringing and Cedric looked at his egg with wary eyes. What the hell were these things?

"What the hell was that?' Harry asked, setting his egg down. He wanted to kick it.

Cedric shook his head. He didn't have a clue. That had totally surprised him. It had been something shrieking, but what could it have been?

Could it have been a banshee? No, he knew what they sounded like. He had heard one's haunting song the night before his uncle had died.

"Well, we have until the twenty-fourth of February to figure it out." Cedric told him and Harry nodded. That was what Professor McGonagall had told him, but he had not been listening. "That should be plenty of time."

Dumbledore had not been kidding when he had said that these tasks would be difficult. Harry just wished the Headmaster would dumb it down some.

"Come on," Cedric said, putting his egg under his arm, holding out his hand. "I'm sure that our houses have a big party planned for each of us."

Harry rolled his eyes. That was all he needed right now. He picked up his egg and took Cedric's offered hand in his own. The two of them fit together so perfectly.

It turned out that Cedric had been right. His house had thrown him a party. He had had a blast, even after the twins opened the golden egg.

20202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

**PRESENT**

_Before I start going crazy_

_Going crazy, Ohh_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying…_

_--Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin_

Harry held out his glowing hands and Professor Dumbledore gave him Cedric's golden house ring that was strung on a thin chain of gold. The second it touched Harry's palm, his hand closed over it.

He could remember it all as if it had taken place last night. He turned away from the old wizard, gliding over to stand in front of the fireplace.

He closed his eyes as he held the ring close to his shattered heart. He could hear Cedric's voice and it was like he was standing right there with him. He could feel those loving arms wrap around him, holding him ever tight.

"I love you, Harry Potter," that gentle voice cooed to him. It was so warm and filled with diamond rays of light. "Will you wear my ring?"

Long dark lashes fluttered open like the wings of butterflies as molten green gems gazed at the ring on its golden chain. A gentle finger traced the badger design and a lonely sigh escaped through those garnet red lips.

Sirius was at the window and he could not even look at Harry. The pain that radiated from his Godson was too much for him to take. He could not even get close to the angry young man without feeling like his skin was going to smoke and peel off.

He looked over to see that Moody was standing at the portrait vault, pulling out what must have been Cedric's house blanket. There was so much that he pretended not to know.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, voice soft and gentle. "Would you like to have a warm bath?"

A haunting note escaped from Harry's mouth and he very slowly turned around to look at the powerful wizard. He looked into those old blue eyes that seemed to mirror his pain. His gazed turned back to his ring.

Dumbledore put a hand to his chest and felt the silver ring that was hanging there under his robes. Even though Harry was covered in the blood of a snake, it only seemed to make his dark beauty even wilder and more terrifying than ever.

His beauty could rival that of the Beansidhe Queen. It looked as if the amber eyed Goddess had been right. Harry was indeed a Child of Sorrow.

"Harry?" Charlie asked, slowing stepping up beside him. "Let's go and get you cleaned up."

Harry looked up at him and nodded his head. He felt lost and afraid. He kept expecting to hear Cedric call his name and throw his arms around him.

Dumbledore watched the dragon tamer lead Harry from the room in complete silence. He could not Understand Harry. One minute he is deadlier than a Medusa, and the next he is more docile than a baby unicorn.

"Alaster," Dumbledore said. "I want you to keep your eye on him."

Moody nodded and clunked from the room.

Sirius still stood at the window. His heart was aching. He wanted to hold Harry and tell him that everything would be okay in time.

"The students will be arriving tomorrow night, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "Has Harry a room at Grimwald Place?"

Sirius nodded his head at Dumbledore's reflection in the window. He had Harry's room sat up the moment he had returned to his old home. He still hoped they could be a family.

"Harry's room is ready." Sirius told him, turning to look at the solemn Headmaster. "It is done in red and gold."

Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile. He just hoped that Harry could be kept under control in his current state of mind.

"That is good." Dumbledore said, stroking Fawkes under his beak. "We'll find a way to get him back, my friend."

Sirius turned back to look out the window. Could one come back after losing something so precious? He didn't know.

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Harry and Charlie were on the fifth floor, standing in front of the fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered. The poor guy looked even more bewildered than ever. It must have been something he read.

"Are you sure you want to use the Prefect's bathroom, Harry?" Charlie asked him, afraid that it might cause Harry to snap again.

Harry nodded his head and Charlie asked him what the password was. The question made Harry look away from him. It looked as if he was having trouble remembering it, or that he didn't want to say it.

Charlie saw a silver tear glide down that flawless white skin. He saw that Harry was holding his ring as if it were a lifeline.

"He would turn my tears into pearls." Harry whispered, reaching out, touching the wooden door coated in gold. "And then he would give them back to me with love in his heart, surrounding me with his light."

Charlie could only stand there. What could he say? There was nothing that could make it okay.

"The password," Harry whispered, a small sob escaping him. "The password is, _left alone_."

The door gently swung open and Charlie followed Harry into the large bathroom. It was very nice. It paid to be a school Prefect.

The memories and the silent tears surrounded and slowly assaulted Harry like shadows. He could hear laughter, splashing, and feel all the happiness that still echoed in this space.

The mermaid was looking down at him while combing her lustrous golden locks with a jade comb. She had been witness to all the love that seemed to still fill the large room.

Charlie turned on the water and it began to fill the large tub rather quickly. He turned a few of the brightly jeweled taps to add bubbles as well.

Big blue and violet bubbles filled the tub along with those that looked like streams of pearls. They all smelled really good, too.

"Do you want me to wait outside for you?" Charlie asked, turning from the pretty bubbles to Harry.

Harry shook his head and Charlie watched in awe as the gossamer silk that clothed Harry began to melt off his glowing moon filled skin. It flowed down his flesh like liquid darkness to pool at his now naked feet.

Charlie was trembling. Harry was too beautiful to behold. He had to turn away from him.

The water and bubbles were turned off by invisible hands and Charlie actually watched Harry slowly descend into the pool. The blood on his skin seemed to lift right off of him.

It was his hair that was going to be a problem. It was so long, it nearly dragged the floor.

"Charlie?" Harry asked, voice low and melodious. "Would you help me with my hair?"

The thought of being with a naked Harry down in that pool frightened him. He was terrified that his body would betray him.

"I'm more beautiful than what the word can describe." Harry told him, turning to look up at him with wet molten jewels, loathing the irony of the words he had spoken to Cedric at The Three Broomsticks on that day. "It's not your fault that your body desires me so. I won't hold it against you, Charlie."

Charlie watched Harry put Cedric's ring around his smooth neck. He kicked off his dragon hide boots and removed his shirt before getting into the water with him. He was not about to go naked. That was for damn sure.

Harry went under the water and came back up, covered in glittering bubbles. He looked like a statue carved out of jeweled perfection.

Charlie swam over to a tap that told him that it was shampoo and asked Harry to come to him. He watched as the graceful teenager moved through the water as if it did not even exist to him.

Harry turned his back to Charlie, hair flowing on top of the water like strands of night. He closed his eyes while Charlie massaged the sweet smelling shampoo through his impossibly long locks.

The blood just washed right out as Charlie did as Harry asked. The water however did become a little pink with it.

Harry was holding the ring around his neck while he hummed a haunting tune that Charlie did not recognize. It was so sad and lonely sounding.

Charlie gently rinsed Harry's hair and smiled at how glorious it now looked. It was as black and shiny as the onyx stone in sunlight.

"I love him so much." Harry whispered, lowering his head. "I'm lost without my compass."

Charlie gently places his hands on Harry's slender shoulders, stepping closer to him. He had no idea what to say. All he could do was offer comfort.

Harry shook his hands off and turned to look at him with molten pools of emerald green light. Tears of silver fire streamed from those gemstone pools.

Charlie's breath was stolen away from him. It felt like he would never breathe again.

Harry stood there, looking tragic, haunted, and terrified. His sharp beauty seemed to magnify. Oh, he was terrible and fail to behold.

Those emerald stars closed as liquid fire dripped like diamonds into the bath. He sobbed and his whole body shook with them.

It was a pain that felt like having all your fingernails pulled out with a set of pliers, and having a blade stab repeatedly into your chest, both at the same time.

"Leave Me!" Harry cried, trembling in agony, heart screaming for vengeance. "I want…"

Charlie moved towards him and Harry leaped away, wet hair snapping at him like deadly whips. He snarled at the older man with a beautiful mouth filled with needle sharp fangs.

"Harry," Charlie tried, but knew to back away, slowly.

Harry pulled at his own hair with silver talons that glistened death. It had been a mistake to come here. He had thought he could face it. He couldn't.

"Leave me!" Harry yelled, slashing just millimeters from Charlie's naked chest. "Before I tear out your heart and eat it!"

Charlie quickly turned and climbed out of the bath. He wanted to look back at his sobbing friend but he was too afraid to. He just ran from the room, not even getting his boots or his shirt.

Harry turned his back to the sound of the closing door. The pain stabbed, twisted, pulled out, and then started all over again.

He was all alone. He had nothing…nothing but his pain…and a thirst to kill all that dared to breathe near him.

He climbed out of the pool, curled up into the fetal position, and wept like a small child. The room was alive with _his _voice. He could hear every echo.

There had to be a way. He would not stop. He did not care what he had to do.

"Cedric," he whispered to the empty bath, mermaid frightened away. "I love you more than more."

_I love you more than more than more._

TBC…

I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. I have been so busy with classes and exams. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You make my day seem even brighter. HUGS!

The song lyrics above belong to Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin. The song just sounds better with the two of them together.

Flora.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty-One

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart_

_When you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in? _

_Take me deeper now_

_--LIFEHOUSE_

Snow had descended upon Hogwarts and all the students were being taught how to dance. The Yule Ball was coming up and everyone was all in a tizzy about it, too. Many could not wait to wear their finest robes while others were dreading it with a passion.

Poor Ron had been chosen to be an example for talking during instruction. He now had to be Professor McGonagall's dance partner and it was hilarious. The redhead had two left feet.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall barked angrily at him. "You dance on the floor, not on my toes!"

Everyone in the room howled with laughter at his expense. He blushed something furious. It was not his fault that he did not know how to dance. No one had ever taught him how.

"Quit laughing, Harry!" Ron snapped at him. "It's not funny at all."

"Oh, yes it is," Harry snorted, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "She'll be walking funny for days."

Ron rolled his eyes as the two of them made their way down the long staircase. They needed to hurry up and get to charms before they were charmed with a detention.

"So, Harry asked him. "Are you going to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

Ron turned to look at him and was slightly blushing. "I…I don't know. Are you going with Cedric?"

Harry was about to tell him yes and then stopped himself. The two of them had not talked about it. He had been so busy with classes and homework that he had never asked.

Ron cocked his head to the side. "He has not asked you?"

"I think we are both just assuming yes since we are dating each other." Harry told him. "Why ask when it is simply assumed?"

Ron bowed his head to him with a mocking grin. "But of course it is assumed, good Sir."

The bell began to ring and the two of them turned white as ghosts. They were late!

"It's your fault!" Ron yelled, trying to trip him as punishment. "You and your silly questions!"

Harry laughed, stomping on his foot. "I'm so sorry!"

21121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Charms went by like a gentle breeze and Professor Flitwick had not even seen them come in late. He had been looking for something in his desk drawer. The poor guy seemed to lose everything if it was not nailed down.

Potions, on the other hand, was going by at the pace of a slower than normal snail. Professor Snape kept droning on about the glory of potions and the fools who don't appreciate the fine art of it all.

Harry was doing his best to keep from yawning at him. He knew how the snake simply hated it, and would call anyone on it.

"And what is your project going to be, Mr. Potter?" The slimy snake hissed, looming over him like an angry shadow.

Harry looked up at him and said it before he thought. "I'm going to recreate Snow White's apple and feed pieces of it to all my enemies, Sir."

Everyone in the class blinked and turned to look at him. Hermione was looking at him in open mouthed horror. What the hell?

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Snape snarled, gliding closer, clearly not amused at all. "I don't like jokes, Potter."

Harry was blushing. Had he said that aloud?

"What's a Snow White?" Malfoy asked, looking around.

"Silence!" Snape snapped, turning back to Harry. "I'll ask you again, Potter. What is your project?"

Harry looked back up at him. "I'm going to make a Drop of Desire, Sir."

Snape blinked and suddenly hissed at the mental image that was being beamed straight into his skull. The little brat did that on purpose!

"Detention Potter," Snape growled, turning away in a hiss. "DISMISSED!"

Ron was laughing his ass off. "Did you see his slimy face?"

Neville nodded his head. It had been very funny.

"What was that all about, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I just said it before I thought."

"What's a Snow White?" Ron mimicked Malfoy to perfection, laughing his ass off some more.

Harry snorted. "I'm going to go to the library and do some research."

"Uh huh," Ron smiled, winking. "I'm sure that's what you're going to be doing."

Hermione pinched him. "This project is a big part of our final grade. Doing lots of research equals a higher score."

Ron rubbed where she had pinched him. It had hurt. He was going to pinch her back but thought better of it.

Harry waved them off and began to make his way towards the library. He really was going to do research.

He was going to look up that damn egg and how to make a Drop of Desire. Plus, he might just run into Cedric along the way. He could use a little bit of sugar to get him through the scorching Desert of Study.

He had not seen his boyfriend in some time and the letters did help, but he missed those gentle arms and those lava hot kisses. He wanted to tackle Cedric to the ground and smother him with his love.

The thought of him somehow overpowering the larger teen with physical strength made him laugh. A passing ghost looked at him as if he were not quite right in the head. It only made him laugh a little louder.

He would send Cedric an owl later, asking when he had some free time. It was still snowing and he wanted to have some fun.

He opened the door to the library, making his was inside. It was as quiet as a tomb and Madam Pince's look dared him to screw it up.

He made his way through the Dungeon of Despair and past the Swamp of Mist until he found the table in the back corner that he wanted. It was out of the way and well hidden.

He sat his things down and had a little look around. The library was huge and he wondered where he should start looking for the information he needed.

"Well, Harry," he whispered to himself, walking down a long row of books. "You might as well get started. The information is not going to come to you."

A few hours later, he was surrounded by a small mountain of books. They were all on potions and ancient artifacts. He was amazed at how fascinating it all was.

He had found his Drop of Desire, but nothing about the golden egg he had risked his life for. He hoped that stupid dragon become sterile. That would teach it a lesson.

He reached out and picked up a tiny little book that he recognized. It was the same one that Cedric had. It was all about Helga Hufflepuff.

He decided that he would like to learn more about Cedric's house. So, he put the tiny book with the potion book he needed.

That stupid egg was kicking his ass. He was never going to figure it out. It was just a stupid egg with a bone hurting shriek inside.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He hated riddles. Why did everything have to be some kind of damn riddle?

He shook his head, deciding to give it up for the day. He still had loads of time to get even more lost and confused.

Perhaps Cedric was having better luck than him. Well, at least he hoped he was.

He looked at the mess he had made and silently groaned. This was going to take forever and a day.

"Now," he whispered, picking some of the books up. "Where do you guys go again?"

He wanted to run away and not look back. Well, at least the books refused to go into the wrong place when he tried it. That actually pissed him off.

He silently cursed Madam Pince. That old witch had thought of everything. It must be her scared duty in life charged to her by some cruel Library God to make students lives hell.

After he was done cleaning up his mess, he began packing his things into his bag. He would get to work on his project sometime down the road and use the book about Hufflepuff as some light reading before sleepy time.

He stopped by the Great Hall to grab himself some food to take back with him to his room. The hall was not very crowded at all. It was still being decorated, too.

He closed the door behind him and put his bag down on his desk. Ron was probably out with Krum doing all sorts of naughty things to each other. The thought of that made him giggle.

A light peck suddenly came at the window and he turned to see that it was Onyx. The handsome black owl had a letter for him.

Hedwig had gotten over her snooty snit and hooted to the other owl in greeting. The two of them must be friends or something now.

Harry took the letter from the owl and scratched him. Onyx hooted and leaned into the touch. It made Harry grin. This boy was spoiled rotten.

He gently tore open the envelope addressed to him, smiling at the handsome script. Cedric had the most beautiful handwriting in the world.

He pulled out the letter and unfolded it, seeing that it was written in golden ink. It seemed to glitter in the light.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry that I've been so busy. Classes are kicking my butt and the egg still has me stumped. I hope you're having better luck than I am with the stupid thing._

_I was wondering if you would like to meet me down at the lake at nine o'clock tonight. I have a fun surprise for you. It's something that I like doing whenever it's cold enough._

_Let me know what you think, and if you write back yes, dress warm. I don't want you getting sick or frostbitten on me._

_Love you lots,_

_Cedric_

Harry literally bounced over to his desk with glee and began to scribble back, writing down _yes_ in emerald ink. He told Cedric that he loved him even more than lots and Onyx took it in his beak, soaring out the window.

He walked back over to the window to see that it was snowing once again. The ground below looked like it was covered in a white cloak.

He turned away from the window, making his way over to his closet. He opened it up and picked out he warmest clothes he owned.

He wondered if there was a charm he could make that would keep him warm when out in the cold. It would have to be properly cast because it could set his clothes on fire and that wouldn't be very nice at all.

That would be something to look into. Oh, what about a warmth potion that could keep you warm for hours, even out in the freezing cold? That would be cool. Creating something like that would put Snape in his place.

He looked to see that it was seven and decided to go take a nice hot shower. He wanted to look fresh and smell nice for Cedric.

He couldn't wait to see what this surprise was. He was shivering with anticipation.

21212121211112121212121212121212121212121

Cedric was standing in the midst of the falling snow, looking out over the frozen lake. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"I miss you," Harry whispered, giving the taller teen a firm squeeze.

Cedric lowered his head, frowning softly. "I missed you more."

Harry chuckled and Cedric spun around in his arms to be the one who was holding him. He rested a rosy golden cheek on top of Harry's hooded head.

"You smell nice," he said, sniffing some of Harry's freed locks.

Harry nodded his head, telling him that he did, too. He loved the way that Cedric smelled of jasmine. He wanted to bury himself in his scent.

"Have you ever been ice skating, Harry?" Cedric asked him, gently pulling away from him.

Harry looked up at him with a huge smile on his face and shook his head. He had never tried it before in his life.

"Stand very still," Cedric told him and Harry watched in awe as he transfigured his shoes into ice skates. He then did the same to his own, too.

He slowly led Harry out onto the lakes frozen surface, telling him to hold onto him until he felt comfortable. The snow glittered like diamonds as if fell softly all around them.

"Don't you dare let me fall," Harry warned him with a false glare of doom.

Cedric feigned affront. "I will never let you fall, Harry."

Harry smiled and he slowly began to get the feel of it. This was a lot of fun. It was almost like dancing.

"Are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?" Cedric asked him as he did a little spin.

Harry nodded. "Show off."

Cedric shrugged. "It's all for you."

"Who do you have your eyes set on taking?" Harry asked him.

"He has these startling green eyes that look like molten emerald jewels," Cedric told him, suddenly pulling to a stop. "He possesses this scar and I want to lick it."

Harry slightly trembled when Cedric's bottom lip nuzzled his lightning bolt. Those petal pink lips of his were soft and moist.

"I think Harry Potter is the most beautiful man in the whole school," Cedric whispered, kissing the scar. "I can't wait to dance atop clouds with him in my arms."

"Won't he get upset if he sees you here with the likes of me?" Harry asked him, fighting not to get hard.

Cedric's scorching hot tongue suddenly licked the smooth flesh. "I love you, Harry…"

Harry could no longer feel the chill of winter's icy hisses. He was so warm right now he wondered why the lake was not melting under their feet.

"I love you, too," Harry smiled, suddenly noticing that silver balls of light were dancing around all over the lake.

"Is that a yes?" Cedric asked, looking a little sheepish.

Harry nodded his head. "I would love to show up everyone else with our killer moves."

"All I know about Pip Pop and Hop Hip are the see-dees you let me listen to," Cedric grinned like a dork. "And those dance steps left me sore for a week."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to have him show him how to skate with grace. He almost fell twice but each time Cedric was there to catch him. His confidence was growing with each successful spin.

Cedric loved how beautiful Harry looked as he spun around in the falling snow. He took him by a gloved hand and the two began to skate together once more.

Harry turned to look up at Cedric's face and smiled. He was so happy that the dragon burns had not scarred him. Even if he had been scarred, he would only love him more than more.

"What?" Cedric asked, turning to look at him.

"I want a kiss," Harry told him and time seemed to come to a standstill all around them.

They came to a stop and just stared into each others eyes under the falling snow. The silver orbs just danced all around them.

Cedric gently put his gloved hands on either side of Harry's porcelain white cheeks, grinning with smoky mercury orbs. "What will you give me?"

Silver balls danced all around them as the moon peeked out from behind a passing snow cloud. The sliver storm began to softly fade as soft light filled the sky.

Harry knew that what he was about to say was corny as hell, but he said it anyway, as he put his hands on top of Cedric's. "I'll give you every beat of my heart."

Cedric leaned forward until their noses were touching and turned his head to the side. He gently tasted Harry and knew that he was suddenly crying.

Tears leaked from the corners of his smoky gray orbs. He was so happy and was so afraid that he could lose him.

Harry pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Cedric pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly against his trembling breast. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

"Cedric?" Harry asked, holding onto him. "You're scaring me."

"I…I was so afraid." He managed to choke out.

Harry frowned. "Afraid? Afraid of what, Cedric?"

"Losing you," he whispered. "Your shoulder was bleeding."

Harry suddenly froze in his arms. Was Cedric having nightmares? That fucking dragon! He hoped it spontaneously combusted by having a bad sneeze.

"I…I…don't…" he tried to say, but Harry stopped him with a fiery kiss.

Cedric felt like such an idiot. He was supposed to be strong and brave.

Harry released those wanting lips. "I'll never leave you."

"You promise?" Cedric asked, cuddling him, keeping him warm.

Harry nodded. "You did for me."

Cedric breathed in the scent of him and sighed happily. Now maybe the nightmares of Harry screaming and being covered in blood would go away.

"You can always come to me with these things, Cedric." Harry told him. "Don't ever think that you can't."

Cedric's feet suddenly slid out from under him and he was flat on his back with Harry on top of him. Sparkling white snow began to fall once more.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, looking down on that handsome dazed face.

Cedric moaned. "My ego absorbed most of the impact and now it's going to bruise something awful."

Harry snorted, pecking him on the lips. He pushed himself up, getting to his feet.

Cedric was gazing up at him and held up his hands like a little kid. "I've fallen and I can't seem to get back up, young man."

"What will you give me?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Cedric decided to lighten the mood he had caused. So, he bit his bottom lip and spread his long muscular legs wide, offering himself.

Harry threw his head back, howling with laughter. Everything was going to be all right now.

Cedric whipped out his wand, transfiguring Harry's skates back into shoes and he did the same to his own, too. He put his wand away and Harry helped him to his feet.

"We should head back." Harry said, having him to help him find his invisibility cloak.

Cedric nodded, shaking the snow off the cloak, handing it to him. Harry took it and slipped it on around his shoulders.

The two walked through a silver storm, back to the castle, hand in hand, while the silver faerie fire continued their hypnotic dance.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

**PRESENT**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_--EVANESCENCE_

Moody made his way into the Prefect's bathroom to find Harry just as Charlie had said he would. The poor child was curled up on his side, sobbing tears that bled straight from a shattered heart.

His naked flesh was as white as bone and just as luminous as fresh fallen snow under the light of a full moon. Long curly streams of midnight colored hair seemed to fan out, flowing like a dark river made of silky cobwebs.

That ethereal, heartbreaking, beautiful face turned to look upon him with molten gems of emerald fire. The pain those frightening eyes held seemed to suck the very warmth from his bones.

"You gave Charlie quite a scare, Potter." Moody told him in his gruff voice, seeing Charlie's shirt and his boots on the floor.

Harry turned his haunting face away from him as a mournful note escaped through his rose colored lips. He was holding onto Cedric's ring, forcing himself through the stabbing and twisting pain.

"Leave me," Harry whispered like a hollow wind in the deepest of tombs. "Just leave me."

"What will you do, Harry?" Moody asked him, clunking a little closer. "Haunt this bath for all time, screaming at any who dares to enter?"

Harry chuckled and it was bone smashing. "Perhaps I shall…maybe you'll be my first victim…"

Moody watched as liquid darkness began to clothe Harry. It slithered around his pearly white skin like serpents. He took a step back when the youth was suddenly standing before him. He was wearing the very shadows as if they were a second skin.

His impossibly long hair was ever moving, billowing like great plumes of black smoke. Those eyes of his were docile one moment and venomous the next.

Harry took a step towards the man, smile twisted with a creeping insanity. He wanted to play _catch the revolving eye. _It was spinning and revolving in different directions like crazy. He wanted to scratch it out with a playful talon.

"Shiny," Harry said, poking the magic eye, giggling as the professor stumbled back with a surprised clunk. "I wish to be alone, Professor."

Moody could only nod his head. He could see that he would not be able to get anywhere with him like this.

Dumbledore did tell him to just watch him after all. So, that was what he was going to do. Harry was not a threat at the moment and that was a very good thing. It was a very large blessing. He did not want to do or say anything that would royally piss him off.

"Leave those," Harry told him, stopping him from taking Charlie's belongings. "I'll return them to him."

Moody nodded and clunked his way from the room. He needed a nice drink.

The door closed and Harry was all alone with his memories once more. All the echoes were like distant whispers, softly cooing to him now. He closed his eyes, imagining those strong arms holding him tight, shielding him from the cold.

He could smell the scent of jasmine and it made him smile. His bottom lip began to tremble and he fell back against the wall, holding it for support.

_Kill the spare!_

Green gemstones snapped open and lightning split the sky beyond the stained glass windows. The thunder that bellowed soon after had them rattling.

"Prophecy, prophecy, prophecy," Harry mimicked that snake bitches' retarded voice to perfection. "Where is the prophecy?"

_Such a handsome boy…_

That half blooded bitch had been after something. What the hell was the prophecy? Could it have been one of them glass orbs? Hadn't he seen one of those on Dumbledore's desk earlier?

_You're weak, Harry…_

"Not anymore," Harry smiled, beauty horribly twisted like a reflection in a warped mirror. "I'll have you bleeding and mewling at my feet, begging me to continue wiggling my talons around in your guts."

He walked over and stood in front of the mirror that was beautiful in its own right. The frame sparkled with golden ice.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," his voice echoed like sweet music all around. "Who is the most vindictive of them all?"

His reflection smiled back at him and the voice that answered was deep and melodious, like a song in a dark cavern. "You are…"

He clapped his deadly talons, jumping up and down. "You are so right!"

He turned in a sharp hiss of silk, picked up Charlie's things, and strolled through the door…literally. He had some wicked seeds to sow.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121221

Charlie had been given a room and he was quickly changing into some dry clothes. He was shivering and it was not from being cold.

Harry Potter had scared the shit out of him. The young man was more frightening than a full grown dragon and had threatened to tear out his heart and eat it.

He threw his wet jeans over into a corner and put on a nice pair of red cotton pajama pants. It fit him like a glove around the waist and flared out on the way down his muscular legs.

"So many lovely scars," a spooky voice whispered from behind, causing him to spin around with a yelp.

Harry's beautiful face was sticking out from a wall, grinning at him with a wicked red mouth that was full and seductive. He stepped through, dropping the shoes and shirt onto the bed as he walked through it like smoke.

Charlie was frozen by his fear as the ethereal monster of legends glided across the floor towards him. His breath caught when a sharp talon reached out, tracing one of his smooth pink scars that seemed to litter his chest.

That sharp talon was cold as ice and just as deadly. It glistened with a wicked silver gleam.

Harry's eyes were burning with a freezing green flame that could scorch flesh from bone. These luminous orbs would forever haunt his dreams.

Harry's talon began to trace another scar that on was his upper arm. He loved how this bronze flesh was marred by all these lovely scars.

It was amazing how dark Charlie was with being a redhead and all. He had to have used some kind of charm to keep from burning in the hot sun.

"Harry?" Charlie managed to gather up the needed courage to say his name in the form of a question.

"Shush," Harry told him with an acidic glare, burning him. "I'm trying to be good and not slice open your stomach so that your guts won't fall at me feet in a pretty splash of crimson."

Charlie started to tremble and he broke out into a cold sweat. This seemed to delight Harry all the more. The fear was simply feeding him, fueling him.

"You really are afraid of me, aren't you, Charlie?" He asked him, reaching up, coiling some red locks around his middle talon.

The older man gulped and nodded his head. Harry had told him to shush, and he was not about to open his mouth.

"Cedric is the only one for me, Charlie," Harry told him, gently grazing him.

Charlie bit his bottom lip to keep from hissing. It fucking stung!

Harry smiled as he watched the little crimson droplets well to the surface. He brought his talon to his lips and had himself a little taste. It did nothing for him. Only Cedric's blood could make him boil.

"Tell me something," Harry said, suddenly tracing Charlie's mouth. "Have you by any small chance seen a pretty blue ball just lying around in Dumbledore's office?"

Charlie slowly shook his head and Harry instantly knew that he was lying. He needed that ball so he could lure that scaly bastard out and have himself a jolly gay time.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, voice taking on an even sharper edge. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just lie to me and give you a second and last chance to tell me the truth, okay, Charlie?"

Charlie was silently praying for someone to come and save him from this horrible monster of desire. He was scared shitless. Would Harry really hurt him?

"Do you want to hurt me, Harry?" He caught himself asking out of the blue. "Will hurting me help ease your pain?"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden fright and he backed away from the older man like a spooked deer. He looked around as if suddenly lost in a world of mist. It broke Charlie's heart.

Harry seemed to gather himself and glared at him. "You bore me."

Charlie watched him walk through a wall as if it was made of fog and that was when his knees finally gave out on him. They screamed in protest as he fell on them hard.

He had never been so scared or felt so much pity in all his life. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he held his face in his sweaty palms, weeping.

212121212121212121212121212112112121212121212121

Harry was going over everything he would need in his head, planning it all out in perfect little steps as he went to see the Wizard. It was all so simple now that he thought about it. If that bitch could do it then so could he.

Flesh, blood, and bone, hmm?

The flesh and bone would be easy. He needed that orb so he could lure out the blood. He also needed to sink his talons into Nicolas Flamel before the old fart turned to dust.

"Knock, knock," Harry said, walking through the door to Dumbledore's office, ignoring the pissed off gargoyle on the other side. "I'm clean now."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post. My classes are driving me crazy and I just want to scream lots and lots. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy.

Flora.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Deathly Scream

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream_

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose_

_Feel's like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching, discovering you_

_--Donna Lewis_

**Past**

It was finally Christmas day and the world outside the window pane was covered in a breathtaking cloak weaved of glittering white snow. Harry's green eyes were dazzled by the billions of sparkling diamonds as they fluttered by on cold wings.

He would not be spending Christmas with the Weasley's. It was a real pity, he had wanted to meat Charlie's boyfriend. In fact, none of the students would be going home for this Christmas. Tonight was the Yule Ball and he was filled magical excitement. He couldn't wait to see how beautiful the Great Hall was going to look. Plus, he couldn't wait to dance with his man.

Oh! He had called Cedric, _his man_! He put his hands to his mouth and laughed. It made him feel so warm being able to say something like that.

He had received gifts from his friends and a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He had even received a letter from Sirius, telling him well done with the Horntail, and telling him to keep his eyes open for anything unusual. It made him happy and relieved that his Godfather was still well. He hoped he was someplace warm and taking care of himself as well.

He turned away from the snowy world outside the frost covered window and went to stand in front of the unopened gift on his bed. The small present was wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper with a big gray bow on top. It was so pretty, he feared to disturb it.

"Well?" A voice asked from behind him, causing him to turn around. "Aren't you going to open it yet? You've been looking at it like that all day, Harry."

It was Ron. He was standing in front of the open door with his hands on his hips, looking at him with some impatience.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, Ron." He told him, smiling at him. "I like your dress robes. They look like something from out of a gothic romance novel."

Ron returned the smile. It was drier than the Sahara.

"Open your gift," he said, fixing his collar and his frilly golden sleeves. "And get dressed."

Harry nodded his head, watching him leave the room once more. He turned back to his present, picked it up, and carefully opened it. Inside was a small black box that needed to be opened.

He put a pale hand over the tiny silver clasp and opened it up. His eyes immediately fell in love with what was inside. It was so simple and yet it was so very beautiful. Cedric had gotten him a silver bracelet with a golden snitch charm. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

He put it on, held it up to the light, and watched it sparkle. His heart was beating with warmth. He took a moment, glancing at the clock on the wall to see what the time was. He only had an hour to get ready. So, he got to racing.

Forty minutes later, he was standing in front of the mirror, not recognizing himself yet again. Was he starting to become vain? Oh, he hoped not. That simply took up way too much time.

Cedric called him beautiful all the time and Rita called him a wild beauty. He cocked his head toward the light and smiled with pearly white teeth. He really wanted to make himself look perfect for Cedric.

He put his fingers to his eyes, whispering the spell that Charlie had used and removed his fingers. The dark eyeliner looked natural and made his green eyes really pop out.

He took two steps back from the looking-glass, running his hands through his wild raven black locks. He manipulated them to curl and twist like he had seen in once of Charlie's fashion magazines. It had been called something like, _Sorceress Looks._

He looked at himself once more and decided that it would have to do. He adjusted his glasses, wishing he could somehow make his stupid scar fade away. Hmm, he wished he could do something about his glasses, too.

"Wow!" A voice whistled from the door. "You look really nice."

It was Neville.

Harry turned away from his reflection with a bright smile. "You look really nice, too, Neville."

"There is just one little thing that's wrong though," Neville grinned, holding up his index finger.

"What?" Harry asked, spinning back to face his reflection.

Neville chuckled, walking over to fix his collar. "There ya go."

Harry blushed. "Was that all?"

Neville nodded his head. "Cedric will be knocked out of his shoes."

Harry bit his bottom lip in nervousness. "You don't think I've overdone it?"

Neville shook his head. "He'll be a sexy limp noodle in your arms."

Harry laughed. "Before or after I mop him up?"

That made Neville snort. "You're such a beautiful person, Harry."

Harry looked at him.

"Don't ever let anyone make you feel less that what you are," he said.

Harry nodded, hugging his friend. Where in the world had that come from? "Thanks, Nev."

Neville smiled. "Ron is having a small heart-attack down in the Common Room."

"What?" Harry asked, putting Cedric's gift in his pocket after putting his new bracelet on his other wrist. "Why?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Neville asked with big eyes. "Krum wants him to be his partner in the first dance."

"Oh," Harry said, following him out the door. "Talk about waiting till the last minute."

Neville chuckled. "Hermione and Ginny are teasing him mercilessly."

"I bet," Harry laughed. "What about Fred and George?"

"He threw chess pieces at them," he said.

Harry cocked a brow. "Are they all right?"

Neville grinned. "The chess pieces are fine."

"Oh, good," Harry said, rolling his eyes, loving Neville's humor.

The two of them entered the Common Room, finding that it was completely empty. The two of them looked around with wide eyes.

"Uh oh," Neville said, jumping when the clock began to ding on the mantle above the fireplace.

Both teens took off racing with their robes flapping like wings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Great Hall was like an enchanted Winter Wonderland, literally. Glittering white snow was falling from the ceiling that was magically made to look like the snowy sky outside. The walls were designed to look as if they were covered in luminous ice and all the evergreens were alit with faerie-fire. Huge icicles were also hanging down from the enchanted ceiling as well. It looked like one giant ice palace.

"Beautiful," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling as he passed by Harry's hiding place. "It looks just like the Snow Queen's summer palace."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "This is our best yet."

Harry peaked around his icy pillar with searching eyes, looking for Cedric among the throngs of students. He was nowhere to be seen at the moment. His heart was beating like a drum on crack.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, voice loud yet softer than the falling snow that never touched the floor. "To our first Yule Ball in many long years."

Students clapped and Harry paid little attention. He looked to see that Draco was standing with his posy, looking smug as ever for some reason. For all the prick's sliminess, he did look rather nice.

"Champions!" Professor McGonagall announced. "May I have all the champions, please?"

The light fell on Fleur and she looked like a goddess. She was wearing a beautiful gown made out of snow white, petal soft silk. It made her look even taller and her long white hair was shinier than ever. She smiled and held out a gloved hand for the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to take. His name was Roger Davies. He paled next to her.

Krum was standing a few feet away from her and had Ron at his side. Ron was blushing and the two of them looked so very cute. Krum led the radiant redhead up to stand beside the other two.

The enchanted light moved around and fell right on Harry's heart. He looked so handsome, standing there in the falling silver snow. Those smoky gray eyes were glowing like quartz crystals. He had such a warm smile on his golden face. He held out a golden hand and another beam illuminated Harry with a pale light. It made Harry blink. How had he known where he was?

It was as if a gong had gone off all round, announcing his presence, because all eyes had fallen on him. The enchanted snow swirled around him in glittering sparkles, making his ruby-black cloak flutter. He stepped forward as if gliding on ice, walking towards him, putting his white hand in the bigger golden one.

"You're wearing it," Cedric smiled, squeezing the smaller hand in his.

The world seemed to fade away and all Harry could see was Cedric. Nothing else seemed to matter at all. He stood up on tiptoe, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, and the music began to play.

Cedric took the small teen in his arms and the two of them began to glide across the floor amidst the falling snow. The two of them were in complete sync with each other's steps. It was like they were fluid.

The whole hall was in a hushed awe as the school's champions had their dance.

Harry could hear the soft whispers, but paid them no mind. He was in Cedric's arms and that was all that really mattered. He could not look away from those loving eyes that held his gaze by the heart.

He was drowning in those smoky pools and Cedric felt the same. The smell of jasmine assaulted Harry and he was spun around in a snap of cloak.

He threw his head back, laughed, and Cedric spun him back around into his powerful arms. He was so happy and felt so free.

Dumbledore was smiling with a silver twinkle in his sky blue eyes as Cedric lifted Harry up in the air. He was so happy for Harry. The young man looked as if he could take flight without a broom at any moment.

The two of them glided across the floor in graceful circles, spinning like the stars in the midnight sky.

Krum and Ron had been a little clumsy in the beginning, laughing it off, but they had looked so cute.

Fleur was a spinning goddess of snow, glowing with a cold light in Roger's arms. She possessed such an untouchable beauty. It was cold and uncaring.

Harry put his head against Cedric's warm chest as the song became slower. He had his hands clasped behind his neck.

"You're so beautiful, Harry Potter," Cedric sang in his ear, squeezing him. "I love you."

Harry looked up at him with amazing green eyes that startled Cedric's breath from his lungs. "I love you more, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric gave him a really goofy grin and Harry kissed him just as the song came to a close. The kiss must have been a long one because Dumbledore had to clear his throat in order to get their attention. Some of the students were snickering and the ball soon fell into full swing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked beautiful in her blue gown. Her hair was straight and in an attractive looking bun on her head.

The Weird Sisters were raising the roof with their songs as she danced with Neville and Ginny. She looked to see that Krum was trying to teach Ron some kind of intricate dance step, but the redhead kept falling into his arms. She rolled her eyes. Ron was so screwing up on purpose.

She poked Ginny on the arm, pointing to her left. She looked to see that Cedric was handing Harry a crystal goblet full of sparkling red punch. It looked like blood in the light. She shook her head.

"What?" Hermione asked in some confusion as to why Ginny was looking at Harry like that.

"Nothing," Ginny smiled, watching the crimson liquid sparkle as the two made some kind of a toast.

A sense of dread filled her and she shuddered, acting like it was only a cold chill. She was having a really good time and didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

"I love your gown," Hermione smiled and Neville nodded his head. "Green looks really good on you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, wow!" Cedric said after he opened up the golden box, revealing an emerald studded earring. "I'll have to pierce my ear."

"You won't have to," Harry smiled, taking it from him. "There is a charm on it."

Cedric lowered his head, lending Harry his ear. "I love it, Harry."

Harry put the twinkling emerald in place and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad."

It made Cedric grin.

"Would you like to go for a stroll through the gardens?" Cedric asked, offering him his muscular arm. "Or, would you prefer to dance until our feet run away from us?"

Harry put on a really cute thoughtful face. "Well, I do love to dance, Mr. Diggory…"

"I know," Cedric sighed in mock aggravation. "My feet can feel it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've not stepped on your feet once."

Cedric laughed, dodging the playful punch.

"I can try and give them a massage later," Harry told him, taking his offered arm.

"Oh?" Cedric asked, looking down at him with a grin, leading him back inside to where the dancing was going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hairy Weird Sisters had the supernatural ability to flawlessly change songs like the wind changed direction. They played their enchanted musical instruments to perfection and their polished voices filled the hall, setting a haunting mood. They were no beauties, but their voices made up for their looks. Plus, it was what was in the heart that counted anyways.

Cedric put his hands on Harry who did the same. The two of them began to dance among the flickering faerie-lights that decorated the Christmas trees. They seemed to only have eyes for each other as they danced to the beat of the song.

The lead singer for the band stepped forward, looking out, spotting the two young lovers. A gnarled smile graced her not so very pretty face. It looked as though the two of them were dancing within an enchanted forest made of ice and magic. She looked back at her sisters and they opened their mouths.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky_

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

Harry could smell the scent of jasmine on Cedric's golden flesh. It was intoxicating when he was this close to him. He had this urge to just rip his silk shirt open, expose his muscular chest, and breathe him in.

_I'm holding very tight_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

Cedric looked up to see that an enchanted moon was shining down, making the falling snow glitter like silver diamonds in the air. He lowered his lips, kissing Harry on top of the head. He was so happy in this moment. All his dreams were coming true. He wanted an eternity of these happy moments. He was the luckiest guy in the whole world. He was holding true love in his arms.

_Far across the world_

_The villages go by like trees_

_The rivers and the hills_

_The forest and the streams_

He pulled Harry close, winking at Cho as she waved to him. She was dancing with another Ravenclaw. The guy's name slipped his mind. She looked happy. That was all that really mattered.

_Children gaze open mouthed_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below believes their eyes._

The three sister's voices echoed all around, harmonizing as a single voice. It was flawless, perfect, and pitched like a goddess's.

He felt Harry place a tender kiss on his breast and it made him nearly stumble. He loved Harry. He loved him more than anything. He would do anything to prove it.

Molten green jewels looked up at him from under long black lashes that seemed to flutter like the gentle wings of a butterfly. The look on Harry's beautiful bone white face had him nearly panting.

He gave Harry a gentle squeeze and the two of them began to glide around in circles under the magical light of the moon. Their cloaks billowed and snapped around them as Cedric went one way and Harry went the other, holding hands all the while. It had some people stopping and watching. They were really good.

_We're surfing in the air_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over icy_

_Mountains floating by_

Harry laughed and Cedric was smiling as their feet carried them through the blinding, falling snow.

_Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep_

_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep_

A drum went off like thunder and the whole hall was filled with spinning, twirling, and dancing bodies. Even the school spirits were dancing with each other above the sparkling trees.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were among the dancing throng. The two of them had to admit, this was their best Yule Ball to date.

Harry put a hand on one of Cedric's arms and began to lead the dance himself. He might have been smaller than Cedric, but, he was the more experienced dancer. Cedric just followed right along with his steps.

"What are we doing?" Cedric asked over the wild music and the beating drums that echoed all around like booming thunder.

Harry grinned. "It's a secret."

The Weird Sister's haunting voices followed right along after them as they secretly left the Great Hall. All three of them looked at each other with knowing eyes. It had been a long time since they had sung in the presence of true love.

_We're walking in the air_

_We're floating in the midnight sky_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

The final sounding of the drum went off and the three sisters bowed their heads. The whole hall exploded into whistles and thunderous applause.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry?" Cedric asked, following along behind the smaller teen who was leading him by the hand up several flights of moving steps. "Where in the world are we going?"

"You'll see," Harry grinned, waiting for the staircase to take them around to the other flight that he needed.

"Wow!" Cedric said, seeing that Harry really seemed to know his way around. He had never been up this way before. "Are we even allowed to be doing this?"

"I don't know," Harry giggled, turning back to look at him as he lead him down a really long hallway that was littered with whispering paintings. "But, isn't this fun?"

Cedric nodded. "You sure do seem to know your way around this place, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Three years of breaking rules and discovering all sorts of things someone like me shouldn't know about."

That little confession had Cedric laughing. "I can only imagine."

"Good," Harry smirked. "The reality is probably even scarier."

Cedric pouted. "How scary are we talking here?"

"We're here," Harry announced, suddenly stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Huh?" Cedric asked, looking at her and then behind him. "How in the world did we get here?"

"Like we always do, silly," Harry told him.

"Oh, Harry," The Fat Lady said, smiling down at him. "Don't the two of you look spiffy?"

"Thanks," he said, grinning up at her. "Is it all right if I bring my boyfriend inside?"

"Well," the Fat Lady said, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm not really supposed to allow it, but, I know you're a good boy…"

"Pretty please," Harry asked with great big eyes. "I promise we won't do anything bad."

"Oh, all right," she said, rolling her eyes. "But, we shall keep this a little secret between the two of us."

Harry nodded his head. "I won't tell a soul."

He said the password and she swung open, admitting them to the Common Room. There was a warm fire still burning in the fireplace and Cedric whistled. He really liked the place. It was so warm and welcoming.

"Come on," Harry said, taking him by the hand. "Nobody should be back for a really long time and I can sneak you out under my invisibility cloak."

Cedric nodded, letting Harry lead him up a flight of stairs. Were they going to his room? Oh, he was going to get to see what Harry's room looked like. It was so exciting.

"Nice," Cedric said, as Harry closed the door, setting a small charm on it. He didn't want anybody being able to enter without him being able to throw Cedric in the closet or kick him under the bed first.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, walking up behind him, pushing him forward.

"What the," Cedric tried to say, stumbling a little. He lost his balance and fell onto the bed that had his house blanket on it. He rolled over to see Harry looking at him with sparkling green eyes.

His breath left his lungs when Harry's cloak fluttered to the floor at his feet. He watched him step out of his dress boots to loom above him like a pale cloud that flickered with emerald lightning.

"Harry?" He asked with a raw voice, moving to get up only to have a pale hand push down on his chest.

"I want to feel you." Harry said in a whispering tone and it sent delightful chills galloping like a herd of unicorns down his spine. "Let me feel you?"

Cedric's eyes widened in slight shock and mounting excitement when Harry suddenly ripped his shirt open. It made him jump and he scooted back when Harry began to straddle his waist.

He trembled as those pale hands began to feel him. They were so cool, like water, as they ghosted along his heated flesh.

"What's gotten into you Harry?" He moaned, gasping when Harry grinded down on top of his mounting erection. His left nipple was being pinched by a very teasing thumb and index finger.

"You," Harry smiled with blood red lips, grinning with really white teeth.

He hurried and untied his cloak and scuttled out of his shirt so Harry wouldn't rip it anymore. How in the world was he going to explain that to people who asked?

"I want to be so close to you I can't stand it," Harry said, planting kisses all along his neckline. "No matter how close you hold me, I still feel like we're miles apart."

Cedric suddenly rolled over so that he was on top. He looked down into those burning emerald orbs that were filled with such sadness and longing.

"Harry, I'm right here," he said, pressing gently down on the smaller teen's beating heart. "We can't get any closer than that."

"I know that," Harry smiled, tears spilling from his eyes. "But, that's not what I mean."

"Well, what do you mean?" Cedric asked, kissing the tears away, wishing he could get to his wand so he could turn them into pearls for him.

Harry moved his hand, and Cedric froze when that hand gripped his bulge and squeezed.

"I want to feel you." Harry told him again, gently rubbing it, making him shiver with so much want. "Let me feel you…in me?"

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Harry really ready to move on into that part of their relationship?

"Harry," Cedric smiled, fighting not to buck his hips forward into that teasing hand. "I would love to do this more than anything with you…but…are you really ready?"

"I don't know," Harry said, closing his eyes, feeling so embarrassed, letting him go. "I just know that I never want you to leave me."

Cedric put his lips to his and kissed him with a scorching heat that made their two soul's hum. He gently pulled his mouth away and Harry had the most beautiful expression on his blushing face.

"We can go years without ever doing this, Harry," Cedric told him, smiling, running a hand through his black locks. "And I will never leave you or pressure you into thinking that we have to have sex in order to make this work. I love you and that's all that really matters, right?"

Harry smiled. "Really?"

Cedric nodded. "When you know for sure and we both feel like its right…then we'll feel both of each other."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized, leaning up, kissing him on the cheek. "I can be really stupid sometimes."

"I love every part of you, Harry." Cedric told him honestly, moving so he could set up. "What made you feel like we needed to have sex?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

"It's okay," Cedric smiled, seeing that he was just as hard as he was. "We don't have to have sex, Harry."

Harry gazed down at the golden hand that was gently rubbing him. It made Cedric smile at the way Harry was looking at him. There was so much heat in those burning green stars.

"Lie down," Cedric cooed, sitting up on his knees.

Harry scooted back so that his head was on his pillow. A shiver ran through his body when Cedric's face loomed over his hard-on.

"Lift your hips," Cedric said, gently tugging on his black dress pants like a puppy.

Harry laughed. "Whatever you say, Master."

Cedric snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Love me?" Harry asked, gasping when he was suddenly freed for Cedric to see his blushing rose.

Cedric looked up from the pale pink flower with a smile on his wolfish face. "I love you more than more than more, Harry."

Harry gripped the sheets when that honest tongue…

"Remind me to give you that foot massage when you're done torturing me," Harry gasped, grabbing two fistfuls of sandy blonde hair.

Cedric lifted his head, snickering as he licked his lips. "As if I would ever let you forget."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry?" Cedric asked him from under the invisibility cloak. "Have you figured out your egg yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Be quiet. I don't want to get caught. Can you imagine all the questions and the snickering?"

Cedric grinned. "I'll send you an owl."

"Huh?" Harry asked, nearly bumping into George. "Stop…"

Both teens froze. It looked like George was going to back up into them.

"Quick," Harry said, starting around him.

Cedric had to keep his hands over his mouth. He was fighting not to laugh. This was super exciting and he just wanted to throw the thing off and laugh at everyone's stunned faces for some odd reason.

_Look, _he mentally shouted at the top of his lungs, _It is I, Cedric Diggory, in your Common Room!_

He could only imagine how many curses would be hurled at him all at once, too. He probably wouldn't be able to leave the hospital wing for a month.

"Oh, thank the gods," Harry said, throwing the invisibility cloak off once they were through the portrait and safely on the other side. "I thought we were going to be caught for sure."

"Eh," Cedric snorted, running his hands through his messed up hair. It was all over the place and yet Harry's looked even lovelier than ever. He had to know his secret. "It would have been fun."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll owl you," Cedric said, pulling him into a hug, ignoring how the Fat Lady was grinning at them. "We'll get together on a free night and I'll help you with your egg."

Harry blinked. "You figured it out?"

Cedric let him go, putting a finger to his bottom lip. "Perhaps…"

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "You really are a good wizard. I've not even looked at the annoying thing."

Cedric waved it away. "Aw, Shucks, Harry."

"So, you figured out what the scream was?" He asked, cocking a brow at the badly performed _Green Acres_ accent.

"You could say that," Cedric said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll send you an owl and we'll take a bath together."

Harry nodded and then nearly melted right there. "A bath?"

"Of course," Cedric grinned. "You wash my back and I'll wash yours."

"How can we do anything if we're naked together?" Harry asked, trying not get hard just thinking about it.

"Oh, we can do lots of things, Harry." Cedric laughed. "Even after you figure out what that egg is."

Harry wanted to argue, but, he decided against it. The two of them kissed and Harry caught the emerald twinkle of the earring he had given Cedric when the taller teen turned to walk off. He was happy that Cedric had been able to spell his shirt back together. He didn't want people to think that they had done something naughty. He waved and jumped when the Fat Lady spoke.

"Funny how his hair is a mess and yours is not…"

Harry blushed and spun around. "You think so?"

She nodded and then chuckled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present**

Dumbledore kept on with the talking and Harry kept on with the ignoring. What in the world was the old man talking about? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just kept on agreeing with the fool.

_Where is it, _he asked himself, _Where have you hidden it at you old fool? I know you have it in here somewhere. I know I've seen it._

He leaned back in Dumbledore's great winged chair and put his booted feet up on the professor's cluttered desk. The look on the man's face caused Harry's blood to chill with pleasure.

"I have a question," Harry told him, looking around, sweeping a critical eye around the room once more. "I killed that bastard's snake. She was looking for something."

He noticed the subtle change in the wrinkles around Dumbledore's twinkless blue eyes.

"She kept hissing about a prophecy," he said, looking at his glossy pink nails. "I didn't really get much else after that because I was too busy bathing in her blood and hacking her to pieces."

The look on Dumbledore's face made him grin with razor sharp fangs. Oh, he was having so much fun.

"Well, all these little glass orbs kept falling and busting over my little head, you see," he told him, suddenly on his feet in a sharp hiss of flowing silk. "There were slight whispers from each one, but they made no sense to me whatsoever. It was either that I didn't understand them, or I was simply too busy having fun."

"Having fun?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Harry smirked, and it was crueler than a winter's chill. "Killing that bastard's pet caused him some serious pain."

"You think so?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh, I know so, dear Professor."

Dumbledore could literally see the sarcasm dripping like venom from those pearly white fangs. Dear? Indeed.

"Now," Harry said, walking around the desk, hair billowing like dark storm clouds as he moved. "That snake bitch was there looking for a prophecy. Why? What kind of prophecy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Harry." Dumbledore told him matter of fact. "I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"In the dark?" Harry asked, smirking, dancing around in graceful circles in front of the burning logs in the massive fireplace, having his shadow dance all along the room in the light. "I know what's in the darkness, Professor, and you're not there."

Dumbledore crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you understand what I told you, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, wanting to do nothing more than pluck his eyes out and juggle them into the burning flames. "Don't torture the teachers, don't slap the ghosts, and don't kill the students…blah, blah, blah."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Where is the prophecy, Professor?" Harry asked, standing in front of the desk, putting a sharp talon down where he had seen the prophecy earlier. "It was right here. I saw it."

Dumbledore sniffed.

"Don't!" Harry snapped like a razor wire whip, sitting down on the edge of the desk, fighting not grind his talons into the woodwork. It was so pretty. "Lies will get you nowhere, as you well know."

He threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Tell me," he commanded, on his feet, gliding towards him. "And I'll promise to the best of my abilities not to seriously injure anyone."

"The prophecy is no longer in my care," Dumbledore told him.

Harry froze. "What?"

"It is just as I said, Harry," Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes off him. "The prophecy is no longer in my care."

"Okay," Harry said, staying where he was. "Who is taking care of it then?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Harry screamed, stomping his sharp heel down on the marble floor, causing it to crack, and he quickly calmed himself with an amused chuckle that flew in from out of nowhere. "I mean, what do you mean you don't know who is taking care of it."

Dumbledore looked down at his ruined floor and sighed. It looked like he was going to have to get that fixed to. Harry was so expensive.

"Why is it so important to you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry tapped a talon against his left arm. "Answer my question first…Or I'll break something else."

"Another member of the order took it in secret." He said, nodding his head. "Nobody knows who took it and that's the way it shall remain."

Harry scoffed and then laughed out loud. "You know who has it. You have to know everything or nothing is right in your little world. You know where it is. How could you not?"

Dumbledore didn't take his eyes off him.

"You have this master plan and you know where all the pieces are, don't you?" Harry said, suddenly floating right in front of him. "Well, guess what?"

Dumbledore didn't open his mouth.

Harry leaned his face forward and his breath smelled like roses in full bloom. "I said, guess what, Professor."

Dumbledore didn't even gulp. "What, Harry?"

"I have a plan to," he grinned, patting the professor on his left cheek with a pearly white hand. "And if someone is standing in my way…no matter who they are…I will seriously hurt them. And if they really piss me off, I will kill them."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked, puffing out his chest, mocking him. "Is that so?"

He snorted, pushing the professor away from him. "Are you stupid or something? I could kill you and tear this bitch apart looking for it if I wanted to."

Dumbledore steadied his balance, mentally telling a screeching Fawkes that he was all right. "Then why don't you, Harry? I'm sure it will help your little plan along."

"Hmm," Harry said, looking around the room. "You really are pissing me off? I really do wonder why I'm not dangling you from the ceiling by your smaller intestines."

"Vivid," Dumbledore said. "Just like all your other gruesome talk."

"Talk?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. "Talk?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You're just trying to scare me, Harry."

Harry grinned and suddenly had the old man by the throat, lifting him off his feet. "Am I talking now? Oh, don't answer that. Just tell me where the prophecy is and I won't squeeze until your eyes pop out."

Dumbledore immediately had his wand pointed at Harry's chest and a beam of blue light struck the teen in the chest, sending him flying backwards with a shrill snarl. He fell to the floor with a smack.

Harry smashed into the desk, scattering objects all over the place. He looked up at the dazed professor who was stumbling to his feet, telling the phoenix to calm down.

"Wow!" Harry said, sitting up on the desk, clapping his talons. "That actually succeeded in annoying the hell out of me, well done."

"Don't threaten me, Harry." Dumbledore told him, holding the wand on him like he had once done a feral dragon. "Don't ever threaten me unless you really mean it."

"I will find that orb, Professor," Harry told him, standing in front of the door in a blink.

Dumbledore spun around, curse ready to be spelled.

"And when I do," he said, backing up through it like a phantom. "I will take my revenge."

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Harry lied, letting a tear spill from his left eye.

It made Dumbledore's heart ache with pity and something else.

"I'll keep my promise," he said, smiling a sad smile. "I won't let any of the students see me."

Dumbledore nodded and saw that he was gone. He lowered his wand and dropped his head. His throat was killing him.

"I'm okay," he told his phoenix friend. "Everything is fine. Everything will be fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The full moon was high in the sky and a warm wind blew across the moor. It sent the silver mist rolling like great ocean waves along in the air.

"What is it, Amos?" Mrs. Diggory asked. "Do you hear something?"

He stood in front of the door, looking out. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She asked, stepping up beside him.

"That voice?" He asked. "Do you hear that singing?"

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Hmm," he said.

"Come on to bed, dear." She told him, having him close the door. "Let the faeries have their fun. It is the full moon after all."

"I will in a bit," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "You go on."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He told her, watching her walk like a pale ghost from the room.

He turned around and made his way over to set in the chair before the dark fireplace. He looked up at the picture of his son, smiling with pride. He sat there for along time, remembering.

"You did good," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm so proud of you, son."

"You should be," a sad voice whispered from beside him. "He was everything and so much more."

Amos turned his head to the side with a start and his eyes widened. He was gazing into the face of his dead son's extremely beautiful lover. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry?" He asked, seeing the tears in those molten green emeralds. They were spilling down his bone white face like silver streams of starlight. "What?"

"I love him." Harry said, gazing at him through tears. His long black hair was curling and coiling all around his startling face.

The man slowly got to his feet and Harry stepped away from him. He looked the young man over with unbelieving eyes. It was like he was looking at some dark angel or some fallen god.

"I want him back." Harry whispered, blowing some kind of shimmering powder in Cedric's father's face.

"Harry?" Amos said, breathing the stuff in and falling forward.

Harry held out his arms, catching the falling man. He held him ever so tight, telling the unconscious man that it would all be all right. He was going to get Cedric back. Everything was going to be wonderful again.

Harry gentle carried the man over and laid him on the sofa. He took a shuddering breath and did what he had to do. The spell would keep him from remembering anything that had happened.

The mist swirled around him like ghosts as his haunting form walked across the moor and he held the pinky close to his heart. He looked up at the silver moon, letting his haunting voice spill from his garnet red lips.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Remind me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I am so sorry that it has taken me an eternity to update this. I have been so busy with taking over the world one ice-cube at a time. Do you all have any idea how many ice-cubes there are in this world? Too damn many! That's what! Like, oh my GAWD!

Musical lyrics belong to Nightwish and Within Temptation. _Walking in the Air _belongs to Nightwish and _Memories _belongs to Within Temptation.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Deathly Scream

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Are you the one?_

_The traveler in time who has come_

_To heal my wounds and lead me to the sun_

_To walk this path with me until the end of time_

_--Within Temptation_

Harry was sleepy and rubbing his eyes as he followed along behind Ron and Hermione. He was so damn tired and didn't want to have to deal with some dumb animal this morning. He was sick and tired of those skrewts, too. One of them had burned his finger the other day and it had really pissed him off. Luckily, he had gotten to see Cedric and gotten his boo-boo kissed. So, it was all better now.

The three of them made their way down to Hagrid's cabin where all the students were gathering for class. Snow still covered the ground and all the students were bundled up tight in warm clothes.

"Potter!" A loud voice called, making him turn to see that it was Malfoy. He was dressed warmly and had a scarf of emerald green around his pale throat. "Have you seen the morning paper?"

"No," Harry told him crisply, wanting to ignore him. "And I don't really care to either."

"Why not?" Malfoy asked, smirking with acidic ire. "It has you and your boyfriend on the front page."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Ron snapped, wanting to rub snow in his face until it bled.

"Oh," Malfoy said, turning on the redhead. "I guess you thought you were hot stuff, huh, Weasley? You're just another toy."

Ron went silent. What did he mean by that?

"Ignore him," Hermione advised, holding her wand. "He just wants to fight because he wasn't the life of the party."

"Stuff it, Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed, throwing the paper at Harry, and storming off.

Well, that was a first.

Harry picked the paper up and saw that it was him and Cedric on the front page. It was a really good picture, too. How in the world did this get in here? The article below it was by that witch, Rita. How the hell? She hadn't been at the Ball. Had someone taken the picture of them dancing without him noticing it and then turned around and sold it to her? He closed his eyes, sighing. He couldn't put it past someone.

HARRY POTTER FINDS HIS PRINCE!

He looked the article over, finding nothing foul or untruthful in it. Was this supposed to upset him in some way?

HAVE THEY DONE THE DEED?

That made him snort. He was so passed the stage where he cared what people thought of him. The only people he needed to impress were Cedric's parents.

"No!" Harry called out to Malfoy, remembering how they had made out on the snake's table in the Great Hall. "But, you'll be the first to know if we do, Malfoy! We might even make a movie and sell it to the highest bidder!"

Hermione's jaw hit the snowy white ground and several other students who understood what he was talking about did the same.

Malfoy spun around in the snow, looking at him with pure hatred. "What is moo-vee?"

"Good morning, class!" A stern sounding voice said, and everyone turned to see an elderly looking witch come walking around the side of Hagrid's cabin. "I am Professor Grubbly-Plank and I shall be filling in for Hagrid today."

"Huh?" Harry asked, folding the paper under his arm. "Where's Hagrid?"

"He is quite ill," she said matter of fact.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Come along," she said, turning and leading them around the cabin, past some stables.

"I can't believe you said that," Hermione told him. "How much is the starting price?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then they widened when he saw the unicorn in the distance. It looked like it was tied to a lone tree.

The beautiful creature was so blindingly white it made the snow under its golden hooves look grayer than ash. The spiraling horn which protruded from its forehead was shimmering with golden light and pointing straight up to heaven. It pawed at the ground, looking at them all with molten blue eyes.

"Oh, wow," Lavender smiled. "It is so beautiful."

Harry noticed that Malfoy looked to be stunned into silence for once. He couldn't seem to find one thing bad to say about it.

"How did they catch it?" He asked Hermione. "They move faster than the wind."

"Boys keep back!" Professor Grubbly-Plank advised rather strongly. "This stunning fellow will only allow women to touch him."

Harry pouted, but, he couldn't take his eyes off the handsome male unicorn. He was so big and looked really powerful. That horn was as beautiful as it was deadly.

"A terrible crime to slay one," the professor whispered. "A horrible sin…"

Harry wondered if she was talking to him or to herself, because nobody else was really listening. They were all too in thrall with the unicorn. He pretended not to remember seeing Voldemort's shade drinking from the neck of a dead unicorn.

He decided to walk over and set down on a small patch of grass that was clear of snow so he could look the paper over. He really liked the picture of him and Cedric. It was just before Cedric picked him up and spun him around in a graceful circle. He loved the way their cloaks flapped out like wings.

He did not notice the unicorn gracefully step forward to the extent the rope would allow. It turned its massive head and lowered it. The golden horn cut through the thick rope which bound it to the tree as if it were made of paper. It reared up on its hind legs, snorting at the students.

"LOOK OUT!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Students!" Professor Grubbly-Plank cried in controlled panic. "Get behind me!"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in panic as Ron pulled her away.

The unicorn took off racing right at him when he got to his feet. He was frozen to the spot when he watched how the dazzling creature lowered its horn. It was going to impale him.

He suddenly threw himself to the ground as if something took control of his legs, and threw his hands over his head to protect it. He waited in fear for those golden hooves to pummel him into a bloody pulp. The only thing was, the blows never fell. He was shaking as he lifted up his head, seeing the unicorn looking down at him like some great snow storm of blinding white light.

The unicorn snorted, nudging him on the forehead with its warm nose. Harry just stayed like that, letting the unicorn nibble on his hair.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was in shock and Ron was still recovering from nearly having a heart attack.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Hermione hissed at the professor.

"I can't harm a creature so pure," the professor told her. "You of all people should know that, Miss Granger."

"Well," Malfoy snickered. "Now we all know who the girl is."

The unicorn snorted, nudging Harry with its nose again. It wanted him to get up. So, Harry reached up, gently touching the warm nose. It was softer than velvet. The unicorn leaned into the touch like it was craving it.

"Be silent!" Professor Grubbly-Plank snarled at the Slytherin. "Just watch."

Harry very slowly got to his feet and stood before the proud creature that he had once thought only existed in legends. Its mane was like blinding white sea-foam.

He put his hand on its smooth neckline and began to stroke its silky fur. For some odd reason, he wanted to hug it. So, he did.

"Oh, yeah," Malfoy snorted. "He is so the lady."

"Hmm," Professor Grubbly-Plank said, smiling only to herself. That unicorn had only given one of its tail hairs, just one. It was residing in Potter's boyfriend's wand.

"What's your name?" Harry whispered in those glowing white ears. They twitched and it made him laugh.

The unicorn snorted, backing away from him. It took off running, flickering like a molten hot star in the sunlight. It vanished into the forest in a spiral of snow.

Flicker…

23232323232323232323232323232323

"Wow, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, smiling at him. "I thought that pony was going to skewer you for sure."

Harry gave him a warm smile, filling his face with a handful of freezing cold snow. It had the redhead gagging for breath. He even made sure some went down the front of his sweater-vest, too.

Hermione laughed as she followed the two of them back up to the castle. It was so odd. The professor had said that the unicorn didn't like males. So, why had it allowed Harry to touch it?

"I'm seriously going to murder you!" Ron snarled, chasing after Harry with a big handful of snow.

Harry laughed, dodging his chilly attacks. "Pick a number and stand in line!"

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, only to cringe when both boys tripped, falling flat. She sighed, muttering. "Look out for those snow covered steps…"

23232323232323232323232323232323232323

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Ginny on the sofa. There was a really warm fire blazing away in the fireplace. He felt all warm and cozy. He wished he could curl up with Cedric right here and play with his hair.

She held the little book up and Harry instantly recognized it. It was the same little book Cedric owned. Helga Hufflepuff was smiling on the cover, holding a simple golden cup by its golden handles.

"Ah," he smiled, putting his feet up on the table. "What's up?"

"Do you believe in Fate, Harry?" She asked in a very quiet voice, not looking at him.

The question made him blink. Where had that come from? That was a really deep topic. Hell, there was no bottom in sight.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Do you believe that everything that has happened, will happen, and will ever happen is mapped out by the stars and completely unchangeable?" She asked really quickly, biting her bottom lip.

Harry looked at her. Why was Ginny starting to sound like Professor Trelawney?

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" He asked, putting his hand on her smaller shoulder.

She shook her head. "I'm just being silly, Harry."

"I believe everything happens for a reason," he told her. "I don't think I believe in coincidence."

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeing how nice he looked for going to bed.

"I'm going to go see Cedric," he winked, putting his index finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

She smiled and he looked at the clock on the mantle, telling her that he needed to run. She watched him race from the room and then a few moments later saw the portrait open all by itself.

"Have fun," she whispered, shivering from a cold chill.

When Harry had walked away from her, she saw him naked and covered in blood. His hair had been like a river of hissing darkness, billowing all around his head like some dark storm cloud.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself.

_What's wrong with me?_

2323232323232323232323232323232323

Harry very quietly and very carefully made his way back downstairs. It was kind of hard for him to move with ease because he was packing around a heavy ass egg. The damn thing was so annoying.

_Please_, he silently prayed, _don't let me drop this damn thing._

He finally found the statue of Borris the Bewildered. He was seriously going to have to teach Cedric how to give good directions. He had gotten turned around twice.

The statue looked pitiful. The poor guy looked like he couldn't find his way out of a leather pouch. He even had his gloves on the wrong hands.

He stepped right up the wooden door, leaned in, and whispered the password Cedric had told him to use from the letter. It was "pine fresh." Well, at least it wasn't some candy name. The door gently opened and he quickly went inside.

He closed the door, dropped his cloak, spun around, and held his egg tight. The bathroom was glorious. He suddenly wanted to be a prefect.

The floor was marble, the tub was a huge pool, and there was a huge mirror to the right, too. He looked up to see a beautiful painting of an even more beautiful mermaid lounging on a rock with the waves playfully splashing around her.

Her skin was like a flawless pink pearl and her hair was the color of spun gold. She was combing some kind of coral shell through it. The gentle waves were lapping her luminous green tail.

"Hi," he said, putting his egg down beside the tub. "Do you mind if I wait here for my boyfriend to show up?"

She gazed at him with big violet eyes and smiled with really sharp teeth. She gestured for him to have a seat and continued to comb her hair.

_She's very beautiful_, Harry thought to himself, _even if her teeth are a bit sharp._

He sat down on a wooden bench that had silver runes painted all over it. He couldn't believe the prefects had such an awesome bathroom. It was too cool. He was so jealous.

"Oh," Harry said, looking up. "I see you have a friend."

There was a merman looking down at him from over the mermaid's left shoulder. He was extremely beautiful in his own right. His hair was the color of the ocean depths and his skin was the color of bone. He had eyes like molten blue sapphires. He pushed the mermaid and she dived into the water with a shrill musical snarl.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry said, feeling sorry for her.

The merman shrugged and let the bright sunlight warm his pale skin and dark blue scales. He looked to be really powerful. It had to be from all the swimming or he was just painted that way.

"Ah," a voice said from across the room. "I see you've met Blue as I call him."

It was Cedric.

"He's so vain," Cedric smiled with really white teeth, closing the door behind him. He had a silver pale in hand and big towel draped across his broad shoulders.

Harry looked to see that "Blue" was glaring at Cedric with what he thought was hungry eyes. The merman smiled with a mouthful of deadly fangs. Oh, yeah. He wanted to eat their flesh. It made him cringe.

"Blue?" Harry asked, turning to his handsome man.

Cedric nodded. "It's what I call him."

Blue nodded as well. He was lounging in a very provocative way on his rock. He looked like a model for some fantasy magazine, if he were human.

Cedric leaned his head over, pecking Harry on the cheek. "Ready to crack this egg?"

Harry's pale cheeks turned a cherry blossom pink. He wanted to crack something all right.

"Come on," Cedric smiled, taking him by the hand. "I shall draw you a bath, Master Potter."

2323232323232323232322322323232232323

Harry soon found himself surrounded by all kinds of bubbles. There were blue ones, pink ones, green ones, purple ones, and pretty pearly ones, too.

"Okay," Cedric said, jumping in, splashing water all over Harry. "You can turn around now."

"Thanks," Harry said, appreciating how Cedric had done the same for him. He didn't want Cedric to see him all naked and he would simply melt if he saw Cedric in nothing but the mouth watering flesh he was born into.

Cedric nodded, blowing fragrant violet bubbles in his face. "Were you afraid I'd jump you and never let you go?"

Harry nodded. "I was afraid we'd never leave this room."

Cedric smirked. "Would that be so bad?"

Harry nodded again. "They would find us eventually and publish the pictures."

"Well," Cedric said, floating closer to him. "We're very much naked right now."

Harry slowly gulped, realizing this. "Yes, yes we are."

"And we're in this big tub all by ourselves," he said, spreading his arms wide.

Harry's heart began to beat like the frantic wings of a hummingbird, fighting some strong wind. "Uh huh."

Cedric grinned like the Big Bad Wolf who was about to steal more than a picnic basket. He rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking into his big green eyes.

Harry was hard as a rock. He was so thankful for the zillions of bubbles.

Cedric leaned in ever so close and then splashed away, yelling, "You're it!"

Harry gawked. "What?"

Cedric howled with laughter, splashing him. "Can't catch me!"

Harry roared. "You wanna bet!"

"Come on then!" Cedric snickered, jumping back and forth, splashing at him. "I dare you to even try it."

Harry lunged and Cedric laughed.

23232323232323232323232323232323223232323

"Had enough?" Harry asked, splashing him again for good measure.

Cedric was holding onto the silver railing, panting for breath. "You cheated."

"Nope," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I won."

"You said go after you kicked off!" Cedric growled, turning to glare at him.

Harry nodded, poking him in the ribs. "Exactly."

Cedric yelped and pounced on him. They both went under in a fit of boyish giggles.

The two of them came back up for air and Cedric quickly stole a kiss. The two of them were holding each other so close. All of a sudden, their cocks touched, and they jumped apart when they twitched.

Harry was looking at him with big green eyes. That soft golden flesh was sculpted like marble with muscles just as hard. He wanted to lick his tight abs and sink his teeth into those pecks.

"Harry's so beautiful," Cedric sang as he turned away.

Harry watched him swim up to the edge, jump up, and snatched the egg.

Harry's eyes heated with emerald flames. He so wanted to squeeze the perfect ass he had just seen until Cedric moaned. He even wanted to bite it, too. He looked up at a sleeping Blue, betting those sharp teeth came in handy.

"Now," Cedric said, slowly making his way back to him. "Put this under the water and open it."

"Huh?" Harry asked, taking it from him.

"Do it," Cedric told him.

Harry put the egg under the water like he was told and opened it. His eyes widened. The inside of the egg was glowing with some kind of silver light. What in the world?

"Okay?" Harry said, pondering. "What is it?"

"Do you hear anything?" Cedric asked, looking down at the silver light, too.

Harry shook his head and suddenly smiled as he ducked his head under the water. That was when he heard the beautiful voices that were singing from within the silver light. He had missed most of it.

"See," Cedric said when he came back up for air.

Harry nodded. "I need to listen again."

Cedric nodded. "Open it up once you are under."

Harry did so and the singing was beyond beautiful. It was like hearing the voices of sirens leading sailors to their doom upon the deadly rocks.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above on ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to retrieve what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it is gone, it won't come back."_

_--J.K. Rowling_

He came back up, looking at Cedric with wide green eyes. What in the world? They were going to take something from him?

"Who are they?" Harry asked. "Why can't they sing on ground?"

Cedric smiled. "What else do you think is in that lake besides the giant squid, Harry?"

Harry began to think and he had thought the voices to belong to sirens. He looked up at Blue and remembered the musical snarl the mermaid had made when he had pushed her off the rock.

"No," Harry said, turning back to him. "There can't be merpeople in the lake."

Cedric beamed. "Wow, you're faster than me."

"No," Harry said. "You practically told me."

"True," Cedric smiled. "But, I didn't really tell you…I just coached you."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had told Cedric about the dragons straight up and Cedric had helped him sort of figure it all out on his own. It had to be a Hufflepuff thing.

"I was going to tell you if you couldn't figure it out," Cedric said, taking his hand.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss," Harry repeated, squeezing Cedric's hand. "What does that mean?"

"Merpeople are very dangerous, Harry," Cedric told him, pulling him closer. "And they look nothing like Blue or Pearl."

"Are they really going to take something from us?" Harry asked. "And if we don't find it, will they really keep it?"

"I don't know," Cedric said.

"Wait," Harry said, looking up at Blue. "They're under the lake. How will we breathe?"

"Really good question and that's part of the trial," Cedric told him, pouting right along with him. "I've yet to figure that out."

The two of them pulled apart and Harry kept looking up at Blue. He listened to Cedric make his way over to the edge.

"What will I sorely miss?" He asked himself aloud, turning to see that Cedric was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet still in the water. He had a black towel with yellow lining draped around his waist.

"It might be objects," Cedric whispered, looking up at the high ceiling. "Or, it could be a person, too."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He had been afraid of that.

"They couldn't keep a person!" Harry suddenly fumed. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that."

Cedric nodded.

"Well, since we're both champions," Harry said. "They can't take you from me."

Cedric felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and attach itself to Harry. "I don't know what I'd do if they took you from me."

Harry slowly swam up to stand in front of him. He ran his palms over the bottoms of his feet, up their smooth tops, and slowly up his slightly hairy muscular legs, to firmly rest on his knees. Not once did he take his eyes off those smoky molten quartz crystals.

"I would curse that lake into an empty crater if they took you from me," Harry told him, leaning up, licking a bead of water that had been slowly trailing down his broad chest. He smirked, seeing that there was as delicious bulge poking up from under the towel.

Cedric put his hands on top of Harry's, leaning over, kissing him on top of his wet head. Green eyes looked up at him and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry said, moving his hands to undo the towel, only for Cedric to gently halt him.

"The only other person I can think of that I really care about that's here at Hogwarts is Cho," he said, kissing Harry's smooth white fingers.

Harry's eyes widened. Could she be taken away from Cedric? He gulped in fear. His mind suddenly turned to his friends. Could one of them be taken from him?

"I think we need to calm down," Cedric gently advised. "We're only going to scare ourselves sick, Harry."

"First it was dragons," Harry whispered. "It's only getting worse."

"Right now the two of us need to come up with plausible ways to breathe underwater," Cedric said, caressing a smooth porcelain cheek that was slick with scented water. "So we can kick some merpeople tail if we need to."

Blue made a slight screeching sound down at them. He had his muscular arms folded across his powerful chest. He was splashing his tail around, too.

"Not you," Cedric said, sticking his tongue out at him. "You don't count."

Blue stuck his nose up at him and flapped his glistening fins. He suddenly let out a shrill dolphin like squeak when two hands grabbed his tail, pulling him into the water. It was Pearl. Apparently it was her turn to look at the pretty boys.

"Violent couple, huh?" Harry asked with a cocked brow.

Cedric snorted. "I think they might be twins, Harry."

"Ah," Harry nodded, giving her the thumbs up.

"Aw," Cedric whined, wanting to change the mood. "The bubbles are almost gone."

"Well?" Harry smiled, hands gliding up Cedric's muscular thighs. "I do so like the pearly ones."

"Oh?" Cedric asked, looking at him. "Do you now?"

Harry nodded, removing his hands. "I'll go run some more."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he watched him splash away. Yep, he so had that one coming.

"Come on," Harry called, filling the tub with large pearly bubbles. "Let's play Marco-Polo."

"Huh?" Cedric asked, taking his towel off, and slipping back into the hot bubbly water. "What's that?"

Harry giggled and explained.

The mermaid named Pearl watched them with a smile on her beautiful face. Her clam shells were on the smaller human.

232323232323232323232323232323232232323

**Present**

_Are you the one?_

_To walk with me in a garden of stars_

_The universe, the galaxies and Mars_

_The supernova of our love is true_

_--Within Temptation_

Harry held the pinky up and the flesh just seemed to melt right off the milky white bone. A smile crossed his enchanting face as he hid it along with the rest of his treasures in the Shrieking Shack. He commanded the haunting to guard them with all the spooky powers if possessed or he would burn it to the ground. He told the bitch to jump if it understood, and it did, literally. The floor under his booted feet gave a violent rumble.

"You're such a nice place," he commented, walking through the shack. "I feel right at home here."

He walked up to a slamming window and looked out. The sun was already starting to slowly rise in the sky.

"Hmm," he said, narrowing his green eyes to slits. "It looks like I need to head back before I'm sorely missed."

He walked through the wall, standing on air, spinning around in a hiss of flapping silk to look at the house. "Remember my words or its ashes for you."

The window gently slid shut in response.

"Good Shack," he giggled, playfully fiddling with Cedric's house ring that was hanging around his neck by its golden chain. He soared up into the sky on wings of silky darkness.

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

"What?" Harry asked, looking at the old man, seriously considering on just ripping his fucking head off, and kicking it into the roaring fireplace just so he could hear the flesh sizzle and watch the eyes melt from their sockets. "You want me to go with this dog where?"

"To my mansion, Harry," Serious told him. "It is a very nice place where you can rest."

"Rest?" Harry asked, flexing his deadly talons. "The wicked do not rest."

"You will do this, Harry," Dumbledore told him in a grave voice.

"I will?" Harry asked, looking at him as if he were the one losing his marbles. "And what if I refuse? What will you do? Will you tickle me into obedience with the Cruciatus Curse?"

Dumbledore paled.

"He did that, you know," Harry told him, eyes filling with madness. "He made me scream in agony as I reached out for Cedric's lifeless hand that could no longer help me."

"Harry," Sirius tried.

"Shut up!" He yelled, snarling away from his touch with a sharp hiss. "Shut the fuck up! I'm talking! And when I'm talking, I only want to hear my voice!"

Sirius slowly backed away from that glowing white flesh and murderous Medusa green eyes.

Harry started to laugh. He couldn't help it. He was surrounded by useless fools who he thought had loved him.

"You let him die!" He howled with tear filed laughter, pointing a talon at Dumbledore. "And you thought you could make it all better by stealing my memories!"

Dumbledore slowly got to his feet.

"He was helpless against that monster," he sobbed, slamming his fist down on top of the desk, tearing off a good sized chunk of it, throwing it over his head in a spray of splinters. "He was fucking helpless! You could have stopped it! It was just a stupid goblet! What was it going to do…give us detention for a month?"

"I wonder what Cedric would think if he could see you like this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry threw a golden letter opener just past his left eye. "Shut up!"

Dumbledore crossed his arms. "It would hurt him."

Harry's molten green eyes burned with wrath. He had held Cedric's lifeless body in his arms, screaming, sobbing, and begging for him to come back to him.

"You don't get to say these things!" He hissed with razor sharp fangs. "Nobody gets to say that! Nobody gets to judge me!"

"This darkness," Dumbledore said. "It will consume you, Harry."

"I'm warning you," Harry whispered like an icy crypt, remembering how Cedric's spirit had said the same thing to him.

"This pain will eat you away if you allow it," Dumbledore continues, slowly walking around his desk. "It will eat at you until you're nothing but a screaming shell of death that kills without thought."

Harry could see Cedric lying on that bed in the hospital wing, covered by a thin white sheet. He had sat there by his side for hours, holding his cold hand that was only getting colder. He had rocked back and forth, humming to him, telling him he wouldn't leave him alone. He had gently run his trembling fingers through his hair.

"I'm not your enemy, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "I only want to help you."

Harry looked up at him from where he had fallen to his knees. His Godfather was cowering like a dog with its tail between its trembling legs.

Dumbledore had to avert his eyes. He couldn't look at him.

"Look at me!" Harry commanded in a voice which echoed like shattering ice. "Look at my pain!"

Dumbledore steeled himself against the pulses that exuberated from Harry. They were waves of grief drowned in sorrow.

"Do you know my pain?" Harry asked. "Can you feel the constant stabbing, tearing, gnawing, aching, shredding, and shooting pain that I feel without end?"

Dumbledore wanted to say "yes" but he shook his head. It would only upset him more.

"Who has the prophecy?" Harry asked, standing in front of the fire, casting his darkness over the two of them.

"I told you," Dumbledore said, feeling the cold eat into his bones. "I don't know."

"You!" Harry pointed, making Sirius jump. "Do you have it? I'll give you all the bones of my enemies to bury if you give it to me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, beauty cold as snow and more terrible that a roaring dragon. "It's all round, blue, and really sparkly. Did you bury it under a tree or next to some hydrant in a park?"

"No," Sirius growled.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Why do you care?"

"Because it belongs to me," he said with a big crazy smile.

Dumbledore blinked. "And how do you know that?"

"I didn't," Harry cackled, waving a hand at him. "But, now I do."

Dumbledore sniffed. "Do you think it will be so easy to lead Tom out after what you did to his pet?"

"Oh, I know so," Harry smiled, irked that his plan had been so easily discovered. Next time he would use falling rocks and everybody would die. "He's arrogant and wants to show off how awesome he is in front of all his whores."

Sirius actually snorted.

Dumbledore glared at him.

"He wants to put me in my place," he giggled, floating up to sit in the air. "And my place is on a throne made out of his and his whores' rotting corpses."

"Now who sounds arrogant, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not arrogant," Harry grinned like the face of Death Herself. "I'm immortal."

"You can still be injured," Dumbledore advised.

"Well, the first blow had better hurt me like fuck," Harry told him, silk flapping around him like wings. "I heal really fast."

Dumbledore listened, taking in his words. Could he allow Harry to commit mass murder? He didn't know. It just felt like he would be allowing Harry to damn himself to darkness for all time.

"If you go with Sirius," he said. "I'll consider it."

Oh, he felt terrible. He was using this poor child's pain and thirst for blood to fuel his own agenda for the greater good.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked. The crazy was slowly vanishing from his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll talk it over with the order."

Harry nodded, turning his face, causing his long hair to billow like a nest of serpents.

"And if you lie to me," Harry smiled with a mouthful of fangs, eyes filling once more with a crazed hunger. "I'll do to Grindelwald what you couldn't."

Dumbledore turned grayer than ash.

"And that is a promise," he cackled wickedly, floating down to stand on his desk in booted heels. "You dream ever so loudly, Professor."

Dumbledore couldn't speak.

"Well?" Harry asked, turning on the confused doggie. "Are we going?"

232232323232323232323232323232323232323

Harry soon found himself standing in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. A door had appeared right between number's eleven and thirteen. It looked like a house had popped in from out of nowhere. He smiled at the Muggles, for they were blissfully oblivious. He envied the normal bastards.

"I thought you said this was a mansion," he said drier than the surface of Mercury. "Not some run down, shabby looking, crack house."

"Looks can be very deceiving, Harry." Sirius told him, walking up to open the door for him.

"I'll be the judge of that," Harry told him, walking in to find himself standing in a long hallway.

Sirius closed the door, stepped around him, telling him to follow. Harry did just that. The place really was bigger than it looked. He could hear familiar voices ahead of him.

"He's coming here?" A frightened voice asked.

"Oh, do shut up," another voice snapped. "I'm still sleepy."

"Are you packed yet?" A deeper voice asked, followed by a crash and laughter. "The train will leave very soon."

Sirius stepped into the kitchen and all eyes fell on him, only to gawk at the moving darkness behind him. "He's here."

Harry pushed him to the side as if he were made of plastic, looking at them all. Well, there was Moody, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, some chick with pink hair, and Charlie. Every time he looked at Moody, he wanted to kill him dead.

"Wow," Harry grinned, looking them all over, green stars resting on Charlie. "It looks like we have a full house."

"Harry?" Ginny gasped in shock. They were all looking at him in shock.

Ron was pale as paper and Hermione looked horrified. It looked like Charlie hadn't been lying to them. Harry did look dramatically different. He didn't even look human. He was too perfect, too scary, and way too sharp.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding like she was pretending nothing was wrong.

Harry was suddenly standing in front of the sink, looking out the window. He was looking out at a grassy moor. Hadn't they just been in the middle of the city?

"Looks can be deceiving, huh?" He asked, spinning around to eye his Godfather.

Sirius nodded.

"You're fast," George muttered, holding onto his twin.

"I am," Harry smiled with pearly whites. "Where's my room?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet.

He looked at her with icy green orbs. "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to take in his ethereal beauty and make sense of it. It was so twisted and cold. "Are you all right?"

Harry's eyes turned to poisonous slits.

"Hmm, my boyfriend is dead," he hissed, making her flinch. "I'm not even human and I think I might be a little crazy, Hermione."

She paled.

"Other than all that," he smiled with razor sharp fangs. "I'm just awesome."

Moody and Arthur had their hands on their wands.

"My room," Harry commanded, turning from them in a hiss. "Now!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out.

There was a loud pop. "You called, Master?"

"Yes," he said in disgust for the loathsome creature. "Escort Harry to his room."

"Kreacher will have nothing to do with the likes of Mudbloods and filth," the little elf muttered.

"Well," Harry said in an empty voice from behind him. "Good thing I'm not either, huh, slave?"

The hair all over Kreacher's body stood on end. What was this ancient scent? He was too afraid to turn around.

Molly was in shock. This was not her little Harry.

Ginny looked like she was about to cry and Charlie looked like he wanted to hide behind her. He'd rather tease a fully grown horny male dragon than be in the same house with Harry.

"Look at me!" Harry snapped at the elf, stomping the floor with his sharp heel. "And do what the doggy told you to do!"

The floor shook under them and dust fell from the ceiling.

"FILTH!" A loud voice shrieked from the dark hall. It was an angry woman. "I SHOULD HAVE CUT YOU FROM MY WOMB! DISGUSTING, TRAITOROUS, ABOMINATION!"

"KREACHER!" Sirius thundered. "TAKE HARRY TO HIS ROOM NOW!"

"Who is that?" Harry asked, getting even more annoyed. "I was talking."

"SHAME OF MY FLESH!" The woman screamed. "DEATH IS FAR TOO GOOD FOR YOU!"

"BITCH!" Sirius roared, running from the room.

Harry's left eye twitched in annoyance and glass shattered all over the table. Ginny and Hermione screamed while the others jumped up in order to keep from getting wet.

"Oh, Dark One," Kreacher praised, humbly bowing to him. "Please follow me this way."

Harry was confused. He hadn't thought he could still do that. He looked down at the ugly slave. Dark one? Hadn't Peeves called him Dark Majesty? He dismissed the others from his attention, following after the elf.

"Power, beauty," Kreacher cackled, hopping up the steps. "That which is Screaming Death."

"You know of what's happened to me?" Harry asked, gliding up after him.

"You who has lost something most precious," the house elf whispered, turning to gaze upon him. "Oh, Beautiful Death."

_That woman_, Harry thought, _she kissed me that night. She came out of dark mists and moonlight._

"Come, come, Dark Master," Kreacher said. "Here is your room. Kreacher cleaned it himself."

_She embraced me so tight_, he thought, _I thought she was just a dream._

"What can Kreacher get you, Dark One?" Kreacher asked, bowing Harry into the room.

"Can you bring back the dead?" Harry asked, feeling the silent tears.

"Master, no, I can't," the elf said in deep remorse.

"Then leave me be," Harry whispered, letting his clothes melt like liquid shadows off his luminous white flesh. "And listen to my summons should I need you."

Kreacher bowed once more.

"And let no one enter this room," Harry commanded, stepping barefoot onto the milky white carpet.

"Yes, Deathly Scream," Kreacher said, bowing out, closing the door behind him.

Harry bit his bottom lip, holding Cedric's ring to his naked breast, as he squeezed his eyes shut against the inevitable flood that would soon be falling. He couldn't stop the stinging tears. They were too painful to hold in.

"Damn them!" He hissed as he fell onto the bed, clenching the blood red sheets. "Damn them all!"

He curled up on his side, weeping in his constant tormented agony. He couldn't do shit without the prophecy. It was the only way to lure that fuck out.

"I'm going to keep you alive for years, Tommy," he whispered to the crawling darkness that danced for him. "I'm going to torture your every waking moment."

_Cedric…_

2323232323232323232323233232323232323232323

Night slowly fell, and Charlie was sitting in the small library on the second floor, reading a book. He had his bare feet propped up on a plush stool in front of the warm fire. All the children would probably be arriving at Hogwarts soon. That made him glad. At least they were no longer in the house with the monster that now haunted it.

"Do you always walk around without a shirt on?" A wicked voice asked from the flames.

He yelped, throwing the book over his head, hearing a crash behind him. Harry came walking out of the bright orange fire that licked his glowing white flesh like the tongues of many dragons. Darkness slithered and coiled around him like the shadows of spider webs.

"So very amusing," Harry laughed in a very dry manner.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, not moving a muscle.

"Nothing," Harry told him. "I'm just haunting the place. Do you think this shadow matches me?"

Charlie didn't open his mouth.

"I didn't think so." Harry said, sending it scuttling off.

"I'll leave you then," Charlie said, getting to his feet.

"Why?" Harry asked. "This room is big."

"Because you scare the shit out of me, Harry," he said, slowly backing towards the door.

"Do I?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion, looking a little lost, and admiring all of Charlie's scars.

The taller man nodded. "You were going to kill me, Harry."

"I, uh, I didn't mean it," he said, remembering how Charlie had helped him dress for Cedric. The tears fell from his eyes. "I'm not right, Charlie. My head…it is so full."

Charlie slowly lowered his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry."

"I'm slowly breaking," he said, wiping at the tears. "I can't…not without Cedric."

"Oh, Harry," Charlie whispered, wanting to embrace him.

Harry's face suddenly fell and Charlie nearly pissed himself. Those terrible eyes were stripping him down to nothing.

"I can hear your alls cheerful laughter," Harry hissed like crawling spiders in the night. "And I hate you for it."

Charlie's blood froze in his veins and his breath left him. Harry was suddenly right in front of him. That long dark hair was tickling his naked chest.

"You're scared to death of me," Harry chuckled, grabbing him between the legs with his hand. "And yet you're harder than a fucking rock."

Charlie wanted to scream. The pain from Harry was stabbing him like icy blades of fire.

"I hear your laughter, too," Harry sneered, squeezing him, having him standing on the tips of his trembling toes. "Do you still desire me, Charlie? You have a man and yet you desire me. You're such a cheater, Charlie."

"Please," Charlie whimpered, feeling his cock twitch in agony. "Please, let me go?"

Harry smiled. "Well, since you asked me so nicely…"

He let him go and Charlie fell to his knees, trembling in fear. He was covered in a cold sweat.

"I…I'm sorry," Harry said, looking at his hands, backing away from him. "I didn't…GET OUT!"

Charlie did just that.

Harry backed up into a bookshelf, sliding down the floor, sobbing as the door slammed. He really was losing his mind. He was hurting the people who cared about him.

He looked up and his tear filled eyes spotted something that had him on his feet in a whoosh. There was a small portrait on the wall of a dark haired woman. The name below read, Bellatrix Black. There was a line, looking like it connected her to someone else, but, the bookshelf was in the way. It looked like Charlie's book had knocked the wooden picture off the nail above her dark hair. He looked down. It was Helga Hufflepuff on the cover. Why the fuck is everyone reading this goddamn book?

All of a sudden images of memories played though his mind. This woman was howling with crazed laughter as she put a shimmering golden cup away somewhere. He heard a roar and turned to see a mighty dragon looming above him. He fell over backwards, crying out for Kreacher.

"Yes, Dark One?" Kreacher asked, popping in with a bow.

"This woman!" He roared. "Who is she?"

"Lady Bellatrix Black, Dark Master," Kreacher told him. "She is now known as Lady Bellatrix Lestrange. She is the vile master's cousin. He hid the great Black Family Tree behind all this stuff."

"Where is she now?" Harry snarled in rage, tearing down pictures, throwing over bookshelves.

"Lady Bellatrix is prisoner in Azkaban, Dark One," Kreacher told him, ducking a metal prong.

"Why?" He thundered in the frightened elf's face, rushing back to throw off a huge painting. It sailed across the room into the fireplace with a crash of sparks.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled from the door, banging on it.

"Stay out!" Harry shouted, hurling a shelf full of falling books at it.

"She was a glorious Deatheater, Dark One," he said. "She was proud and aided the wondrous Dark Lord."

Harry froze. He was looking at the faces of Deatheaters. He knew their faces. Here was Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphous Lestrange, and so many others. He could hear them all laughing at him and he put his talons over his ears.

"HARRY!" Sirius roared, followed by Moody's voice.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, pressing against his ears. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He took deep breaths, fighting to calm himself. The cup? What the fuck was the cup? It looked like…

"Kreacher!" He snapped, throwing objects all over the place. "Find me that book!"

The elf hopped to it and then asked, "What book, Dark Master?"

"Never mind!" Harry snarled, holding it up, beginning to flip through it.

His eyes flashed something more terrible than any storm and threw the book over his head where it crashed into something breakable.

"Azkaban you say?" Harry smirked with blinding terror.

Kreacher trembled in awe. "Yes, Dark Master."

"Excellent," Harry said. "Oh, and Kreacher…"

The elf looked up at him, seeing that the Beansidhe Prince was looming right in his face. "Yes?"

Harry was grinning at him with a wicked red mouthful of razor sharp fangs. "Your wondrous Dark Lord killed my Precious."

Kreacher blanched.

Harry cocked his head to the side, screaming right in his face. The elf's brain exploded out the back of his skull with a violent splatter of bone fragments and bloody tissue. The body fell over onto its back, twitching, and Harry looked at the bloody mess all over Bellatrix Lestrange's face.

"Pretty," Harry cooed, smiling at the crimson mess he had made. "You're next, whore."

He raced from the room like a destructive wind, running past all the unconscious bodies. He had an enchanted cup to find that was forged from the gold belonging to a God of Death.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. It is awesome readers like ya'll that keep my pencil moving across paper. Once again, thank you all so much.

Flora.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty Four

Harry's black robes billowed around him like dark wings as he walked through the Forbidden Forest. His brilliant green eyes were ever watchful. Even though he was invisible, things could still smell him.

A gentle white fog was dancing around his ankles as he moved invisibly along the path littered with tall trees. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he was tired of being cooped up.

He smiled as he looked down a small hill. There was the rather large pool his first patronus had walked on, saving him and his Godfather from the dementors.

He made his way down the hill and up the waters edge. There was a good sized boulder off to the side and he sat down on it.

It was so dark and yet the water glowed with an inner radiance. He was worried sick. The next task was coming up and he still had no idea how he was going to breathe underwater for entire hour.

He was scared. That was the only way to describe the emotion he was feeling. It was like a heavy darkness seeking to blind him with fear.

His parents had been taken from him. His happy childhood had been stolen from him, and all the love he could have known had been blasted away from him with a single unforgivable curse. Now something else was going to be taken away from him and he didn't know what. Were his friends in danger of being harmed? Was Cedric?

"Please," he whispered as the silver mist played on the glowing surface of the luminous pool of still water. "Hasn't enough been taken from me?"

He blinked and the tears fell from his eyes. All he wanted was to be happy, and he was. He really, really was.

He was terrified that it would all be ripped away from him. What if Cedric got hurt? What if…What if Professor Trelawney was right? What if Cedric died?

The silent tears streamed from his eyes like little waterfalls. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Cedric. It was too scary to think about. He could only see himself being put away in a nice padded cell where Enya was always being played.

All of his homework in divinations was pointing to tremendous happiness and horrible tragedy. He had double checked his charts four times just to make sure. It all came out the same.

He knew Trelawney was real and not just a quack. She was the genuine article and it frightened him terribly. It made him shiver and the cold wasn't really helping. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

He looked up at the stars twinkling down through the trees and closed his eyes. He began to hum to himself as the wind ruffled his dark locks. His hair tickled his pale cheeks like teasing caresses.

It was a melody Cedric had hummed to him a few nights ago. The two of them had been cuddled up on Harry's bed. It had been fun sneaking Cedric in and out. Cedric had just hummed to him. There had been no words to the tune.

"_Where did you hear that at?" He had asked him, cuddling closer._

"_I made it up," Cedric had told him, kissing his cheek, playing with his hair. "I was thinking about you in class and it just popped in my head."_

Harry opened his eyes and smiled out across the glossy waters. The night was so silent and it was very beautiful. He could hear Cedric's humming in his mind and he gave the song words.

_Enchanter came to me and said:_

_Meet me at the lake tonight_

A drop of diamond dew dripped from his left eye, trailing down his smooth cheek. A cold wind blew across his face and snow began to fall. He looked up to see that there were no stars. He sat there on the rock, looking out at the water that was soon covered in icy white crystals.

_I hummed this song to the white_

_Through the shroud of snow I saw_

_Paradise_

_Peace_

_No more lies_

Harry continued to hum. This was Cedric's song. What words had Cedric given it?

To him, Cedric was his paradise, and he was his peace. Cedric was the enchanter who enchanted him off his feet. Cedric was his everything.

He held out his gloved hand, watching the snow collect like tiny gems in his palm. They sparkled in his eyes with an icy brilliance.

_Crestfallen soul_

_Rest for this night_

_Love is here_

_Right here under my wings_

He heard a faint sound from behind and he quickly turned to look. Cedric was standing there, looking at him with mystified eyes. His cheeks were a rosy pink from the cold and his breath was white clouds. He was holding a rather large bag.

"Cedric," he said, smiling at him, dropping the snow like dust from his hand. "What are you doing out here?"

"Collecting certain nocturnal plants for Professor Sprout," Cedric said, blinking a few times, suddenly looking really upset. "What are you doing out here, Harry? This forest isn't even safe during the day."

"This is where I almost died," Harry told him, turning his face away from him. "For the third time…"

Cedric dropped his bag with a heavy thud against the snow covered ground.

"Dementors came at me from out of nowhere," he said, dropping his cloak from his shoulders. "There were so many of them."

He got to his feet and walked to the waters edge once again. "This entire pool had been frozen solid in a matter of seconds, Cedric. They were screaming with such hunger and dived at me. If it hadn't been for my patronus charm, my Godfather and I'd be worse than dead right now."

He left out the whole going back in time thing. That was just too confusing to explain and he still didn't quite understand it himself.

"Then why come here, Harry?" Cedric asked, walking up to him, wrapping his powerful arms around him from behind. "Why come here if it makes you so sad…not to mention that you're also breaking a ton of school rules, too?"

Harry snorted and put his hands up to touch Cedric's arms. He could hear the distress in his voice, and knew he was upset. "I don't know," he said, closing his eyes. "Maybe I'm crazy, Cedric."

"I thought I was going crazy," Cedric said, squeezing him gently. "I'm collecting plants, all is quiet, minding my own business, and then I hear this siren singing my song."

Harry chuckled.

"And like a doomed sailor, I came running," he said. "At first I didn't know it was you. I thought it was some kind of faerie or nymph…but then I saw your eyes."

Harry smiled. "A faerie, huh?"

Cedric laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I don't," Harry said, slightly frowning in confusion. "I can't even hold a tune."

"Liar," Cedric snickered, squeezing him tighter. "How shall I punish you?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Let's see," Cedric said, moving his lips across Harry's exposed white neck. "You're out of bed past hours, roaming about the castle, being outside, and in the forest to boot. I'd say you're looking at a lot of trouble here, Mr. Potter."

Harry shivered. Cedric's lips were magic. "What am I going to have to do in order to buy your tongue, Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric slowly turned him around and Harry gazed up into his warm mercury colored eyes. He was so handsome and perfect in every way. "Well," Cedric smiled, touching Harry's petal soft lips with a gloved finger. "You can always try and tie my tongue up with your own."

Harry giggled. It was light, soft, and airy.

"And," Cedric said, his mouth whispering ever so close to Harry's. "You can sing to me."

Harry's eyes sparkled with a green luminescence. He felt so warm and happy when Cedric kissed him. It was like the cold had now power in that moment in time. All was frozen in that warmth except for love. It filled him up and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Cedric gently pulled his mouth away and began to hum as he tenderly rested his chin on top of Harry's head, holding him tight. Harry slowly turned back around, leaning back into the taller teen's warmth. The snow was falling like shimmering jewels from the sky. There was a soft howl in the far distance and Harry smiled.

_I dream of wolves with them I run_

_For me he lengthened the night_

_I am home_

_I am in peace_

"I love you, Harry," Cedric said, gently moving with him. The two of them were dancing to the tune of their own song.

Harry kept his tears from falling. There was no reason to cry. He was so happy.

_Crestfallen soul_

_Rest for this night_

_Love is here_

_Right here under my wings_

"Beautiful," Cedric whispered as they kept dancing amidst the falling snow. "Just like you, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Does this mean you're not going to make me clean dirty cauldrons without my wand for the rest of the school year?"

Cedric chuckled, spinning him around, out, and then right back in. "I don't know…"

Harry pouted, not liking this teasing at all. "Aw, come on. I promise I might never do it again."

"Hmm," Cedric said, putting on a thoughtful face. "How about another foot massage and I'll think about it?"

Harry rolled his dazzling eyes, sighing dramatically. "Oh, if I must."

Cedric ran his gloved fingers through Harry's dark locks. The snow sparkled like diamonds among all that wild darkness. "Come on," he said, leading him by the hand. "Let me walk you back to the castle."

Harry snatched up his father's cloak and Cedric picked up his black bag. It looked to be quite heavy.

"What all did Professor Sprout send you out here to find?" He asked, walking beside him. He loved how Cedric's hands are so much bigger than his own. They made him feel so safe.

"Mostly common things," Cedric told him, smiling with such white teeth. "But she did send me to find a few are things as well."

"Like what?" Harry asked him. That damn putty-tat had scratched him and now he was full of curiosity.

"Well," Cedric said, stopping and pulling something from the bag. It was a beautiful mushroom, and it glowed with a very pretty pink light.

"Wow," Harry said, taking it from him. "This is really pretty." He had never seen anything like it before. "What does it do?"

"It can stop a runny nose," Cedric told him, taking it, and putting it back in the bag. "And it tastes good with chicken."

Harry cocked a dark brow. "Oh?"

"Or if added with the right ingredients," he said, taking his hand in his again. "It can blow a hole through a solid stone wall."

Harry whistled. "That's impressive."

Cedric nodded and looked at him with serious eyes. Harry felt as though he could get lost in them for forever. They were filled with such molten heat.

"I'm not going to pry, Harry," Cedric said, squeezing his hand. "But I never want you coming into this forest ever again…especially at night when it's freezing cold and snowing. What if you had fallen, gotten hurt, or knocked out? You could freeze to death."

Harry looked down at his feet as they walked. "I'm sorry…"

"I bet nobody even knows you're out here," he muttered, shaking his head. "At least Professor Sprout knows to send a search party should I not come back at a certain time."

Harry kept looking at his feet.

"I ought to make it a full body massage," Cedric growled. "That would learn you a lesson."

Harry looked at him. "Oh, no! Please, anything but that!"

"Oh, no," Cedric said, shaking his head. "There's no talking your way out of this one, Harry."

"Oh," Harry cried, draping an arm across his forehead. "Oh, woe is me!"

They both laughed.

Harry was thankful that Cedric was not pushing the issue. "Well," he said as the walked out of the forest. "If I can't talk my way out of this sexy…I mean cruel punishment, how about I try and kiss my way out of it?"

Cedric smirked. "You can try."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Poor, little, Harry James Potter," a spooky yet very beautiful voice cooed to him from the haunting mists that swirled like dancing phantoms all around his frightened form. "I'm afraid your suffering is only just beginning."_

"_Who are you?" He asked, spinning around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. But, it was impossible. The voice was like the very mist. It was coming at him from all directions. There were so many gravestones. _

"_I am Loneliness," the voice whispered like a deathly wind. "I am Sorrow drowned in Hopelessness."_

_He trembled in terror. The voice was so empty. It was like the voice of Death. Her voice was stabbing into his cold flesh like sharp icicles. It felt like it was slowly peeling his flesh away from his bones._

"_True love is so rare," the voice hissed like a pit of venomous vipers. He could actually feel each words poisonous bite. "And that is why the gods take it away as soon as it's been discovered."_

_Harry shivered. He could feel the darkness closing in on him. It was slowly suffocating him…drowning him._

"_Damn them all!" The voice screamed and it was scalding. It suddenly felt like his cold flesh was smoldering as if he were on fire. "Damn the gods for what they made me! Curse them for taking away the only one I ever cared about! I hate them! I hate them all!"_

_He fell to his knees, pressing his hands against his ears, doing his best to block out the horrible cries. It was like he could feel her pain and it was breaking his heart. He had tears in his eyes._

"_Enjoy love while you can, my dear Harry," the woman in the mist cooed ever so sadly. It was like he could taste her tears on his tongue and they were bitter, not salty, "Because you never know when they will gladly rip it from your arms."_

_Harry raised his eyes and saw a willowy figure in the mist. She was sitting on top of a rather large tombstone. She had the longest hair he had ever seen…at least he thought it was hair. It kept moving as though it were alive with hisses. He couldn't make her out, because the mist was so thick._

"_Why do you say these things?" Harry cried to her, scrambling to get to his feet. "Don't tell me something bad is going to happen to Cedric! I won't allow it!"_

"_I said those very words all those lifetimes ago," she said, causing the mist to thicken all around him, hiding her from his view. "And I can still hear their laughter. I enjoyed ripping their tongues from their mouths and gouging out their eyes with my fingers. Oh, it felt so good. I can still feel their blood bathing my flesh with crimson warmth. I made them scream in agony until I was swooning in rapture."_

"_Is Cedric going to die?" He yelled, running through the mist, trying to find her. "Tell me! What's going to happen?"_

"_You will become like me, Harry," the voice giggled, causing him to spin around in fright._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed. What the hell had he been dreaming? He felt like he had been running a race and lost horribly.

He looked over to see that Ron was already gone. The redhead must have been in a real hurry, too, because he had not made his bed.

He got to his feet and stretched. He needed to take a quick shower and go meet Hermione in the library. Tomorrow was the second task and he still didn't know how he was going to breathe underwater.

This task was hard. Why was there so much thinking involved? He was really getting tired of it. He seriously wanted to smack someone across the face with that damn Goblet of Idiocy.

He looked at himself in the mirror and growled. His hair was a mess and he looked paler than ever. His skin was whiter than a moth's wings.

"Don't feel so down, dear," the mirror said with a chipper voice. "You look very pretty."

"Will looking pretty help me breathe underwater?" He asked the mirror with a sarcastic tone.

The mirror was silent.

He rolled his emerald green jewels. "I didn't think so."

"Well," the mirror suddenly said. "At least you'll be a pretty floater."

Well, that gave him a good snort.

"Cedric," he whispered, spinning around to look at the window. "I wonder what you've found?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've got it!" Ron suddenly yelled, causing Hermione to put a hand over her heart.

"Be quiet!" She hissed, smacking him on the arm. "You're going to get us kicked out."

"Hush," he said, poking her on the nose with his quill, causing her to cock a delicate brow. "I really am a genius when I sit down and think. One day all of Wizardom will bow in awe of me."

She rolled her eyes and Harry closed his book, waving the dust away. "Well, what is it?"

"Polyjuice," Ron said, smiling brilliantly. "We'll just add a merman or a mermaid's scale…hair…something. I think I saw scales in Snape's cupboard."

Harry blinked.

"Wow," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest. "That is genius, Ron. Too bad we didn't come up with it a month ago."

Ron frowned. "Huh?"

"It takes a whole month just to make it," she snapped irritably. It was obvious to Harry that this really upset her. Was it because Ron had thought of it too late or the fact that she hadn't thought of it at all?

"Damn," Ron hissed, biting his thumb. "I forgot."

It was a really good idea. He would look just like one of them. That would have made the task a whole lot easier. Polyjuice would have made him blend right in. Hell, why hadn't he thought of it.

"Oh well," Ron said, setting back in his chair, sighing like the wind. "Now what do we do?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't trust my transfiguration abilities…"

"Has Cedric thought of anything?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've not seen him and that would be cheating."

Ron picked up another book and opened it up. That was when his eyes widened.

"What?" Hermione asked, causing Harry to lean forward in his chair.

He turned the book around so they could both take a gander. "Would that work?"

Harry could have kissed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the years of sneaking around, getting into Snape's private stash was more than a cinch. Harry dropped his invisibility cloak and began to look through all the different colored jars that glittered in the pale light. There were so many different potion ingredients he honestly didn't even know where to begin. They weren't even in alphabetical order either. It was rather obvious that this was going to take him awhile.

He just hoped Hermione's question for the slimy git was a good one. Where the heck was the Gillyweed? The name suited it well. It was a weed that would magically give him gills so he could breathe underwater for an exact hour. He really hoped there was no pain involved, because that Pollyjuice Potion had hurt like hell. He certainly didn't want to have to go through that kind of pain again, but if one of his friends were taken from him, he'd gladly down the nasty mixture in a heartbeat.

He picked up jar after jar, turning some around, and still couldn't find it. That was when he started to panic. What if Snape didn't have any in stock? Then what was he going to do? He didn't even want to think about that.

"Ah," he whispered in happy triumph, picking up the light blue jar. "I've found you."

His eyes fell. There was only one weed. He had hoped there would have been more so he could have given Cedric one. He really needed to talk to Cedric. Had he found another way to breathe underwater? He hoped so.

"Ah, Professor!" Hermione cried in alarm. "But I have another question for you!"

That was his cue to get the hell out of there. He quickly took out the weed, put it in his pocket, put the empty jar in the very back behind lots of others, and threw on his invisibility cloak just as the door swung open. There was a look of murderous disappointment on Snape's face. It was almost like he had known they were up to something naughty. He really was too sharp for his own good.

"Very well, Miss Granger," he said, turning his back on an invisibly relieved Harry Potter. "What is it?"

Harry thanked the gods and ran for freedom with his treasure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you get it?" Ron asked, walking over to where Harry was taking a breather on the sofa.

He nodded his head, pulling it out of his pocket. They both looked at it and made a face of disgust. It looked all yucky and slimy. Well, at least it didn't smell.

"Well, better you than me," Ron said, smiling as he poked it.

Harry rolled his eyes. Was he really going to have to eat this gross looking weed? It looked so...gross.

They both looked up when Hermione came walking in. Her frizzy hair was all over the place.

"I thought he was never going to shut up on how many uses there are for wolfsbane," she said, taking a seat across from the two of them. Her face was really red. Had she been running? Why? She had no reason to be running.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny called out, walking over to him with a letter in hand. "This came for you."

He took it from her, seeing that it was from Cedric. He quickly opened it, read it...along with the three of them, and got to his feet. He had to go meet Cedric at the greenhouse.

"Well," Ron said, smiling really big. "I see you two have lots to talk about."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for your help, guys."

Hermione waved him off. "No problem, Harry. I just need a nice hot both to calm my nerves."

Ron snickered.

Harry noticed that Ginny was looking at him funny. "What is it, Ginny?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "It's nothing."

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'll see you all later," he said, backing up towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah," Ron said, waving him off, telling Hermione that Krum wanted to see him later, too. That caused Harry to smile. It really looked like the two of them were getting along well. He had never seen Ron seem so bright and chipper. Come to think of it...the redhead had not even cursed Malfoy at all today. The platinum blond rat had called him a name and Ron had just smiled like there was nothing wrong in the world. He wondered just how well the two of them were doing.

He shook his head and climbed out of the portrait hole.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny was doing her best to stay calm. She had seen Harry covered in blood again. The scary part was...it made him look even more beautiful. His whole body had been bathed in blood all the way up to his neck. His face had been the color of a bleached white skull and his eyes had been the color of Green Death. It was morbid...but she had wanted to kiss those shimmering garnet red lips.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked in concern. "You look like you've seen a really scary ghost or something."

She shook her head. "I'm good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry made his way into the muggy greenhouse to see that Cedric was already there. He was standing among the roses with his broad back to him. It made him smile.

"Hi," he said, walking in. "Guess what I did today?"

Cedric spun around with a big smile on his handsome face. "What?"

"I did something terribly naughty," he said, slowly walking towards him.

"Oh," Cedric said, cocking a brow. "What?"

"I broke into Snape's private store and stole some Gillyweed," he said, smiling with really white teeth.

Cedric's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "Now I can breathe underwater."

Cedric nodded. "I discovered the Bubble-Head Charm."

Harry just looked at him. Now why in the hell hadn't he thought of that? Hell, why hadn't Hermione thought of that? It was so simple.

"What?" Cedric asked, embracing him warmly, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Why do you look like that?"

"I just feel dumb," he said, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "I went through all of that trouble when it was so easy."

Cedric laughed. "Eh, don't feel bad. I just discovered it today."

"I'm still worried though," Harry said, letting him go. "What do you think they'll take from us?"

Cedric shook his head, leading him over to sit down at a worktable. "I don't know."

"I think I had a bad dream," Harry told him, leaning his head against his shoulder. "But I can't remember what it was about. I hate it when that happens."

Cedric nodded, resting his head on top of his. "Sometimes it's a good thing."

Harry softly smiled.

"So," Cedric asked. "What's a Gillyweed?"

"You're a seventh year," Harry said. "And you have no idea what Gillyweed is?"

Cedric laughed, lifting his head off his, shaking it. "Not a clue, Harry."

"Well," Harry said, getting to his feet, standing behind him. "It is a weed that will cause me to grow gills."

"Ah," Cedric said, leaning forward when Harry started to gently massage his stiff shoulders. "So the name speaks for itself, huh?"

"More or less," Harry said, working out a knot. "Ron was the one who discovered it by accident."

That caused Cedric to laugh.

"It was also his idea to use Polyjuice Potion," Harry said, having him to lie his head down on the table. "And add a merman's scale or one of their hairs."

Cedric made a face, letting out a slight moan. "I don't know if that would be scary, sexy, or both."

Harry laughed. "I can see myself sitting on a rock in the bright sunlight, combing a brush made of coral through my hair."

Cedric snorted. "Can you?"

Harry nodded his head, leaning down on him, whispering in his ear. "And you'd be the handsome prince I'd sacrifice my voice for."

"I don't want you to ever have to sacrifice anything for me, Harry," Cedric told him matter of fact, sitting back up, turning around to look up at him.

Harry closed his eyes. That caused him to feel so warm. It was like he could feel the warmth glowing deep down from within his very bones. He opened his eyes and was amazed that his skeleton was not glowing through his skin.

"Harry's so beautiful," Cedric hummed, rising to tower over him. "I just want to hold you and never ever let go."

Harry loved the feel of those powerful arms embracing him. They were so comforting and so warm. He could smell the jasmine.

"I love you," Cedric whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Harry's eyes widened and he felt like his heart was going to burst with such joy. He loved hearing Cedric recite those three little words that were bigger and more meaningful than anything in the world.

"I love you, too."

"What do you want to do when this whole thing is over?" Cedric asked him, and Harry realized that the two of them were dancing to no music.

"Well," Harry said, letting Cedric twirl him around. "I'll smack each of the headmaster's with your trophy and then we'll go skipping off to decide what would be the best way to invest your winnings."

"My trophy? My winnings?" Cedric asked, cocking his head to the side. "What if you win?"

"I'll ram the trophy up the nearest ones ass," he said, listing off in his head. "And spend all the money on the things I'll need to make sure this never happens to another pair of lovers again."

"Speaking of lovers," Cedric chuckled. "How is Ron dealing with Krum being a champion and all?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He actually blinked several times. In all honesty…he didn't have a clue.

"I'm not sure," he said, suddenly feeling bad. "He's not talked about it…at all."

Harry was suddenly pulled in very, very close. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He wanted Cedric. He wanted him so badly. Oh, he wanted to feel him.

"You worry too much," Cedric cooed, nibbling on his left ear. "Everything will be fine."

"Do you promise?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "And hope to die."

Harry could hear a woman's sad laughter. It sent chills racing down his spine. He turned, but there was nobody there.

"What?" Cedric asked in concern.

"Take it back," he said. "Just promise…none of that die stuff."

Cedric laughed. "I promise…happy?"

Harry nodded. "Kiss me…among the roses."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PRESENT**

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_--__Rihanna_

Black silk hissed and white skin glittered like moonlight on the surface of fresh fallen snow. Bright green lightning split the sky and thunder boomed over the surface of the dangerous ocean waves. Insane laughter echoed deeper and darker than the depths of the Underworld, causing the waves to almost freeze at a standstill.

Harry Potter was walking upon the surface of the turbulent ocean, freezing it under his booted feet as if he were dancing through a marble hall. Acid green lightning struck the frozen waves all around him as he gazed upon the massive structure that held his prey within. Oh, he couldn't wait to sink his talons into some soft flesh, and dig around for a few hours until he found some buried treasure.

A screech of black silk went flying by him and it caused him to cackle even more. It was quite obvious that the dementors had no idea what to do with him. He looked to see that there were thousands of them hovering in the air above his head. They were like the storm clouds in the sky.

"What?" He asked them, floating up in all his dark beauty, flexing his deadly talons. They shimmered like molten white fire. "Are you going to hover in my way?"

His eyes glittered with madness as the ones nearest him began to float backwards with their heads lowered. It made him cock his head the side as his long wild hair billowed like the deadly clouds above his head. Ah, so they weren't as stupid as they looked. Wonderful!

"You," he said, pointing at the one nearest him. "I want you to take me to someone I wish to maim for a few hours."

The dementor just floated there, looking at him from out of its dark hood. Harry could see those dead, puss filled eyes.

"Oh," Harry said, laughing something terrible. "I guess you need to know the bitch's name, huh?"

The dementor was silent.

"Bellatrix," Harry said, and his voice was like the smashing of the ocean breakers below his feet. "The stupid cow faced whore's name is Bellatrix Lestrange.."

The dementor turned and began to lead the way. Harry followed after it in sharp hisses of silk.

"As for the rest of you," Harry shouted with ease over the raging storm above and the rampaging surf below. "How about you go looking for Voldemort and fuck him up the ass with your rotting cocks?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix was silently walking the length of her cold and lifeless room. She was dressed in tatters and her hair was a mess. She had not had a bath in weeks. Such a thing was a luxury. Her mind was all over the place and she wanted to kill, kill, and kill some more. That's all she really wanted to do. She wanted her wand. She wanted her wand so she could ram it down someone's throat and give it good twirl with the death curse.

"Bella," a scary voice hissed like serpents slithering across a silk sheet. "Have you been a good girly?"

She whirled around with her hands up, ready to claw. Her eyes widened in confusion. "Who is there?"

"You hurt my feelings, Bella," the spooky voice cackled with insane glee. "How should I punish you for not knowing my name? Everybody knows my name. I'm just as famous as the Bitch Ass Whore Who Mustn't Be Named."

"You dare mock him?" She hissed in terror, looking around, expecting to see her dark master come blasting through the walls at any second. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Of course I dare to mock that stupid slut," the voice laughed with such bone shattering volume. "I am the Boy He Can't Seem To Kill...and I'm right behind you, bitch."

She spun around, suddenly feeling a rock hard fist connect with her left jaw. Her head snapped back and she fell to her side with a shriek. She looked upon the face of Terror and trembled before its terrible and twisted beauty.

"He killed my parents, destroyed my childhood, haunted my dreams," the darkness hissed, counting off each offense on deadly white talons. "And then the stupid fuck had the audacity to kill my lover before my very eyes, mocking me as he danced around his dead body."

She coward as the creature of legendary darkness stalked towards her, snarling with deadly fangs. Those amazing eyes were consumed with a burning madness for which there was no cure.

"And now look at what he's done to me," the young man snarled, throwing his head back with wild laughter, causing his hair to snap and hiss like snakes. "He's gone and made me crazy as fuck. Here I am, talking to you, when I should be slicing off your clit and slapping you across the face with it until you're black and blue."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, he was pissed. He didn't care. Cedric was dead. He was dead and rotting in the cold earth. This bitch was nothing to him. She was nothing at all. He wanted to ram his talon up her pussy and slice around for the baby Jesus.

"I'm going to ask you a question," he said, looking down at her with eyes that promised horror beyond horrors. "And you're going to answer it truthfully and accurately...or...I'm going to play doctor. I always wanted to play doctor...but I never had the sharp tools I needed." He held up his talons. "But, now I do..."

The sniveling woman was cowering before him and it felt great. Her fear was only feeding him more and more.

"Now," he said, crouching down before her like a dragon. "There is this pretty shiny I'm looking for. It's a golden cup. I believe it belongs to Hufflepuff. I saw you hiding it in a vision of mine."

Bellatrix gasped.

"That's right, bitch," Harry said, smiling terribly. "I'm gorgeous, immortal, and I can see into the unseen."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry snorted, rising to his feet, holding out his glowing white arms. "Come to me."

She looked at him only to cower in horror. A dementor came floating out of the darkness. Ice was filling the room.

"I'm going to show you something really, really scary, Bella," Harry told her, standing before her like a blinding vision of horrible beauty.

He had her watch in terror as he grabbed the dementor by the throat, pulling the shrieking demon ever so close, and pressed his venomous lips against that gaping mouth. She put her hands to her ears and screamed. He was sucking all the souls out of the dementors mouth. The creature was screaming and crumbling away into black ash at his feet.

Harry threw his head back as the dementor exploded into black dust. He spun around and his eyes were glowing like green stars.

"Now," he said in a really deep voice. "Where is that goddamn cup? You had better tell me...or I could have one of my friends suck out your soul...and then I just suck them dry. Either way...I'm going to win."

"I would rather die!" She screamed, backing away from him in horror. "I will not betray my Dark Lord!"

"Fool!" Harry sneered with deadly fangs, flexing his talons at her. "That puny little prick is nothing compared to me now. Face it, bitch. He fucked up."

"What the hell are you?" Bellatrix cried in horror.

He seized her by the throat with lightning fast speed, lifting her up off her feet. His eyes burned into her like an all consuming flame. "Tell me where the cup is and I won't ram my fist up your fuck-hole, pulling all your insides out."

He threw her down, and her head smacked the ground with a hard thud. She whimpered in pain, backing away from him in terror. Just looking at her was filling him with unknowable rage that now words could describe in accurate detail.

"Tell me," he hissed like the lightning outside the window. "Tell me where it is, you stupid whore!" He stomped his heel and the floor cracked under it from the force. "That could be your face here in half a sec."

She told him. She told him in tears. She told him exactly where the golden cup was.

"Good cow," he cooed, floating up above her in all his seething darkness. "I'm going to let you live just so you can tell that fucking bastard I'm coming to eat his face soon enough."

She hid her face away from him.

"You tell him that Harry Potter is going to show him the true meaning of fear," he howled with crazed laughter, floating down to kick her. The bone in left her arm snapped, causing her to scream. He grabbed her by the mouth, squeezing her bleeding lips closed with his talons, silencing her mews with his scary eyes. "You tell him that I am now the thing he fears most in this pathetic world."

He released her lips and she pulled her face away from his frightening one. "What are you?"

He giggled and it caused her to almost scream again. He rose to his feet, twirling around in slithering darkness. "I am Death, Bella. I am Beautiful Death."

He spun around, looked at the walls before him, and a violent pulse shot out from him. The wall exploded, lightning flashed, and his wicked laughter filled the ever stormy sky. Her screams of terror filled him with such icy joy.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has been a nightmare. There are so many papers to do. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I wish everyone a happy and safe holiday.

Flora.

Note: The song is called White Night Fantasy and it belongs to Nightwish.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Deathly Scream

Flora Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty Five

_Waiting up in heaven_

_I was never far from you_

_Spinning down I felt your every move_

_--TARJA _

Harry gazed down at the dark glossy surface of the lake below him. The sky above was blue and the sun was shining down on his dark head. He knew that water was going to be pretty damn cold.

All the school houses were assembled and gathered in the tall stands, cheering their excited heads off. He could hear Ginny and Neville rooting for him, Cedric, and Krum. It was kind of funny.

"Go Harry!" Ginny yelled, holding up a huge poster he had seen her working on. "Kick tail, Cedric!"

"YAY KRUM!" Neville bellowed from right beside her, and they both spun full circle with their posters.

He laughed and suddenly noticed that he didn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere in the stands. In fact, he had not seen them after lunch at all.

"Ver is Ron?" Krum asked, looking around. He looked a little put down.

"I don't see Cho," Cedric said, gazing around the stands as well.

Harry looked down at the cold waves. The blood in his veins turned to ice. "Oh…shit…"

Fleur looked whiter than usual for some reason. Was someone she cared about missing as well?

Dumbledore stood up in billowing robes that would make a yellow sunflower weep with envy. He looked so bright and cheerful. The complete opposite to how Harry and the rest of the champions felt.

"Welcome to the second task," he said in a magnified voice. It echoed across the surface of the waters. "You each have exactly one hour to retrieve that which has been taken from you."

A sudden anger filled Harry. How could Dumbledore allow this? Were his friend's captives down there somewhere? Oh, he was pissed off! This was all so stupid!

"BEGIN!" Dumbledore boomed as his wand fired like a gun.

Harry looked at Cedric and watched him dive into the freezing water. Krum and Fleur were gone the moment they went under the surface. He turned and glared at Dumbledore. The old wizard looked slightly stricken. He wanted him to see just how angry he was feeling.

"GO HARRY!" Ginny yelled, followed by Neville's whistles.

"POTTER STINKS!" Slytherin howled with laughter.

He spun around, popped the gillyweed into his mouth, and began to chew. It tasted really salty and very slimy. He felt like he was going to spit it out, but it slid down his throat with relative ease.

"YAY HARRY!" Neville shouted as The Boy Who Lived dove under the calm surface with a splash.

The cold water took the breath from him and the skin on his neck began to itch something terrible. His hands and feet ached terribly. He suddenly watched in calm fascination as his fingers grew long, sharp, and webbed. The same thing was happening to his feet, and he found that he could easily breathe under the water as if he were on land.

It took him a moment to orient himself and he suddenly darted down deeper through the water like an eel. He was so quick and agile. It was amazing.

He looked this way and that, not seeing a thing. Where were all the others? He hoped Cedric was all right. He had just dived into the water without thinking.

Focus, Harry! He told himself, looking at some silver fish that swam by him in a large shimmering school. He swam down deeper until he was nearing a bunch of seaweed. That was just funny. He wasn't even in the ocean. Was he?

"Hi, Harry," a voice said from beside him. He jerked in shock, seeing it was Myrtle.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He could talk underwater, too. He was glad she was here. "It's beautiful down here, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I enjoy exploring."

Harry grinned, wanting to ask her for help. Surely she knew where the merpeople resided at down here.

"Swim that way," she said, pointing to the seaweed as if she could read his thoughts. "I would go with you, but they don't like me very much."

"I like you, Myrtle," he told her honestly. "Friends are what matters most after all."

Her pearly eyes lit up and she giggled happily. "Good luck, Harry."

He nodded, waved, and quickly darted into the thick jungle of seaweed. It was all really colorful. He was surrounded by deep reds, light greens, and bright yellows. It was a sea of color.

How far did it stretch? He didn't have much time. He kept telling himself to stay calm and collected. It would all work out. He would make it so. He wasn't going to lose anyone else.

_Come little children_

_We'll take thee away_

_Into a land_

_Of enchantment _

Harry blinked. Their voices were like a choir of beauty. They sounded so very close.

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in our garden_

_Of shadows_

He swam out of the weeds and into a world far darker than The Little Mermaid's. He could see sunken dwellings and lots of stone caves. Merpeople were all over the place, holding deadly looking tridents. Their weapons looked to be carved of warped metal and bone.

_Follow sweet children_

_We'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain_

_And the sorrows_

A male swam up to him and Harry was taken aback by his appearance. He looked nothing like Blue or Pearl. His skin was green, his hair was like the seaweed he had swam through, and his teeth were like long yellow razors. The merman's eyes were like black orbs of endless night. He pointed his golden bone trident and Harry looked. His eyes widened in shock.

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty _

_And passions_

There were four round bubbles floating in the center of an underwater coliseum, hooked by large chains to the bottom. The merman swam right beside him as he neared them.

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life_

_And deceptions_

Hermione was on her stomach, flipping through a rather large book. Ron was lying on his back, blowing bubbles with his chewing gum. Cho was sitting up with her arms crossed, looking like was sarcastically waiting for her gay prince to come. The other girl, Harry didn't know. She was combing her long white hair, and yawned.

_Rest now our children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and_

_The quiet_

"HEY!" He yelled, causing the eerie song to cease and the four prisoners to jump in their bubbles. They all looked at him. Rom, Hermione, and Cho waved. The other girl softly smiled.

"Her," the merman pointed at Hermione's bubble. "You take her."

"What about the others?" Harry asked. "I'm not going to just leave them here."

The merman chuckled and it was like bubbles popping. "Use wand, free bubble, you ride to top with."

Harry shook his head, looking around. Where was Cedric? Hell, where was everyone? Did they all get lost?

"I'm not leaving without all my friends," he said.

The merman's happy face fell. "Only one."

Harry's blood began to boil in his veins. What the hell was this dragonshit? He was a mere eye blink away from raising his wand and turning the fishman into sushi.

He spun around when he felt a large hand take his arm. There was a curse on the tip of his tongue, but he saw that it was Cedric. He gasped in surprise and hugged him close. "Get Cho," he said, "Blast the chain and ride with her to the top."

Cedric shook his head and pointed at him. Harry kissed him on top of the head and pushed him away. "Do it!"

Suddenly Cedric grabbed him, pulling him firmly against him when something large darted past them. Merpeople squealed and swam out of the way as well. Harry looked to see that it looked to be a human shark.

Krum? Well, it had to be. He sure as hell couldn't see Fleur turning herself into something like that.

He watched those massive jaws bite through the chain that held Ron's bubble. He snatched the dangling chain and everyone watched as the two of them shot off towards the surface like a cork firing from a bottle of fine wine.

Harry pointed his wand at the chain holding Hermione's bubble. A red beam of light severed it with a snap, and she silently screamed his name as she shot off towards the surface.

Cedric quickly did the same thing to Cho's bubble. She rocketed off towards the surface, shouting like Hermione had done, pounding against her prison.

"Why did you do that?" Harry yelled. "You were supposed to go with her!"

"You!" The merman shouted, pointing at the two of them with deadly sharp talons. "Surface now!"

Harry quickly took Cedric's hand. Where the hell was Fleur?

"Come on!" He yelled, pulling Cedric after him. He pointed his wand at the unfamiliar girl's chain and that was when a terrible pain hit him like a knife in the gut. He actually screamed as the change came over him again. It really hurt this time around.

It was Cedric who quickly took charge. He held Harry close, grabbed the chain, pointed his wand below them, and in a whoosh of bubbles, they reached the surface seconds before the whistle blew across the lake.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled, holding his head up out of the water. "Are you all right?"

Harry coughed and sputtered as his gills vanished and his lungs could once again suck in air. He looked to see that the young white haired girl was smiling warmly at him.

Both boys splashed back when the merpeople broke the surface. They were all smiling with such sharp yellow teeth. Were they about to get eaten?

The familiar looking merman glided forward like a fish, pointing at Harry. He was grinning and his voice was like a dolphins. It was all musical with sharp squeals.

Cedric was holding onto him tightly, but Harry ducked his head under the water with the merman. "You," the merman grinned. "Winner."

Cedric pulled him up and Harry quickly hugged him tight. He was so happy that this dragonshit was over with.

"Come along, boys," Madam Pomfrey said, causing them both to turn. She was in a boat, hooking Hermione, Cho, and the white haired girl's bubbles to the rear by the chains. "Let's get you two out of that freezing water and into some nice warm blankets."

Harry climbed into the boat with Cedric's help, and then helped pull him in. He was completely exhausted. The warm blankets and Cedric's arms around him felt heavenly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed from her bubble. "You were so brave."

"Yes," Cho said, clapping her hands. "My gay heroes."

Cedric stuck his tongue out at her and Harry laughed. He was just happy that everyone was safe.

"Ron must be in Heaven," Cedric whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded. Krum had rescued Ron without so much as stopping for anything else. That was good and bad. The boy really did have a one track mind when it came to important matters.

"Here is some hot tea, you two," Madam Pomfrey said, handing them two cups.

Ten minutes later Fleur had Harry in her arms, kissing him on the cheek, and she quickly did the same to Cedric. "Thank you so much, you two."

The little girl was her sister, Gabrielle. Apparently the squid had wanted to play with her. That was why she had not been along.

"According to my old friend," Professor Dumbledore said, getting back to his feet from where he had been conversing with the merman. "Harry Potter is the winner of this trial."

Cedric bumped him with his hip, smiling. Harry felt his cheeks turning pink when people cheered really loudly.

"All of you showed great bravery," Dumbledore said, smiling at each of them, lingering on Harry. "The scores are as follows…"

Cedric squeezed Harry's hand. The two of them were running neck to neck. That was how close their final scores were.

Harry looked to see that Ron was lost in conversation with Krum. The two of them looked so cute together. It made him smile.

"The third and final task," Dumbledore said, gathering everyone's attention once more. "It will be held on the 24th of June."

"Rest well," Harry mimicked him, rolling his eyes. "I hate sarcasm."

"PARTY!" Fred and George yelled, followed by lots of other cheers. "PARTY!"

All of Hufflepuff was doing the same for Cedric.

The taller teen smiled at Harry and then they were completely surrounded by their housemates. They looked at each other and soon got lost in the fun. But, Harry's blood felt chill even though he was laughing as Krum chased Ron. The redhead had called him sharkface.

"I'll owl you!" Cedric shouted over the roaring cheers. His housemates had picked him up, carting him off to their badger hole. "Love you!"

Harry waved him off with a bright smile and yelped when strong arms seized him up as well. He was lifted up into the air and his name was being chanted. His cheeks were burning such a pretty shade of pink.

"YAY HARRY!" Neville cheered.

All of Gryffindor followed suit. Harry smiled when he saw Krum kissing Ron of the cheek. His friend looked so happy. It made that chill go away. He was going to enjoy himself and rest. His body ached.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was hours before Harry could sneak out of his house. He was asked a hundred different questions about what all had taken place under the lake. He simply told them the truth, and left it at that. There was no point in making up stories to impress people. He had Cedric, and that was enough.

He silently and very carefully made his way down the long hallway to his destination. He whispered the password and the wooden door opened for him. He quickly walked inside, closed the door, and dropped his cloak. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

No, there was no obvious cliché of catching his guy in the bath with another cock. That has been overdone one too many times.

The entire bath was decorated with roses. There were roses all over the place. Even the bathwater was littered with fragrant red petals.

His green eyes took in so much red. The air smelled so sweet and it was all so beautiful.

"Hi, Harry."

He turned around to see Cedric step out from behind a large bouquet. He was holding even more in his hands.

Harry smiled warmly. "All of this for me?"

Cedric walked up to him. "I thought there would be more."

Harry took the roses from him and put his nose to them. They smelled so wonderful. He looked up at the older teen. "More?"

Cedric nodded. "I wanted to grow you a world of roses."

Harry's heart did a happy flip and he looked from Cedric to all the roses. "You grew all of these?"

"Yeah," Cedric said, smiling at him. "Why do you think the greenhouse was so full of them?"

Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe it. Cedric had grown all of these for him? His heart felt like it was going to take off out of his chest like a rocket ship.

"Do you like them?" Cedric asked. His eyes were so clear and beautiful. He even toed the ground nervously.

"I love them," Harry said, putting his roses down, and hugged him tight. "But not as much as I love you."

Cedric beamed.

"But," Harry said, looking up at him with a smirk. "Where will I keep them all?"

Cedric leaned down and whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes lit up like green Christmas lights. "You really want to do that?"

Cedric nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Why, Mr. Diggory," Harry said in a haughty voice. "I do believe that wicked Potter boy is beginning to rub off on you."

Cedric laughed. "Wanna take a bath with me?"

Harry kicked his shoes off and nodded. He had never had a bath in a ton of rose petals before.

"Excellent," Cedric grinned evilly. Oh, it was sexy in such a wolfish manner. "I do believe you owe me a massage."

Harry laughed out loud. "You never forget."

Cedric shook his head. "Nope."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric dipped a sweet looking strawberry into a bowl of dark chocolate and put it to Harry's cherry red lips. Those emerald green orbs took his breath away every time. Harry was so wonderful.

He watched Harry bite into the tasty fruit with milky white teeth and shivered when the smaller teen moaned. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Harry smiled as he chewed. He put a finger to his mouth, wiping the chocolate away. "You taste sweeter." 

Cedric blushed and felt him self harden all over again. Just looking at Harry made him want to pounce like the Big Bad Wolf and ravage him real good. But, he would never ever do that. He loved Harry far too much to rush something so magical. He wanted their first time to be something they would never ever forget for as long as they lived.

Harry floated away from him and went under the warm water. Cedric couldn't help but think that he might have went a little overboard when he had put the petals in the water. The two of them were surrounded in a rose garden.

His smoky quartz eyes widened when Harry slowly rose up out of the water a few feet from him. The beautiful boy's skin was white as marble walls and his dark hair was slicked straight back out of his gorgeous face. That lightning bolt scar looked as though it were glowing to be licked.

Ruby red petals clung to that snowy flesh like priceless jewels. It almost looked like Harry was splattered with blood. Cedric was so achingly hard it was hurting. Those beautiful green eyes caused his root to twitch.

Harry began to swim towards him like a deadly predator from the deep. Those garnet red lips were so moist and shiny.

Harry smiled as he glided his hands up Cedric's muscular thighs. He hissed when Harry gently gripped him.

"Another flower?" Harry smirked like the Devil. "For me?"

Cedric swallowed. "Yeah…"

Harry stroked his shaft, causing him to squirm in his merciless grip. There was no escape. Harry looked into his eyes. "Can I pick it?"

Cedric's toes curled and he nodded with a pant. He was Harry's slave. That was all there was to it.

"Sit up there," Harry told him, letting him free. "And hand me the chocolate."

Cedric looked at him in question.

"I want me some chocolate covered nuts."

Cedric snorted, reaching for the yummy goodness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bowl of tasty chocolate was empty and Harry was cradling Cedric's head in his arms. The older teen was napping with his head on Harry's firm tummy. It was no telling what the time was.

The only thing he could think about was how happy he was feeling. He felt as though his entire body was glowing with a radiant light from the inside out. He began to hum, gently squeezed Cedric, and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Cedric, in his sleep, gently squeezed him back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape was ever so coldly looking at his class with cruel eyes. He was so calmly livid, the class was shocked they couldn't see their own breaths.

"When I find out who did this," he silently hissed like a deadly serpent, slithering through the grass, pointing at all the roses that took up his dungeon classroom. "I'm going to see to it personally that they have so many dirty cauldrons to clean they never see the world above again."

He black robes snapped like whips as he clearly struggled to remain in control. Harry was also struggling to keep his face stoic. Snape looked absolutely ridiculous surrounded by all that vivid color.

Neville elbowed him. "Is someone crushing on him?"

"How the hell is that possible?" Ron whispered.

Hermione cocked a brow at Harry.

Harry merely shook his head. He was laughing like a cracked out hyena on the inside. Cedric gave the best presents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

_--RIHANNA_

**Present**

The radiant Queen of Sorrow floated within her web of brilliant darkness. She was like a shimmering silver star, blazing with endless locks of fiery luminescence within that cavernous abyss. Her beauty was like ice and it could scorch mortal men to ashes.

Her smile had the power to freeze the very heart of a volcano. She was trembling in her fury. The screams would soon be upon her again. The last scream that came clawing from out of her mouth had lasted for seventeen hours straight.

It was never-ending. Her pain was just as endless as her eternal life. She missed him. She missed him so much.

Her molten amber eyes widened as tears streamed from them. She threw her head back, and her scream echoed all through the deep earth.

"NAOISE!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, doing his best to remain calm under the dire circumstances. Everything was falling and crashing down around him into a billion little pieces. That was exactly what it felt and looked like.

"He just lost it," Sirius said, looking from a grim faced Remus back to him again. "There was so much blood."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. He wasn't in control anymore.

"He killed You Know Who's snake, nearly killed his relatives, and now he has killed my house elf," Sirius said, visibly looking like he was struggling not to have another mental breakdown. He was losing all he had left of Lily and James. "What are we going to do?"

Dumbledore kept his head lowered. There was no controlling Harry now. He was simply beyond them. He was now a power all unto himself. His sorrow ruled him.

"Kreacher's brains are all over my walls, Dumbledore!" Sirius nearly shrieked, bringing his hands down like a load of bricks onto the old wizard's desk, rattling everything on it. "What if it had been Charlie, Molly, or Moody over there?"

"There is no stopping him," he said at last, looking up at the distraught younger man. "His screams are far more deadly than the killing curse."

"How did we survive?" Moody asked, clunking over from the fireplace.

"The walls acted as a barrier against most of the sound," Dumbledore said. "You all just heard enough to knock you flat on your backs. But, I doubt they will be able to save you for too much longer."

Remus blinked and spun when fire exploded outwards from the fireplace with emerald radiance. It was the Minister and he was white as a ghost.

Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant. "Cornelius?"

"Massive breakout at Azkaban," he said in huffs. "And we have this."

He held up a bubble and Dumbledore nearly staggered as he watched the security orbs footage. The bunny was out of the hat now. It showed Harry brutally attacking a female inmate and clearly destroying a dementor with what looked to be a kiss. Dumbledore silently gasped in shock. Harry could kill dementors?

"How many people have seen this?" He asked.

"How did Harry Potter get there?" Fudge asked him, clearly not listening to him. "How is he able to kill…"

Dumbledore suddenly looked ten feet tall and his voice rumbled like thunder. "How many people have seen this, you damned fool?" The orb exploded violently when he pointed his wand at it, causing the Minister to jump with a startled yelp.

Sirius, Remus, and Moody were clearly horrified. Here was Dumbledore in his power.

"Harry Potter has clearly gone dark," Fudge snapped, pulling his own wand out. "He has clearly freed the prisoners. I knew he killed that Diggory boy. What are you hiding?"

Oh, if looks could kill, Fudge would be decayed. Dumbledore turned his back with an angry snarl. It was ruined. It was all ruined.

"Answer me!" Fudge shrieked.

Dumbledore spun around with a violent billow of his robes, sending the Minister's wand soaring. He was right in the shorter man's face, looking at him with stormy blue eyes. There was deadly lightning in those azure depths. It would be so easy to crush this worm under his heel and walk away.

"If you ever speak to me or like that about Harry Potter again, Minister," he said, smiling oh so very pleasantly. He was even using his pleasant voice. "I will make such short work of your career."

Fudge trembled in rage. "You would dare?"

"I made you," Dumbledore hissed just for him to hear. "And I can break you just as easily, Corny."

He turned his gaze to Moody, Remus, and Sirius, telling them that he would get back to them shortly. He had another mess to clean up. He told Fudge to sit down, shut up, and no he couldn't have no goddamned tea.

He was so pissed that everything in his office was rattling. He was happy that Fawkes was out and about. Just looking at the sniveling Minister was only serving to piss him even more. The fool jumped when things began to break under the Headmaster's rage.

Fools! I'm surrounded by frightened, incompetent, weak little fools! I've sacrificed my youth, my heart, and my life so these useless fools can just keep on breathing!

"Oh, Gellert," he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Were you right?"

"What?" Fudge asked. He was still red in face. "What the hell is going on?"

Dumbledore, in all his merciful compassion, sent all his lemondrops flying at the Minster of Fool's face. He could have used the killing curse, but he was afraid he'd mean it with all that was left of his heart. "Shut up and listen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort just looked at his minion and fought not to smack her. "Say it again."

"He is Death," she cackled insanely, pulling on her own face as if she were trying to remove a mask. "He killed a Soulless One and giggled as it exploded into nothing."

Voldemort hissed. "How did he do it?"

"A kiss," she said, puckering her chapped and bleeding lips. "He kills Death with a kiss."

"Who is he?" He asked again.

Her crazed laughter was high and shrill. She actually stated to dance around the small room like a lunatic. "The Boy You Failed To Kill."

His serpent red eyes flashed like rubies and she fell to her knees screaming in agony. "You dare, Bella?"

"He is Death!" She screamed in blood chilling horror. "Harry Potter is Beautiful Death!"

Voldemort made her scream even more.

"He is coming for us all!" She howled in torture. "And his screams will usher us to the gates of Hell!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to shiver. He continued to make her scream, but it was no longer screams. She was laughing. The crazy bitch was laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness slithered like snaky tendrils as the icy mists parted for him. Eyes the color of molten emerald jewels gazed up at the large letters spelling out Gringotts. The bank was closed, but he didn't give a fuck.

He made his way through the large doors as if they were made of smoke and looked around the massive hall where people and goblins were usually making a fuss over things. His footsteps echoed sharply as he walked across the marble floor. If there were guards, he would simply twist their heads off their necks and toss them aside like cheap baubles.

He was actually itching to kill something. It was a lot of fun now that he thought about it. Causing that damn house elf's brains to explode out the back of his skull with a crimson splatter had been a real blast. It had actually dulled the aching pain in his chest, but only for a moment. He couldn't wait to fish his talons around in Voldemort and see which organ he might catch first.

"Hello!" He called out in musical notes. "I seem to have dropped a galleon and I can't pick it up."

His voice echoed with beauty throughout the empty hall. He rolled his eyes. Those goblins were damn haughty. What did they do, let rumors alone guard the bank? Oh, well. Their stupidity will only make his job easier.

He floated up in the air on wings of smoky black silk. All the shadows in the place looked as though they longed to dance in his ever-moving hair. Each strand coiled, curled, and flowed like a river of darkness from his head.

Something hard suddenly struck him in the back, and it felt like a stone brick shattering against him. He ever so slowly and eerily turned in the air to look at his attacker.

"Ah," he smiled, looking down at the little goblin. His tiny little fingers were sparkling red with goblin magic. "Don't I know you?" 

"The bank is closed at this late hour, Sir," the goblin said in a surprisingly calm and polite manner. "I will ask you to leave only once."

Harry folded his arms across his chest. He was no longer smiling. In fact, ice was beginning to creep across the high ceiling, hanging down in sharp sickles. He didn't like being threatened. Nobody possessed the power to threaten him now. They had taken away the one thing to threaten him with.

Harry opened his mouth and he spun his spell like a web around the little goblin. He left no room or option for escape. The little bitch was his slave and he had bidding to bid out.

"You will take me to the Lestrange vault," he said to the goblin, floating down closer to him, hovering like a dark deity. "And you open it, allowing me to take that which I seek inside."

The goblin had a very strong will, but Harry began snipping those steel strings away as if they were made of tinfoil. He watched those beady little eyes get glassier and glassier.

"This way, Sir," the goblin said, leading the way like a faithful zombie. Harry wished he had a collar and leash for him. It would look so cute.

However, he was just a wee bit put down. He had hoped this to be more of a challenge. Where was all the security Hagrid had fussed about? One little goblin? What the fuck? Was it all rumors? Was this a goblin joke to fool all the wand carrying wizard and witches? If so, he had to clap.

"Hop in, Sir," the goblin said.

"After you," Harry smiled, following suit into the cart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella," Voldemort said, gently patting her scratched up cheek. She had clawed herself real good. "What did Potter get out of you?"

"His voice!" She cried, backing away from him. She began to scratch her arms and neck wildly. "His voice is like spiders crawling under my skin!"

"Focus, Bella," he said, snapping his long fingers loudly. "Why did he come to you?"

"Snakes!" She cried, falling to her knees, grabbing her stomach. "He's put serpents in my stomach!" She began ripping at her new dress.

"Bella!" He thundered.

"He floats in the mists of past and future," she whispered, dropping to all fours like a dog, and began crawling around the room on her knees. "He saw the gold. HE KNOWS!"

Voldemort stomped his heel his agitated frustration. Azkaban had warped her, the boy had broken her, and now he feared he had shattered her.

"What gold?" Voldemort asked. "What does he know?"

She snatched the hem of his robe, screaming. "He holds the chalice of Death!"

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Where is it, Bella? Where did you put it?"

"Deep in the dark earth," she cackled, letting him go. "Guarded by Winged Fire with teeth like swords."

"Where?" He roared, shoving her off him, causing her to grab her healed arm in pain. "Tell me where!"

Her haunted eyes darted back and forth in terror. "In the shadows. He comes in the shadows."

"Useless fool!" Voldemort all but screamed in fury. "Where is the goddamned cup?" He pointed his glowing tipped wand right between her lost eyes, demanding her to tell him.

"Goblins!" She shrieked, throwing herself away from him with a choked sob. "He knows about the goblins."

Gringotts!

He spun away from her, blasting the door off its rusted hinges with a violent red explosion. Her shrieking and screaming followed after him.

"HARRY POTTER!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's beautiful face was scorched black and his skull was showing through some deep gashes. He pulled his fist free from the dragon's brains and licked his healing red lips. The skin was already beginning to flake and peel away, revealing luminous white flesh. "Now he'll be quiet."

Dragons were such stupid, violent creatures. He was shocked to find they actually had brains for him to dig around in. It was so amazing.

"Open the door," the commanded, carving his name into the dead dragon's scaly flank. The little goblin did what he was bid to do. There was no escape from Harry's dark devices.

He hopped over the stinking dragon and strolled into the vault after his pointy eared slave. There was gold and jewels all over the place. It was all so damn useless. Wizards and witches prided themselves on such stupid things. His eyes looked the place over and his patience was suddenly gone.

"WHERE IS IT?" He yelled, diving in, throwing princess jewels over his head like trash, smashing his blood and gored covered fist through anything that was in his way. He had to have that cup. "HELP ME FIND IT!" He cried, turning on the goblin. If that stupid bitch had lied to him, she had better hope and pray he could never find her sorry ass. He would carve the answers from her soul.

He spun around, fighting not to scream. It would kill his minion and then he'd have to look for the cup in this massive vault all by himself. Tears filled his eyes as he smashed through mounds of coins and paintings, shredding the paper faces of Deatheaters. Oh, he was going to make them eat death all right. He was going to put his lips just above theirs and scream down their throats, causing their organs to explode. He was going to tear out their still beating hearts and suck on them.

"Sir," the goblin said, but Harry spun, digging his talons into his minion's little chest, lifting him off his feet. He hissed like a nest of serpents as blood streamed from the goblin's mouth.

"There," the goblin pointed up high and his eyes glazed over, falling completely still.

Molten hot tears streamed from his eyes like acid and he gently lowered the body to the ground. He grabbed his hair and screamed in rage. It poured from his mouth like a wave of invisible magma. All the veins in the dead goblin's body ruptured and even split the skin open.

A great howl filled his ears and he looked up through his tears. It was the chalice. There was a black smoke hovering around it, and it exploded with a cry.

"Oh, Tom," he said, forgetting the dead goblin, and floated up to it. "Even your darkest magic is no match for me now."

He snatched the golden cup to his chest and felt the power it contained. It was like it was singing to him. He took off from the vault like a deadly black twister. He unleashed his screams in the darkness, killing anything that might try and hinder his progress.

"CEDRIC!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sudden sharp pain struck Voldemort in the chest, nearly knocking him off his feet, and flat onto his back. He stumbled forward to lean back against a dark pillar. It hurt. It fucking hurt. He gasped for breath as he looked around the silent bank. It had been so easy to get in. Well, nothing could stop him. He was the Dark Lord.

That was when he felt another stabbing pain in his head and he put his hands over his ears, pressing in hard. It was a screaming that made him feel like he was standing in the heart of a metal melting furnace. He felt as though his skin was being peeled away like a blade peels a succulent apple.

He pressed his trembling palms hard against his ears, thinking his face was going to explode. It caused his knees to quiver. What manner of being could make such a noise?

The scream was suddenly gone and he took a deep breath, filling his starving lungs. He had not even noticed he had not been breathing. The pain had been that great. He could hear the sound of heels walking across marble and he looked around the pillar.

His molten ruby red eyes became slits of lust. It was as if Beauty Incarnate had ascended up from the bowls of the Underworld, wearing darkness like a silk garment.

Was this Harry James Potter? What had happened to the boy? Was this what had been hiding behind those glasses? His beauty was so sharp and twisted it was horrifying to look at.

He noticed how The Boy Who Lived was holding the golden cup like a mother would a small baby. He was smiling and it froze the breath in the Dark Lord's lungs. The boy's gorgeous mouth was filled with teeth that looked like moon-white daggers.

"What in the world are you?" He asked himself.

"Tom…"

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. Did he know he was there? How was that possible? Nobody except Dumbledore could sense him.

"I'm going to slowly peel away your scaly flesh," the boy whispered and it was louder than thunder. It was like frost creeping up inside of him, covering his bones. "And I'm going to wear it as a shroud."

Harry was floating in the air, looking as if he were lounging on a storm cloud. That was how much silk he was wearing. His laughter was like metal being ripped apart.

"Behold your creation," the Prince of Sorrow said and his words struck like lightning from the deepest of darkness. "And tremble like the Half-Blooded bastard son of a small prick you are."

Voldemort grounded his teeth in rage. The brat had destroyed three of his Horcruxes and now he mocked him, too.

"Why don't you come out and face me, oh Dark Lord," Harry asked, snorting sarcastically. "Come out and teach me a lesson. Come out and put me in my place."

Voldemort stilled his wrath. The boy was clearly insane. Well, he had driven him there.

"I'm going to tickle your brain like I tickled that dragon's in the basement," Harry laughed. "I wonder if it will kill you…"

He remained silent.

"Fine," Harry snapped. "Just stay hidden. I'll come for you soon enough."

Voldemort squeezed his wand. He wanted to kill.

"Oh," Harry said from far away. "Have you heard any good prophecies lately?"

Voldemort listened to the sound of shredding and breaking wood. He had seen those deadly talons the boy possessed. Was he digging his way out through the door? The little shit had his prophecy. His toleration meter was almost to the max. The boy's laughter echoed from all around and echoed into utter silence.

He stepped out from around the pillar and was staring into the eyes of something truly terrifying to behold. He quickly raised his wand, but it went flying from his hand. Damn it!

"You arrogant fuck!" Harry sneered, grabbing him by the throat, sinking his talons into his tender flesh.

His glowing red eyes burned with startled fury and terrible pain. He struggled and fought to no avail. The boy was a monster.

"I can't kill you because I never seem to be able to and I need your blood," Harry snickered in his face, lifting him up into the air off his feet. "I guess I won't need that prophecy either." He used his other hand to make a deep gash down Voldemort's left cheek. "You took my Cedric away from me…I'm so going to make you very, very sorry you ever did that."

Voldemort fought in agony as that perfect mouth opened and a scream rushed over him like dragon's fire. In those few seconds, he actually wished he could die.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am so happy that you are all enjoying the story. I also hope everyone has had a Happy Holiday.

Flora.

Note: The poem above belongs to POE.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Deathly Scream

Flora_Winters

I do not own anything Harry Potter and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Harry snaps and his screams can be quite deadly. This fiction will contain slash, language, and violence.

Chapter Twenty-Six

_But nothing's greater than the rush_

_That comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

_--Leona Lewis_

Ginny was holding her breath. She couldn't move. Her body was rigid and frozen with fear.

A monster was walking down the marble steps, heading right towards her with ghostly grace. The demonic beauty was dressed in luminous white flesh, adorned with hissing black snakes for glossy hair and vibrant emerald eyes.

"Hi, Ginny," the fallen god smiled with dewy red lips. "How're you?"

She blinked her frightened eyes, seeing that it was Harry who was standing before her. This was the third time this has happened to her.

"Hi," she managed to say, taking a quick breath. "I'm good, Harry."

He smiled with perfect white teeth. She nearly gasped when she blinked again. His teeth looked as if they belonged in a shark's gaping mouth. They were jagged and deadly looking. She could suddenly see him tearing out someone's throat with those things.

"Ginny?" He asked in concern, reaching for her. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

She jumped back from him with a slight yelp. His hands weren't human. They were deadly talons and they were dripping with fresh blood.

"I have to pee," she quickly lied, turning from him with a hurried step.

She felt sick. What was happening? Why was she seeing this? Was she going crazy? She didn't know anybody in her family who had the crazies.

She shook her head. Perhaps she just needed some more sleep. That had to be the answer. There was no reason for her to be seeing Harry like the way she was. It didn't make any sense. Why would Harry look like that?

She walked into the bathroom, letting the door close behind her.

~*~

Harry blinked his eyes several times, just standing where Ginny had left him. What in the world had that been about? She had looked scared to death for some reason. What was up with that?

"Harry?" A voice asked from behind him.

It was Ron.

"Hey," he said, smiling at him. "Your sister just ran away from me for some reason."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Why?" He looked so confused. It was so endearing.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She said something about needing to pee."

"Perhaps she just needed to pee," Ron said, looking this way and that with shifty eyes.

"Are you expecting someone to jump out at you?" Harry asked him, wondering why his eyes were roaming all over the halls.

"Victor scared me yesterday," he said, looking at him with a serious face. "He jumped out from behind a suit of armor and nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry chuckled. He could see it in his mind. "What did you do?"

"I punched him!" Ron snapped rather angrily. "I punched him real good because I couldn't get at my wand."

Harry shook his head. He could see that, too. He could see Ron jump back with a shriek, holding a hand over his heart, struggling to get back the breath that had ran the hell away from him. He could also see Krum pointing and laughing at him while Ron decked him a good one from out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Harry said, turning the corner with him. "How are things with Krum?"

Ron smiled from ear to ear. His pale, freckly face seemed to glow from the inside out. He looked so very happy.

"I don't know how to really describe it," the redhead said, adjusting the pack he had draped over his shoulder. "I just get all happy when I'm done punching his lights out."

Harry snorted. "That is so romantic."

Ron blushed like a cherry blossom. "Do you really think so?"

Harry started to laugh at him. "It really is. Are you going to see him later?"

Ron nodded. "He's really nervous about the final task. It is coming up really soon, too."

Harry fought to keep from frowning. The third task was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He was scared to death. He had such a terrible feeling. His dreams were becoming even scarier and more disturbing.

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked him, suddenly stopping. "I'm sorry. Of course you're nervous. How could you not be?"

Harry managed a warm enough smile to show him that he wasn't upset. "I'm always nervous, Ron."

The redhead grinned. "You really, really are. You should drink some of that tea Hermione gave to Neville. It is supposed to calm nerves and aid in sleeping."

"Really?" Harry asked, cocking a brow.

"That's what one of those books she reads said," he told him.

"Hmm," Harry said, walking into the Great Hall with him. "I'll have to look into that."

Ron draped an arm around him. "How are things with Cedric?"

Harry beamed. "He's the best."

"Would you like to compare notes?" Ron asked him.

"Oh," Harry said, taking his usual seat. "That sounds like fun."

"Victor snores," Ron told him.

"Oh, that's nothing," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Cedric is obsessed with colorful socks."

Ron blinked. "Victor secretly collects hats."

"What kind of hats?" Harry asked him.

"Strange hats, Harry," Ron told him in a very grave voice. "The boy collects very, very strange hats."

"Is it old lady hats?" Harry asked.

Ron's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Harry tapped his left temple. "I know things."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Hermione asked, walking up to take a seat across from them.

"Boys," Harry told her.

Ron nodded. "Nasty boys."

Hermione lowered her head, shaking it. "Do I even want to know?"

Harry looked at Ron and then back at her. "Well…"

"Never mind," she said, holding up her hand, stopping him. "I need your opinion on something."

"What?" He asked, wondering.

"I got Ginny and Neville a present," she told the two of them.

"And they just so happen to be books," Ron said, taking a bite out of a roll. "Am I right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits. "Yes."

"And you just so happened to get Ginny a book on exorcisms," Ron said, picking up a chicken leg. "And you got Neville a lovely recipe book."

Harry had to look away. Now that was just wrong. He didn't even know where to start.

"No," Hermione said, eyeing a bowl of creamy potatoes. "Do you think I should?"

Ron nodded his head while Harry told her no. That caused her to laugh.

"I got Ginny a romance book," she said. "And I got Neville a book on rare and extinct plants."

"Perfect," Harry told her. "I'm sure the two of them will love them."

"Do you think so?" She asked.

Ron shook his head and Harry said yes. That caused her to laugh again.

Harry listened to his two friends talk and plan out the rest of their day. He had all of his homework done, so he was bored. He had nothing to do.

He looked around the Great Hall. He didn't see Cedric. He must be busy with Prefect duties and whatnot.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked, bringing him out of his distant thoughts.

He blinked, looking at the redhead. "I was gone," he said, smiling apologetically. "What were we talking about?"

Ron sighed, poking him with his index finger. "I was talking about the guy I'm dating, Harry."

"Oh," he said, rubbing where Ron had just poked him. "What about Krum?"

"Well," Ron said, holding up a little piece of parchment. "Victor invited me to take a tour of the ship."

Harry's green eyes lit up. "Are you for real?"

Ron nodded. "Should I do it?"

"I would love to take a tour of that ship," Harry told him. "I'd do it."

"There is a catch," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What?"

"He has to sneak me aboard," Ron told him.

Harry suddenly knew where this was going. Oh, he loved his friends.

"Yes," he said, rolling his eyes with a mock sigh of sufferance. "You may borrow my father's precious cloak in order to have your little romantic rendezvous on your boyfriend's ship of dreams."

Ron's grin took up his whole face. "You don't care?"

Harry waved the question away. "Just bring me back a present."

"Do you have protection?" Hermione asked him. "Your father and I don't want you having any mishaps."

Harry nodded his head. "No son of mine is gonna get knocked up by some world famous Quidditch star."

Ron snarled and Harry ducked away from the fiery onslaught of flailing limbs. Hermione really should stop laughing and save him.

~*~

_How far are you willing to go in order to keep the one you love with you always, Harry James Potter?_

Harry sat up in the tub, splashing warm water out into the floor. He looked around the bathroom with frightened eyes.

It had been the same dream again. He drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin.

Why was this woman haunting his dreams? Why was he even dreaming this? Was something bad going to happen?

_You will become like me, Harry James Potter._

YES!

Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. Something terrible was going to happen to Cedric. He was going to lose him.

He could see himself kneeling before that fresh grave, clawing at the dirt, screaming in agony.

He began to panic. Something wicked this way comes.

Cedric was going to die.

He quickly jumped out of the tub, drying off. He needed to go speak with Dumbledore right now. He and Cedric were quitting. He didn't care what it was he had to do. The two of them were not going through with the third task. He didn't care if he had to tie Cedric down or knock him out with a baby mandrake.

~*~

_**Present **_

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_--Within Temptation_

Harry floated within a storm of his own dark designs. Black silk whispered and slithered across his luminous white flesh like smoke from a great fire. He cackled to himself as he filled the golden chalice with Lord Voldemort's blood. He now had almost everything he needed in order to get his Cedric back.

"Poor little Potter," a lifeless voice hissed from busted lips with pure scorn. "Do you honestly think you can bring that boy back?"

Harry chose to ignore the little snake in his venomous garden of hate. He had a plan. It would not fail. He wouldn't allow it to fail. He would scream death at any who dared to stand in his way of getting his Cedric back.

"Do you really think you're on the same level as me, Potter?" The slimy serpent asked him from behind. "You're nothing but a frightened little boy who can't function without having an arm to hold onto for support."

Harry bit his bottom lip. He was not going to scream again. He wasn't going to give the bastard the comfort of unconsciousness.

"He's dead, Harry," Voldemort chuckled. "Your handsome lover is dead and rotting all alone in the cold earth. The bugs make love to him now, crawling through his orifices. Did he ever take you, Harry? Did he ever stick it in you? Did it feel good?"

Harry spun around like a destructive whip. He backhanded the bastard across the face with an echoing slap, grabbing him by the throat, squeezing like a constrictor.

"Tell me," he seethed, smiling like a nightmare in a little child's terror-filled face. "If I were to twist off your head, will it grow back?"

The snake couldn't answer him, but it was okay. He really just wanted to hear his voice right now. He was the one with the power and the glory. All would bow to him either on their knees or dead on their faces. He didn't give a fuck which.

"Well?" He asked, squeezing tighter with his milky white hand. "Why don't you tell me or shall I just experiment anyway?"

He licked the blood from where he had struck him, cackling as he savored the salty goodness. There was nothing like feasting on the blood of evil. It gave him such a high.

"Summon your little Deatheaters for me," Harry cooed, releasing his hold on him. "I would very much like to suck on their hearts and jump-rope with their large intestines."

"Let me go, Harry," Voldemort wheezed for air. "And I might make your prison more comfortable."

Harry suddenly commanded the Shrieking Shack to be silent. All was still and quiet. Nothing moved, not even the air.

He got right in the Dark Lord's face, looking deep within those ruby red eyes. They reminded him of a burning furnace. He wanted to extinguish it.

He stabbed his right index talon into Voldemort's chest, giving it a good twirl around. The Dark Lord was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He refused to make a sound.

"Am I scaring you now?" Harry whispered against his ear, pulling his talon free, licking the gore from it with a devil red tongue.

Voldemort glared at him with fury. "You're only sealing your doom, Potter."

Harry watched how the wounds were healing themselves, but it was a bit slow compared to his own miraculous healing abilities. A dragon had scorched his beautiful face off, and it had grown back in mere seconds.

"When I get free," Voldemort threatened, rattling his chains. "I'm going to make you suffer dearly for this, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Suffer?"

He snapped Voldemort's chains, lifting him off his booted feet by his neck.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SUFFER!" He shrieked, hurling him across the room, watching him crash into the fireplace. "LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SUFFERING!"

He stomped his foot, making the whole shack quake with his rage. He blinked his eyes and was suddenly very calm.

"Just what do you think you're doing over there, Tom?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, turning to look at the shredded chains before him. "How dare you go and make a mess of you chains like this."

He turned around, seeing Voldemort stumbling to his feet.

"Why do you defy me?" Harry asked, stalking towards with him with spooky grace and speed, stopping just a few feet away. "Get back over here right this instant, Tom."

"You're weak, Harry," Voldemort said, grinning at him. His busted lips were healed, and his facial bruising was fading. "You let your emotions rule you."

"GET OVER HERE, GODDAMN IT!" Harry screamed, scorching him with his deadly voice. "DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN!"

"You really should calm down, Harry," Voldemort advised, making his rage grow. "Your screaming is not healthy for the chalice."

That caught his attention like a net catches a fanged butterfly. What the hell was he talking about? He was bluffing. But, what if he wasn't bluffing? What if his screams ruined the chalice?

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Cedric," Harry told him. "Now, kindly come back over here so I can pluck out your eyes and smash them under my heels."

Voldemort stood up straight, pulling his dark robes around him. Harry remembered how handsome his shadow had been down in the Chamber of Secrets. He was a disgusting creature of slime now.

"You've really upset me, Harry," Voldemort told him. "I'm not happy with you at all."

Harry floated up off his feet. His long hair slithered and coiled along with his black silks. The shadows all around him seemed to take shape.

"I control the dead, Tom," Harry told him. "Do you honestly think this shack will let you leave without my say so?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort said, shaking his head.

Harry's gemstone eyes widened. The slimy bastard pulled a second wand from his robes.

"Little boys should be more cautious when taking dangerous hostages," the Dark Lord said, glaring at him with a deep anger. "We never play by the rules."

"DON'T!" Harry screamed when Voldemort pointed his wand at the chalice on the table across from him and was instantly standing in front of it.

The beam of twisted light struck him right in chest, sending him to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Scream, Harry," Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Scream all you want to, little boy. Let your nightmare play before your very eyes for me to enjoy."

Harry snarled with rage, rising to his feet. He was going to make that slimy little bitch lick the dust from his heels.

He looked around the room, finding it to be empty. Where the fuck was he?

"TOM!" He screamed. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

"Harry…"

Harry froze as still as a perfectly carved alabaster statue. His green eyes widened. Did he just hear that?

"Har…ry…"

His breath suddenly came out in a white puff. He slowly turned around. What was going on?

He suddenly put his talons to his mouth, backing away in horror.

It was Cedric. He was standing in the pale light. He was hunched over, funeral clothes caked with mud, and flesh peeling like a rotting apple.

The dead teen slowly lifted his head, cocking it to the side, gazing with puss dripping eyes. His black mouth was gaping and a spider crawled out and up into his decayed nostrils.

"Harry…"

"NO!" Harry screamed, backing away, snarling. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Cedric took a stumbling step towards him on bare feet, reaching for him with runny hands. His flesh looked like melting yellow candle wax. His flesh was rotting away like a fruit left out under the hot sun.

That empty voice spoke to him, filling him with horror. It filled his bones with a cold terror.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

"Why did you let me take hold of that chalice, Harry?" The terrible vision asked him. "Why didn't you save me? Didn't you love me?"

Harry fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. He threw back his head and screamed.

"I'm sorry, Cedric! I'm so sorry!"

He could suddenly feel those rotting hands on his body. They were touching him, groping him, stabbing their maggot infested fingers into him. Those putrid lips were covering him with rancid kisses that smelled of foul decay.

"You let me die, Harry."

Harry was thrown onto his back by those dead hands. He screamed and fought with the vision. He was powerless against it.

Cedric blinked and his left eye began to slide out and down his rotting cheek. He sucked in his tongue, sending flies scattering all in the air, trying to smile. His teeth were rotten and black. Maggots began crawling out of his left socket and nostrils as he crawled on top of Harry's struggling form.

"NO!" Harry screamed, feeling that oozing hardness. "GET OFF ME! CEDRIC! NO!"

"You killed me, Harry," Cedric told him. "You got me killed just by being who you are."

Harry dug his talons into the floor and screamed. He screamed and he screamed and he screamed some more. The whole shack was quaking from it.

"Poor little Harry," Voldemort chuckled from beyond his line of sight. "What ever has your disturbed little mind concocted?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry cried, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the smell. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"But," Cedric whispered, grinding down on him. "You already killed me, Harry."

Harry began to laugh. He dug his talons into the floor, tearing at the wood with ease, howling with insane laughter. His gemstone eyes snapped open with a molten acidic glow.

He was on his feet in a blink, stepping through the illusion as if it were mist, looking right at the Dark Lord. He lunged right at him, falling through the image, landing on his knees with a vicious snarl. He spun around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

He looked this way and that.

"COME OUT, TOM! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

He picked up the nearest object and sent it flying through the wall with a loud crash.

"WHEN I FIND YOU, TOM," he screamed, gathering his wits about him, stalking with the marching shadows behind him. "I'M GOING TO MAKE ALL YOUR FOLLOWERS WATCH AS I DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND DANCE AROUND, WEARING YOUR SKIN! BY THE TIME I GET DONE, THERE IS GOING TO BE A NEW HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE!"

He picked up the blood-filled golden chalice, howling with madness. He was not going to make this mistake again. Oh, no! He was going to kill him and parade his body around all over England. He was even going to find a way to raise some zombies and have them fuck his corpse just for what he had just put him through.

"RUN, DARK WIZARD!" Harry roared like a crashing tidal wave. "RUN!"

To Be Continued

Please review.


End file.
